Balada azul
by Jolio
Summary: Era cierto que ninguno de los dos debería de haber estado allí y mucho menos encontrarse, aquellas absurdas casualidades parecían ser una constante en la vida del humano y a ella, inalcanzable en su trono tal despliegue le parecía fascinante, tanto que estaba segura de una cosa, jamas lo dejaría ir.
1. Chapter 1

**Balada azul.**

Disclaimer: Solo como forma de entretenimiento, sin ningún animo de lucro.

...  
...

 _Al verlo la primera vez le pareció que era una criatura particularmente boba, todo, absolutamente todo desde su postura a su voz delataba a un ser demasiado sencillo como para ser una amenaza, demasiado honesto… era obvio que no tenía malas intenciones, aun así, fue peculiar que se mostrase tan afable entre gemas, Blue Pearl nunca esperó que un nativo de ese planeta pudiese acercarse sin temor a ellas y que además tuviese las agallas de hablar con su Diamante, no era común, para nada común…_

 _Por lo que pudo escuchar del humano, él también había perdido a alguien a quien amaba, y cuando se lo dijo a Blue Diamond y luego la escuchó con tanta atención, con tanto… arrojo, su reacción fue de lo más impredecible._

 _Los motivos de su llegada fueron en efecto, desconcertantes. Una rara muestra de empatía de parte de una especie inferior que de algún modo se las arregló ofrecer confort a quien era, para todos los efectos, una potencia interplanetaria temida en el universo conocido, una fuerza avasalladora con un impresionante listado de mundos conquistados y aniquilados._

 _Tal cosa era impensable, y movió a Blue Diamond a hacer algo aun más impensable, adoptar a un nativo bajo su protección, salvarlo de ese mundo condenado y ofrecerle a cambio una vida de absoluta comodidad en el proyecto zoológico, donde todas sus necesidades serían provistas por el imperio._

 _Para tan insignificante criatura era un premio incalculable..._

 _Pero, como llegó a comprender Blue Pearl, tal cosa no funcionaría, todos los otros humanos habían sido puestos allí tras una cuidadosa selección y recibían la mejor crianza posible, era por ello que el conflicto constante en el que parecían estar enfrascados los otros miembros de su especie no los afectaba, eran incapaces de añorar lo que desconocían y de guardar rencor por causas que no les concerniesen, siglos fuera de la selección natural habían forjado a humanos mansos e inofensivos pero él… él era muy diferente._

 _Universe no era parte de esa humanidad que ellas habían recreado, no conocía la perfección que su imperio podía recrear._

 _Desde su estado de salud hasta su carácter era imperfecto, defectuoso, no apto para vivir entre los demás._

 _Blue Diamond, su Diamante debía de saber eso._

 _¿Entonces por qué lo mantenía junto a los otros humanos?, no causaba sino problemas._

 _Y ahora la preocupada era ella, que muy a su pesar le había tomado afecto al humano, quizás… porque era su responsabilidad que estuviese en ese lugar, porque había sido ella quien frustró el plan de rescate y lo hirió en el proceso dejándole esa horrible cicatriz en el vientre._

 _Recordaba muy bien ese día, la bahía de abordaje, las cápsulas abiertas, las rebeldes escoltando a los humanos, todo fue tan rápido… una estocada potente y veloz, Greg hizo a la perla a un lado, empujándola dentro de la cápsula y sellándola en el proceso, desvaneciéndose mientras ese liquido viscoso corría desde la hendidura creada por ella._

 _Rogando porque los dejase ir, mientras Blue Pearl lo recostaba sobre su regazo y enviaba a una de las amatistas a buscar ayuda._

" _No vale la pena quedarse en el pasado, tengo que concentrarme en el ahora"_

 _Controlando el temblor de sus manos se centró en su labor, siempre que tuviese una misión mantendría la compostura._

 _Por suerte había enlistado a Yellow Pearl en su misión no oficial, que muy a su pesar encontraba el asunto terriblemente fascinante y cubría su interés aludiendo a que Yellow Diamond querría un reporte completo de sus actividades si es que estás llegasen a saberse._

 _Era una excusa bastante lógica, ninguna Perla desobedecía a su diamante y todas eran sumamente dedicadas a cualquier tarea encomendada, y mantener vivo al humano para Blue Diamond era una tarea importante, incluso si no era exclusivamente suya._

" _¿Quieres apurarte?", pidió Yellow Pearl nerviosa mientras escaneaba los alrededores, "la Jasper que cuida de él fue muy insistente con que no perdiéramos el tiempo y sabes lo dedicadas que son a sus humanos"_

" _Vamos, tienes que comer, si no comes enfermaras", insistía Blue Pearl sosteniendo una bandeja frente al humano, "es delicioso según sé, a los otros humanos les gusta mucho"_

 _Esperaba al fin obtener una reacción, y en su lugar..._

" _Dije que no tengo hambre"_

 _El terco rechazo de Greg comenzaba a preocuparla, podía notarlo en sus manerismos, en su actitud, ya no se mostraba tan alegre ni complaciente como antes, cuando trataba de disipar la tensión aceptando su torpe disculpa por haberlo lastimado con una u otra broma que ella no entendía._

 _Cambiaba, y no para bien, no le gustaba para nada el darse cuenta de que quizás, el humano ya no tenía deseos de vivir._

" _Solo un poco, vamos, sé que te gusta, te he visto comer esto antes", volvió a insistir empujando la bandeja contra su barriga con la clara intención de que la recibiese, "Son deliciosas, frutas de tu planeta, muy dulces"_

 _Greg sacudió la cabeza cansado, "¿Qué hay con ustedes las Perlas y su obsesión por vigilar a las personas?"preguntó mientras tomaba la bandeja y devoraba un mango con total desinterés._

" _Es solo dedicación, nos gusta hacer bien nuestro trabajo", le dijo sincera, bastante complacida de que diese por terminada su necia reticencia a probar el alimento que se le proveía._

" _¿Me dejarás en paz ahora, por favor?"_

 _Sabía que empujarlo no era la solución, que si lo forzaba terminaría lastimándolo, pero debía insistir._

"… _Yellow y yo hemos estado hablando, pienso… pienso que después de que comas podrías tratar de nuevo con los otros humanos, darles otra oportunidad"_

 _Greg dejó la bandeja a un lado con la misma mueca adolorida que denotaba su pesimismo._

" _Mira, entiendo lo que haces y porque lo haces, pero no es necesario, estaré bien"_

 _Mentía para aplacarla y no era una buena mentira, él no sabía mentir en realidad._

 _Lo que tenía en mente era… arriesgado, mas estaba convencida de que era la mejor manera de proceder, pues de continuar las cosas del mismo modo el desenlace sería uno solo._

 _Y no deseaba ver ese futuro convertirse en realidad, a final de cuentas era responsable de él._

" _Hoy… hoy le hablaré a mi Diamante, le pediré que te de más libertad"_

" _Solo quiero volver a casa, quiero ver a mi hijo", insistió como siempre, "Mi Steven es solo un niño, necesita a su padre y yo lo necesito"_

" _Aquí hay otros humanos", murmuró Yellow Pearl cruzándose de brazos, "Muchos humanos, podrías tener más hijos"_

 _Greg sacudió la cabeza, había perdido la cuenta de todas las ocasiones en las que tuvo la misma discusión con sus captoras._

" _No puedo reemplazar a Steven, no funciona así"_

 _Normalmente la explicación las dejaba tanto o más confundidas que antes, y aunque algo comprendían la idea de que esas criaturas inferiores pudiesen experimentar tales emociones les parecía francamente ridícula, sin embargo Greg se las arreglaba para contradecir esa noción todo el tiempo._

 _Blue Pearl daría el siguiente paso, se arriesgaría._

 _Trataría de comprender a la humanidad, pues si su Diamante pudo encontrar algo noble en uno de ellos, entonces de seguro ella también podría, ya lo presentía burbujeando en la superficie._

" _Explicame entonces, quiero entender"_

" _Deberías entender, es amor, sencillamente amor"_

 _Perla se quedó sin palabras, amar… sonaba extraño, no se acoplaba del todo a su lengua y aun así algo sumamente intimo le susurraba que se trataba de algo que conocía, que era parte de ella._

 _Yellow Pearl y la recién llegada Jasper a cargo de Greg lo observaban con la misma fascinación._

 _Jamas terminarían de entender a esa criatura._

 _Ese día Perla volvió al lado de su Diamante mientras que Yellow Pearl hacía lo mismo, Jasper se quedó con Greg y prometió vigilarlo más de cerca y conversar de verdad con él en vez de hacer la acostumbrada rutina para calmar a los otros humanos._

 _Porque no era como los otros humanos, no, definitivamente no._

 _..._

...  
...

 _En otro extremo de la estación, recostada en la amplía estancia que guardaba la suma de sus recuerdos languidecía sumida por completo en su eterna melancolía._

 _Blue Diamond era alumbrada por los cristales que simbolizaban su fracaso, en cada rincón se hallaba ella, demasiado lejana como para salvarla._

 _Últimamente su tristeza se había vuelto asfixiante, la idea de ver aquel planeta destruido mientras su creación surgía no le producía placer alguno, ¿qué caso tenía?, el lugar final de su deceso sería borrado, todo rastro de su derrota más vergonzosa olvidado por siempre en pos de los nuevos templos que levantarían para celebrar victorias venideras._

" _Pero… jamas podré olvidarla"_

 _Cientos de gemas encapsuladas flotando a su alrededor, ¿qué pudo hacer para que las cosas fuesen diferentes?, ella ya no existía y Blue Diamond sobrevivía rodeada por su intangible presencia, ella… no era sino un recuerdo, un alguna vez bello recuerdo que ya no le brindaba paz._

 _Paz… nacida del encuentro con otros, sosiego de parte de quien enfrentó lo mismo._

" _Quizás… si hablo nuevamente con el humano..."_

 _Sonriendo tristemente descartó la idea, "Debo estar perdiendo la razón, ¿que sabría un humano de mi sufrimiento?"_

 _Cerrando los ojos recordó ese día, aquella desafortunada criatura que no dudó en escucharla a pesar de que no tenían cosa alguna en común._

 _Él era diferente, muy diferente a todo lo que esperaba de esos salvajes nativos, desafortunados por tener vidas tan breves, desdichados en su infinita ignorancia del cosmos que les rodeaba y la futilidad de su existencia._

 _Borrarlos junto con ese planeta no era un acto de crueldad, ellos apenas comprendían sus propias vidas y mucho menos algo tan grandioso como su imperio, no era necesario aumentar su sufrimiento con el conocimiento de que serían aniquilados._

 _Simples bestias terrestres, apenas capaces de demostrar cultura, mucho menos civilización._

 _Aun así una voz en su interior le decía que se equivocaba, y mucho, porque ese "Greg" la comprendía, él… deseaba ayudar._

 _Y eso lo convertía en algo más que un simple humano, en sus ojos notaba compasión que creía inexistente._

 _Compasión por ella, nacida del mutuo entendimiento, de conocer lo que era perder a alguien que se amaba y la incapacidad de dejar ir ese recuerdo, de verse arrastrada siempre al mismo lugar, esperando que de algún modo ella pudiese hablar mediante las flores que tanto amaba._

" _¿Qué me has hecho que no quiero dejar de pensar en ti...", suspiró al ponerse de pie, pues dentro de poco Perla volvería y quería verse presentable, no que temiese la desaprobación de su fiel perla, sino que ya la había sometido por demasiado tiempo a su inusual estado emocional._

 _Sin que lo supiera, Blue Pearl alcanzó a escuchar lo último preguntándose si ambas pensaban en la misma criatura, una pequeña esperanza afloraba en el corazón de la gema._

 _..._

Otra historia corta, veamos que tal va.


	2. Chapter 2

_**1.**_

 _ **...  
Disclaimer aplicable a todo.**_

 ** _...  
..._**

Su perla actuaba de manera extraña, más taciturna de lo habitual, cuidadosa al extremo, tanto que le sorprendía que conservase su eficiencia dados sus peculiares manerismos, no la veía actuar así desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y ya comenzaba a preocuparla, era obvio que algo le incomodaba y para saberlo, tendría que interrogarla.

Por fortuna, Blue Pearl debía entregar informes periódicos y estaba justo a tiempo, con ambas manos entrelazadas al frente y aguardando.

" _¿Qué debería preguntar primero?, no hemos tenido grandes dificultades y la estación no presenta mayores problemas, quizás sea menester cuestionarla sobre nuestro nuevo tripulante"_

Ordenando que cerrasen las puertas del masivo salón echo para atrás su capucha, para brindar un modicum de privacidad y seguridad a su perla.

"¿Todavía lo vigilas?", preguntó desde su trono en forma neutral, "Aquel que rescaté de ese planeta, el que intentó fugarse".

Siempre atenta, Blue Pearl respondió de inmediato con una leve reverencia.

"Sí, mi Diamante"

Blue Diamond ponderó su respuesta, común, corriente, insípida… algo faltaba, definitivamente algo faltaba.

¿Podría ser acaso preocupación por el humano?, no lo creía, puede que su llegada fuese distinta, pero eso en nada lo separaba de su especie.

Nada hacía diferente a ese humano, nada que pudiese alterar a su perla.

" _Eso no es del todo cierto y lo sabes, y por lo que se ve incluso tu perla se da cuenta"_ , su conciencia, que curiosamente tenía la voz de Pink Diamond le habló, instándola como de costumbre a mostrar más consideración de la habitual.

"… ¿Ya se lleva mejor con los otros?", preguntó con trepidación, esperando que "eso" no fuese lo que perturbaba a Blue Pearl.

Su perla desvió el rostro y cruzo los brazos a la altura del vientre, su compostura flaqueaba, aquello era obvio por los pequeños deslices que cometía.

"No", respondió en un susurro, "No se lleva bien con los otros Mi Diamante"

Tal y como temía, su Perla se había involucrado más de la cuenta con el humano, tendría que intervenir antes de que se encariñará más y ocurriese una tragedia, puesto que de nada servía encariñarse con criaturas cuya existencia era tan breve, le haría un favor a su perla el recordárselo y le evitaría la desilusión posterior.

"Pearl… es el hábitat perfecto para su especie, debería ser feliz viviendo entre los suyos, viviendo mejor que muchos de los suyos, has visto ese planeta y no es un mundo seguro", protestó desde su trono, "a los otros humanos les encanta", recalcó.

"Con todo respeto mi Diamante, ese humano, el Greg, es un espécimen adulto, dudo de que pueda acostumbrarse a vivir con los otros, francamente es muy peligroso mantenerlo junto a los otros humanos y él se aparta de ellos"

Era peor de lo que se imaginaba, su perla estaba invirtiendo mucho tiempo en él, suspirando, bajó su mano para que Blue Pearl pudiese subir, en cuanto la tuvo sobre su palma la levantó y dejó reposar sobre su regazo.

"Gracias a mi recibe alimento, abrigo y protección, tiene a otros humanos para jugar y muchos Jaspers para que cubran todas sus necesidades, nada, absolutamente nada le falta", insistió Blue Diamond, "Este humano ha recibido algo que muchos de su especie ni siquiera soñarían en alcanzar, tendrá una vida larga y feliz, llena de placeres gracias a nosotras, creeme que terminará por darse cuenta"

Blue Pearl asintió en silencio, obviamente su diamante tenía razón, ¿cómo podría no tenerla?, todo lo que decía era absolutamente cierto y hacía que su preocupación se viese infantil, avergonzándose por haber hecho que su diamante perdiese el tiempo desvió la mirada.

Sin embargo lo que había visto y oído, lo que Greg le había dicho…

" _No, no todo anda bien"_ Se dijo a si misma, " _Y esto no es solo por Greg o por mi, también es por ella, por Mi Diamante"_

Esa conversación se volvería más y más incomoda, pero si no ponía en marcha su plan estaba segura que terminaría arrepintiéndose.

A final de cuentas Blue Diamond solía ser mucho más comprensiva con ella de lo que Yellow Diamond era con su perla, quizás por ello sentía tal confianza y que tenía una oportunidad de que su plan diese frutos.

"Permiso para hablar mi Diamante"

Blue Diamond que había dado el asunto por zanjado miró confundida a la perla y la instó a continuar.

"¿Oh?, claro, ¿qué tienes que decirme?"

"Pues…" comenzó tímidamente, "¿recuerda por qué trajo a ese humano en particular?"

"Sí, me dijo que él también había perdido a alguien y que la extrañaba todos los días", confesó incomoda, "Parecía un desperdicio dejar que un espécimen tan interesante pereciese allí, fue un lapsus que no se repetirá"

" _Entonces no lo ha olvidado, eso es bueno, muy bueno"_ , suspiró Blue Pearl aliviada.

"Pues… creo que los humanos de la tierra son demasiado diferentes a los del zoológico como para vivir juntos", explicó la perla, "Creo que el humano estaría mucho mejor si pudiese beneficiarse de compañía que… ha, que comprendiera mejor su predicamento"

Blue Diamond alzó una ceja y arregló un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, Blue Pearl la observó con cuidado, quizás Su Diamante ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención en realidad y solo pretendía con tal de apaciguarla, comenzó a incomodarse, ¿qué tal si la había ofendido?, no deseaba terminar como las otras gemas que ofendían a una diamante, definitivamente no deseaba formar parte de ello.

En algún momento Blue Diamond notó que la perla temblaba, adoptando su actitud más apacible levantó su mentón con una inusitada delicadeza.

"Estoy segura de que el cautiverio para Greg resulta contraproducente" murmuró la perla descubriendo sus ojos ocultos bajo los mechones azules.

Blue Diamond quedó sorprendida, ¿de donde habría sacado una idea tan desquiciada su siempre tan prudente Perla?, ella no era así para nada, no se atrevería nunca a sugerir tamaña locura.

"¿De seguro no estarás sugiriendo que lo dejemos andar libre en la nave ni que se mezcle entre nosotras?" refunfuñó incrédula, "No. No, no y no, los humanos deben quedarse apartados de las gemas"

"Mi Diamante..."

"Blue", respondió firme Blue Diamond, "Imagina lo que ocurriría si Yellow Diamond lo atrapa aquí en una de sus visitas, podría lastimarlo, sabes que no le gusta que tengamos criaturas sueltas, no es nuestra costumbre crear lazos con seres inferiores, incluso si parecen ser interesantes..."

"Él apenas come y duerme, se ve… triste todo el tiempo", insistió la perla, "Temo por su bienestar"

"Oh… _definitivamente no esperaba eso, será mejor ser paciente, si Blue realmente cree que algo ocurre..."_

"Anda, dime más", urgió a su perla, "¿Qué es lo que has notado?"

"Creo que esta enfermando, ayer me confundió con otra Perla y empezó a preguntar por su hijo y no habla desde esta mañana, me temo que si sigue así no sobrevivirá por mucho"

Blue Diamond sintió temor por el destino del humano, puesto que ella lo trajo a su nave sentía cierta responsabilidad e incluso una reluctante simpatía por él, que conocía lo que era perder a un ser amado.

No deseaba admitir que aquello los hacía en cierto sentido iguales, dado que eso nunca sería cierto, aun así de no ser por ella no tendrían ese problema, debía hacer algo para enmendar las cosas antes de que se salieran de control, algo para encausar el destino en un curso para ella favorable.

"Sabes que no puedo dejarlo por su cuenta, es demasiado riesgoso", dijo vociferando sus dudas, "Quiero decir, ¿cómo podría resultar?, es una criatura primitiva, no es como nosotras..."

"Puede ponerlo bajo mi cuidado"

Blue Diamond pestañeó un par de veces, era una completa y absoluta locura y lo peor de todo, era que comenzaba a parecerle plausible.

A final de cuentas el humano no era una amenaza y su perla era más que capaz de encargarse de cualquier tarea.

La diamante ponderó los pros y contra de esa propuesta, sería un completo escándalo si alguien llegase a saberlo, impensable que una de sus lideres pudiese mostrar compasión y entendimiento por una criatura inferior, nadie lo creería posible de ella.

Y muy a su pesar, aquella posibilitad poco le incomodaba, si debía lidiar con ello lo haría, mas, no dejaría de cumplir su voluntad, incluso si tal voluntad fuese algo contradictoria.

Ese humano era suyo, suyo por elección propia, ella lo había escogido y puesto bajo su protección.

"¿No crees que sería demasiado trabajo?", inquirió pensativa, "Ya tienes una larga lista de responsabilidades"

"Sé que tiene conocimientos básicos sobre nosotras por lo que no sería una gran carga mantenerlo lejos de problemas y además, podría cumplir con el propósito principal que tuvo al traerlo a su nave mi Diamante"

Blue Diamond palideció un poco, "Oh, te refieres a eso...", murmuró apenada, "La primera decisión apresurada que tomo en siglos no podía traerme sino problemas"

"Por favor considere mi sugerencia mi Diamante" rogó Blue Pearl, "Greg puede ser algo extraño al principio pero estoy segura de que le ayudará en cuanto hable con él, creame, ese humano no es para nada como los que vimos hace siglos"

La diamante sonrió discretamente, se inclinó y apoyó su mentón entre ambas manos, sin poder resistir la oportunidad de divertirse a expensas de la incomodidad de su perla y su colorido despliegue de emociones.

"¿Ya se tratan de tú a tú?", preguntó en tono cómplice, "Y yo que pensé que no tenías interés en esas criaturas"

Blue Pearl se sonrojó, "Oops", dijo cubriéndose la boca mientras su diamante hacía lo mismo para esconder su sonrisa.

"Si te permito hacer esto", preguntó en tono más sobrio, "¿prometes que lo mantendrás fuera de problemas y que podrás cumplir con tus otras tareas?"

"Si mi Diamante", aseguró la perla dando una reverencia.

"Y lo traerás aquí para charlar", agregó Blue Diamond, "Deseo interrogarlo para descubrir que otras similitudes tenemos y como hemos influido en su especie"

Blue Pearl asintió complacida, su plan hasta ahora había funcionado, todo marchaba bien.

"Gracias mi Diamante, ahora volveré a mis tareas"

Se dispuso a saltar cuando Blue Diamond la detuvo para recogerla y depositarla suavemente sobre el suelo.

"Solo por curiosidad y viendo que te preocupa tanto el bienestar del humano, ¿con quién lo dejaste?". Preguntó la diamante antes de dejarla ir.

Blue Pearl volvió a cuadrarse, viéndose cómoda en la rutinaria tarea de informar.

"Yellow Pearl ofreció su asistencia así como una de las Jasper que lo ha puesto bajo su cuidado"

"Eso es… extraño, pero supongo que debe haber estimulado su interés científico", resolvió Blue Diamond sobre la quisquillosa perla de Yellow Diamond.

"Podría decirse que si… la tecnología terrestre es muy peculiar, primitiva y en muchos casos, inútil, Yellow Pearl sigue preguntándose de donde sacan tan extrañas ideas"

"Ve por él antes de que esa pobre perla vuelva a su gema, sabes lo neurótica que puede ser"

Blue Pearl asintió y partió de prisa, asombrosamente su reunión había acabado en el tiempo limite lo que complacía a la Diamante, de seguir con ese ritmo la situación del humano podría ser manejada de manera discreta, tal como deseaba.

Blue Diamond se puso de pie, deseaba recorrer sus aposentos y observar el infinito espacio, añoraba ver las estrellas.

"Que extraña criatura, me pregunto si hay más como él..."

Una traviesa sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, ¿quién pensaría que la conquistadora de tantos mundos pudiese mostrar ese grado de compasión para con un simple humano?, ella, a la que ninguna gema inferior se atrevía a mirar al rostro por temor había hallado en el "Greg" algo familiar, impensable para cualquiera que los comparase.

De seguro el humano también estaría sorprendido y agradecido con ella, ¿cómo no estarlo?, si incluso su perla personal le prestaba atención.

" _Blue Pearl pasa mucho tiempo a su lado, más tiempo de lo que esperaría, tiempo con mi humano, el humano cuya vida salve…"_

Se detuvo abruptamente, e incluso necesitó de apoyarse en un muro al sentir aquella extraña y molesta… cosa, en el pecho.

"¿Podría ser?", se preguntó a si misma en voz alta, perpleja de sentir algo tan… corriente, ajeno para ella.

Por suerte nadie se atrevía a interrumpirla en esa sección de la estación, mientras, contemplaría las estrellas hasta aclarar su mente.

...  
...

…

"Sabes, conocí a otra como tú en la tierra, otra Jasper"

Su voz sonaba rasposa y lejana, llevaba durmiendo demasiado tiempo, más del que consideraría saludable, alcanzando una jarra de agua lo ayudó a sentarse y le ofreció un sorbo para que pudiese aclararse la garganta.

"Vaya, volviste al fin, me tenías muy preocupada"

Sonriendo avergonzado trató de incorporarse, pero el agarre de la gema se lo impedía, Jasper, esa Jasper, no le permitiría ponerse de pie hasta estar segura de que no se desplomaría al dar el primer paso.

"Lo siento, no he dormido bien"

Jasper asintió, era la mejor explicación que tendría de su parte, el humano podía ser condenadamente testarudo cuando se lo proponía.

"Lo sé, tengo registro de todo", agregó mientras encendía una pequeña pantalla desde un brazalete en su muñeca, "Como puedes ver estas en buenas manos"

"¿No te parece un poco excesivo?, digo, no hay nada que pueda hacer aquí"

El humano enrojeció y rascó su nuca en su gesto que había aprendido a reconocer como incomodidad, Jasper ignoró sus protestas, era obvio que se subestimaba a si mismo y que esperaba lo mismo de parte de las gemas, pero aquello no ocurriría, no olvidaba que Greg estuvo cerca de escapar y que se las arregló para crear una distracción eficaz en el zoológico.

Además, realmente necesitaba de su cuidado y lo recibiría, esa era su misión y ella no fallaba en sus misiones.

"Me encomendaron cuidar a los humanos y ahora mismo eres el humano que más cuidado necesita, ¿no creerás que me gusta holgazanear en el trabajo verdad?", preguntó amenazante haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

"Jamas sugeriría algo así" respondió Greg casi saltando de la cama, "Pero… ¿qué hace ella aquí?"

Jasper encogió los hombros y empujó a la perla al frente.

"Investigo...", respondió lenta y pausadamente, sosteniendo contra su pecho un datapad hecho de cristal amarillo.

"Ajah, investigación", se burló Jasper mientras arreglaba algo de comida para Greg, "Es tan curiosa como cualquier otra perla, no saben esconderlo", le susurró al humano

"Te entiendo, nuestra perla era igual, a decir verdad lo encuentro muy tierno..."

La Jasper sonrió ampliamente y pellizcó la mejilla de Yellow Pearl para molestar a la gema.

"No me habías dicho que conocías a una perla", comentó interesada, ¿Es acaso parte de las rebeldes?"

"Es una Cristal Gem, ella protege a la tierra", respondió el humano sin esconder su admiración por las guardianas de su planeta.

"Le tienes mucho respeto"

"Así es"

Jasper suspiró profundamente, todo aquello le parecía tan nuevo y revolucionario, tan distinto a lo que vivía como una gema al servicio de Planeta Madre.

"Me sigue pareciendo raro que un humano y una gema se lleven tan bien", entonó en voz baja a la vez que le entregaba a Greg su merienda, "Aunque quizás no somos tan diferentes"

"!Hump¡…" Protestó Yellow Pearl frunciendo el ceño y azotando el datapad contra la cama mientras apuntaba a la jasper. "Al menos mantén una distancia profesional, no debemos fraternizar con el enemigo" siseó.

"No la escuches" Contestó Jasper rodando los ojos, "Mejor cuéntanos más sobre la tierra"

Greg asintió felizmente, le encantaba compartir sus historias con las gemas, era lo que había hecho más pasajero el cautiverio.

"Pues… ¿en qué íbamos la última vez?, es cierto, en la tierra..."

Yellow Pearl rodó los ojos y se alejó, tenía mucha, muchísima información sobre ese planeta y sus muchos habitantes, no veía qué podría aportar Universe con sus absurdas historias.

Aunque… era interesante escucharla de boca de uno de sus moradores, no era un reporte exacto pero al menos hacía justicia a la experiencia personal de su relator como un individuo promedio.

" _Maldita sea mi curiosidad",_ pensó al regresar al cuarto en el que tenían a Greg para instalarse a los pies de la cama del humano, recostada sobre uno de los mugidos cojines que eran la predilección de esa Jasper y así escuchar el retalo del humano.

"E hizo todo un ejercito de chicos sandia", relató Greg extendiendo los brazos y haciendo caras raras, "Se mudaron a una isla en medio del mar y vivieron felices para siempre"

"Vaya… creo que me gustaría conocer a Steven", musitó la Jasper, "Un ejercito de chicos sandia, que cosa tan bizarra"

"Mi hijo es un gran chico, de ser por él todos serían amigos, es todo un idealista"

Tanto el humano como las gemas permanecieron en un confortable silencio, Jasper equilibrándose en su silla con los pies apoyados sobre el catre, Yellow Pearl sentada con las piernas cruzadas y haciendo varias anotaciones en su datapad y Greg acomodándose y haciendo tronar sus huesos.

Cierto aire de camaradería los rodeaba, para Greg se sentía casi como estar de vuelta en casa, solo que allí, en el espacio jamas sería lo mismo puesto que le faltaba lo primordia.

Fue entonces que Blue Pearl entró corriendo y saltando sobre Yellow Pearl alcanzó las manos de Greg y las entrelazó con las suyas derramando los restos de sopa de la bandeja.

"Lo conseguí", rió la gema sonriendo ampliamente, "Siempre que estés a mi lado y no interfieras con el trabajo de ninguna gema se te permitirá recorrer la estación, aunque… hay otra condición"

"Lo que sea, dímelo y lo haré"

Greg le sonrió de vuelta lo que llenó a Blue Pearl de seguridad, era bueno saber que ambos estaban comprometidos.

"Blue Diamond desea tener reuniones periódicas para interrogarte y aprender de la tierra y los humanos, debo insistir en que seas en extremo cauteloso y cortés pero a la vez honesto, Mi Diamante se ha vuelto especialmente quisquillosa desde ciertos eventos y además…. Bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero", murmuró al final poniendo especial atención en el lugar que su lanza había atravesado y que casi cuesta la vida del humano.

"Hey, vamos, no te culpo por eso, tan solo hacías tu trabajo"

Blue Pearl retiró sus manos de las de Greg de inmediato y las apoyó sobre su regazo, detestando que él no pudiese tomar en serio lo que ocurrió entre los dos.

"Tú no lo entiendes…", murmuró molesta, "No tienes idea de como se siente"

Jasper se puso de pie abruptamente y levantó a Yellow Pear para cargarla sobre sus hombros, le dio un guiño a Greg y se excuso.

"Ok, ven cabeza de foco, es hora de pagar lo que me debes con un par de sesiones de entrenamiento"

Con eso ambas gemas abandonaron la recamara y se dirigieron a una de las muchas arenas de combate.

"¿Crees que estarán bien?", preguntó Yellow Diamond escabulléndose de Jasper y arreglando su arrugado uniforme.

"Eso espero", respondió Jasper, "Ella se siente muy culpable de lo que hizo y Greg se niega a tomarle el peso, creo que evita enfrentar sus verdaderos sentimientos"

Apoyando una mano bajo su mentón miró a la pequeña perla amarilla a los ojos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción y un peculiar brillo en sus resplandecientes ojos, "He deducido que los humanos hacen eso como nosotras, rehuyen del dolor"

Yellow Pearl se cubrió la boca para reír, encantada con el desplante de ingenio de su amiga, realmente estaba disfrutando del tiempo que pasaba con ese grupo de personajes.

Era tan buena que casi hace pasar desapercibida la importancia de lo que había dicho, que era sumamente peligroso si alguien de mayor rango lo llegase a saber.

"Además, creo que por eso nos cuenta todas esas historias, de seguro cree que si nos mantiene entretenidas no tendremos que hablar de lo que le molesta", agregó la Jasper en tono serio.

"Ojala que eso no afecte sus reuniones con Blue Diamond", suspiró Yellow Pearl tomando la mano de la otra gema, "Blue ha puesto mucho de su parte, no quiero que la lastimen si algo sale mal"

…

…

…

Actualizaciones dentro de poco (un chispazo borró gran cantidad de material, recuperando y compaginando)

Si esto termina en un triangulo, es que fallado en algo, pero triunfado en otra cosa.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer para todo propósito, no hay animo de lucro, propósitos lúdicos.

…

…

…

 _Las escuchaba murmurar a su alrededor, revolviendo compartimentos con equipo médico adecuado para humanos, al final alguien tuvo la idea de utilizar un sellante similar al de los robonoides para cerrar sus herida y en cuestión de minuto ya estaba listo, tan solo faltaba que recuperase sus fuerzas y para ello necesitaría reposo y comida._

 _Durante todo ese tiempo, en el que no tuvo anestesia se mantuvo en silencio, demasiado aturdido como para hacer preguntas._

 _Ella estuvo allí, luego de informar lo ocurrido y recibir felicitaciones por parte Blue Diamond fue a verlo, Greg sospechaba que terminaría lo que empezó, que usaría aquella lanza de luz para asestar el golpe final._

 _Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para verla junto a la mesa de operaciones, con un semblante sombrío y una pequeña esfera metálica entre sus brazos._

" _¿Qué quieres?" preguntó a la gema en voz baja sin molestarse en hacerse a un lado, de todos modos no tenía fuerza como para resistirla, apenas sí podía hablar._

 _Blue Pearl abrió la boca para contestar y la cerró de inmediato, luego, se acercó a la mesa de operaciones e inspeccionó la herida, su mano derecha a pocos centímetros de la cicatriz reciente._

" _¿Por qué?", murmuró la gema consternada, "¿Por qué querrías huir de nosotras?, ¿por qué te interpusiste en mi camino?, ¿por qué haces lo que haces?, nada tiene sentido"_

" _Tengo mis razones", respondió el humano, "Esa era mi familia y debía hacer todo lo posible para ayudar"_

" _Eres una criatura muy peculiar, mi Diamante insiste en darte otra oportunidad, irás con los humanos del zoológico y te sentirás agradecido por ello, nosotros no tenemos más de lo que hablar"_

 _Con eso la gema se marchó dejando a un consternado humano, que aunque aliviado de saber que no planeaban ejecutarlo no podía sino preocuparse por su hijo._

…

 _Días después lo transfirieron de vuelta al zoológico, los otros humanos se apartaron de él, reticentes de iniciar contacto frente a la gigante azul._

" _Espero sea la última vez que algo así ocurra", amenazó Blue Diamond luego de depositarlo en el suelo, "Me siento… decepcionada, mas no planeo castigarte, confío en que hallas aprendido tu lección y aprendas a apreciar todo lo que he hecho por ti"_

 _Greg asintió despacio, no deseaba antagonizar a Blue Diamond, su vida al fin y al cabo dependía de la voluntad de la gema._

" _Por cierto, no olvides agradecer a Pearl, de no ser por ella estarías muerto"_

 _La gema salió de detrás de la capa de Blue Diamond, mostrándose indiferente._

" _Gracias", le dijo simplemente, "Y a usted también alteza, por ser tan compasiva"_

 _La diamante dio media vuelta y dejó el zoológico, complacida de que su humano se comprometiese a no causar más problemas, Blue Pearl se quedó atrás y en cuanto se cerraron las puertas del zoológico buscó al humano, al final lo encontró oculto en la vegetación, descansando._

" _¿Aun duele?", preguntó la gema sintiéndose bastante incomoda, "Digo, claro que duele, ¿cómo podría no doler?"_

" _Estoy mejor", le aseguró Greg, "Y por cierto, realmente estoy agradecido de que me salvaras, me doy cuenta de que pudiste dejarme morir y no lo hiciste"_

 _La perla asintió y se sentó a su lado, el humano parecía demasiado confiado estando al lado de alguien que pudo haber terminado su existencia, no comprendía a cabalidad la anatomía de esas criaturas pero estaba bastante segura de su ataque fue letal._

 _¿Acaso no tenía sentido alguno de auto preservación?_

 _Era evidente que no le guardaba rencor, lo que le perturbaba._

 _Necesitaba hablar más con él, necesitaba entender._

" _¿No te agradan los otros humanos?", susurró Blue Pearl al ver que nadie más se les acercaba, casi acurrucándose junto al humano que había apoyado la espalda contra un tronco._

" _Es complicado, son agradables pero no tenemos de que charlar, además tengo más cosas en las que pensar"_

 _Blue Pearl pensó en aquello, ¿qué haría de ser apresada por enemigos?, la respuesta obvia era cualquier cosa con tal de volver a su diamante, y quizás el humano sentía algo similar por el otro humano pequeño._

 _Meditó en silencio, si deseaba entender más, tendría que arriesgarse tal como su diamante al traerlo al zoológico._

" _Sabes… podría hacerte compañía mientras te acostumbras, ¿en qué piensas?"_

" _Mi hijo, me pregunto si regresó bien a casa"_

 _Blue Pearl se sintió complacida, era justamente lo que sospechaba, el humano se sentía especialmente responsable por su pequeño vástago, podía relacionarse con eso, proteger a alguien con sus vidas era lo que tenían en común._

 _Suficiente como para establecer un canal de comunicación e incluso de confianza._

"… _Rastrearé el pod de escape, son muy seguros, no hay duda de que llegaran a su planeta sin problemas"_

 _Greg le sonrió con tal intensidad que estuvo tentada a ponerse de pie y correr, luego, antes de que pudiese registrar lo que pasaba la tenía entre sus brazos diciendo gracias una y otra vez._

 _Blue Pearl se despidió después de eso para volver a sus labores programadas, su postura no delataba en nada la confusión interna que sentía, la piel del humano era cálida y poseía un particular aroma que se le había impregnado._

 _Sorprendentemente, no le repugnaba tanto como temía, aquello no era tan malo como esperaba._

…

 _Al final se las arregló para que viviese en su propia habitación, los otros humanos tomaron bien la noticia y sus jaspers guardianas también, Blue Diamond lo aceptó con cierta reticencia, deseaba que Greg se acostumbrase a vivir en el zoológico y el hecho de que estuviese pasando tanto tiempo entre gemas le parecía preocupante._

 _Solo aceptó porque no deseaba causarle más penurias a su humano, al que había visto deambular tristemente mientras los otros humanos jugaban._

 _Blue Pearl venía de visitarlo, la jasper a su cargo hacía un excelente trabajo con él, incluso lo puso en un plan de ejercicio para que perdiese algo de masa y ganase músculo._

 _Todo parecía mejorar, cargando la esfera plateada hasta el puerto de salida para enviarla a la tierra se topó con Yellow Pearl que luego de saludarla comenzó a caminar a su lado._

" _¿Cuál es tu problema?"_

 _Blue no dejó de caminar, esperaba esa pregunta de parte de Yellow, a final de cuentas de las muchas perlas creadas ellas dos compartían un vinculo único._

 _Salidas de la misma guardería y destinadas a servir a sus diamantes, eran especiales, diferentes a las genéricas perlas de servicio que ahora solo existían como artículos de lujo para gemas de mayor rango._

" _No sé de que estas hablando, no tengo problemas"_

 _Yellow negó con la cabeza, esperaba que Blue fuese honesta como de costumbre pero al parecer ese no sería el caso._

" _Sabes a lo que me refiero, actúas raro desde que arruinaste la fuga de humano, ¿te apena que los otros hayan huido?, sabes que no consideramos a las rebeldes un peligro, están muertas de todos modos"_

 _Blue trastrabilló y casi dejó caer su esfera, Yellow se acercó y gentilmente la ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio._

" _¿La nave de escape?", preguntó aterrada en un hilo de voz, "¿Fue destruida?"_

" _¿Uh?, no, hablaba del Cluster", Contestó Yellow, "¿Por qué te preocupa la nave en la que huyeron?"_

 _Blue se enderezó y siguió caminando, "No me preocupa, es solo que pensé en lo riesgoso que sería dejar nuestra tecnología en manos de las rebeldes, solo eso" dijo la gema al alejarse._

 _Era una pésima mentira y ambas lo sabían._

 _Yellow tendría que esforzarse más para descubrir la verdad._

 _Trotando para alcanzar a Blue siguió caminando a su lado, con una postura relajada y las manos cruzadas tras la espalda, su vista fija en la perla de Blue Diamond._

" _Claro, aún así, me produce curiosidad", comentó como si nada, "No solo es el nuevo humano que eligió Blue Diamond, sino que también conoce a las rebeldes, no es para nada lo que esperábamos de esas primitivas criaturas"_

" _A todas nos pareció interesante, no hay gema que no sepa de este bizarro incidente"_

" _Así es, ese humano nos causo muchos problemas, Mi Diamante sigue consternada por su aparición pero al menos se alegra de saber que Blue Diamond no volverá a ese planeta"_

" _Ya no hay necesidad, Mi Diamante se encuentra satisfecha"_

 _Blue respondía de manera automática, asegurándose de ocultar lo que pensaba con una típica charla._

 _Era hora de sacarla de su zona de confort._

" _¿Ella te puso a cargo de él?"_

 _Y al fin tuvo resultados, sus mejillas se oscurecieron ligeramente, por lo que podía concluir que el humano era el problema y que su siempre correcta amiga andaba en algo raro._

" _Solo me aseguraba de que no tuviese otro plan de fuga", se defendió Blue, "Es el humano de mi Diamante, eso lo hace mi responsabilidad"_

" _Sí, claro", bufó Yellow rodando los ojos, "Solo se cuidadosa, no es bueno que inviertas tanto tiempo en una tarea que no es tuya"_

" _Lo tendré, gracias"_

 _Yellow tendría que volver pronto a sus labores, pero le quedaba un último recordatorio para Blue, porque en realidad se preocupaba de ella y no deseaba verla sufrir por haber hecho aquello que era su obligación._

 _Se puso de pie frente a Blue y la sujetó de los hombros, Blue solo atinó a abrazar la esfera a su pecho._

" _Tú y yo hemos destruido incontables gemas en nuestra labor, nunca, jamas hemos mostrado remordimiento por ello, esto no es diferente, recuerda quienes somos y a quienes servimos, la razón de nuestra existencia"_

 _Blue asintió rápidamente, su rostro triste preocupó aun más a Yellow que se prometió a si misma que mantendría un ojo sobre su amiga hasta que todo regresase a la normalidad._

" _Recuerda lo que te dije, lo que hacemos es importante"_

 _Yellow se marchó, no sin antes escuchar a Blue que susurraba abrazando la esfera._

" _Claro que no es diferente… no es el primero y no será el último"_

…

En cuanto Yelow Pearl y Jasper se fueron Blue Pear se levantó de la cama, Greg se aclaró la garganta incomodo y se puso de pie también, fue hacia la gema y la guió de vuelta para que se sentase junto a él.

Con algo de reluctancia tomó su lugar junto a Greg.

"Ya te lo dije, no te culpo"

La gema exhaló cansada, temerosa y molesta, no entendía la pasividad del humano, esa… esa calma la desesperaba, no tenía lugar entre los dos.

"Has complicado todo, no supe que decirle a Mi Diamante cuando se enteró de que te visitaba, mucho menos que te cuidaba, por suerte no cree que este defectuosa"

Denotaba amargura, Greg se sintió culpable, a final de cuentas sin importar lo mucho que se parecieran las gemas eran diferentes de las personas y el enfrentar esa nueva experiencia de seguro era difícil para Blue.

"A veces creo estar defectuosa", murmuró Blue Pearl tocando su gema, ""no debería importarme", eso me digo a mi misma, "no debería importarme, es solo un humano""

Cerró los ojos, aquello era demasiado, sentir compasión por el humano era demasiado, mas no podía evitarlo, aquella expresión de miedo mezclado con sorpresa y luego aceptación, Greg no la odiaba, sencillamente no lo hacía y aquello era tan desconcertante y enigmático que forzaba a la gema a reconsiderar sus creencias.

"Estuviste a punto de morir por lo que hice", le dijo seria, "Y a ti parece no importarte"

Greg no supo que decir, supuso como siempre que guardar rencor sería inútil, la perla se mostraba arrepentida e incluso había ideado un plan para ayudarlo, no tenía sentido estar enojado con ella cuando era tan buena con él.

"Pero luego me salvaste, y gracias a ti sigo vivo", contesto mientras la abrazaba, "Ninguna de las otras gemas pensó en ayudar, no sabían que hacer pero tú pudiste cambiar eso"

"Solo te sostuve hasta que llegó la Jasper, no fue nada especial"

"Te quedaste a mi lado mientras me recuperaba, me ayudaste a recobrar mis fuerzas y lo más importante, le diste mi mensaje a Steven"

Blue Pearl se separó de Greg y apartó los mechones que cubrían sus ojos los cuales estaban llenos de determinación.

"Merecía saber lo ocurrido contigo, por si morías"

El humano rió nerviosamente, claro, estaba el detalle del mensaje que Blue envió a la tierra,

"Y hablando de ese mensaje, ¿cuando crees que llegue?"

Blue Pearl pensó por un instante, realizando los cálculos pertinentes para arribar a la respuesta.

"Debe haber llegado, es posible que ya lo hayan hallado dado que siguió la misma ruta del pod de escape"

"Me alegró" suspiró Greg aliviado.

"Hay algo que quería preguntarte", murmuró Blue, "Es sobre las rebeldes, aun no me has dicho como se conocieron"

"Oh, se trata de eso..."

"No quiero incomodarte", se disculpó Blue Pearl, "Pero mi Diamante te hará esas preguntas y a decir verdad, yo también siento curiosidad"

"Sabía que llegaríamos a eso tarde o temprano, entonces, ¿quieres saber como la conocí?"

"Si", respondió Blue súbitamente sobrecogida por el tono suave de la voz del humano, que parecía sumergirse en una dulce ilusión que la llamaba.

"Su nombre era Rose, y en cuanto la conocí, supe que la amaba"

…

El robonoido, producto de la colisión con varios objetos en la órbita terrestre, tardó más tiempo del esperado en encontrar su blanco, cuando lo hizo levantó un asta incorporada con una peculiar bandera blanca que de cerca, resultaba ser la camiseta de Greg.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones se aproximó a su objetivo que a esa hora observaba las estrellas sobre una estructura artificial terrestre que en ese planeta llamaban "granero".

De repente, alguien o algo alerta al humano, el robonoide ignora a esta anomalía, no la considera peligrosa.

"Steven, creo que nos invaden"

Espiando hacía abajo, Steven se percata de la esfera que se acercaba pausadamente.

"Oh… ¿es otro robonoide?, creí que no volverían"

Peridot entró en acción, sujetó a Steven y lo hizo bajar del granero, debían buscar apoyo y prepararse.

"Tenemos que ir a buscar a las chicas, rápido, llama a león para que nos lleve"

El muchacho en vez de eso observó con detenimiento, algo ondeaba, algo que se le hacía sumamente familiar.

"Steven, nos quedamos sin tiempo, ¡Steven!"

"Tiene una bandera, es..."

Y allí, ondeando estaba esa prenda de ropa.

"La camiseta de Greg, es su camiseta", dijo Peridot sorprendida, "No hay duda, solo tú padre se viste así de mal, estoy segura de que esa cosa es suya"

Steven sonrió y se limpió las lagrimas, había sido terrible volver a la tierra sin su papá y al fin tenía señales de él, corriendo, se encontró con el robonoido que saltó a sus brazos para emitir una serie de chirridos.

"¿Papá te envió?", le preguntó al robot que siguió sonando y ondeando su bandera.

"Hay una sola manera de averiguarlo", siseó Peridot, "Necesitamos las cosas de tu padre, veremos que tiene para nosotros"

…

Unas cuantas llamadas y las Cristal Gems se hallaban reunidas frente a un televisor que descansaba en la camioneta de Greg, atentas a la gema verde que conectaba cables y encajaba componentes.

"Listo, Steven, es hora de reproducir"

"¡A la orden!", gritó Steven y dio play a la videocasetera, el robonoide respondió con algunos chispazos y transmitió las grabaciones que en su memoria se contenían.

La estática desapareció a tiempo para que la silueta de una gema vagamente similar a Lápiz apareciera.

" _Primero, no traten de contactarme de vuelta, sería un detrimento para el propósito de este mensaje, segundo, Greg Universe sigue vivo"_

El silencio reinó entre los presentes que reconocieron a la perla de Blue Diamond hablando desde un fondo oscuro.

" _No voy a disculparme por cumplir mi deber"_ sentenció la gema, _"Los enemigos de Blue Diamond son mis enemigos y jamas les mostraré compasión, sin embargo Greg no es mi enemigo, él se encuentra bajo la protección de mi Diamante y también la mía"_

Ajustando la cámara del robonoido para que tomase un plano amplio siguió con su mensaje, denotando cierta inseguridad.

" _Este robonoide contiene grabaciones de él, son para Steven, él quiere que sepas que te ama y que esta orgulloso de ti, desea que seas feliz y promete estar bien y regresar algún día"_

" _Cambio y fuera"_

Allí, un cambio, Steven se acercó a la pantalla al darse cuenta de que la grabación seguía.

" _Hey Blue, ¿qué haces despierta tan tarde?"_

Lo reconoció entonces, su papá estaba allí.

" _Siempre estoy despierta, ¿qué haces tú despierto tan tarde?"_

Greg apareció al lado de Blue Pearl y se frotó el rostro, se veía ligeramente demacrado pero a parte de eso en buenas condiciones, espiando a la cámara del robonoide se rascó la barbilla.

" _Oh solo tuve un sueño, nada más que eso, por cierto, ¿qué es esa cosa?, ¿es uno de esos locos robots que reparan cosas?"_

" _Así es"_

Greg levantó al robonoide moviendo la cámara de arriba a abajo, todo con una boba sonrisa al pensar en todo lo que podría hacer con uno de esos.

" _Asombroso, ojala tuviese a un par de estos pequeñines trabajando para mi, podrían reparar mi auto lavado en un santiamén"_

" _Ese "auto lavado" debe ser un lugar muy peligroso si necesitas que lo reparen constantemente"_

" _Pues el mio si es algo peligroso, pero es un buen lugar"_

Hablaban como si se conociesen por años, la cercanía de la gema a su padre desconcertaba a Steven, pero al menos se alegraba de que ya tuviese más amigos, porque eso significaba que traerlo de regreso a la tierra sería más sencillo.

" _Mmm… ¿qué clase de sueño tuviste?"_ , preguntó Blue Pearl recuperando la cámara.

" _Creí que Steven me llamaba, ¿qué loco no?"_

Blue Pearl se quedó en silencio, miró hacia abajo, hacía la lente y luego susurró.

" _Greg… ¿qué le dirías a tu hijo si pudieses verlo?"_

Greg miró al robonoide, luego a Blue y de vuelta al robonoide, entonces limpió con su dedo la lente que se retrajo y volvió a emerger libre de los germenes humanos.

" _Esa cosa también es una cámara, ¿verdad?",_ murmuró asombrado _, "¿Podré hablar con mi familia?"_

" _Entregar información sensible al enemigo se considera traición, me he asegurado de no incluir data que pueda ponernos en peligro",_ se limitó a decir Blue mientras acomodaba la cámara para que Greg hablase con Steven.

" _Todo listo, adelante"_ , le informó antes de apartarse.

Greg suspiró profundamente y se arregló el cabello, cuando estuvo listo guiñó a la cámara.

" _Hey hijo, ¿viste a mi nueva amiga?, es como Perla salvo que..."_

Antes de que pudiese apartarse más, Greg abrazó a Blue Pearl y la atrajo a su lado, guiñando a la cámara como un conquistador lo haría.

" _Ella no es inmune al encanto Universe"_

Blue se cruzó de brazos indignada y lo apartó con demasiada fuerza, Greg se disculpó fuera de cámara y en unos pocos segundos volvió a aparecer, esta vez serio.

" _Te amo Steven, papá estará bien y hallará una forma de que todo este bien, confía en mi"_

Steven se acercó más a la pantalla para tocar la imagen de su padre antes de que desapareciera.

" _Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, cuida de las chicas y no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien"_

Devolviendo el robonoide a Blue salió de la toma, la gema suspiró y se despidió de Steven antes de decir cambio y fuera.

La grabación acabó de ese modo, lo que quedaban eran varios minutos de tomas de Greg en el zoológico conversando con otros humanos, haciendo bromas con una jasper e incluso discutiendo con la perla de Yellow Diamond.

"¿Steven?"

Steven se giró para ver a Perla a su lado, la gema abrió los brazos y dejó que el chico la abrazara.

"Todo estará bien Steven", le prometió, "Tu padre va a estar bien"

…

Los vio llegar separados a una respetable distancia, lo que era esperado de su perla pero no del humano, se preguntó si acaso practicaron para a reunión lo que no le sorprendería, ahora que ponía más atención en la relación de su perla con el humano comenzaba a notar ciertas cosas que si bien, no le preocupaban, comenzaban a incomodarle.

De todos modos, y sin importar que aquella cercanía a veces le dejase un mal sabor, se decidió por aceptar que el humano, su humano, estaba mejor gracias a Pearl y que al final eso era lo que importaba.

Él no merecía el mismo destino de su especie, se había probado a si mismo inteligente y compasivo, cualidades que difícilmente se presentaban en conjunto en las gemas bajo su mando.

En cuanto estuvieron frente a ella ambos le dieron una reverencia, Blue Diamond ordenó que cualquier otra gema abandonase su salón y se apartase de ella salvo por su perla.

"Señor Universe", saludó cortezmente con un ademan de manos.

"Su majestad", respondió el humano mostrandose mucho menos nervioso de lo que esperaba.

" _Que dulce que se esfuerce tanto"_ Pensó para si misma antes de sacudir la cabeza y reprenderse por fijarse en esas tonterías.

Bastaba con que le mostrase respeto, incluso si su gesto era dulce.

Se dirigió entonces a su perla, que aguardaba por ordenes.

"Puedes dejarnos a solas, dudo de que sea un peligro para mi"

Blue Perla dio otra reverencia, "Como usted ordene Mi Diamante" dijo en voz baja antes de retirarse.

"Buena suerte Greg", murmuró al pasar junto al humano que rozó su mano.

"Gracias"

Blue Diamond observó el intercambio con aburrimiento, ¿y qué si su perla era obviamente cordial con el humano?, a ella no le importaba, para nada.

Las puertas se cerraron y ambos se quedaron solos, Greg seguía con la vista el caminó que tomo Blue Perla, Blue Diamond chasqueó los dedos para recuperar su atención.

"… Pues… ¿de qué quiere hablar su majestad", preguntó el humano sonrojado al ser descubierto.

Blue Diamond lo perdonó por eso, al menos se mostraba avergonzado y dispuesto a enmendar su comportamiento.

La pregunta era, ¿qué deseaba exactamente de su humano?, la respuesta era que no lo sabía con certeza, el tiempo que pasó esperando esa entrevista cambió de opinión muchas, muchísimas veces y entre sus otras responsabilidades la preguntá siguió sin ser contestada.

Todo ese tiempo sintiéndose miserable, consumida por la tristeza que por siglos la aquejaba, detestar a cada segundo aquella perdida que de forma tan significativa marcaba su vida la había dejado exhausta, sin importar lo que hiciera parecía ser que nunca encontraría una respuesta, un alivio para su dolor, eso hasta que aquel simple humano se acercó y le dijo lo que necesitaba oír, siendo tan gentil que superó a cualquiera de sus predecesores.

Blue Diamond estaba más convencida que nunca de que hizo bien al no dejar que una vida tan valiosa se desperdiciase.

Tantas dudas que nada cambiaron, quizás así era mejor, y a igual que ese día el mejor curso de acción para tomar con Greg Universe sería la absoluta honestidad en vez de un engorroso plan.

Esa era su respuesta, conminándolo para que se acercase más levantó su capucha y se inclino, quedando ambos nariz con nariz.

"Mmm… hay tantas cosas que me gustaría saber, como por ejemplo, ¿qué motivo tendrían las rebeldes para arriesgar sus vidas con tal de salvar a un simple humano?, ó, ¿qué hace que ese mismo humano busque reconfortar a una completa desconocida?, oh, no me malentienda, usted no es el primero de su especie en hablarme pero ciertamente es el primero que logra capturar mi interés, el asunto, señor Universe, es que usted desafía mis expectativas"

El humano se sonrojó aun más, Blue Diamond comenzaba a disfrutar de ello, del poder para influenciar sus emociones.

"Vaya, es lo más lindo que me han dicho en meses su majestad", bromeó Greg nervioso, "La verdad no soy tan interesante"

"Discrepo, algo debe haber con usted, algo que he de descubrir"

Greg se sobresaltó al ser elevado por la diamante, era la tercera ocasión en que algo así ocurría y seguía sin acostumbrarse, era cierto que le encantaban las mujeres grandes, pero aquello era demasiado y el comportamiento de la gema no ayudaba en nada, casi parecía que coqueteaba con él, ¿así serían las cosas entonces?, esperaba encontrarse con su faceta de tristeza, al menos así sabría que esperar pero esa nueva arista le era por completo desconocida.

"Woo!, aquí sí que esta alto", rió al ser depositado sobre el regazo de la gema.

La gema volvió a inclinarse y apoyó la cabeza sobre su palma derecha, sonriendo sutilmente al humano que sintió su boca secarse y su corazón acelerarse.

"Usted es mio, completamente mio y me dirá todo lo que desee saber, empezando desde ahora"

…

No sé exactamente a que llegaré con esta historia, pero como decimos en la antigua lengua de la interwebz, the ride never ends!

Ahora en serio, algunas partes siguen sin parecerme del todo bien pero funciona, al menos eso creo, y con que funcione es suficiente, esperemos que el universo, este Universo, no acabe peor cuando revele algunas verdades.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: ñe, ¿saben que pueden cambiar su genero en facebook a un tercer genero?, el mio es Lord Emperador.

…

…

…

Conforme escuchaba el relato la incomoda realización de lo que los llevó a encontrarse comenzaba a formarse en su mente, ahora veía a una versión juvenil de ese hombre transformarse ante sus ojos y aquella pasión por la vida que parecía tener mermar frente a la cruenta realidad.

Blue Diamond acabó recostada en su trono, Greg se había acomodado sobre su regazo, usando su mano izquierda para apoyarse, tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío, rememorando lo que fue y lo que pudo ser, a aquella mujer llamada Rose la cual tuvo su corazón y que al parecer se lo quedó al marcharse.

"Entonces fue imposible que ambos pudiesen vivir", concluyó Blue Diamond, "¿Se arrepiente?"

Greg volvió en sí, tantas veces se hizo la misma pregunta, ¿valía la pena realmente?, la respuesta nunca variaba, le bastaba con ver a Steven para saberlo.

"Me dio un maravilloso hijo y muchos años de felicidad, cuando se fue… nada fue como antes, pero no, no me arrepiento, jamas podría arrepentirme"

Poniéndose de pie el humano le dio un apretón al pulgar de Blue Diamond, era lo más cercano que podía ofrecer en lugar de un abrazo.

"El día en que la vi… me recordó a mi mismo", le dijo, "Vera, tengo un mal habito"

La diamante se inclinó consternada, ¿qué clase de problema sería?, hasta ese momento su humano parecía, si bien no perfecto, al menos muy decente en comparación a lo que sabía de su especie y en especial viniendo de una sociedad primitiva.

Greg suspiró y trató de relajarse, le avergonzaba mucho lo que tenía que decir.

"Cuando eso ocurrió dejé de lado a Steven, por un tiempo, me obsesione con un programa de televisión"

Blue Diamond frunció el ceño, "¿Qué es televisión?", preguntó.

"Es una forma de entretenimiento en mi planeta, como los monitores que tienen aquí pero con más historias", trató de explicar Greg, "Nosotros los humanos inventamos historias y las comunicamos mediante las pantallas al igual que cualquier otra información"

"Que cosa más rara, ¿abandonó a su hijo por eso?"

"No su majestad, no fue por eso"

Greg respiró profundamente, odiaba tener que decir algo tan profundo y tan cierto, la que era posiblemente la peor de sus falencias, contempló mentir al igual que lo hizo sobre el origen de Rose pero era demasiado tarde y además, al ver a la gema supo que le sería imposible, su rostro lleno de preocupación denotaba que aquello era también importante para Blue Diamond y que solo la verdad podría satisfacerla.

"Era más fácil ignorar que mi Rose ya no existía, yo no podía enfrentarlo, no era un buen padre", confesó en voz baja.

Blue Diamond apartó su mano de Greg que interpretó el gesto como de desprecio por parte de la gema, era lo que esperaba, incluso si ellas no tenían un concepto de familia habían observado lo suficiente a los humanos del zoológico como para saber la clase de comportamiento que desplegaban con sus hijos.

De seguro le decepcionaba saber que el humano en el que confió pudiese ser capaz de algo tan bajo.

"Pero… usted ayudó a su hijo a volver a la tierra", murmuró la diamante, "Todo lo que ha hecho es por él, esa cicatriz que tiene fue por él"

Greg levantó el rostro entonces, Blue Diamond acarició con la yema de sus dedos la delgada linea blanca en su barriga.

Conmovido por ese gesto sacudió la cabeza, la gema parecía tener más fe en él de la que él mismo se tenía.

"He madurado desde entonces, eso no repara lo que hice, fui un cobarde"

Suspirando, caminó por sobre las piernas de Blue Diamond hasta quedar a la altura de su vientre.

"Me sumergí en una fantasía y deje de lado lo importante, Steven necesitaba a su padre, no podía defraudarlo, Rose contaba conmigo"

La gema asintió, claro que entendía, no era ajena a aquella responsabilidad que sus pares caídas depositaron sobre sus hombros.

"Por suerte tenía a las chicas, las Gems han sido la mejor familia que Steven ha podido tener, mi hijo es feliz y aunque puede que no lo parezca por como me comporto extraño a Rose cada día y por eso sé que usted sigue amando a Pink Diamond, que nunca dejará de amarla"

Sin que se diese cuenta el humano limpiaba una de sus lagrimas que se había deslizado hasta caer sobre su vestido, Blue Diamond tocó su mejilla y luego se enfocó en el brazo de Greg que quedó húmedo por completo, mas el humano no parecía molesto, por ello lo levantó entre sus palmas porque deseaba, más que nada, tenerlo cerca.

"Señor Universe" susurró Blue Diamond acongojada, "Usted todavía la ama, nunca dejó de amarla"

"Debe recordar esto su majestad, eso es todo lo que importa"

"Yo… no sé que decir, no esperaba algo así"

Levantándose, fue hacía una alcoba oculta desde la cual se podía observar el espacio, cientos de estrellas incendiando el cosmos en una infinita sucesión de fantasmales estelas, de haber tenido una guitarra Greg hubiese compuesto algo allí mismo, era una vista sobrecogedora, una vista que estaba seguro pocas personas tendrían el privilegio de disfrutar.

Blue Diamond se recostó y descubrió su capucha, su largo cabello perlado recogía los reflejos estelares a la vez que su semblante resplandecía en la eterna obscuridad, Greg quedó boquiabierto.

Se veía hermosa.

"Usted es diferente al resto, ningún humano antes se me había aproximado como usted, ningún humano antes me había tratado de ese modo, pude notarlo, al principio me temía pero luego, luego me dijo lo que necesitaba escuchar, sentí entonces que había conocido alguien más en quien podía confiar"

Greg asintió y guardó silenció, seguro de que la gema tenía más que decir.

"Me sentí muy molesta cuando trató de escapar, sentí que no valoraba lo que hice por usted", refunfuñó molesta, mirando pensativa hacía el espacio, "¿Fue un error acaso?, traerlo aquí, salvarlo de la aniquilación, creí entonces estar haciendo lo correcto pero no pensé… no consideré que usted pudiese desear otra cosa"

El humano bajó la cabeza contemplando las palabras de la diamante, no debía ser fácil para ella admitir una equivocación, menos ante una forma de vida que consideraba inferior.

Frunció el ceño, Blue Diamond creía que Rose era una humana, que Steven era un chico normal y que su relación con las Gems era algo puramente trivial, para ella, sencillamente se trataba de circunstancias extraordinarias e impredecibles. Decir la verdad, confesar que en realidad las cosas eran más complicadas bien podría acortar su vida, pondría a Steven en peligro al igual que las Gems.

Se hallaba en una encrucijada y no veía una salida, mentir nunca le había resultado, decir la verdad era demasiado riesgoso, por ello, esperaría, pesaría sus opciones y solo cuando estuviese seguro hablaría.

"¿Planea devolverme a mi planeta?", preguntó para romper el silencio.

Blue Diamond cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

"Si regresa morirá, el destino de su así llamada tierra esta sellado"

Allí iba otra mentira, la tierra estaba a salvo, el Cluster era cosa del pasado, le sorprendía que nadie allí supiese eso.

Temía la reacción de Blue Diamond en cuanto se enterase, y mucho más la de Yellow Diamond, con la clase de tecnología que había visto a bordo la tierra no tendría oportunidad.

"Mi hijo sigue allí, Steven me espera", insistió Greg, "Se lo ruego, su alteza"

"Pensaré en una solución", le aseguró la gema cargándolo de vuelta a su trono, "Hasta entonces permanecerá conmigo, el Cluster necesita algo más de tiempo para surgir"

Greg casi confiesa en ese lugar, el único motivo por el que la tierra aún existía era gracias a Steven y Peridot, por fortuna Blue Diamond no lo vio cubrirse el rostro y gritar de exasperación.

"Pearl debería llegar pronto por usted, dígame, ¿se lleva muy bien con ella?"

"Es una gran chica", contestó de inmediato, "Me alegra que seamos amigos"

"Buenos amigos", rió Blue Diamond, "Y por lo que tengo entendido ella no es la única"

"¿Se refiere a Jasper y a Yellow Pearl?, pues también nos llevamos bien"

La diamante dejó al humano nuevamente sobre su regazo al tomar asiento y se llevó el indice a los labios que traicionaban una sonrisa traviesa la cual intrigaba a Greg,

"Yellow Diamond enloquecerá si se entera que su perla es amiga de un humano, ojala no sospeche"

"Seremos cuidadosos", prometió Greg guiñando un ojo "No queremos causar más problemas, ¿no es así su majestad?"

Blue Diamond se ruborizó y devolvió el gesto cómplice, aquel humano le resultaba tan refrescante y divertido, de algún modo se las arreglaba para sacar a la luz un aspecto de ella que no salía mucho a flote y que comenzaba a disfrutar, en efecto, Yellow Diamond no solo encontraría reprobable que su perla pasará tiempo con Greg, sino que sería en extremo escandaloso ver a alguien de su misma posición indulgentemente complacer a lo que ella consideraría una mera "mascota".

"Mmm… tratando de involucrar a una Diamante en sus travesuras, ¿por qué estoy tentada a seguirle el juego?"

"¿Qué puedo decir?", respondió él haciendo volar su cabello con un chasquido, "Debe ser el viejo encanto Universe"

"Verdaderamente encantador", concedió la gema, "Quizás por ello es tan popular con las hembras de su especie"

Greg se cruzó de brazos y sonrió complacido, "No solo las de mi especie… su alteza"

Blue Diamond abrió los ojos de par en par, al igual que Greg que recién se daba cuenta de que había dicho demasiado, "¿Qué dijo?", preguntó la gema sacudiendo la cabeza, "Acaso usted y las rebeldes..."

Greg debía pensar en algo, y rápido, eso se dijo a si mismo, Blue Diamond no se veía molesta, en su lugar parecía estar intrigada.

"Uh… ha… que hermosos son sus ojos alteza"

Blue Diamond tosió en su mano, ¿qué le pasaba a su humano?, fue un cambio de tema muy abrupto, casi forzado y muy sospechoso, mas le daría tiempo, pensando en que el tema de las rebeldes era algo demasiado sensible que abordar dada su reciente conversación y que quizás sería mejor retomarlo en una siguiente ocasión, de todos modos, no estaba ansiosa de enterarse de que su humano estuviese tan… compenetrado con esas traidoras.

" _Y cree que mis ojos son lindos, me pregunto..."_

Greg esperaba nervioso, y lo estuvo mucho más al ver que la gema, en vez de insistir sobre su relación con las Gems lo conminó a acercarse con un dedo.

"¿Si?", musitó dulcemente la diamante, "Así que mis ojos son hermosos, ¿qué más le gusta de mi?"

"Vaya, no me esperaba esto digo, siempre me han gustado las mujeres altas", murmuró el humano rascando su barbilla, "Y usted sí es mucho muy alta..."

"Puedo hacerme más alta, baja y de todo entre medio", explicó Blue Diamond como si no fuese gran cosa, "Puedo incluso volverme de su tamaño y estar así, muy cerca de usted"

Greg quedó flotando en el vacío por apenas unos segundos antes de caer, el flash de luz fue tan súbito que no se percató de la transformación de la gema sino hasta terminar en sus brazos.

"Su alteza...", murmuró sorprendido al verla allí, en una versión mucho más pequeña pero no por eso menos imponente.

"¿Lo ve?, puedo hacer esto y mucho más, todo lo que quiera, todo lo que usted se pueda imaginar"

Su expresión de asombro animó a Blue Diamond a acercarse más, la misma sonrisa traviesa y aquellos ojos entrecerrados que Greg interpretaba en un gesto humano el cual no creía que la gema fuese capaz de replicar.

Hablaba de deseo, la clase de deseo que él recordaba bien de otra vida, de su juventud.

Blue Diamond se recostó sobre un peldaño y lo acomodó descansando sobre su regazo, inclinando el rostro hasta sentir el cálido aliento del humano rozar su mejilla.

Las puertas se abrieron suavemente, una tímida presencia avanzó por el largo atrio y se detuvo a pasos de Blue Diamond que descansaba su mejilla contra la de Greg, sin darse cuenta de que su reunión llevaba extendiéndose más de lo esperado y que sus otros deberes la reclamaban.

"Mi Diamante", susurró Blue Pearl dando una reverencia, "Yellow Diamond desea contactarla"

Blue Diamond se cubrió con su capucha y ayudó a Greg a ponerse de pie, luego volvió a su verdadero tamaño, todo esto con la mirada fija en el humano y su perla.

"Retomaremos esto en otra ocasión, hasta entonces señor Universe"

Greg se apresuró a asentir y despedirse, la perla a su lado lo escoltó de vuelta a su recamara mientras otra gema se encargaba de la trasmisión de Yellow Diamond, antes de que pudiesen enlazarla tocó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, sabiendo lo cerca que estuvo del humano, lo intimo de ese gesto.

" _Pearl me ha visto, no parecía molesta, ni sorprendida, en su lugar se veía… decepcionada"_

Haciendo una nota mental, decidió que hablaría luego con su perla, si algo pasaba entre ella y su humano lo averiguaría, pero que haría al respecto, eso aún no lo sabía.

…

…

Su conferencia con Yellow Diamond fue larga y aburrida, informes varios sobre una nueva guardería y la mejoría en la tecnología para la disrupción de posibles rebeliones fueron la tónica del momento, incluso si la posibilidad de tal evento era mínima, a final de cuentas, Planeta Madre no tomó en vano las lecciones aprendidas en la tierra, no volverían a producir otra Rose Cuarzo que amenazara sus planes de expansión.

Aun así, se sentía cansada y sin saber bien como ni cuando, acabó en el mismo lugar al que llevó a Greg para tener privacidad, aquel balcón protegido por un domo mediante el cual contemplaron las estrellas.

Blue Diamond se tocó el pecho, el humano había descansado en sus brazos, le había contado sus secretos y eso la complacía, recostándose, pensó en lo que ella diría y lentamente, comenzó a verla.

 _Ella se hallaba en su palanquín real junto a un séquito de perlas y cuarzos imperiales, inspeccionaba el campo de batalla, las masivas armaduras y escudos desperdigados sobre el suelo empapado, la noche anterior las nubes se arremolinaron sobre sus gemas y las gemas rebeldes y al día siguiente, cuando los gritos de odio y dolor se disiparon un campo de las así llamadas fresas florecían de entre los pertrechos abandonados. Pink Diamond observaba todo aquello con una extraña calma, quizás tratando de discernir el modo casi milagroso en que ese planeta lograba recuperarse del trauma, como la vida, aunque simple, se enraizaba y permanecía allí, aguardando por la luz de aquel sol amarillo que le recordaba a una de sus pares._

" _Jamas podré entender cómo es posible, ¿existes o no?"_

 _Blue Diamond se vio a si misma frente a frente con la diamante caída, a diferencia de Pink, no era precedida por su propio séquito, un palanquín y ni siquiera su fiel perla la acompañaba, en su lugar se veía tal y como era en el presente._

 _Pink Diamond descendió y dejando atrás a sus guardias conminó a Blue a seguirla._

 _Caminaron por entre la vida renacida de la tierra, los verdes campos y los suelos chamuscados, tan reales que Blue podía jurar oler la misma esencia silvestre del primitivo planeta, totalmente ajena a lo que era Planeta Madre en la actualidad._

 _Pink Diamond se detuvo, ya no se hallaban en aquel campo de batalla, en su lugar, el palanquín abandonado aguardaba por su dueña._

" _No tiene nada de malo lo que haces", murmuró Pink Diamond sonriendo, sin embargo, Blue pudo notar tristeza en sus ojos._

" _¿A qué te refieres?"_

 _La gema rosa sacudió la cabeza, el viento marino levantó la melena de la diamante oscureciendo la vista de Blue._

" _En el fondo, siempre quise que fueras feliz, no temas ser feliz"_

 _Pink Diamond había abordado su palanquín, a su alrededor sus leales gemas en procesión, todas a excepción de una que la había abandonado._

 _La maquinaría protestó y con un infernal crujir se puso en marcha, "Espera, vuelve, ¡vuelve!", gritó Blue Diamond corriendo detrás de Pink._

 _Sin embargo, por más que intentase no podía alcanzarla, se hallaba demasiado lejos y a la vez, estaba convencida de que casi, casi podía rozarla con la punta de sus dedos._

 _Si tan solo se detuviese un segundo, ella le hubiese alcanzado._

" _Es curioso, ¿sabías que no podemos soñar?, no tenemos esa necesidad, todo aquello que sabemos, todo lo que aprendemos existe siempre en nuestra memoria, a diferencia de otras especies como los humanos que olvidan"_

 _Pink hablaba desde su trono, sin voltearse extendió un brazo y sobre su mano descansaba un cuarzo rosa diferente a los otros que conocía._

" _Nosotras no olvidamos y a pesar de eso aquí te encuentras, ¿te parece que sea una memoria enterrada?", se preguntó Pink Diamond al ver como el cuarzo tomaba forma y se preparaba para cumplir con su destino._

" _Te extraño", sollozó Blue Diamond, liberando las amargas lagrimas que tanto le avergonzaban, "Te extraño, no te vayas, te lo ruego..."_

 _La Rose Cuarzo se desvaneció y la primera fractura en Pink Diamond tuvo lugar, Blue luchó por mantenerse cerca de Pink._

" _Quiero creer que no has dejado de amarme, y que sepas que hay algo, algo que te niegas a ver"_

 _Blue Diamond estaba desesperada, tropezaba a cada paso ensuciando su vestimenta en el lodo, los inconfundibles sonidos de otra batalla retumbaban en el ya no tan pacifico paraje, ese sería el día, el día en que la rebelión clamaría su mayor victoria y ella junto a Yellow capitularían para salvar al resto de su ejercito._

" _Yo jamas podría olvidarte, nunca lo haré, ¡nunca!", gritó estrellándose al fin con el palanquín de Pink que se detuvo cerca de una playa._

 _Blue se quedó allí, abrazando el palanquín tercamente, convencida de que si lo dejaba ir la volvería a perder._

" _Nunca dejarás de amarme"_

" _Pink..."_

 _La diamante rosa abandonó su trono y se asomó para tomar una de las manos de Blue, con cuidado, besó sus nudillos y suspiró, Blue lloró frente a su querida diamante que le sonreía con tristeza, habiendo aceptado por fin lo inevitable._

" _Nunca pude odiarlas Blue", susurró Pink Diamond, "Nunca pude odiarlas"_

 _Blue Diamond se mordió los labios y negó con la cabeza, por supuesto que no podría odiarlos, Pink nunca odió a sus enemigos, incluso si era eficaz en batalla jamas fue cruel como ella ni como Yellow._

 _Era la más pura de ellas, la más inocente y que ya no existiese, que se la hubieran arrebatado era injusto, una injusticia que Blue Diamond jamas aceptaría._

 _Sintió los brazos de Pink Diamond envolviéndola, Pink no era exactamente tímida en cuando a su afecto, siempre sabía que decir y cuando decirlo, siempre la aceptaría, jamas dejaría de amarla._

 _Aquel aspecto único impregnaría todas las gemas a su servicio, aquella falencia irremediable que terminaría tornándose en su contra._

 _El cálido aliento de la gema rozó su oreja, las rebeldes romperían las filas de las tropas de Planeta Madre dentro de poco, Rose Cuarzo y su perla se las arreglarían para vencer a la escolta personal de Pink, la alcanzarían justo a tiempo para destruir su gema y Blue, que en ese entonces libraba otra batalla llegaría demasiado tarde, la habría perdido por siempre._

" _No quiero perderte", imploró Blue ocultando el rostro en el hombro de Pink, ella, no dijo nada al principio, la dejo descansar allí, y solo cuando la última de las defensoras cayó respondió._

" _Es curioso, nosotras no soñamos"_

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban empapadas, el olor de la masacre y de Pink Diamond se entremezclaban siendo perturbadoramente reales, incluso siglos después de la primera vez que visitó ese lugar.

Se sintió pequeña, y miserable.

Vulnerable.

Frágil.

…

…

No volvería a reunirse con Blue Diamond en un tiempo, ciertos problemas con la infraestructura de las guarderías de un planeta conquistado la mantendrían ocupada por lo que la segunda de sus reuniones tendría que esperar, Greg tomó aquello con cierta preocupación, en una sola conversación había logrado avanzar mucho, la diamante era sorprendentemente comprensiva y al parecer, se interesaba en su bienestar lo que le parecía raro.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que el interés de la gema en su persona le resultaba agradable, incluso cuando parecía coquetear con él, no que le molestase pero ciertamente era novedoso.

" _Si claro"_ pensó luego imaginando lo ridículo que sería que esa gema lo viese como algo más que una mascota _._

Iba distraído, por lo que no se percató que Blue Pearl le llevaba una buena distancia y que además, no le hablaba como usualmente lo hacia.

"Has estado muy callada, ¿qué ocurre", preguntó acelerando para alcanzarla, pero la gema siguió como si nada, indiferente al humano que sin darse cuenta, había traicionado su confianza.

"Vamos", insistió Greg, "Somos amigos, puedes confiar en mi"

Blue Pearl se detuvo indignada y con un gesto de desagrado se le enfrentó, Greg frunció el ceño, sin saber que decir para no empeorar las cosas.

"Hey Blue, anda, dime cuál es el problema" rogó en voz baja.

La perla masajeó el puente de su nariz, luego, mirando en todas direcciones tomó de la mano a Greg, "No aquí, sígueme", susurró mientras lo arrastraba a una sala llena de repuestos, en cuanto ambos entraron la gema cerró suavemente la puerta y se apoyó contra esta.

"¿Blue?"

La gema lo alcanzó de la solapa de su chaleco y lo jaló contra ella, "Prometelo", siseó a escasos centímetros de su rostro, Greg se quedó sin palabras, "Prometelo", insistió la gema triturando la tela entre sus dedos, "Promete que no lo volverás a hacer"

"Ok, lo prometo", respondió al fin Greg levantando las manos en señal de rendición, "Sea lo que sea lo prometo"

"No volverás a mentirme Greg", amenazó Blue Pearl, "No vueltas a traicionarme así mi confianza"

"No te he mentido", replicó el humano de inmediato, sintiéndose como un tonto al acabar contra un estante lleno de piezas mientras Blue lo acorralaba.

"Me mientes cuando ocultas información", refunfuñó la gema demasiado cerca del rostro de Greg, "Revisé tu historia, las grabaciones, todo, y me di cuenta de que algo no encajaba. Es Rose, ¿verdad?, es Rose y por consiguiente Steven quienes no encajan"

Las pupilas de Greg se dilataron, el humano se tambaleó y terminó apoyándose en los hombros de Blue, se veía aterrado, mucho más viejo de lo que en realidad era, su corazón latía con desesperación, revelando a la gema que su hipótesis era correcta y que en efecto, la pequeña amenaza que había interferido con las últimas misiones a la tierra era el hijo de Rose Cuarzo y Greg Universe, aquel raro espécimen que tanto alboroto causaba era el mismo que se paseó impune entre ellas.

Blue Pearl lo empujó y retrocedió, Greg comenzó a temblar temiendo por su vida, ellas odiaban a Rose, de seguro aprovecharían la oportunidad de vengarse teniéndolo a bordo y luego… luego irían por Steven.

"Lo siento Blue, con todo lo que ha sucedido, no quería empeorar las cosas", se apresuró a disculparse, al darse cuenta de que la gema seguía distante se acercó a ella.

"Blue, hablame por favor", suplicó tratando de convencer a la perla de que al menos discutieran.

Su mano rozó el hombro de la perla que lo apartó violentamente de un manotazo.

"No me toques, no ahora"

Greg se quedó quieto, confuso y asustado, Blue Pearl arregló su vestido y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, deseaba gritar, maldecir, no se sentía tan molesta desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y no podía soportar que la tocaran, no él, no después de que le mintiera y de que se hubiese involucrado con esa odiosa cuarzo.

"No quiero que me toques Greg, ¿tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí en la guerra?, yo… se supone que somos amigos, se supone que puedo confiar en ti", terminó de decir la gema sintiéndose derrotada y exhausta.

Greg se acercó despacio y la rodeó con sus brazos, Blue apretó los puños, tenía los brazos rectos y permaneció indiferente al humano.

"Nunca quise que salieras lastimada, sé sobre la guerra y todas las cosas malas que ocurrieron", confesó, "Nunca quise hacerte daño Blue"

"Vi la gema de Rose Cuarzo en tu hijo", respondió ella apenas controlando su ira, "Por un segundo los confundí, ¿puedes explicarlo?, un minuto es igual a ella y al otro, es como tú, pero no es ninguno de los dos, no lo es"

"Es lo que te dije, Rose dio su vida por Steven, por eso tiene la gema de su madre, pero eso no lo convierte en Rose, así como ser mi hijo no lo convierte en mi, es una persona totalmente diferente, única"

Blue pensó en su respuesta, lo que sabía sobre Steven Universe era que tenía una forma peculiar al igual que su padre, eran… suaves, blandos, emanaban cada uno un particular aroma, su comportamiento era ridículo para ser parte de una especie inteligente, lejos de parecer una amenaza eran… inofensivos, pero…

" _Hay reportes de naves perdidas en ese planeta, la Jasper que no volvió a reportarse y esa peridot defectuosa, incluso aquella Lápiz que desapareció luego de regresar a Planeta Madre tenía información sobre él, aquel planeta siempre ha resultado peligroso para nuestras misiones pero esto… Greg sabe de nosotras, conoce bien a las rebeldes su hijo es una especie de fusión entre él y Rose Cuarzo, Steven Universe es una gema y un humano y ninguno de los dos, Steven Universe es algo nuevo, algo nunca antes visto..."_

Blue apoyó su frente contra la de Greg, estaban en serios problemas.

"Mi Diamante llegará a darse cuenta, será mejor que pienses en tu defensa"

"¿No vas a delatarme?", preguntó Greg sorprendido, "Digo, no te culparía si lo haces, te puse en riesgo con mis secretos..."

Blue Pearl entrecerró los ojos y abofeteó a Greg que quedó pasmado.

"No le ocultaré información a mi Diamante", respondió tajante, "Sin embargo, es también tu responsabilidad ser honesto con ella, te guste o no ambos estamos bajo su mando, ambos dependemos de su protección, no olvides lo que ella ha hecho por ti, no olvides la piedad que te ha demostrado y ruega que la extienda también a Steven, rápido, antes de que Yellow Diamond decida encargarse de ustedes personalmente"

Greg asintió mientras sobaba su mejilla, "Hablaré con ella entonces, tienes razón, es mejor que lo sepa"

"Confió en ti, espero lo mismo"

Un incomodo silencio se instalo entre los dos, con Greg y la inflamación en su mejilla y Blue que lo veía de reojo, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

"Gracias por todo", se aventuró a murmurar Greg, "No sé si hubiese sido capaz de resistir sin tenerte a mi lado, eres fantástica Blue, jamas olvidaré todo lo que has hecho por mi"

Blue Pearl acarició la mejilla del humano que apenas se quejó, Greg lo dejaría pasar, como siempre y ella, ella se sentiría culpable otra vez, culpable de haberlo lastimado.

A decir verdad estaba aterrada de que los descubrieran, de que alguien a bordo hubiese prestado tanta atención como ella a la historia de Greg y hubiese llegado a la misma conclusión, de ser ese el caso tanto ella como él y su hijo estarían condenados.

No quería eso para ninguno de ellos, lo mejor era confesar y confiar en Blue Diamond, si decían la verdad serían perdonados, al menos, eso esperaba.

"Eres un tonto sentimental", acusó la gema recostándose sobre el pecho de Greg, "No vuelvas a hacer algo así, nunca"

Greg rió y así se quedaron, solos en la quietud de esa habitación.

Blue Pearl cerró los ojos, habían sido demasiadas emociones conflictivas y una en especial permanecía intrigándola.

Se dijo a si misma que lo que sentía no era normal y que lo mejor era fingir y guardar en secreto el cosquilleó que le producía el humano, de todos modos dentro de poco todo volvería a ser como antes, Greg volvería a su planeta o regresaría al zoológico con los suyos y ella jamas volvería a verlo.

Se mordió los labios al sentir como su barba le rozaba el rostro, lentamente, se separó de él, sus mejillas ardiendo por una extraña emoción, el aliento cálido que la envolvió le hizo olvidar por un instante lo molesta que estaba con el humano que seguía con los ojos entrecerrados, sus dedos se apoyaban cálidamente en la espalda de la gema, dibujando círculos infinitos.

Se acercó a sus labios, apena acariciando la comisura de estos.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y una aterrada jasper se quedó con la boca abierta al verlos.

"Ustedes dos, ¡sepárense ahora!", gritó a la vez que miraba en todas direcciones.

Blue Pearl se adelantó frente a Greg, "¿Qué pasa?", preguntó sin perder el tiempo.

Jasper, aún aterrada les pidió que la siguieran, prometiendo explicar todo en el camino.

"Los he estado buscando por todas partes, Yellow Diamond viene", les dijo camino a la habitación de Greg.

"Iremos enseguida, Greg, te quedarás en tu habitación hasta que la inspección termine", ordenó Blue, "Terminará dentro de poco"

"Eso no será posible", se lamentó Jasper, "Ella ya sabe de Greg, quiere interrogarlo"

Blue apuró el paso, las cosas al parecer tomaron un mal giro, y si era tal y como temía, alguien habría hecho la conexión entre Steven Universe, Rose Cuarzo y las misiones a la tierra que terminaban en fracaso.

"Bien… resolveremos esto", resolvió Blue Pearl, "Mi Diamante no permitirá que seas dañado por lo que dudo que su interrogatorio sea del todo horrible, se honesto, respetuoso y responde de forma concisa, Yellow Diamond detesta perder el tiempo"

La perla había vuelto a emplear su tono neutral, era la forma segura de enfrentarse a una diamante, neutral, segura, confiable, necesitaría ser todas esas cosas.

"Alguien le dijo a Yellow Diamond que el humano que trató de escapar se paseaba libre por la estación", susurró Jasper al aproximarse al ala cercana al zoológico y en la cual tenían los aposentos de Greg, "Según tengo entendido Yellow Pearl confesó todo lo que sabía a su diamante, pobre, Yellow Diamond debe estar furiosa con ella y ya sabes como se pone cuando la decepciona"

Jasper no pudo decir más, frente a ellas, junto a una diminuta perla la poderosa Yellow Diamond esperaba impaciente, en cuanto los vio una sardónica sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"Vaya vaya, justo a quienes quería ver, tú", ordenó a Blue Pearl, "Trae al humano ante mi, tiene mucho que explicar"

Blue bajó la cabeza obedientemente e hizo una reverencia, no tenía otra opción.

"Enseguida, mi Diamante"

Greg la siguió sin protestar.

…

…

Pensar que todo esto nació por un meme y una visita a paheal…

Hasta ahora ha sido divertido, Zapp Brannigan estaría orgulloso de Greg, esperemos que sobreviva y gracias a todos los que disfrutan leer, yo disfruto escribiendo (lo que me recuerda que debo terminar lo de mlp, ese fic abandonado de hp, añadir algo a aniversario y subir un par más de cosas que no sé por qué no he acabado)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: lo usual.

…

…

…

Irrumpió en sus aposentos mucho antes de lo esperado trayendo consigo a su perla personal, la pobre parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso siguiendo en evidente estado de shock a su lider, Blue Diamond se preguntó qué clase de transgresión pudo haber cometido esa pobre gema para incitar la irá de Yellow Diamond, al menos no la habían convertido en polvo por lo que dudaba de que fuese tan grave, y ya que era su perla personal eso podría jugarle a favor.

Cubriéndose el rostro con su velo azul esperó a que la otra diamante dejase de pasearse de un lado a otro, en cuanto lo hizo, dio un chasquido y la gema encargada de custodiar sus puertas las cerró de par en par.

"Blue", saludó su par cortésmente.

"Yellow", respondió ella de la misma forma, "Te ves agitada, ¿hay algún problema?"

"Tú, ve a esperar a un rincón, ya lidiaré contigo", ordenó Yellow Diamond empujando a su perla, "Y guarda silencio"

La perla corrió a una esquina, dio media vuelta y cubrió sus receptores auditivos, ambas diamantes rodaron los ojos.

"¿Puedes explicar qué te pasa?", preguntó Blue enfrentándose a Yellow, "Dime que clase de emergencia tenemos que sentiste la necesidad de venir hasta aquí"

Yellow Diamond se cruzo de brazos con una mueca irónica en el rostro, su tacón izquierdo golpeaba el suelo produciendo un molesto "click" que sabía sacaría a Blue Diamond de sus casillas, era su forma de presionarla hasta hacerla hablar, para su mala fortuna, Blue Diamond conocía bien esa táctica y la esperaba, se mantuvo placida y altiva examinando sus uñas.

Exasperada, Yellow Diamond dejó de lado el teatro, y demandó las respuesta que deseaba obtener.

"¿Qué estas haciendo con ese humano?"

Blue Diamond no se dejaría intimidar, avanzando hasta que estuvieron frente a frente miró a Yellow a los ojos antes de contestar.

"Lo que haga con mi humano es asunto mio", siseó cortante, "Esto en nada te concierne"

"Le concierne a planeta Madre", sentenció Yellow, "Le concierne a cada una de las gemas que sirven al imperio el que estés consintiendo a uno de esos animales y que se trate del mismo que estaba confabulado con las traidoras, las mismas que creíamos estaban muertas"

"Ya lo discutí con mi humano, Greg Universe me es fiel", se defendió Blue.

Yellow abrió la boca para decirle que opinaba exactamente de la lealtad del humano y de como confiar en esas sucias y pestilentes criaturas las llevarían a la ruina cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Ya no era solo el humano, ahora era "Greg Universe".

Blue había mostrado una inusitada compasión por el terrícola que de seguro hizo o dijo algo para provocar su simpatía, y conociendo a Blue Diamond, la Blue Diamond de después de la guerra tal lazo sería difícil de destruir, sencillamente se preocupaba demasiado, no como en los viejos días, cuando estuvo dispuesta a sacrificar a gemas tan valiosas como zafiros con tal de obtener victorias.

Presionarla sería inútil, muy a su pesar tendría que dejar que el humano la desilusionara.

"Te ciegan tus sentimientos, solo porque te dijo algo bonito no significa que te respete, deberías devolverlo a su planeta o dejarlo con los otros humanos del zoológico", le aconsejó, "Blue, no sirve encariñarse con esas criaturas"

"Él no es como los otros, no renunciaré a mi humano"

Era peor de lo que pensaba, Yellow Diamond hizo crujir sus nudillos haciendo saltar a su perla que rápidamente volvió a encogerse en el rincón, Blue parecía firme en su decisión y a decir verdad, no veía sentido en discutir por una situación que con toda probabilidad se resolvería sola.

Aun así era decepcionante, Blue Diamond tendría que sufrir por su falta de fortaleza.

"Bien, quedate con tu mascota, veo que no hay forma de convencerte"

"No es una mascota...", protestó Blue Diamond, "Es… un invitado"

Yellow Diamond odiaba cuando Blue se ponía así, y aunque se alegraba de tenerla después de lo ocurrido con Pink Diamond aun así extrañaba a la Blue de antes.

"No deberías volver a ese planeta", insistió Yellow dando un apretón al hombro de la otra gema, "Solo te trae malos recuerdos"

Blue Diamond asintió derrotada, era cierto, ese planeta no era un buen lugar para ella, sentándose en las escaleras se quedó en silencio, Yellow se puso de cuclillas frente a ella.

"Puedo hablar con él Yellow, y me entiende, imagina eso, un ser tan diferente ofreciéndome consuelo y no por lealtad o miedo, no, él es así, es… cálido y amable conmigo", explicó Blue en voz baja, "No merecía perecer con ese planeta"

"Puedes ser tan sentimental a veces, prometeme que serás cuidadosa, ¿si?"

"Estaré bien", murmuró Blue sonriendo, "Es solo un humano, ¿qué podría hacerme?"

"Eso dices ahora, ¿qué pasará cuando envejezca y muera?, sus vidas son ridículamente breves, se trata de una especie frágil"

Blue Diamond suspiró cansada, claro que sabía todo eso, no esperaba que su humano viviese tanto como ella, tan solo deseaba disfrutar de su compañía mientras fuese posible, no entendía cuál era la urgencia de Yellow por terminar con eso.

"Me asusta que te hayas encariñado con él", prosiguió Yellow, "Hay un imperio que depende de nosotras, millones de gemas bajo nuestras ordenes, no podemos permitirnos tal debilidad"

Esas palabras enfurecieron a Blue Diamond, nadie, absolutamente nadie cuestionaba su mando con tal desfachatez, ni siquiera su igual.

"No pongas a duda mi papel en nuestro imperio, he luchado por todos y cada uno de los mundos que hemos conquistado, no te atrevas a poner en duda mi dedicación", poniéndose de pie caminó hasta acorralar a Yellow Diamond contra las puertas dobles, con sus uñas trazó la mandíbula de la otra diamante hasta exponer su cuello, "Ese humano es una mera distracción, al instante en que se vuelva un peligro para nosotras lo ejecutare personalmente"

Yellow Diamond apartó lentamente la mano de Blue, sin traicionar en ningún momento la tormenta que se formaba en su interior, por un instante, le pareció ver ante sus ojos a la antigua Blue Diamond, ese mismo rostro ensombrecido por el velo, la sutileza de sus movimientos, incluso en la inconsciente letalidad que cobraba su voz, una cadencia inconfundible propia de una conquistadora.

Su mente comenzó a elucubrar distintos escenarios, quizás, solo quizás el humano le resultaría ser útil, por lo que Yellow Diamond entendía, Blue se veía reflejada en esa criatura, creía que él podía identificarse con ella.

Tendría que ser cautelosa, le daría una pista a Blue y la dejaría deducir el resto por su cuenta.

Separándose de Blue chasqueó sus dedos para que la perla la siguiese, abriendo de par en par las puertas se despidió afable.

"Como digas, nos veremos luego entonces, deseo revisar el progreso del Cluster y explorar todo su potencial, hasta entonces Blue"

"Hasta entonces, Yellow", le respondieron con aburrimiento, Yellow Diamond no demostró lo que sentía, en su lugar, mencionó algo esperando que Blue la escuchase y estuviese interesada.

"Por cierto, quizás te interese saber quién me ha informado sobre tu mascota, creo que te beneficiarias en preguntar"

…

…

Temblaba, la severa expresión de su Diamante no vaticinaba nada bueno para ella.

Yellow Diamond por su parte pensaba más que en castigar a su perla en la conversación con el humano, al final el tal Greg Universe hizo lo inteligente y dijo todo lo que sabía sobre las rebeldes y por más que ella quisiera aniquilarlo por entrometerse en la vida de Blue Diamond no podía, puesto que eso lastimaría a la otra diamante.

Incluso así, con su evidente falta de conocimientos sobre ellas y la historia sesgada que había escuchado de las rebeldes le causaba cierta impresión el servicio que involuntariamente prestó a planeta Madre al conducir a Rose Cuarzo a su muerte, Yellow Diamond ciertamente estaba decepcionada de ella, tantos sacrificios con tal de conservar ese planeta y al final sería un simple humano el gestor de su caída, nadie creería que una criatura tan simple fuese capaz de aquella hazaña.

Sin Rose Cuarzo y con las rebeldes en evidente inferioridad numérica y táctica aquel planeta no sería un desafió, Blue Diamond podría conquistarlo antes de que estallase si así lo deseaba, tal vez, musitó la diamante, Blue obligaría al humano a observar antes de arrojarlo al espacio o quizás experimentaría con él. Algún castigo apropiado para el amante terrestre de Rose, algo que inmortalizara el dominio absoluto de planeta Madre, solo una cosa podría hacer de aquella victoria algo más dulce.

El híbrido terrestre...

Ahora debía pensar en qué hacer con el "Steven", dejarlo morir con el resto de su planeta o convertirlo en un soldado para el imperio.

Tenía mucho que considerar, pero antes...

"Podría minar un asteroide, cualquier asteroide y conseguir miles como tú, así, en un instante...", dijo dando la espalda a la perla mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

Yellow Pearl agachó la cabeza casi tocando el suelo, "Sí, mi Diamante", contestó sumisa.

"Y ellas me servirían bien", siguió Yellow Diamond, "Las perlas son anticuadas de todos modos, meros elementos de decoración que apenas le llegan a los talones a nuestras nuevas gemas, puede que una peridot carezca de tu elegancia, pero te superaría en muchos otros aspectos y ni hablar de conseguir un agate para que ocupe tu puesto"

"Sí, mi Diamante", volvió a contestar, preguntándose por qué su diamante insistía en extender esa tortura si era obvio lo que haría con ella.

Pero Yellow Diamond tenía una idea muy distinta de la de su perla, inclinándose, la recogió del suelo y la alzó a la altura de su rostro.

"Ellas no me darían la misma absurda respuesta una y otra y otra vez, en su lugar, me ofrecerían sus fragmentos a la primera falla, tendría una sirviente digna de mi, en lugar de una balbuceante mequetrefe que solo me trae problemas", escupió la diamante que parecía en cualquier instante aplastaría a la perla.

"Pero… no me serían tan fieles como tú, es por eso que dejaré pasar tu transgresión, porque incluso si fraternizaste con esa cosa seguías siendo fiel, ¿no es así?"

Yellow Pearl levantó el rostro incrédula y se limpió las lagrimas, ¿podría ser posible?, ¿realmente la perdonarían?, "Jamas podría traicionarla", le juró a Yellow Diamond postrándose, "Nunca, nunca lo haría"

Yellow Diamond dejó caer a la perla como si nada y volvió a su trono, ignorando del todo el golpe que se dio la otra gema al estrellarse contra el suelo.

"Agradece a que me haya acostumbrado a ti", le dijo, "De ser como en los viejos días no estarías aquí"

"Yo… no tengo palabras para agradecerle mi Diamante, le juro que jamas volveré a fallarle"

Asintiendo, Yellow Diamond encendió un par de pantallas y comenzó a trazar planes.

"Bien, en ese caso..."

"Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias...", interrumpió Yellow Pearl arrodillada frente a su diamante que sorprendentemente sonrió gracias a la devoción de la gema.

Era cierto que se había acostumbrado a ella, a ninguna otra gema le aguantaría ese desplante ridículo y sentimental.

"Detente, es suficiente", ordenó impaciente, "Sabes que no tengo el tiempo ni la disposición para lidiar con tu incompetencia"

"Lo siento"

Asintiendo, cargó una serie de archivos en el datapad de su perla, tenía planeado observar y descubrir todo lo concerniente al humano y en especial al híbrido, realizaría su extracción si sopesaba que era posible moldearlo como un soldado, eso claro esta, luego de que ejecutasen a su padre y a la perla de Blue Diamond.

"Me reportarás todo lo que sepas, ahora tenemos una ventaja fundamental en contra de esas molestas Gems, tenemos a uno de los suyos como prisionero"

"¿Quiere que siga con mi rutina?", preguntó Yellow Pearl confundida mientras se ponía de pie, "Creí… creí que usted se opondría"

"Quiero que sigas haciendo lo que siempre haces, recopila información y traela a mi, no habrán cambios si no es por mi expresa voluntad", dictaminó Yellow Diamond.

"Sí, mi Diamante"

"Así esta mejor, ahora, muéstrame las historias que te ha contado, ese "tren espacial" suena prometedor"

…

…

Analizó las grabaciones, escuchó el relato de las otras gemas presentes y más que nada, pudo observar un detalle que enlazaba todo, un par de recuadros en los que un humano que parecía ser una versión muy joven de Greg levantaba aquella extraña prenda de vestir llamada "camiseta" para enseñar una piedra que reconocía a la perfección.

Sintió pena y rabia y al final, una fría resolución, su humano y su perla tenían mucho que explicar antes de que hiciese justicia con ambos.

La fiel gema responsable de exponer a los traidores esperaba en silencio, dispuesta a responder cada una de sus preguntas.

"Entonces él es Rose Cuarzo, en esa forma de carne", confirmó con Holly Blue Agate, "Steven Universe es la misma gema que asesinó a Pink Diamond y nos costó la conquista de ese planeta"

"No exactamente", clarificó la gema, "Es humano en todo salvo sus habilidades, de algún modo la gema de Rose le permite canalizar el poder de un cuarzo a pesar de estar condicionado, sospecho que algo le impide alcanzar todo su potencial"

Blue Diamond masajeó sus sienes para calmar la fuerte jaqueca que no la abandonaba, de todas las gemas bajo su mando a las que debió consultar Holly Blue debiese haber sido la primera, en vez de eso fue cegada por sus emociones, por su necesidad de afecto hacía ese humano, por él, había ignorado detalles fundamentales que cambiaban del todo su percepción de Greg, no era mera casualidad su cercanía con las rebeldes ni su conocimiento sobre la conquista y posteriores guerras, no, no era para nada accidental. Greg Universe era parte de ese grupo, de las autodenominadas "Cristal Gems", era… era...

El amante de Rose Cuarzo, la gema traidora que le arrebató a Pink.

"El humano me visitará hoy, veré que tiene que decirme"

Incluso Holly Blue estaba asombrada por la frialdad de su Diamante, se parecía más y más a como era durante las primeras conquistas, aquella aterradora determinación que tan bien le sirvió en el pasado parecía haber regresado.

Cuando se enteró de que el humano tenía permiso de deambular abordo y que para mayor sorpresa, la perla personal de su Diamante estaría a su lado como una especie de cuidadora supo que algo iba mal, obviamente esas perezosas gemas excavadas de la tierra no lo sospecharon y las gemas de planeta Madre tenían todas tareas importantes que cumplir, quedaba sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de investigar, de averiguar el motivo verdadero por el cual las rebeldes tendrían el atrevimiento de infiltrar un lugar tan importante. En cuanto tuvo todas las pistas estas pintaban un panorama muy diferente del que el humano y Blue Pearl querían demostrar, mostraban a un terrestre confraternizando con una gema rebelde y el fruto de esa unión.

Debía decírselo a su Diamante, no por nada Holly Blue Agate era la elegida para la importante tarea de supervisar los dominios de Pink Diamond en nombre de Blue Diamond, el problema se presentó de manera distinta.

Su Diamante se había encariñado con el terrestre.

"Si, mi Diamante", respondió al darse cuenta de que Blue Diamond no le prestaba atención, posiblemente pensando en que haría con los traidores.

"Puedes retirarte, y dile a la traidora que pase", ordenó Blue Diamond.

Holly Blue Agate se marchó de inmediato, no envidiaba el destino de la perla, y aunque le producía cierto malestar sabía que lo que había hecho era lo correcto, comunicarle a Yellow Diamond de sus hallazgos no solo era un acto de lealtad, sino que también de sensatez, nadie mejor que ella para ayudar a su Diamante a librarse de la plaga terrestre.

Blue Pearl vio salir Holly Blue con la cabeza bien en alto y una expresión de orgullo que se llenó de amargura al verla, sin mediar palabras, se dirigió frente a Blue Diamond lista a enfrentar su destino, entró cabizbaja, con ambas manos cruzadas en señal de sumisión, sus muñecas se hallaban unidas por un juego estándar de grilletes que le dificultaría el escapar, aunque con toda honestidad no trataría de huir, estaba en su naturaleza el ser servil, los grilletes eran innecesarios, solo servían para humillarla.

Blue Diamond trató de ahogar su afecto por la perla al verla en esa lamentable posición.

"¿Qué haré contigo?", preguntó cortante haciendo que la perla temblase por completo, la pobre de seguro esperaba algo peor, como en los viejos días en los que ni siquiera hacía preguntas antes de eliminar a las traidoras o de convertirlas en esos desgraciados experimentos que servían como carne de cañón.

"Tú sabías de esto", acusó Blue Diamond, "Sabías todo y guardaste silencio"

Blue Pearl abrió la boca para defenderse y la cerró de inmediato, ¿qué podría decir realmente en su defensa?, ¿qué explicación sería valida cuando había faltado a su juramento de absoluta lealtad?, no merecía recibir compasión después de faltar a sus deberes.

"Él se lo diría hoy mi Diamante", susurró sin atreverse a levantar el rostro.

Blue Diamond resopló molesta, esa excusa barata poco le serviría a su perla.

"Mentiste, sabes cual es la consecuencia de mentir, ¿no es así?"

No necesitaba alzar la voz, era tal como antes, tal como debía ser, con la gema transgresora temblando en abyecta derrota y ella llevando a cabo su justicia.

"Yo… lo siento mi Diamante, jamas fue mi intensión"

Encolerizada alzó a la perla con nula delicadeza, está se aferró a su palma y se mantuvo allí, en silencio.

"Tendré que disponer de ambos", murmuró aburrida, enmascarando su enojo, "Es una lastima, parecían ser sirvientes leales"

Estaba tentada a acabar allí mismo con la perla, pero algo se lo impedía.

La sostuvo sobre su palma mientras sollozaba.

"¿Son lagrimas?", preguntó sardónica, "¿Lloras a causa de tu traición?, o quizás… quizás temes lo que haré contigo"

Las lagrimas comenzaban a incomodarla, su perla jamas había sido expresiva con sus emociones.

Algo en ella resurgió, después de que Pink Diamond fuese destruida… no sentía deseos de continuar con las conquistas, se recluyó en sus otros deberes, en cuidar del legado de Pink y a cada paso, en cada lugar Pearl estaba a su lado.

"Vamos, deja de evadirme, mirame a los ojos", ordenó suavemente, "¿Crees que quiero hacer esto?, ¿crees que quiero destruirte siendo que eres la más cercana de mis gemas?"

Blue Pearl negó con la cabeza, no esperaba escuchar eso de parte de su Diamante, temerosa, levantó el rostro y se limpió las lagrimas lo mejor que pudo, sabía que se veía espantosa, con el cabello desordenado y las mejillas oscurecidas, no era un estado del que se sintiese orgullosa y menos frente a su Diamante.

Debía preguntar algo que le preocupaba al igual que su propio destino.

"Greg… ¿qué pasará con él?"

Blue Diamond frunció el ceño, "Me encargaré personalmente del humano, eso no te concierne", le respondió, Blue Pearl trató de abrazarse a si misma pero recordó que tenía puestos esos grilletes, no podría encontrar confort alguno, ni siquiera en ese acto.

Ver la desesperación en los gestos de su perla confirmó otra de las teorías que Holly Blue había propuesto, algo mucho más indecoroso.

"Te preocupa...", concluyó la diamante con un nudo en la garganta, no era solo que le decepcionara que al parecer hubiese algo entre los dos, era que…

"Por favor", rogó su perla, "No lo destruya mi Diamante, tenía miedo, miedo por su hijo"

Blue Diamond se mordió la lengua, era su humano, suyo, ella decidiría que hacer con él, ella determinaría su destino y aquel extraño cariño que sentía por Greg se evaporaría, el solo saber que Rose Cuarzo había sido parte de su vida la llenaba de rabia.

"Ese… híbrido humano es el legado de Rose Cuarzo, no permitiré que siga viviendo, es una abominación, una afrenta a todas nosotras, debe ser eliminado"

"Mi Diamante, él no es Rose, no lo es", susurró Blue Pearl, "Usted lo ha visto, es… es alguien distinto, no merece morir"

"Y ahora muestras compasión por el enemigo, que bajo has caído", se lamentó Blue Diamond, que ya daba por perdida a su perla.

Estaba lista para hacerlo, su perla no tenía redención alguna, acabar con ella era la última piedad que le podía ofrecer.

Fue entonces que Blue Pearl lo hizo, siglos de cuidadosa programación actuaron en su auxilio para arribar a la única respuesta lógica, si perecía, ya no podría servir a su Diamante, otras perlas vendrían pero ninguna como ella, ninguna que conociese tan bien a Blue Diamond.

"Es por usted"

Esa declaración tan súbita y honesta descolocó incluso a Blue Pearl que no tenía idea de por qué había hablado, tan solo fue un momento de claridad, la suma última de lo que significaba su vida, todo lo que hubo hecho fue por su Diamante, Greg Universe hacía feliz a Blue Diamond, perderlo significaría regresar a como todo era antes, cuando su Diamante se hundió en la angustia posterior a la destrucción de Pink Diamond.

"Explicate", ordenó Blue Diamond inclinándose.

Blue Pearl luchó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas, eran tantas cosas que no sabía por donde empezar, mas no tenía tiempo, la impaciente mirada de su Diamante demandaba respuestas, "Desde que lo trajo… desde que hablaron la he visto sonreír más y llorar menos, usted está mejor gracias a él", respondió con suavidad, "Por eso, le pido que reconsidere, ambos sabemos que lo que hicimos fue imperdonable, pero no planeábamos ocultar la verdad, le diría todo hoy, Greg le explicaría que no hay necesidad de que sean enemigos, él confía en usted, cree en usted"

Blue Diamond levantó una mano y la perla guardó silencio de inmediato, "Traelo, ahora", pidió mientras la empujaba hacia la puertas, "No tardes, les diré mi decisión en cuanto termine con él"

…

…

Blue Pearl fue apresada, Yellow estaba ausente, solo le quedaba Jasper que había negociado con algunas de sus amigas el encargarse nuevamente de su seguridad, eso con la estricta vigilancia de Holly Blue la cual se negaba a responder preguntas de alguien que ella denominaba inferior,

Todo estaba perdido, se quedaría en esa extraña celda por el resto de su vida, no volvería a ver a su hijo ni a sus amigos, y para empeorar todo Blue tendría que sufrir también.

Todo porque había sido un cobarde, pensando primero en su propia seguridad en vez de pensar en la de los demás.

"Blue… lo siento, de no ser por mi nada de esto habría pasado..."

La gema que lo cuidaba nada podía hacer, Jasper apretó los puños, Greg seguía acostado mirando a la pared, quería alcanzarlo y asegurarle que la perla seguía viva, pero con Holly Blue Agate vigilando todos sus movimientos eso sería imposible. Tendría que morderse la lengua y aguantar, esperaba que Blue Diamond fuese comprensiva con ambos, a final de cuentas Blue Pearl y Greg eran importantes para ella, al menos eso suponía.

Aprovechando un descuido de Holly Blue posó su mano sobre Greg, el humano se volteó a verla y sonrió débilmente, Jasper trató de devolver el gesto sin mucho existo, era un hecho que ambos se sentían patéticos.

"Mi Diamante desea ver al humano ahora"

Tanto ella como Greg se voltearon a ver a la recién llegada, Blue Pearl llegó junto a una jasper azul que actuaba como su escolta, con una expresión grave en el rostro y rastros de lagrimas secas en sus mejillas.

Holly Blue se cruzó de brazos, ninguno de los dos podía verla bien ya que les estaba dando la espalda, pero por su voz podían adivinar que la gema disfrutaba de sobremanera su revancha contra la traidora, para una piedra como Holly Blue Agate una gema traidora era la peor de las formas de vida.

"¿Y te ha enviado a ti para decir eso?", preguntó con sorna, "De seguro hay gemas más dignas que tú para cumplir con esa tarea"

"No cuestiones la voluntad de Blue Diamond, la jasper que me escolta puede corroborarlo, además, no me han quitado estas cosas"

El tono de Blue Pearl era mordaz y definitivo, Holly Blue apenas tuvo un momento de indecisión antes de desactivar la barrera de luz en la celda de Greg.

"Vuelve a encerrarla", ordenó a la jasper azul, "Y tú", se dirigió a ella, "Lleva al humano frente a Blue Diamond en este instante"

No pudo sino obedecer, ayudando a Greg a levantarse lo sujetó de un hombro y lo guió a la salida.

"Como usted lo ordene, vamos Greg"

Holly Blue se le plantó de frente clavando un dedo bajo su cuello, Jasper dejó escapar un suspiro, estaba sumamente nerviosa.

Había revelado demasiado, se expuso también al escrutinio de esa gema.

"No fraternices con él", amenazó Holly Blue, "Es un humano y un traidor, no es de confianza"

Jasper asintió rápidamente, "Si señora, de inmediato señora..."

Supo que tendría que sacarlo de allí de inmediato, antes de que Holly Blue pudiese hacer más, lamentablemente no esperaba que Greg actuase antes que ella.

"… Lo siento"

El humano había forzado su camino hasta llegar junto a Blue Pearl, abrazando a la gema que permanecía quieta, en apariencia indiferente a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"Tengo miedo Greg, tengo mucho miedo", murmuró despacio, "No sé lo que vaya a pasarnos, mi Diamante..."

"Le diré que nada de esto es tu culpa, encontraré la manera Blue", la interrumpió el humano apretándola contra su pecho.

Holly Blue había tenido suficiente, separó a los dos y empujó a Greg contra Jasper, "Deja de perder el tiempo y lleva a esa cosa frente a mi Diamante", luego, empujó a Blue Pearl de vuelta a su celda, desde la cual solo se podía ver la espalda de la gema, sus hombros se sacudían mientras sollozaba en silencio.

Jasper cargó a Greg sobre sus hombros y se alejó rápidamente, limpiándose las lagrimas solo cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la vigilaba.

...

...

A la noche contesto todos los review sin falta y editó si se me fue algo, hasta ahora creo que todo sigue bien.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer para todo propósito, sin fines de lucro de por medio y siendo todo bonito y legal.**

…

…

Lo empujaron como a un saco de papas y lo dejaron allí, en la penumbra debilmente iluminada por cuarzos encapsulados, el pálido fulgor rosa de aquellas gemas apenas daba pistas de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, eso, aunado al escalofriante silencio le parecía un mal presagio, Greg tragó saliva y se puso de pie, detrás de él, las puertas dobles se cerraron al unisono, adelante, un camino marcado en el suelo le indicó adonde debía dirigirse, juntando valor, fue a encontrarse con la diamante, esperando al menos una chance de ayudar a la perla a la que había perjudicado, se lo debía a Blue, se lo debía a Steven y a Rose también, ellos querrían que hiciese lo correcto incluso si estaba aterrado.

Debía ser firme.

Apenas dio veinte pasos cuando una mano salida de la obscuridad lo agarró del cuello y lo levantó, Blue Diamond se manifestó desde las sombras, no en su masiva forma real, sino en aquella que le había enseñado durante su primera reunión.

El cruel agarre de la gema no daba pie a que el humano se defendiera, Greg trató en vano de liberarse gastando toda su fuerza para evitar la asfixia, poco a poco sus ojos rodaron dentro de sus cuencas, perdía la conciencia intentando hablar, imágenes de Steven y Rose pasaron por su mente, pensó en que nunca volvería a ver a su hijo ni a su familia, ya no regresaría a su hogar.

Le fallaría a todos, incluso a Blue…

Blue Diamond sentía el pulso del humano disminuir, solo pretendía asustarlo, hacerlo entrar en razón pero en cuanto lo vio y recordó lo que Holly Blue Agate le dijo y el modo en que su perla hablaba de él perdió el control, descendió de su trono con tal sutileza que sus pasos fueron enmudecidos por las pisadas del humano, apenas manifestó su cambio de tamaño, lo quería tener a su nivel, subyugado ante un poder superior que le recordase quien estaba a cargo, a quien debía obedecer.

Mas, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo lejos que estaba llegando lo dejó ir, miró sus manos aterrorizadas mientras el humano a sus pies tosía, un poco más y…

" _No, no sería capaz, no a mi humano"_

La voz de Pink resonaba en su cabeza, diciéndole que mentía, porque las marcas en el cuello de Greg, esas rojas y profundas marcas eran la evidencia de que era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, se sintió enferma consigo misma, tuvo que aferrarse a su ira, de otro modo, terminaría quebrándose allí mismo.

Ya encontraría la forma de disculparse por haberse propasado, aunque temía que el daño a la confianza que tenía con él sería irreparable.

Por el momento, debía continuar con el interrogatorio.

"Aquí, frente a frente, dime la verdad", demandó con la voz constreñida.

Greg se levantó despacio a la vez que masajeaba su cuello, examinó a Blue Diamond, su perfil rígido y sereno que parecía irreconciliable con aquel vicioso ataque.

Debía ser cauto, no bajaría la guardia.

"Usted ya la sabe", respondió firme, "Sabe que Steven es más que un humano"

La gema caminó de vuelta a su trono, Greg la siguió reluctante, manteniendo siempre la distancia.

"Tiene la gema de Rose", comentó Blue Diamond, "La misma gema de quien nos traicionó por ese planeta", Greg tan solo asintió, ¿qué más podía hacer?, Blue Diamond conocía la verdad sobre Steven y las Gems.

Temía que hiciese lo peor, de algún modo no podía reconciliar a la amable gema que siempre parecía tan ansiosa por hablar con él con la imagen de la conquistadora, incluso habiendo visto los efectos de su paso por la tierra.

Deseaba creer en ella, y se sentía tonto por ello.

Blue Diamond no sabía que hacer, su humano se veía peculiarmente contemplativo, como si hubiese descubierto un secreto que no deseaba desentrañar, algo terrible y a la vez familiar, se daba cuenta al espiarlo por el rabillo del ojo, Greg ya no la miraba con la misma aceptación, en sus ojos había desconfianza.

"Debería asesinarte aquí y ahora, tomar venganza por lo que las Gems me hicieron", le dijo mientras volvía a su verdadero tamaño, "Yellow Diamond lo haría sin bacilar, lo borraría a usted y a todos los que conoce"

Al notar que el humano se mantenía impávido no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso era más valiente de lo que aparentaba o derechamente había perdido la cordura producto del miedo, era impresionante el modo en que se sostenía.

"¿No tienes miedo?", le preguntó picando su barriga con un dedo, "Señor Universe..."

Greg reaccionó de forma inesperada para ella, con mano firme sujetó su dedo, pálido, vencido, era la imagen viva de la derrota al igual que lo era su perla, ambos habiendo abandonado toda esperanza, adivinando que no saldrían vivos después de enfrentarla.

"Estoy aterrado", murmuró Greg, lo que llenó de tristeza a Blue Diamond, "¿Podría al menos dejar que Steven y Blue vivan?, mi hijo no tiene que ver con la guerra y Blue solo pensaba en su felicidad, soy yo quien le mintió su majestad, se lo ruego… déjelos vivir"

El humanó cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, sabiendo muy bien todas las atrocidades que Blue Diamond cometió en la guerra, todas esas pobres gemas corruptas por su ambición, esa arma que seguía enterrada en su planeta, miles, millones de vidas perdidas y él, que frente a ese poder inmensurable era apenas un hombre, confiando ciegamente en que esa misma gema que parecía ser un monstruo en las historias fuese también aquella gema que de vez en cuando se atrevía a considerar una amiga, alguien especial.

Su parte racional luchaba constantemente en contra de sus emociones.

Blue Diamond suspiró y se sentó de cuclillas, levantando a Greg lo depositó en su regazo.

"¿Qué haré contigo?, llevarte de vuelta al zoológico no funcionará, dejarte por tu cuenta tampoco, Yellow se opondría y con justa razón, la tierra no es una opción, eres un elemento a nuestro favor, utilizarte nos daría una ventaja importante en contra de las rebeldes", razonó la gema, "Lo lógico sería terminar con tu existencia, extraer de ti toda información útil y descartarte"

Greg contuvo el aliento, era definitivo entonces, Blue Diamond lo asesinaría, acabaría muerto en el espacio, lejos de su familia, de sus amigos, incapaz de ayudar siquiera un poco.

"¿Y bien?, ¿no tienes nada que decir a tu favor?", tanteó Blue Diamond, "Considera esto un último rito, sé que los humanos tienen una costumbre similar"

Aquello fue suficiente para quebrar a Greg, no rogó por su vida, no pidió compasión, en lugar de eso rió descaradamente, rió con fuerza mientras Blue Diamond, consternada, lo observaba, creyendo que el pobre humano había perdido la razón.

"Esto ha sido… ¡lo más extraño que me ha pasado en años!", exclamó tratando de calmarse, "Y tomando en cuenta a mi familia no es una exageración, a decir verdad no se que esperar de usted, es muy diferente a todo lo que esperaba y no sé que sentir al respecto y ahora… ahora voy a morir"

Blue Diamond dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados.

"Iba a matarte, al igual que a Pearl", murmuró atónita, "Nunca antes me habían confundido tanto, creí… yo tampoco sé que esperar de ti"

Greg se limpió las lagrimas de sus mejillas, aun sonreía, pero Blue Diamond podía notar que no era por felicidad.

Y conforme hablaba, era más notorio lo que en realidad sentía.

"Lo sé, no quiero morir, ni que ella muera, no quiero que arruinen la vida de mi hijo con una guerra que no es su responsabilidad, no tiene idea de lo que es ser padre de Steven, preocupándome a cada momento de todo lo que le puede pasar, temiendo que algún día las Gems no sean capaces de protegerlo y ahora… todo se ha vuelto tan complicado, es apenas un niño y tiene que lidiar con tanto, tantas cosas y es tan poco lo que puedo hacer por él"

Cada palabra sonaba más desesperada de lo anterior, Blue Diamond tuvo la incomoda revelación de que su humano la entendía mejor de lo que se podía imaginar, para ella, aquel temor que creyó jamas experimentaría se había vuelto realidad, Greg pasaba por lo mismo.

"¿Quiere que le diga que hacíamos el día en que nos conocimos?"

"Usted me dijo que estaban de viaje, ¿mentía con eso?"

Blue Diamond se arrepintió por su apresurada respuesta, había sonado más hostil de lo que pretendía, pero Greg la ignoró, enfocado por completo en hacerla comprender.

"Sí estábamos de viaje, Steven… no tengo idea de cómo lo hace, pero mi hijo llora cuando usted llora, siente la misma tristeza que usted, incluso ha tenido sueños sobre el pasado, fue gracias a eso que logramos encontrar su palanquín y que Blue nos escuchó"

Ahora la gema entendía, Greg no paseaba allí, en esas ruinas por mera casualidad, a diferencia de sus anteriores encuentros con humanos él tenía un propósito claro.

"Y usted decidió que sería buena idea revelarse frente a nosotras"

El humano le sonrió derrotado, Blue Diamond escuchó atenta.

"Le dije a Steven que me encargaría de todo, no podía dejar que me lo arrebataran nuevamente, no después de todo lo que le ha pasado, entonces hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, no esperaba que tuviésemos algo en común, mucho menos venir aquí y debo confesar que todo el tiempo tuve miedo, pero valía la pena por Steven"

"No entiendo, si tenía tanto miedo..."

"¡Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo!", la interrumpió el humano llevándose las manos a la cabeza, "Mi Steven… él no la dejaría sufrir, mi hijo ayudaría, yo ayudaría"

Blue Diamond se dejó ir de espaldas hasta quedar acostada sobre el suelo, se llevó las manos al rostro y rió, pero a diferencia de Greg, era por alivio, porque al fin tenía su decisión.

Era algo que ya sabía, que a ninguno de los dos volvería a lastimarlos, su perla le era en absoluto fiel y el humano resultaba ser noble, incluso si su nobleza resultaba peligrosa.

Era bobamente valiente.

"Usted… nunca piensa antes de actuar, ¿no es así?", preguntó la gema sonriendo plácidamente.

"Lo sé lo sé, soy un tonto, ¿pero qué puedo decir?, así soy yo"

Tal honestidad le resultaba apabullante, el pobre de seguro tuvo muchas dificultades para acostumbrarse a las gemas, Blue Diamond se dio cuenta de que lo que decía era cierto, no había forma en que fuese sencillo para él aceptar tantas cosas diferentes.

Lamentablemente, eso no resolvía todo para Blue Diamond.

"No puedo dejar pasar por alto lo que hicieron… usted debería saber cuanto odio a Rose Cuarzo y usted, ¡usted era su amante!"

Incluso si parecía mezquino de su parte Blue Diamond necesitaba hablar de eso, a Greg podía entenderlo, a Pearl también, pero Rose Cuarzo era un asunto completamente diferente, no se imaginaba modo alguno en que esa gema pudiese ser redimida a sus ojos.

"Uno no elige a quien amar, Rose me confesó todo, me dijo de las guerras, de todas las gemas que había destruido, no le gustaba hablar de ello, no le gustaba recordar a todas las gemas que perecieron"

Era curioso que en los peores momentos Greg pudiese demostrar algo de sabiduría, tal vez debido a la presión o por el mero hecho de ser artista, muchas veces se preguntó a si mismo si sencillamente carecía del talento necesario para hacer resurgir su carrera pero le quedaba el suficiente para componer de cuando en cuando una pieza que valiese la pena, algo que reflejase que en el fondo, no era un tipo cualquiera con una guitarra.

Resultó ser uno de esos momentos, en los que pudo influenciar a alguien que de otro modo jamas lo escucharía, Blue Diamond haría algo inusual, compartiría con el humano lo que solo ella, Yellow Diamond y sus perlas sabían.

Su voz era casi un suspiro, Greg descendió desde la gema y fue a posarse cerca de su rostro, sería parte de ese secreto.

"Pink Diamond… ella nunca fue cruel con sus tropas, nunca las trató mal, era valiente, fuerte y perspicaz, era única en su clase, ¿tiene idea de lo que es perder a alguien así?, quede devastada y ahora… tengo ese zoológico lleno de los de su especie señor Universe porque ella creía que ustedes eran valiosos, visito el lugar en el que fue destruida a pesar de que solo me trae malos recuerdos y resguardo un salón lleno de sus cuarzos… usted… usted debería comprenderme, saber lo difícil que es seguir adelante, ¿cómo pudo engañarme?, deposite mi confianza en usted, yo confiaba en usted, en muy poco tiempo me hice vulnerable para usted..."

Yaciendo de lado cerró los ojos, sabiendo que el humano no le reprocharía por demostrar sus sentimientos, deseando más que nunca confiar nuevamente en él.

"No quiero destruirlo, no quiero volver a sentir esto aquí, en mi pecho, no tiene idea de todas las lagrimas que he derramado"

Greg dejó caer sus hombros, eran demasiadas emociones fuertes para él, no le sorprendería perder lo que le quedaba de cabello si seguía así.

Todo le parecía un raro sueño, esa gema… era mucho, infinitamente más complicada que cualquier otra que hubiese conocido, estaba convencido de que si Blue Pearl estuviese a su lado entre los dos podrían idear algo pero dado que seguía solo...

"No me opondré a cualquier cosa que desee hacer conmigo, lamento que haya tenido que sufrir tanto", le dijo a la vez que se apoyaba sobre la coronilla de Blue Diamond para acariciar su cabello, sin cuestionarse en ningún momento que la gema pudiese entender lo que intentaba hacer.

"Pink… las tres juntas eramos invencibles", murmuró la diamante rememorando aquel glorioso pasado, las caricias de Greg que al principio le parecieron extrañas comenzaron a calmarla, "Debería haber estado a su lado ese día, debería haberla protegido, de no ser por mi tardanza…"

"No fue su culpa, usted hizo todo lo posible"

Y así como así, Greg logró recuperar su confianza, al menos un poco de ella y aunque seguía algo asustado, le enternecía el modo en que la gema lo miraba, serena y quieta, con los labios entreabiertos y el cabello desperdigado en un halo pálido.

"La extraño Greg, la extraño mucho"

"Creo… que hay mucho que no me ha dicho de ella y de usted, me gustaría escucharla, si lo desea", se aventuró a decir Greg, "A decir verdad, me gustaría conocerla mejor"

Blue Diamond no lo pensó más, habló largo y tendido con su humano, le contó su historia y la de las otras diamantes, sus mayores victorias y fracasos, todo mientras recordaba a Pink Diamond y al finalizar, se sintió mejor consigo misma, allí, en la oscuridad que ya no era más opresiva ni lúgubre, sino acogedora, junto a Greg Universe que vertía toda su atención en ella.

"Aún debo pensar en un castigo para los dos", murmuró la gema al finalizar, "Sería una mala señal de mi parte si comienzo a mostrar favoritismos"

"No fue culpa de ella, es más, me convenció de venir a hablar con usted", volvió a insistir Greg, "Ella la adora, jamas podría traicionarla"

"La traición es una de las peores ofensas, para ambos significaría el fin, mas… no deseo eso"

Irguiéndose, encendió las luces de un chasquido y cruzó ambas manos tras su espalda, Greg aguardó ansioso, sabiendo que si Blue era destruida él tampoco aguantaría mucho, la culpa lo acabaría.

"Pearl rogó por su vida y usted rogó por la de ella, ambos dicen preocuparse por mi, eso supera los lazos comunes entre gemas, es más que admiración", entonó la gema llena de convicción, "He llegado a la conclusión de que sus actos no fueron impulsados por malicia, fueron… torpes al ocultarme información que creían me dañaría, en definitiva, fue por afecto, aunque espero no vuelva a repetirse"

Greg tosió en su mano, sin creer del todo que se habían salvado, de no ser porque era una idea ridícula creería que en realidad le gustaba a ambas gemas.

Aún así, se sentía agradecido, Blue Diamond al igual que Blue Pearl debían de tenerlo en alta estima para ser tan pacientes, se prometió a si mismo dar todo de su parte para que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad y buscar el modo de regresar con su hijo.

"¿Qué puedo decir?, usted me agrada", bromeó el humano, "Aunque preferiría que nuestras reuniones fuesen un poco menos intensas"

Blue Diamond miró a otro lado al darse cuenta de que Greg se torcía de dolor al tocar su cuello, "Lo lamento por eso, no fue digno de mi parte", se disculpo, "Quiero que sepa que no se volverá a repetir"

Greg se sobó el cuello y le restó importancia al asunto, no era la primera vez que casi moría a manos de una gema, aunque sí era la primera en que tuvo miedo, algo de eso se quedaría con él, no olvidaría lo peligrosa que Blue Diamond podía ser cuando se lo proponía, procuraría tener eso en mente cada vez que fuese invocado por ella.

"Ahora, dígame sobre Steven, si no es mucha molestia"

El rostro de Greg se iluminó, si Blue Diamond quería saber sobre Steven entonces tenía oportunidad de ayudar, tan solo tenía que convencer a la gema de que su hijo no era peligroso y lo dejarían en paz.

"Oh, ¡claro!, le encantará escuchar sobre mi hijo, Steven se lleva bien con todo el mundo"

Blue Diamond recostó al humano sobre su pecho y sonrió plácidamente, escuchando con atención ideó un plan para mantener vivo a su humano y su perla, no sería sencillo, pero de salir todo como esperaba podría explotar la lealtad de ambos a su favor y conseguir a un muy útil híbrido que integrase sus filas, si ponía al hijo de Rose Cuarzo bajo su mando y lo convertía en su protegido habría ganado la guerra y obtenido su venganza al fin, pues no solo le arrebataría a su amante humano, sino también a su niño.

Y el precio por ello sería irrisoriamente bajo, todo gracias a su querido señor Universe.

…

…

Preparaciones fueron hechas, planes fueron trazados, todo hasta el último detalle con tal de asegurar la infiltración, incluso se le proveyó con una historia falsa para hacerse pasar por una de ellas.

Sobre su apariencia no se hicieron muchos cambios, según sus investigaciones los humanos eran en extremo crédulos y no cuestionarían a una "mujer alta y fuerte", incluso si tal mujer era azul, a Jasper poco le importaba, la sola idea de ir a la tierra la emocionaba y aterraba al mismo tiempo, era un desafío sorprendente para ella que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida cuidando de los humanos del zoológico, sería su segundo acercamiento a humanos silvestres, humanos como Greg e incluso…

"Así que de eso se trata, va a enviarte a contactar a Steven Universe"

Blue Pearl tomaba todo con calma, aún no la dejaban libre a pesar de que con toda seguridad no sería ejecutada, al parecer Blue Diamond se había propuesto el posponer cualquier castigo hasta nuevo aviso, Yellow Pearl estaba confiada en que no sería algo grave, Greg no estaba seguro de nada, tan solo se alegraba de no causar más problemas para la gema.

Parte del acuerdo secreto al que él y Blue Diamond habían llegado incluía no contactar con la perla, al menos hasta que Blue Diamond tuviese certeza absoluta de que la lealtad de ninguno de los dos fuese a flaquear de nuevo.

"Va a hacer muchas preguntas, tendrás que omitir lo último que pasó, no le digas nada que pueda herirlo"

Jasper negó con la cabeza, claro que sabía eso, había pasado la mayor parte de su existencia reconfortando humanos, ser sensible era su segunda naturaleza, sin embargo la evidente preocupación de Blue Pearl por el pequeño humano le parecía tierna.

"No lo haré, recuerda que me estoy infiltrando, él no sabrá que soy una gema", mencionó despreocupada.

"Eres una jasper de más de dos metros de alto, fornida, de color azul y tienes una piedra justo bajo un ojo, ¿en serio crees que pasarás desapercibida?", preguntó la perla irónica, "Vamos, incluso siendo una especie primitiva tendrían que darse cuenta de que hay algo raro contigo"

Jasper rodó los ojos, su plan tenía un par de fallas pero las solucionaría en el camino.

"Encontraré el modo, descuida"

"Debes tener un plan de respaldo", insistió la perla, "Tu misión es de suma importancia, mi Diamante no admitirá fallas"

Admitiendo a regañadientes que Blue Pearl tenía algo de razón, Jasper decidió que era hora de discutir otros asuntos, un par de rumores que sentía necesitaba dar a conocer.

"Sabes, Yellow dice que su diamante también ha mostrado interés en adquirir a Steven, uno de los motivos por los que me ofrecí fue para que Blue Diamond pudiese reclamarlo antes, estoy convencida de que estará mucho mejor así..."

Blue Pearl guardó silencio, obviamente Jasper confiaría más en el buen juicio de su Diamante que en el de Yellow Diamond, incluso si eran fieles a ambas.

Ella compartía esa opinión, no solo por su lealtad sino también por la existencia de alguien que jugaba a su favor, alguien que podría convencer a su Diamante de no convertir al pequeño híbrido en un arma.

"¿Qué sabes de él?", preguntó en un hilo de voz, Jasper tuvo que acercarse para oírla y una vez que lo hizo adoptó una expresión solemne.

"No mucho a decir verdad", confesó Jasper, "Debes entender que lo tienen bien vigilado, pasará algo de tiempo hasta que la seguridad se reduzca"

Jasper notó la agitación en los manerismos de la perla, que aunque leve se hallaba presente en esos gestos casi imperceptibles, una inusual rigidez en sus movimientos usualmente gráciles.

"Tienes que decirle de tu misión, debes ayudarlo", demandó Blue Pearl chocando contra la barrera y retrocediendo de golpe, "Tienes que ayudar a Greg"

Ambas guardaron silencio, la perla demasiado avergonzada por su desplante emotivo y la jasper incomoda de no poder ayudar tanto como le gustaría, ver a su amiga en esas circunstancias deplorables era lo último que esperaba, no de ella, no de la siempre compuesta y elegante perla de Blue Diamond, fue eso lo que la llevó a preguntar por otro de los rumores de Yellow, algo que apenas cinco gemas sospechaban y que de hacerse conocido se volvería un desastre, una evento tan inusitado que nadie lo esperaría de no ser por el hecho de que no era la primera vez que ocurría.

"Blue… hay algo que he querido preguntar", murmuró Jasper tímida, la perla asintió y entrelazó sus dedos, Jasper estuvo tentada a sonreír, incluso en una celda Blue Pearl mantenía su elegancia.

Era una lastima que lo que iba a preguntar no fuese un asunto de risa, y que de ser cierto, demolería cualquier chance de la perla de salir con vida.

"Blue, ¿hay algo entre tú y Greg?"

La perla apenas dio señales de lo que en realidad sentía, se mantuvo firme y serena, pero Jasper pudo notar la forma en que apretaba sus manos y el leve temblor en sus hombros.

"Somos amigos, al menos eso creo", susurró Blue Pearl, "¿Qué más podría haber?"

"Los amigos no se llevan así, sabes que no tienes que mentirme", insistió Jasper, Blue Pearl se cubrió la boca, sabiendo que solo podría decir una cosa.

"Creo que ya sabes respuesta, no podría haber nada entre los dos"

Jasper quedó boquiabierta, aquello era practicante una confesión de la verdad y a la vez, la confirmación de la futilidad de tal afecto, incluso si llegaba a ser mutuo algo entre una gema y un humano quedaría tajantemente prohibido que llegase a cumplirse, ninguno de los dos estaría a salvo, ninguno de los dos podría vivir en paz.

"Lo siento Blue, desearía poder ayudarte, pero me vigilan, temo que si Holly Blue Agate me atrapa ya no me dejen verte", se disculpó Jasper desviando la mirada, "Y descuida, nadie tiene que saber de esto, puedes confiar en mi"

La perla dejó caer sus brazos y volvió a apoyarse contra el muro posterior de su prisión, "No te preocupes, no quiero que ni tú ni Yellow tengan dificultades por mi culpa", murmuró indiferente, "Ya he causado suficientes problemas para todos"

"Debo irme, trataré de hablar a solas con Greg"

Dando media vuelta corrió por los pasillos, apenas escuchando a Blue Pearl que le agradecía y evitando encontrarse con más gemas en su camino, para su buena fortuna tenía pensado entrenar con Yellow Pearl por un rato antes de buscar a Greg, eso le ayudaría a distraerse, a dejar de pensar en la pobre gema allí encerrada y el secreto que jamas podrían compartir.

…

…

Era buena, podía mantenerle el paso con poca dificultad, sus ataques, aunque en apariencia débiles eran en realidad sumamente poderosos, aprovechaba su apariencia para ocultar ese poder.

Aun así podía contrarrestarla, era cuestión de coordinación, adivinar sus ataques, predecir el patrón, golpear en cuanto menos se lo esperase.

Yellow Pearl sentía algo similar por Jasper, siendo de una estirpe de gemas guerreras no era de extrañarse su sorprendente destreza para las artes del combate, ataques rápidos y poderosos en incansable sucesión, envidiable estamina y resistencia, la fuerza necesaria para décimar a casi cualquier gema que se encontrase en su camino.

La perla no la tomaba a la ligera, nunca lo haría.

Torciendo la lanza a medio camino Jasper logró desestabilizarla y con una patada en la sección media la tuvo de rodillas.

"¡Yellow Diamond planea llegar antes al híbrido!", exclamó Yellow Pearl antes de que la jasper pudiese continuar con su ataque, aprovechando la distracción dio un par de certeros golpes en el muslo izquierdo de la otra gema.

"Su nombre es Steven", se quejó Jasper antes de caer junto a la perla, "Y ese fue un truco sucio, bien hecho"

Ambas gemas rieron en el suelo de la arena de entrenamiento ante las extrañas miradas de sus pares, sin preocuparse demasiado por ello Jasper ayudó a Yellow a ponerse de pie y ambas salieron de allí con el mismo rumbo, tratarían de ganar acceso a la nueva "unidad de contención" de Greg, según algunos rumores Holly Blue Agate estaría ocupada charlando con las amatistas de la tierra y eso le tomaría mucho tiempo, sería cuestión de convencer a cualquier gema haciendo guardia de que las dejasen pasar y dado que la perla personal de Yellow Diamond estaría allí ambas estaban confiadas de que sería posible cumplir con su cometido.

"Sé que su nombre es Steven, pero tendré problemas si mi Diamante pregunta y muestro demasiada cercanía", se excusó Yellow, "Ha sido muy comprensiva conmigo y creo que ya reconoce mis esfuerzos, no quiero arruinar las cosas"

"Me alegra que todo haya mejorado para ti", la felicitó Jasper, "¿Y qué noticias tienes?, ¿sabes de algo que pueda ayudarme en mi misión?"

Yellow observó en todas direcciones y guió a Jasper por un camino que aunque más largo era menos transitado.

"Pon mucha atención, Greg nos dijo sobre el Cluster..."

"¿Qué hay con eso?, ¿sigue retrasado?"

La perla empujó a Jasper en cuanto vio a otra pareja de gemas acercándose, una vez pasaron hizo que ella se inclinase para susurrarle lo que sabía.

"Detenido permanentemente, el híbrido se las arregló para ponerlo a dormir, no volverá a ser un peligro para ese planeta"

Jasper estaba asombrada, un arma planetaria de destrucción masiva desactivada por lo que entendía era un humano de corta edad, incluso si era mitad gema, y eso era difícil de imaginar, el mero hecho de que lograse esa hazaña la dejaba boquiabierta, Yellow asintió simpatizando con lo que experimentaba la jasper.

"Mi Diamante debe de estar furiosa", murmuró Jasper anonadada, "Ella esperaba con ansias la destrucción de ese planeta, Yellow Diamond debe sentirse igual, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hará ahora"

Yellow Pearl sonrió con autosuficiencia, "Estuvo molesta al principió, hasta que pensó en todas las implicaciones, si Steven es tan excepcional como para lograr desarmar un arma planetaria entonces podría hacer más, mucho más"

"Entonces es definitivo, Blue Diamond quiere una victoria al menos simbólica asegurando que Steven nos ofrezca su cooperación, de eso se trata mi misión"

Las implicaciones de todo lo que tendría que pasar comenzaban a pesar en ambas gemas, fue Yellow Pearl la que expresó lo que ambas pensaban.

"No hemos tenido una guerra importante en siglos, luego del desastre de ese planeta nos hemos concentrado en mundos sin resistencia, hemos cuidado de que ninguna gema vuelva a traicionarnos, volver allí es poner en peligro nuestra frágil paz"

Ambas recordaron esa gris temporada, aquel planeta verde era tan diferente a los mundos ya conquistados, sus formas de vida inteligente apenas comprendían lo que sucedía a su alrededor, para ellos se trataba de "magia", los pobres temían y adoraban a las gemas, incapaces de oponerse a la absoluta destrucción.

"Incluso con su tecnología actual no son rivales para nosotros, será una masacre", concluyó Yellow Pearl.

Jasper apretó los puños y caminó decidida hacía adelante con la perla pisándole los talones, "No necesariamente, existe un modo de evitar todo esto", afirmó, "Blue Diamond escucha al humano, por extraño que parezca es posible que todo esto se solucione bien"

"Estas demente, ¿lo sabías?", preguntó la perla incrédula mientras negaba con la cabeza, "Completamente demente…."

"!Oh vamos¡", exclamó Jasper al darse cuenta de que Holly Blue no estaba en las cercanías y que la jasper que guardaba a Greg era una de sus conocidas, "A veces debes confiar en que las cosas saldrán bien, tal como ahora"

…

…

"Dime, ¿qué me detiene de enviar una armada a retomar ese planeta antes de que puedas poner un pie sobre su superficie?"

No podía, o mejor dicho, no quería creer en el informe de su perla, que Blue estuviese tan interesada en esa sucia bola de lodo era ridículo, tenían todo lo que necesitaban de ese lugar y en cuanto recuperase el Cluster podría olvidar el desastre que planeta Madre se vio forzado a enfrentar allí, aquella vergonzosa retirada sería cosa del pasado y en su lugar tendrían un símbolo de supremacía armamentística.

O al menos ese era el plan antes de que supieran de Steven Universe y su participación en la desactivación del Cluster, sin embargo para ella eso no era necesariamente un detrimento para la consumación de sus fines, en vez de un arma tendría dos, tan simple como eso.

"Oh, creí que estarías ocupada en otras cosas, ¿realmente fui tan descuidada?", se preguntó Blue Diamond de manera despreocupada, "Supongo que tendré que enviar a una armada de igual tamaño a retrasarte"

"Blue… ¿qué es lo que planeas?", preguntó Yellow en tono firme, "Este juego se esta saliendo de control, no es normal de tu parte"

La diamante amarilla trató de ocultar su sorpresa al ver mediante su pantalla como Blue, ajena a sus cuestionamientos, inspeccionaba sus uñas.

"¿Qué planeo?, pues lo mismo que tú, fortalecer nuestro imperio, asegurar la conquista, ¿no es esa nuestra mayor ambición?, dime Yellow, ¿qué te impide lanzar tu armada?"

"Solo… dime qué te ocurre", pidió Yellow odiando la forma en que su preocupación se volvía evidente, "¿Es acaso por el humano?, pensé que te desharías de esa cosa después de lo que te hizo"

La gema amarilla no esperaba que Blue se mostrase entonces en completa calma, evidenciando que estaba en control y su repentina aparición no era tan repentina, de seguro habiendo previsto un altercado, Yellow se relajó en su trono, esperando que la otra gema revelase su plan.

"Eso no será necesario, lo tengo danzando en la palma de mi mano, hará cualquier cosa por mi"

"Lo mismo dijiste al principio", gruñó Yellow Diamond, "No son de confiar"

"Es diferente ahora, veras, he descubierto su mayor debilidad"

Aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos azules… Yellow no tenía ni la menor idea de que pasaba por la cabeza de Blue, que extraño estratagema se formulaba en su privilegiada mente, solo tenía certeza de una cosa, que fuese lo que fuese que planeaba ya era demasiado tarde como para dar marcha atrás, Blue Diamond no se detendrían hasta conseguir su cometido y si ello incluía al híbrido terrestre se lo haría saber.

Yellow también sabía que eso interferiría con sus propios planes, pero el gusto de verla tan decidida le dio el empujón necesario para replantear su propio enfoque respecto al Steven Universe, después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última ocasión en que mostró interés por una operación y algo de sana competencia entre las dos sería provechoso para planeta Madre.

"¿Y esa debilidad es…?", preguntó intrigada acercándose a la pantalla, "Vamos, no me dejes en suspenso"

Los labios de la gema azul se abrieron y de ellos surgió una simple oración.

"Le gusto"

Yellow Diamond apagó la pantalla de inmediato, convenciéndose a si misma de que se trataba de un error en la trasmisión y dejó a una peridot a cargo de una revisión completa, se concentró el resto de su jornada en diversas tareas, todo para no pensar en Blue Diamond y su broma de mal gusto, tratando de burlarse de una igual y utilizando a esa criatura, porque de otro modo, tendría que admitir que no solo tenía sentido que el humano gustase de Blue, sino que también Blue parecía encantada por esa confesión y a decir verdad, eso la enfermaba.

…

…

…

Ok, ahora sí responderé comentarios (mañana porque ahora muero y gracias por ser tan pacientes)

¡Nos vemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer a todo propósito, repetición ad infinitum de lo anterior y etcétera.  
**...

...  
...

¿Qué los llevo a reunirse?, podía pensar en muchos, muchos motivos y ninguno de ellos tenía completo asidero con la realidad, de ser mera simpatía bien podría haber perdonado su vida para dejarlo a su suerte, de ser por una extraña noción de bondad el salvarlo de la destrucción era lo lógico, y si era amor, no por él, al menos no en principio, bastaría con confesar que la amaba y que jamás renunciaría a ese amor, que se aferraría sin dudar a aquellos recuerdos que lograban sacarla de la de otro modo deprimente y gris melancolía cotidiana y que sus acciones, por extrañas que parecieran, respondían a ella y a su legado.

He allí, que nacían sus dudas.

Greg la observaba paciente sin temor ni nerviosismo, en su lugar, notaba cierta solemnidad que le quedaba bien, que demostraba lo que ella ya sabía de él, de los dos.

Por un tiempo, aquellas incomodas verdades obscurecieron lo que de otro modo pudo haber sido una experiencia reconfortante, la mayor de sus dificultades yacía en algo que jamas podría cambiar.

Greg era un "alien", al parecer su perla lo había comprendido antes y ya sin esa barrera, el cariño entre los dos floreció libre, para su perla el orgullo propio de su estirpe no fue impedimento e incluso si su honor la empujaba a callar era libre de quererlo en secreto. Tal no era el caso para ella, que por su posición no podía permitirse tal debilidad, el olvidar las diferencias entre los dos sería un error fatal, no podía pretender, al menos no por siempre.

Uno de los seres más poderosos en existencia, y aun así incapaz de escapar de su posición, el deber la ataba.

Greg continuaba esperando, Blue Diamond desde su trono consideraba el mejor modo de enfrentar su actual predicamento.

"La extraño", declaró solemne mientras se levantaba, esperando que su humano comprendiese lo difícil que era admitir algo así y que al final, cuando todo estuviese dicho y hecho supiese que era por los dos.

"Yo también, desearía que las cosas fuesen como antes, ¿usted no?"

Animada por sus palabras lo cargó sobre la palma de su mano y juntos se dirigieron a buscarla.

"Debería dejarla libre, no tiene sentido tenerla encerrada, debo admitir que es irreemplazable"

Su humano se mostró complacido, "irreemplazable" era prácticamente lo mismo que decir "la extraño y la quiero y no deseo volver a apartarla de mi lado", Greg tuvo la suficiente compostura como para no saltar de un lado al otro por la emoción, aunque por el brillo en sus ojos…

¿Cómo lo lograba para que se formasen estrellas en ellos?, era raro y enternecedor.

En cuanto estuvieron cerca Greg llamó su atención, "He querido preguntarle algo", le susurró, esperando que no hubiesen otras gemas escuchando en las cercanías.

"¿Es sobre ella?", Dijo Blue Diamond ahogando esa fea sensación, la misma que le hacía ver a su perla como a una enemiga cuando en realidad era la más cercana de sus súbditos.

Tendría que trabajar en ello también.

"Sé que es muy tonto, probablemente se ría de mi cuando lo diga pero… ¿siente celos de que Pearl y yo seamos amigos?"

La pregunta la descolocó, ¿por qué sentiría celos de eso?, claro, entendía desde un punto de vista perfectamente lógico que su perla cuidaba de él y que necesariamente se tendrían cierto afecto, afecto que ella también deseaba, atención que ella añoraba. Era… natural que ese tipo de cosas ocurriese, pasaba todo el tiempo entre las gemas y dado que "Steven Universe" existía también ocurriría entre gemas y humanos.

Pero no eran celos, para nada, porque nada llegó a ocurrir entre su gema y Greg ni entre Greg y ella.

"¿Por qué dices eso?", murmuró cansada de su propia negación, claro que eran celos y que quería algo más, incluso si eso hacía enloquecer a Yellow, y ni pensar en lo que diría White en cuanto se enterase.

¿En qué momento sucumbió a esas emociones tan extrañas?, no podía explicárselo, sencillamente estaban allí y la atormentaban, pero ese tormento, ¡Oh!, ese suave y dulce tormento...

"Pues… ustedes dos parecen ser muy cercanas", dijo el humano con algo de timidez, "Digo, no sé si me entiende, a veces sucede que dos personas se llevan bien y luego aparece alguien nuevo… ¿se esta riendo?"

La imagen mental que su humano pintaba era sencillamente adorable, tuvo que sentarse un momento y cubrirse el rostro para que Greg no notase su sonrisa, ¿realmente creía eso de ella?, aunque no dudaba de que muchas gemas tuviesen relaciones de ese tipo entre ellas las diamantes eran diametralmente diferentes, principalmente porque quedaban pocas y no tenían tanto contacto entre ellas.

Aunque debía admitir que su perla personal era hermosa, no esperaba que Greg las imaginase juntas.

"Usted cree que Pearl y yo somos un ítem, ¿qué le dio esa idea señor Universe?"

El rubor en sus mejillas la hizo reír aun más, era adorable cuando se avergonzaba.

"Yo… ¿lo siento?, quizás hablé de más, es que lo he vivido antes y la verdad no tengo idea de si saldré vivo de otra de esas experiencias"

Depositándolo suavemente sobre el suelo, disminuyó de tamaño hasta quedar a su par, entonces, se decidió por probar algo que los humanos de antaño solían hacer, entrelazó sus brazos y dejó que Greg la escoltase a buscar a su perla.

"Somos muy cercanas pero no así, entre nosotras las gemas tenemos cierta jerarquía, digo, recuerdo una ocasión en que una zafiro y una rubí se fusionaron en mi corte y hubo un gran escándalo porque esa zafiro estaba destinada a morir y bueno… eso quedó en el pasado, no es algo que se discuta en nuestra sociedad, muchos lo considerarían un acto de depravación"

Su humano la escuchó atentamente, aunque no se veía para nada complacido, quizás para ellos el discriminar con quién se podía formar una relación no era siempre bien visto, ciertamente él parecía ser de gustos extravagantes al eligir a una gema.

Recostando su cabeza contra la del humano lo guió por los pasillos, ninguna gema se cruzó en su camino, tuvo el buen sentido de apartarlas para que nadie cuestionase sus acciones.

"Lo que quiero decir es que sería escandaloso, señor Universe, una gema nunca, nunca se interesaría en alguien por debajo de su posición, las únicas que lo han hecho fueron apartadas de nuestra sociedad"

"Entonces algo como lo que tuve con Rose sería imposible con otra gema", respondió Greg cabizbajo.

Blue Diamond se detuvo en seco, ¿podría ser verdad?, ¿acaso también lo había pensado?, cuando se lo dijo a Yellow Diamond era más que nada para sacarla de su camino, y aunque era cierto que la atracción del humano le parecía halagadora, y que su amistad era bien recibida no esperaba realmente que fuese más que eso.

El tormento, la tortura que era tenerlo cerca le robaba el aliento, le hacía tan difícil el llevar a cabo su plan original para ponerlo a salvo junto con Pearl.

Pero de existir una mínima posibilidad, incluso si era una afrenta a todo lo que planeta Madre representaba no la ignoraría.

"¿Lo dice por Pearl o por mi?, porque usted y yo..."

Su expresión de asombro bastó para hacerla entrar en razón, había sido descuidada al revelar más de lo necesario pero ya no se podía detener.

"Discúlpeme, asumí que entre usted y Pearl y además… con el modo en que nos llevamos creí que usted se interesaba por ambas, que sentía algo más que amistad, al menos esperaba que sintiese algo más por mi"

"No me atrevería, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que sentí algo así, desde Rose… digamos que un viudo como yo no es necesariamente un imán de chicas"

La respuesta del humano la entristeció, no solo porque había sacado a Rose Cuarzo a la palestra sino porque la hacía sentir que sus esfuerzos por atraerle eran insuficientes, ¿acaso no había hecho ya mucho por él?, estaba convencida de que así era y que Greg la encontraba atractiva e interesante, que disfrutaban su tiempo a solas, eso debería contar, eso debería ser más que suficiente y sin embargo…

No, debía de haber algo más, alguna variable humana que estaba pasando por alto.

"No entiendo que quiere decir con lo último, eso de "imán de chicas", pero usted sí me agrada y a Pearl también, no es algo exagerado señor Universe, creí que ya habíamos eso aclarado"

"Es solo una expresión, quiere decir que no soy muy popular entre las mujeres de mi especie, es… complicado su majestad, no es la primera vez pero se siente así, no quiero mal interpretar esto aquí, entre nosotros", explicó en voz baja, "Después de Rose no volví a interesare en tener citas ni nada de eso, quizás estoy algo oxidado y no estoy seguro si esta coqueteando conmigo o solo es amable"

"No me imagino por qué duda tanto", le recriminó ella, "No parecía tener los mismos problemas con Pearl"

"Pearl solo era amable", se excusó Greg, "De seguro trataba de hacerme sentir mejor"

Blue Diamond resopló indignada, su humano ciertamente no apreciaba el esfuerzo de su perla ni el de ella.

Tendría que darle una lección.

"Puede ser cierto que no sea el mejor espécimen de humano que haya existido, usted no es lo que llamaríamos "atractivo", sin embargo a mi eso me tiene sin cuidado"

Sintiéndose súbitamente valiente dio un paso adelante y luego otro y otro más hasta acorralarlo, ya no flirteaba con él como en las primeras ocasiones, era más, mucho más que eso.

Si su Greg planeaba hacerse el desentendido y fingir que todo era un juego ella le haría cambiar de parecer, a final de cuentas, era justo que su humano compartiese la misma dulce tortura por la que ella pasaba, se lo tenía bien merecido.

"Pearl vio algo en usted, y creo ver lo mismo, me pregunto si el sentimiento es mutuo, no, es más que eso señor Universe, estoy segura de que usted siente lo mismo"

Vio sus pupilas dilatadas y notó el temblor de sus manos, emanaba calor, tanta calidez que parecía quemar su piel, Blue Diamond plantó un beso en su mejilla y luego otro, entrelazo sus dedos y le habló al oído, satisfecha por el modo en que lograba erizarle los cabellos.

"Acertó en algo señor Universe, estoy celosa, pero no por lo que usted cree"

Lo besó en la comisura de los labios, era algo completamente nuevo para ella, pero a juzgar por la reacción de Greg lo había disfrutado.

Esperaba que con ello aprendiese su lección.

"¿La dejará libre?", preguntó el humano luego de recuperarse, seguía sonrojado y le faltaba el aliento, pero aparte de eso parecía estar completamente bien.

Blue Diamond se sintió algo decepcionada, esperaba que él quisiese más, pero luego recordó que antes que ella, estuvo Pearl, y que de seguro su humano no deseaba lastimar a una por complacer a la otra.

Consideró lindo de su parte que fuese tan considerado.

"Creo que no me queda otra opción, usted la quiere y yo la quiero, he decidido que puede volver a mi servicio y que ya ha sufrido lo suficiente"

Dicho eso regresó a su tamaño y finalmente entraron a la sección que contenía a Blue Pearl, después de ordenar a las gemas que la resguardaban que se hicieran a un lado desactivo la barrera y extrajo a su perla, la cargó junto a Greg de vuelta a su recamara.

No les dio privacidad para su encuentro, pero tampoco protesto cuando su humano abrazó a la perla y le dijo lo feliz que estaba de verla, seguía sintiendo eso aunque ya no le molestaba tanto, y se sorprendió a si misma al darse cuenta que la idea de compartir a su humano con su fiel perla no le sonaba tan mal, a final de cuentas los dos le pertenecían.

Aquel peligroso juego en el que los tres habían entrado parecía ser menos complicado de lo que Blue Diamond creía.

Ninguna de las dos podría tenerlo realmente, al menos no frente a la siempre vigilante mirada de planeta Madre, si no habían tenido mayores problemas era exclusivamente por su posición de mando, pero eso solo podía ayudarle por un tiempo, Yellow la dejaría ser siempre que mantuviese al margen el asunto del humano, pero White… White no lo tomaría tan a la ligera y hallaría la forma de demostrar sus descontento.

Aquella gema era impredecible, Blue Diamond tendría que ser más cuidadosa que nunca.

…

…

Dieron la orden para su liberación y se encontró con su Diamante y Greg, temerosa, caminó lentamente hasta salir de la unidad de encarcelamiento y encontrarse con ellos, las gemas que la custodiaban desaparecieron y los dejaron a los tres solos, Luego, fue depositada en la palma de su Diamante junto a Greg que no tardó en abrazarla, se sintió mortificada, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que los observaban y que justamente por esa clase de comportamiento tuvieron tantos problemas?, el humano era completamente irracional y descuidado y Blue Pearl sintió que era justo decirle todo ello.

Pero lejos de soltarlo se aferró a él y se sintió protegida, lo que era una locura, definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Por algún motivo que ella desconocía, Blue Diamond los dejó ser.

"Pearl, hablaremos a solas, señor Universe, espero pueda comprender"

"Si, Mi Diamante", respondieron ambos al unisono con una sonrisa por lo irreal de su situación.

"Aquí nos separamos", anunció la diamante al llegar a sus aposentos, "Esto nos tomará algo de tiempo, señor Universe, puede regresar a su habitación, le prometo que Pearl estará bien"

"Claro su majestad, y gracias por todo", dijo Greg al despedirse de las dos.

En cuanto desapareció, Blue Diamond introdujo a la perla en su corte y la llevó hasta su trono, allí, adoptaron los lugares que desde el principio habían ocupado, con la diamante en su trono y la perla fielmente a su lado.

Al igual que la primera vez que fue invocada, Blue Diamond le dio una simple señal a su perla para captar su atención, Pearl por su parte agachó el rostro y se inclinó en señal de reverencia, mantendría esa postura hasta que su Diamante le diese una nueva orden.

"Pearl… temo haber hecho algo imperdonable"

La pobre perla se mordió la lengua, cuestionar a una de sus lideres era impensable para cualquier gema, ellas sencillamente no cometían errores, Blue Diamond de seguro no esperaba que una simple perla pudiese contestar y mucho menos admitir que lo que decía era cierto.

Comenzó a sentir pánico, ¿qué tal si se trataba de una forma de cuestionar nuevamente su lealtad?, admitir que su Diamante podía equivocarse sería imperdonable, decir que mentía completamente impensable, sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar cuando su Diamante se inclinó y con sus dedos la hizo alzar el rostro, se notaba pensativa y Pearl reaccionó a ello.

"Yo… no entiendo mi Diamante, ¿qué quiere decir con eso?", preguntó sumisa, esperando con eso no molestar a su Diamante.

"El Cluster ha sido desactivado, el híbrido, Steven, es responsable de ello, además, posee las mismas habilidades que un cuarzo, las mismas habilidades que ella tenía..."

Pearl esperaba ver algo de rencor en su gema al enterarse de ello, no le sorprendería que su odio a Rose Cuarzo fuese encausado en contra del hijo de Greg pero al parecer, había logrado separarlos o tal vez, deseaba ver en Steven a Greg y de ese modo sentirse más a gusto consigo misma.

"Lo siento mi Diamante, sigo sin entender", se explicó sin comprender con exactitud cuál era el problema, de todos modos ese planeta era diminuto y estaba indefenso, las rebeldes sin Rose Cuarzo no representaban amenaza alguna para planeta Madre y la existencia de un niño humano con poderes de gema no cambiaría esa realidad.

"Planeo conseguir al híbrido, convertirlo en parte de nuestras fuerzas, pero al hacerlo, tendré que herir a alguien, ¿ya te imaginas a quién?"

Pearl se sintió desfallecer, su Diamante de la que nunca antes había dudado podía ser muy cruel dada la ocasión, no porque disfrutase de ello, sino por la sencilla razón de que le era útil, sin embargo no esperaba que esa fría determinación a hacer lo necesario por incrementar su poder alcanzase a Greg.

"¿Es realmente necesario?", preguntó en voz baja, manteniendo un tono de voz neutro que temía en cualquier instante se quebraría.

"Si no lo hago yo será Yellow Diamond o peor aun, de seguro no quieres que una de ellas se apodere del híbrido", siseó Blue Diamond, "Sabes bien que ninguna de las dos mostrará la misma compasión Pearl"

"Él jamas la perdonará"

Pearl abrió los ojos de par en par y se cubrió la boca sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir, lentamente, alzó la vista a su Diamante que la observaba incrédula, la pobre perla casi corrió del espanto al escuchar la voz de su diamante retumbar en el salón.

"¡Tendrá que hacerlo!", rugió Blue Diamond, "No hay otra opción Pearl, soy lo único que le queda"

"No, no lo hará mi Diamante, si usted utiliza a su hijo como un arma terminará por matarlo, ese es su peor miedo"

Rogaba, sin saber por qué rogaba por la vida de un humano, ¿a eso había sido reducida?, ¿una piedra sin valor que no sabía cuando callarse?, era seguro, su Diamante la destruiría, tenía todos los motivos para hacerlo por mostrar tal desobediencia, no se sentía digna de estar ante la presencia de su Diamante luego de haberse humillado a si misma.

"Y eso te dolería, ¿verdad?, por lo que sientes, aquello que no me has dicho"

La acusación la lastimó más de lo que esperaba, estaba sumamente avergonzada, "No tiene caso mentir, somos cercanos, al menos eso me gusta creer", murmuró desde el suelo.

"Entonces es cierto, lo que Holly Blue Agate dijo sobre ti es completamente cierto Pearl… lo amas"

Lo que más la extraño fue la ausencia del enojo que esperaba y creía tener merecido, en su lugar Blue Diamond parecía sumamente interesada en escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

Pero para Pearl ese tema era tabú, admitir tal cosa sería lo mismo que traicionar a su Diamante, no lo haría, incluso si eso la destrozaba por dentro.

"Se lo ruego mi Diamante, no me haga decir algo así"

Blue Diamond cerró los ojos resignada, era en efecto lo que creía, su gema era fiel en su totalidad y escogería su propio dolor antes de traicionarla.

"Necesitaba confirmarlo, ¿podrías creer lo despistado que es ese hombre?", suspiró Blue Diamond sacudiendo la cabeza, "Y eso que temía ser demasiado directa, tuve que darle un leve empujón"

"¿Mi Diamante?", preguntó Pearl sorprendida por el cambio de tema, "¿Qué fue lo que dijo Greg ahora?"

Blue Diamond se inclinó y la animó a acercarse.

"Él creía que había algo entre las dos"

La pobre perla se paralizó, de seguro no era cierto, no tendría la desfachatez de sugerir que una perla pudiese aspirar a más que servir, pero conociéndolo…

"Jamas me atrevería, estoy muy por debajo de usted"

Solo después de decir eso se dio cuenta de lo mal que sonaba, esperaba no ofender más a su Diamante con su extraño comportamiento.

"Es curioso, lo mismo dijo él, Greg cree que a ninguna de las dos nos interesa", le dijo Blue Diamond, "Aunque ya le aclare que se equivoca rotundamente respecto a las dos, él sabe..."

Pearl tan solo asintió, contenta de ya no estar en problemas, aunque no estaba segura de a que se refería exactamente su gema con eso de "él sabe", aunque por el modo en que lo decía podía vaticinar que no era nada bueno.

Blue Diamond levantó a la perla sobre su palma y la acercó a su pecho, "Escucha con atención", le susurró, "Se supone que ninguna de las dos tenemos interés en los humanos, para Yellow Diamond es una broma de mal gusto, para las otras gemas sería perversión, degeneración, una traición a planeta Madre. Las ramificaciones que esto causaría bien podrían destruirnos, es por ello que lo mantendremos en secreto Pearl, nadie debe enterarse"

Blue Pearl asintió rápidamente, "Lo comprendo mi Diamante, le prometo absoluta discreción, ninguna gema sospechará de nosotras", aseguró la perla llena de convicción, "Puede confiar en mi"

"Procura que así sea", pidió Blue Diamond, "Tú futuro y el de Greg dependen de ello"

…

…

El aterrizaje se llevó a cabo del modo esperado, descendió en un punto alejado de la ciudad y se resguardó entre la vegetación, reptando por un par de kilómetros llegó al fin a una saliente sobre el mar, desde allí, pudo ver su objetivo como un arreglo de luces a la distancia, destellos amarillentos de una civilización inferior a la suya.

"Vaya, que lugar más peculiar, me pregunto si alguien habrá notado mi llegada"

Avanzando cauta y silenciosa se acercó a la carretera, por suerte le había pedido a Greg que le explicase todo lo posible sobre su planeta antes de visitarlo, entre el escaso equipaje que se permitió llevar resguardaba un desestabilizador para gemas, algunos robonoides y un mensaje para Steven junto con algunos objetos seleccionados por su Diamante. Los robonoides serían su carta de presentación, estaba segura de que el joven híbrido no dudaría en confiar en ella con un ofrecimiento tan generoso.

Tenía entendido que Greg ya llevaba en cautiverio tres meses, la arcaica medida terrestre de tiempo era otro detalle importante en su misión, debía de ser rápida y eficaz.

"Ok… Debo seguir las luces, el asentamiento humano no debería estar lejos, poca seguridad, mejor dicho nula seguridad, ¿cómo han sobrevivido tanto tiempo con las gemas corruptas haciendo de las suyas?"

Trotando por la calzada dio un salto al escuchar un potente motor y ver la luces de un vehículo que se acercaba a gran velocidad, escandalosa música terrestre resonaba en la de otro modo quieta noche, Jasper hizo crujir sus nudillos y se preparó para pelear.

El vehículo se detuvo a pocos metros de ella iluminándola con los faros delanteros, tres siluetas se manifestaron ante sus ojos.

Un grupo de humanos descendió del extraño transporte.

"Hey… tú", saludó la aparente líder del grupo, "¿Eres una de las amigas de Steven?"

Examinó a los humanos, un grupo en apariencia inofensivo desprovistos de armamento y al parecer inútiles en combate.

Aparte de esas primeras observaciones, debía admitir que se veían amistosos.

"Algo así, ¿puedes indicarme si estoy cerca de ciudad Playa?", preguntó Jasper manteniendo la distancia.

"Puedo llevarte", se ofreció un muchacho de gafas oscuras, "Mi nombre es Buck y estos de aquí son Crema Agria y Jenny"

Definitivamente amistosos y peligrosamente confiados, Jasper se preguntó qué tanto sabían realmente sobre las gemas para ser tan abiertos con una desconocida.

"Eso no será necesario, busco un lugar en especifico, un "autolavado"

Los tres se miraron entre sí y fue Crema Agria el que se aventuró a consultar.

"Ya veo, ¿vas a encargarte de ese lugar?, Steven y sus amigas han tratado de hacerlo pero… no son tan buenos, mi padrastro esta ansioso porque el padre de Steven regrese", le explicó.

"Creo que todos coincidimos en eso...", añadió Jenny, "¿Qué tanto va a tardar su viaje?, Steven ha estado muy preocupado"

"¿Lo conoce?, ¿sabe qué pasó con él?"

De la nada, una criatura regordeta y extraña apareció y saltó frente a ella, Jasper preparó sus puños para pulverizar la amenaza antes de que alguien interviniese para alejarla.

"¿Y tú eres?", gruñó la gema de combate asustando de paso a los otros humanos.

"Aquí va de nuevo...", intervino una quinta voz proveniente de una humana parecida a Jenny.

"Bienvenida a la tierra, soy el representante de los humanos de ciudad Playa, la saludo en nombre de toda la humanidad"

¿Representante del planeta tierra?, Greg no le había contado sobre ningún representante de la tierra, ¿si quiera existía algo así en un planeta tan primitivo?

"¿Uh?, ¿mucho gusto?", le dijo al humano con evidente incomodidad, cuadrándose para saludarlo como a un oficial.

Después de todo no querría arruinar el éxito de la misión.

"Por favor perdona a Ronaldo, no es su culpa, el aceite de la freidora fundió su mente"

Jasper retrocedió al igual que los otros humanos, la así llamada copia de Jenny había sujetado al "Ronaldo" de una oreja para apartarlo de ella.

"Vamos Kiki, solo quería hacer unas preguntas y ya", protesto el representante de los humanos con un patético chillido, "Ella es un alien, ¡un alien verdadero!"

"Hey, dejen eso ustedes dos", rogó Jenny cansada, "Esa es mi hermana Kiki y su "amiguito" Ronaldo, finge que no existen"

"Puedo ir por mi cuenta si me indican el camino", insistió Jasper, "De todos modos dudo que quepa con todos ustedes"

"¿Ya viste lo que hiciste?, estas espantando a la amiga de Steven", siseó una mortificada Kiki mientras Ronaldo se sobaba la oreja y hacía un puchero.

"Mis amigos y yo vamos de vuelta a casa y no te preocupes por el espacio, esos dos pueden compartir el mismo asiento", dijo Jenny, "Eso les enseñará a comportarse"

Resignada a no despreciar la bondad que le ofrecían abordó el vehículo de los humanos y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, Crema Agria se sentó a su lado y Kiki y Ronaldo trataron de encajar en el otro extremo, al final Ronaldo llevó a Kiki sentada en su regazo para deleite de su hermana que no dejaba de burlarse de los dos, Jasper encontró que los humanos eran lo suficientemente tolerables como para soportarlos y agradeció que Greg la hubiese instruido bien.

Condujeron por cerca de media hora hasta llegar a su destino.

"Así que aquí es, ciudad Playa...", murmuró Jasper, "Lindo lugar, muy limpio"

"Así es, es un lindo lugar aunque algo aburrido, al menos Steven y sus amigas lo hacen interesante"

Los humanos parecían tenerle bastante cariño a Steven, Jasper podía simpatizar con ellos, teniendo algo en común su infiltración sería ciento por ciento efectiva, adoptando el tono cordial que empleaba con sus humanos del zoológico comenzó a interrogarlos.

"He oído algunas historias, ¿son amigos de las Gems?"

"Hemos salido un par de veces", mencionó Bucky, "Destruimos una nave"

"¿Y me dicen que cuidan del lavadero verdad?"

"Solo hasta que el señor Universe regrese… por cierto, ¿sabes donde esta verdad?", preguntó Crema Agria mirándola de reojo, "Nos esta preocupando a todos aquí"

"Si", se limitó a responder la gema, "Sé donde se encuentra"

"¿Regresará pronto?", insistió el DJ, "Es raro que tarde tanto tiempo"

"Tiene asuntos importantes que atender, llegará a su debido tiempo", dijo Jasper para finalizar ese asunto, no podía revelar a los humanos el paradero exacto de Greg, lo mejor sería mantener las cosas vagas hasta que tuviese noticias de su diamante.

Jenny la miró por el espejo retrovisor y le obsequió una sonrisa, sabía que los tres podían ser algo metiches, pero con Ronaldo a bordo creyó que sería demasiado para la recién llegada, además, ya tendrían tiempo de interrogarla.

Jasper descendió del vehículo apenas se estacionaron frente a la pizzeria, su equipaje había sido almacenado en un fragmento de gema que actuaba como un bolsillo, aparte de sus cosas contenía algunas piezas de tecnología para comunicarse con su Diamante y un faro de emergencia por si debía huir. Esperaba no utilizar ese último artículo.

"Por cierto mi nombre es Janice, fue un gusto conocerlos", les dijo antes de despedirse, confiada en que ninguno de ellos sospecharía de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Encontró el lugar que Greg le había indicado y se guareció allí, una vez se aseguró que nadie la seguía desplegó su equipo y contactó a su diamante que aguardaba por el primer informe, en cuanto la vio aparecer en la pantalla holográfica se postró ante su imagen.

"Mi Diamante, he infiltrado con éxito la guarida de los nativos y asegurado como base de operaciones el establecimiento perteneciente a su humano, aguardo instrucciones"

El transmisor apenas emitía radiación, era una pieza de tecnología ultra avanzada ideal para infiltrar lugares que requiriesen de máxima discreción, solo necesitaba de un centro de comunicaciones estable para enlazar con su Diamante.

Jasper sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la rastreasen, el tiempo era vital.

"Bien hecho, asegurate de mantener tu identidad en secreto, utiliza el alías que te facilitamos y obtén la confianza de las rebeldes, eso facilitará mis futuras intervenciones"

"Como usted lo ordene Mi Diamante, por cierto… creo haber hallado algo de su interés aquí"

Sin más preámbulos extrajo de las cosas de Greg un pequeño televisor conectado a un reproductor de video, era un equipo viejo cuyo funcionamiento le costo entender al principio pero cuando lo hizo y halló lo que había allí, supo que su Diamante querría verlo.

Por suerte la arcaica tecnología de la tierra no generaba distorsión con los avanzados aparatos de planeta Madre, Jasper se quedó en silencio al ver a su Diamante, parecía tan inocente al escuchar la canción del humano, no estaba segura de que comprendiese muchas de las cosas que Greg decía, ella tampoco entendía algunas partes pero lo disfrutaba de todos modos.

Se quedó allí hasta la última canción que fue un dueto con Steven, el pequeño híbrido aprendía a tocar un instrumento llamado "guitarra" en el cual Greg era bastante proficiente, durante todo ese tiempo su Diamante se mostró alegre, Jasper ni siquiera podía recordar una ocasión en la que su Diamante demostrase que tenía sentimientos, inteligentemente, decidió cerrar la boca y darle tiempo, sin darse cuenta de que Blue Pearl se hallaba allí también, tan transfija en la trasmisión como Blue Diamond.

Cuando Blue Diamond cortó el enlace Jasper guardó las cosas de Greg y se acomodó a descansar, quería probar la actividad humana de dormir y al día siguiente, contactaría a Steven, si sus cálculos eran correctos podría interceptarlo al día siguiente consiguiendo nutrientes en la así llamada "tienda de donas" y de paso, le entregaría un nuevo mensaje de parte de Greg.

Lo que no sabía la gema era que alguien más la vigilaba, su encuentro con Steven sería esa misma noche.

…

…

…

…

Hola, un capítulo de transición mientras termino el siguiente en el que las cosas se pondrán algo más interesantes.

Pero hasta entonces watch?v=MS4_Z84-rRE (reemplacen Flash por Greg y queda)

Suerte y nos veremos pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamier aplicable a todo propósito verborrea mental etcétera.**

…

…

…

…

"Un problema menos, ahora a resolver el resto"

La idea del laboratorio viviente era arriesgada, Blue Diamond deseaba proponer la conservación de ese planeta como un monumento máximo a la memoria de Pink Diamond, ese era su mundo después de todo, el mundo que ella había elegido sobre cualquier otro y permanecería como tal hasta el final de los tiempos. Además, les serviría como campo de observación del híbrido humano y de las mutaciones terrestres sobrevivientes, eso le daría un valor militar indiscutible.

De ese modo podría mantener a Greg en un lugar apropiado y visitarlo cuando se le diese la gana, y a pesar de que sabía que los dolorosos recuerdos de ese mundo siempre la perseguirían al menos podría hablar de ello con alguien, Blue Diamond estaba segura de que su perla también lo aprobaría.

Y hablando de ella...

"Pearl esta visitando a Greg, de seguro van a ponerse al corriente, luego dormirá lo suficiente, comida, algo de ejercicio y será mio de nuevo, creo que podría funcionar, digo, nadie más sabrá de esto, mi humano es feliz, Pearl es feliz y yo soy feliz, sería perfecto para los tres"

Era una idea bastante sencilla, ¿y por qué no tendría serlo?, no necesitaba complicar más las cosas, no con tanto en contra.

De llegar a ser descubierta las consecuencias serían terribles, no deseaba verse forzada a elegir entre su imperio y su humano.

Sacudiendo la cabeza desvaneció esos pensamientos, se concentró entonces en la imagen de la gema a la que tanto extrañaba, tenía mucho que decirle, incluso si en realidad no podía escucharla.

"¿Podrías creerlo Pink?, al parecer se me contagió tu aprecio por los humanos, todo esto es tan nuevo y extraño", suspiró la gema mientras se recostaba en su trono, "Además… he estado hablando con alguien sobre ti, es un humano, estoy segura de que se llevarían bien, es amable conmigo y con Pearl, nos trata a ambas muy bien..."

Los fragmentos a su alrededor parecieron responder a sus palabras, Blue Diamond guardó silencio y luego, estiró sus manos imitando el movimiento que hacían las gemas que conocían del arpa, y dado que Greg tocaba algo parecido Blue Diamond considero que podría intentar lo mismo.

¿Sonaría tan bien como la hermosa música que producían en planeta Madre?, su bello mundo era inimaginablemente superior a la tierra, su perfección, inalcanzable para los estándares humanos, todo tenía su lugar, todo tenía propósito.

Las cosas eran diferentes para Greg Universe, mucho de lo que hacía parecía no tener propósito, pero se sentía bien, le hacía bien.

Era feliz con ello, su sencilla y algo alocada existencia.

Las puertas se la cámara real se abrieron, Blue Diamond se preparó para recibir a su perla pero en su lugar, Yellow Diamond había llegado.

"Tenemos que hablar", dijo sombría, "Tú y yo a solas"

…

…

"Hola"

¿Le habían enseñado uno de sus recuerdos a Blue Diamond?, porque al parecer eso había pasado, alguien se había colado en el autolavado de su padre y revisado sus cosas, cosas personales que Steven no le mostraría a nadie que no fuese un amigo, cosas que se suponía nadie debía ver sin su permiso.

"Hola", respondió dubitativo, saliendo de debajo de una cobija con motivos de estrellas, la extraña jasper azul tosió en su mano y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la pila de ropa sucia de su padre.

"Entonces… ¿sabes qué pasó con mi papá?", preguntó el niño gema al ver que ella se quedaba en silencio, "Creo que te reconozco del último mensaje que llegó"

"Claro, tengo algunas noticias sobre tu padre, ¿te gustaría ver?"

Steven jamas había sido desconfiado, incluso debiendo aprender muchas lecciones en su vida estaba convencido de que lo mejor era darle a todos una oportunidad, ¿por qué no hacerlo?, había conseguido muchos amigos siendo de ese modo. Además, era la jasper amiga de su papá.

No podía ser tan mala si se llevaba bien con su papá, incluso dejaría pasar el que hubiese revisado sus cosas, al menos no se estaba burlando de él.

"Por favor", respondió mientras se acomodaba al lado de la enorme gema de combate, Jasper le sonrió al niño, satisfecha de que su ofrecimiento hubiese sido recibido sin sospechas.

Con ello comenzaron a ver las grabaciones producidas en la nave, para Steven, fue un momento sumamente especial, su papá seguía pensando en él y deseaba volver pronto, todavía visitaba a los chicos del zoológico y de vez en cuando se las arreglaba para encontrarse con otras gemas, incluso había una corta grabación de Blue Diamond paseando con su papá y riendo por una broma que él había hecho.

Sin embargo algo faltaba.

"¿Qué pasó con la perla?"

Jasper miró al suelo, Steven no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero presentía que no era nada bueno.

"Hubo un problema, pero ahora todo esta solucionado", se apresuró a decir Jasper al notarlo cabizbajo, "¿No me digas que también querías verla?" bromeó la gema.

Steven suspiró profundamente y alzó la vista, "¿Van a regresarme a mi papá?", preguntó acercándose más a la jasper, "Lo extraño mucho, y sé que también me extraña"

La gema lo abrazó al igual que hacía con los humanos del zoológico y le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para reconfortarlo.

"Blue Diamond le tiene mucho cariño a Greg, estoy segura de que puede convencerla, a decir verdad, todo ha estado muy raro desde que llegó"

"Eso es sensacional", respondió Steven, "Mi papá es el mejor"

La gema rió suavemente y acurrucó al pequeño en su regazo, era más liviano de lo que esperaba, incluso teniendo la gema de Rose Cuarzo imbuida en su organismo, Steven bostezó un par de veces y sintió como sus parpados se cerraban.

"Es muy tarde, ¿crees que las rebeldes te estén buscando?", murmuró Jasper mientras lo depositaba nuevamente sobre la pila de ropa.

"No lo sé, estoy seguro de que no me vieron salir"

Él ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pero en apenas un instante alguien lo había levantado del suelo y se encontró sobre una familiar cabellera rectangular.

Las luces se encendieron, Garnet, Perla y Amatista rodearon a la jasper.

"Pues creo que te acaban de encontrar", refunfuñó Jasper, Steven se aguantó las ganas de reír por las cosquillas que le producía el cabello de Garnet.

"Oh, ¡hola chicas!, miren a quien encontré", exclamó el muchacho apuntando a su nueva amiga, "Trajo noticias de papá"

"Hey", saludó Jasper desde el suelo, con ambas manos en alto en señal de rendición.

"Steven, ¿puedes explicarte?"

Garnet lo depositó en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos, en realidad Steven no tenía mucho que decir, salvo por lo de fugarse de noche no había hecho nada malo y las Gems de todos modos sabían en donde encontrarlo.

Antes de que pudiese responder la jasper se levantó del suelo y se presentó a si misma.

"Saludos rebeldes, vengo de parte de su excelencia Blue Diamond con una propuesta para ustedes"

Steven miró de un lado al otro como las gemas median sus fuerzas, era cierto que una jasper por si sola era muy poderosa, pero estaba seguro de que las chicas podrían enfrentarla sin contratiempos, además él ayudaría, no las dejaría pelear solas.

El único problema es que destruirían el autolavado y parte del muelle si comenzaban a luchar.

"Sea lo que sea no nos interesa, jamas nos rendiremos ni dejaremos de proteger a la tierra"

La negativa de Perla era esperable, Steven no halló nada mejor que hacer que saltar desde el cabello de Garnet y preparar su escudo.

Sin embargo la jasper no respondió con violencia ni intimidación, en lugar de eso volvió a sentarse y cerró los ojos.

"No me malentiendan, yo tampoco quiero destruir este planeta, tan solo deseo lo que Blue Diamond desea y eso, es complacer a su humano", murmuró, "Como le dije a Steven, Mi Diamante manifiesta un gran afecto por Greg Universe, incluso se ha convencido de que el hijo de Rose Cuarzo no tiene responsabilidad alguna por los crímenes de su madre"

Tal revelación lo dejó boquiabierto, eso significaba que las gemas de planeta Madre no vendrían a causar más estragos al planeta.

Estaba a punto de celebrar cuando Perla se cruzó por delante y encaró a Jasper.

"¿Greg?, ¿qué tiene que ver Greg en todo esto?", preguntó escandalizada, "¿Qué es eso de que le tiene afecto?, Greg es solo un humano, no te ofendas Steven"

Steven levantó los pulgares y sonrió, ya estaba acostumbrado.

"Blue Diamond quiere a papá", le dijo a las Gems, "Se llevan muy bien"

"Pero pensé que la perla de Blue Diamond quería a Greg", murmuró Perla paseando de un lado a otro, "Es imposible, ¿de nuevo lo hizo?, no, no lo creo, menos aun con dos gemas de planeta Madre, ¡es una locura!"

"Ambas quieren a Greg", se limitó a decir Jasper, "Aceptalo, el humano tiene un extraño encanto, a muchas nos agradaba por lo mismo aunque no tanto como a Mi Diamante y su perla..."

"Cielos Steven, tu papá es popular entre esas perdedoras", se burló Amatista que había dedicado buena parte de la conversación a devorar la basura esparcida por doquier, "Ahora tendrás dos hermanas mutantes, una estirada media perla que siempre te fastidie por algo y una mandona gigantona azul"

El niño retrocedió horrorizado y buscó a la gema de planeta Madre para que negase lo que había dicho Amatista.

"Han discutido seriamente esa posibilidad", bufó Jasper con indiferencia, "Será mejor que te hagas a la idea"

"Creo que mejor me iré a dormir", sentenció Steven sintiendo nauseas, "¿Te quedarás aquí?"

"Supongo, podemos seguir con esto en otro momento", ofreció Jasper, "Si eso no incomoda a nadie más..."

Steven asintió y dejó que una ofuscada Perla lo cargara de vuelta al templo, Amatista fue a su lado riendo e inventando nuevos nombres para las supuestas hermanas de Steven.

Garnet se quedó atrás.

"Si intentas cualquier cosa acabaré contigo, que no se te olvide"

La amenaza no pasó desapercibida para la gema de planeta Madre, no ignoraba que ese mismo grupo de rebeldes se las había arreglado para repeler las fuerzas de Yellow Diamond en el pasado destruyendo a su paso un importante transporte bélico y costando además dos gemas, una de la que seguían sin tener noticias y otras dos que cometieron deserción para unirse a las rebeldes, sabía que a pesar de que Yellow Diamond pareciera indiferente a la perdida de una peridot, no lo era frente a la existencia de una resistencia eficaz en ese planeta.

Tomarse a la ligera a Garnet y a las otras gemas no era una opción.

"Y para asegurarme que no faltes a tu palabra", añadió Garnet, "Estas dos te cuidarán"

Jasper no respondió, incluso cuando la fusión se alejó y en su lugar una lapislázuli y una peridot se posicionaron como guardias.

Ninguna de las tres habló en toda la noche.

…

…

"Canta conmigo"

Ni siquiera la había escuchado llegar, solo se dio cuenta de que estaba allí a su lado al escucharla susurrando en su oído, la perla abrazaba su cuello, de seguro descansando sobre su larga cabellera y haciéndole cosquillas con la punta de su nariz. Incluso sin verla podía adivinar que sonreía con aquella serenidad que le era tan propia, no podía negarlo, extrañaba a Blue Pearl y se alegraba de tenerla de vuelta, sin embargo aquello presentaba nuevos problemas.

Tenía el corazón dividido entre el deseo de volver a casa y el de permanecer junto a las gemas, y entre ellas, no podría elegir.

¿Siquiera era posible amar a dos personas a la vez?, Greg pensó en lo ridículo que era todo el asunto, un humano cualquiera siendo objeto del afecto de un diamante y una perla, un pobre iluso que estaba seguro en cualquier momento se estrellaría de lleno con la realidad.

"Canta conmigo", insistió Blue Pearl, "Canta conmigo Greg, quiero oír tu voz"

¿Qué había pasado con la reservada gema indispuesta a mostrarse afectuosa en público?, Greg apenas protestó, por ella ese pequeño sacrificio valía la pena.

También deseaba escucharla, la voz de Blue Pearl al igual que la de Blue Diamond era hermosa, jamas se cansaría de escucharlas.

Ambas esperaban tanto de él, que estaba seguro terminaría por decepcionarlas.

"¿Cómo sabes que puedo cantar?"

"Te he escuchado tararear… además, vi una trasmisión tuya desde la tierra", confesó la gema sin atreverse a soltarlo, "Sé que puedes cantar"

"Oh… ¿Qué viste?", preguntó algo incomodo de que alguien hubiese visto esas grabaciones y en parte aliviado de que no hubiesen encontrado aquellas en las que aparecía junto a Rose y las Gems.

"A ti y a Steven, le enseñabas a tocar un instrumento"

Greg sonrió al escuchar eso, " _Así que de eso se trataba"_ , pensó, al menos, las grabaciones que tenía guardadas en el autolavado eran todas seguras, solo Steven de pequeño aprendiendo a hacer diferentes cosas, su amiga Jasper no le enseñaría a Blue Diamond nada que pudiese molestarla, en su lugar, trataría de distanciar a Steven de Rose todo lo que fuese posible.

Greg odiaba que eso tuviese que pasar, pero era la única forma en la que pudo pensar para mantener a su hijo a salvo, si podía convencer a Blue Diamond de que su hijo no era peligroso entonces tal vez lo dejarían en paz.

"Recuerdo eso, fue antes de que consiguiese el ukulele", respondió con un nudo en la garganta, "Le encantaba cantar…"

"Canta conmigo Greg"

Se giró para encontrarla de pie frente a él, con las manos entrelazadas y las mejillas obscurecidas, hizo a un lado el flequillo que cubría sus ojos, se veía hermosa, tal y como la recordaba.

Greg haría más que cantar con ella, recordando sus lecciones de baile se posicionó con la gema, su palma descansando en la espalda baja de Blue Pearl mientras que con la otra mano alzaba los delicados dedos que alguna vez cuidaron de él, respiró profundamente, y sin más preámbulos entonó una vieja canción. Blue Pearl no conocía la letra pero eso no parecía importarle, estaban en sincronía, se movían como uno solo al compás de una melodía que nadie más podía escuchar.

Juntos giraron y danzaron olvidando por completo sus preocupaciones y temores, Greg se sentía joven nuevamente, en muy poco tiempo se había encariñado con ella, en muy poco tiempo le permitió vivir en su corazón, en el lugar reservado para las personas a las que más apreciaba.

Finalmente, la levantó en el aire y la atajó entre sus brazos, la perla rió extasiada, su cabello revuelto lentamente regresó a su forma.

No podía dejar de observarla, ni deseaba alejarse nuevamente de ella, sin siquiera pensarlo la besó profundamente, la gema le correspondió desde principio a fin, y aunque inexperta, se encontró en poco tiempo igualando sus esfuerzos.

Greg juró haber tocado el cielo nuevamente, desde hacía años que no le ocurría algo así y ya lo había experimentado dos veces con dos personas diferentes, pero tal como temía era hora de regresar a la realidad.

El primer indicio de ello fue el violento empujón que le dio Blue Pearl al apartarse y el hecho de que evitase verlo a los ojos.

"Yo… nosotros… nosotros no deberíamos haber hecho eso", murmuró la gema avergonzada, "Fue un error, un error que no se volverá a repetir"

"Blue", trató de detenerla Greg al ver que daba media vuelta para irse, pero ella no pensaba cambiar de opinión, nada la haría dar marcha atrás.

"No soy una traidora Greg, creo que es mejor olvidar todo este asunto, fue una mala idea desde el principio"

Con un último gesto la perla entrelazó sus dedos con los del humano, se aseguraría de no quedarse a solas con él nuevamente.

Por la felicidad de su Diamante renunciaría a si misma.

"Adios Greg"

En cuanto se marcho, Greg sintió que sus venas se congelaban, se recostó sobre el catre empotrado en la pared en el que dormía y se quedó allí, contemplando el techo, ignorando las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro.

Era por el bien de los dos, así quería creerlo, sin embargo eso no aminoraba la culpa, al igual que con Perla terminó lastimando a Blue, por causa de su egoísmo alguien a quien quería estaba sufriendo.

No era justo, nada de eso era justo para ninguno de los tres, Greg estaba convencido de que sus gemas merecían algo mejor.

"Blue me odia y su majestad de seguro va a matarme"

Tocó sus labios, tratando de rememorar a la gema en su entrega y su temple.

"Fue un beso, solo un beso, bien hecho Greg, siempre hallas la forma de arruinarlo"

Estaba cansado, necesitaba dormir, de seguro tendría que dar muchas explicaciones al despertar, enfrentar nuevamente la realidad, verse a si mismo como el hombre egoísta que era en verdad.

Alguien tocó a su puerta y la abrió lentamente.

"Greg, debes venir conmigo"

Aquella voz, la reconocía, despegándose del catre caminó hacía la puerta y la abrió de lleno.

"¿Yellow?, creí que estarías con tu diamante"

"No hay tiempo, sígueme", siseó la gema, "Es ahora o nunca Greg"

Greg la obedeció de inmediato, confiando en que Yellow no se molestaría en visitarlo de no ser por algo importante, la gema lo guió por varios corredores hasta que comenzó a notar cierto patrón, se trataba de la misma ruta que había empleado con las Gems en su intento de escape, el mismo que resultó en la herida casi fatal que lo llevó a encontrarse con Blue.

"¿Adonde vamos?", preguntó Greg consternado, mas la gema no respondía.

"¿Yellow?"

"Tengo ordenes Greg, mi Diamante te considera demasiado peligroso para tenerte a bordo, quiere que me deshaga de ti", respondió Yellow bruscamente, "No tengo elección, ninguno de los dos la tenemos"

Se detuvo en seco, eso no sonaba para nada bien.

"Dime la verdad Yellow, sea lo que sea merezco saberlo"

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, primero Blue y ahora eso, ciertamente no era su día.

Y pensar que apenas unas horas antes había sido completamente feliz junto a Blue Diamond y luego junto a Blue Pearl, más al darse cuenta de que ambas gemas sentían algo similar por él.

¿Acaso era pedir mucho tener algo de normalidad en su vida?, incluso con Rose no había tenido tantas complicaciones.

"Te enviaré de vuelta a tu planeta, básicamente, fingiremos tu muerte", dijo Yellow interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Por algún motivo se sintió decepcionado, volver a casa era lo que quería, recuperar a Steven y su vida anterior.

Pero ahora que tenía a Blue Diamond y a Blue Pearl en su vida no deseaba abandonarlas, esas gemas eran importantes para él.

"Blue Diamond no sabe de esto", sentenció, "Blue Pearl tampoco"

"No", respondió Yellow herida por su fría acusación, "Lo siento, nadie más puede saber esto"

Su tono de voz se había tornado inflexible, la frustración del encierro comenzaba a cobrarse lo mejor de él, no deseaba lastimar a Yellow, pero lo había hecho de todos modos, al igual que lo hizo con Blue, al igual que lo haría con su Diamante.

La pobre gema solo trataba de ayudar y allí estaba él, comportándose como un ingrato, avergonzándola por algo que no era su culpa.

"Mi Diamante cree que te has vuelto una distracción para Blue Diamond, insiste en que tenerte aquí ha sido contraproducente", murmuró Yellow apenada, "Insistí en que destruirte no era necesario, que bastaría enviarte de regreso"

"Lo siento Yellow, eres una gran amiga y te extrañare, jamas olvidaré todo lo que has hecho por mi"

La gema alzó el rostro y levantó los pulgares, era uno de los pocos gestos que aprendió de Greg y que no le parecían del todo tontos

"Te extrañare Greg Universe"

"Lo mismo digo Yellow, cuidate"

Con eso ambos corrieron hasta llegar a una de las cápsulas de escape, se abrazaron y Greg la abordó, con el destino previamente fijado se dirigió de vuelta a la tierra, junto a Steven y el resto de su familia, de vuelta a la normalidad, a la vez, otra cápsula era expulsada con rumbo desconocido.

…

…

Luego de siglos de intentar recuperarla era por un humano que volvía a tener cierto semblante de normalidad, para Yellow Diamond, tal hecho le provocaba una mezcla de desprecio e ira difícil de apaciguar, desprecio por si misma por no haber hallado antes la forma de ayudar a Blue, ira contra el humano por haberse interpuesto entre las dos. No admitiría nunca que el hecho de que Blue pudiese al menos sonreír nuevamente provocaba cierta gratitud de su parte, porque no era labor del humano el lograr eso, no era su trabajo el ayudar a Blue del mismo modo en que ella lo hacía.

En su larga existencia ninguna otra criatura les había presentado tantos problemas, aquellos mundos conquistados y explotados apenas eran una sombra frente a lo que representaba ese misero planeta con su triste único sol, aquel planeta en que un ser de poderío inimaginable había sido derrotado por una de sus propias creaciones y que marcaba, como piedra fundante, la mayor derrota de su propia especie en su ininterrumpida expansión.

Aniquilar a cada uno de los responsables siempre le pareció correcto, aguardaron incansables a que la geo-arma cobrase forma para que cumpliese con su labor.

En su lugar tenía otra derrota entre las manos, Blue Diamond había sucumbido también por culpa de los humanos.

"Explicate"

Blue la enfrentó sin vacilación alguna, su expresión grave tras el velo sombrío que la envolvía, Yellow frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, no le permitiría otro desliz.

"¿Qué hay que explicar?"

La indiferente respuesta de Blue solo la enfureció más, "Te advertí que tu relación con ese humano causaría problemas, ¿qué es eso de hacerlo feliz?, no es sorpresa que tu perla se comporte tan raro con el ejemplo que le das".

"Lo que haga con mi vida privada es mi problema, no tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en mis asuntos", respondió Blue sin dejarse intimidar, "Insisto Yellow, no hay nada que explicar"

"Es mi derecho el inmiscuirme en tus asuntos cuando se trata de tu protección", escupió la gema amarilla agarrando a Blue Diamond de su vestido, "¿Si quiera pensaste en lo que pasaría cuando ella se enterase de los rumores?"

Blue Diamond desvió la mirada y entrecerró los ojos, sujetó la muñeca de Yellow y la hizo retroceder, "No tiene por qué saberlo, no es su problema", susurró.

"Ese humano se revolcaba con la asesina de Pink Diamond"

la bofetada resonó en la recamara real, Yellow tocó su mejilla inflamada sin creer que Blue fuese capaz de hacer algo así, era quizás el peor altercado que habían tenido, nunca antes creyó ser capaz de decir algo que la hiriera.

"Lo siento Blue", se disculpó Yellow al ver el rostro horrorizado de la diamante que se cubría la boca y temblaba, "Lo que dije fue cruel, perdoname"

Atrapó a la gema entre sus brazos, Blue se acurrucó contra su pecho sollozando, "Lo siento...", repetía una y otra vez contra el pecho de Yellow, "Perdoname Yellow, yo no quería nada de esto, no creí que encontraría a alguien así, no planee nada de esto"

Yellow Diamond suspiró cansada y acarició la espalda de Blue para calmarla, la pobre había pasado por tanto, no era justo que sufriera por culpa del humano, parecía ser que la guerra nunca hubiese terminado y que Rose Cuarzo seguía encontrando maneras de lastimarlas, ahora mediante un humano.

Blue la había abofeteado, no podía recordar la última ocasión en que alguien se atreviese a confrontarla físicamente, mucho menos en que tuviese éxito y aunque la bofetada en si apenas la sintió era su significado lo que más le dolía.

Lo que haría sería para mejor, esperaba que Blue pudiese comprender que era por su bien.

"Sabes, no estaba segura de hacer lo correcto pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que tenía razón, el humano ya no será una distracción para ti"

Blue Diamond levantó el rostro preguntándose de qué estaba hablando Yellow.

"Dime que hiciste con él Yellow", demandó Blue en un hilo de voz, "¿Qué has hecho?"

"A partir de este momento Greg Universe ha muerto, su cuerpo ha sido expulsado al espacio con rumbo a una estrella, creí necesario tomar tal medida para la protección de los otros humanos, siempre es posible que algún patógeno desconocido sobreviviese en su cuerpo e infectase al resto"

"¿Por qué?", preguntó desconsolada, "No lo entiendo, no era un peligro para nosotras, yo… yo lo quería"

Todo el asunto le estaba resultando ser más complicado de lo que esperaba, odiaba hacerla llorar, Yellow Diamond estaba convencida de hacer lo correcto, por el bien de Blue valía la pena herirla.

"Porque mientras él viva nosotras estaremos en conflicto, te he librado de lo que te detenía, ahora puedes concentrarte nuevamente en asuntos más importantes"

"Tú no lo entiendes", murmuró Blue apartándose de Yellow, "Vete por favor, yo… lo siento, no puedo lidiar con esto ahora"

Yellow Diamond ahogó la decepción que sentía, el rechazo de Blue Diamond pesaría por mucho tiempo en su conciencia.

Solo le quedaba una cosa que hacer antes de irse, lo que Blue decidiese después de eso ya no sería su problema, si insistía se aseguraría al menos de una cosa, y eso era mantenerla con vida.

"Aprenderás a perdonarme, ten"

Con eso, se dio media vuelta y arrojó una pantalla de cristal que Blue Diamond atrapó, la gema la miró con desconfianza, sintiendo curiosidad alzó la pantalla y la encendió.

Dos opciones se presentaban en ella, trasmisiones de origen desconocido por un canal cifrado.

"¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?, ¿acaso quieres enseñarme su cadáver flotando en el espacio?"

"Un ofrecimiento de paz, te dije que Greg Universe debía morir, sin embargo hubo más de una cápsula de escape, medita esto Blue, meditalo bien, piensa en tus prioridades", aconsejó Yellow, "Ese planeta y sus habitantes solo nos han traído desgracias, quiero protegerte de un destino similar al de Pink Diamond, no soportaría perderte"

Blue Diamond cayó de rodillas sujetando la pantalla entre sus manos, Yellow se acercó nuevamente a ella y acarició su cabello.

Quiso decirle más cosas, dejarle en claro que todo lo que hacía era por su bien, que la amaba del mismo modo en que amó a Pink, que perderla no era una opción para ella y que también se sentía triste y enojada.

Que seguía estando de duelo justo como ella.

"Si lo encuentro, ¿qué harás?", preguntó Blue sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

Yellow tenía una idea muy clara de como proceder, a final de cuentas ya tenía experiencia contra las rebeldes y el humano en si no representaba un reto.

"Lo necesario para mantenerte a salvo", respondió firme, "Lo que te dije fue en serio, voy a protegerte Blue, incluso si terminas odiándome, no te perderé a ti también"

…

…

…

…

…

Hoy si contesto reviews:

Ali primera: no lo había pensado, para mi que las autoridades terrestres saben de la existencia de las gemas y prefieren ignorarlas, de seguro es más sencillo contener todo lo concerniente a ellas en una ciudad pequeña fácil de silenciar que exponerse demasiado al público, en una de esas hasta a Ronaldo lo usan para recopilar datos sin que tenga idea.

Sin embargo no descarto nada, todo depende de si entra en la trama.

WereWolfMazuko117: Se consiguieron al Flash de la película y en su nombre, no nos detendremos hasta que esto sea una realidad post/157825948851/rosaluma-show-me-the-forbdidden-post-of debe ser así, en el nombre del mal.

Lobo Hibiky: Una diamante obtiene lo que una diamante quiere, nada se le niega, ni siquiera el universo.

Aunque a su favor, infiltrar la tierra es al parecer ridículamente fácil y la tecnología de las gemas es demasiado avanzada como para interferirla, otra de las cosas raras y ampliamente ignoradas de Ciudad Playa.

Pirata: Veo un patrón que me preocupa en la familia Universe, el padre no deja de seducir mujeres espaciales gigantes y el hijo no deja de encantar lolis mágicas de piedra.

Gorath089: Es una traición elegante, puro subterfugio, ahora habrá que ver que decide y como lo ejecuta, si las otras diamantes se lo dejan pasar y por cuanto tiempo.

Es una posición difícil la de Blue Diamond, muchas cosas malas pueden suceder.

DragShot: Quería tener a un fisgón morboson pero no iba con el tono de la historia así que fui por algo que le diese mejor continuidad, veremos que pasa, ojala algo bueno!

Shadow9896: El destructor incuestionable de cuarzos, doblegador de perlas y azote de diamantes.

Yuko: No va a quedar en el aire, creo, no le queda mucho de todos modos, y que bueno que disfrutes leyendo, pronto habrá más.

…

…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer aplicable a todo caso, tecnicismos, jurisdicciones y todo lo demás.**

…

…

…

La determinación de hacer lo correcto para su Diamante incluso en desmedro del propio bienestar era lo que separaba a una perla común y corriente de una perla como ella, incluso si socialmente se hallaban al fondo del barril y eran consideradas por muchos meras comodidades era innegable que su voz era respetada en la corte de Blue Diamond, a final de cuentas, nadie salvo ella podía presumir de conocerla realmente, nadie salvo ella, que con estoico silencio guardaba cada uno de sus secretos.

Ella así lo sentía y vivía, era más que el deseo de servir, la compulsión de sacrificarse.

Determinación, eso las diferenciaba del resto.

Nunca antes le había dolido el seguir sin cuestionar tal determinación, quería creer que era lo mejor, que así, ambos podrían ser felices.

Aunque en realidad ella no necesitaba ser feliz, ¿acaso una perla realmente tenía ese derecho?, quizás era una ilusa por siquiera pensar en esas cosas, todo por un humano, un simple humano cuya existencia era un grano de sal en el gran esquema de las cosas, cuya presencia apenas sería notada en el basto imperio que planeta Madre había creado, un ser destinado al olvido, al anonimato.

Y a pesar de ello Blue Pearl sabía que no lo olvidaría, pasarían siglos y seguiría pensando en el humano, en Greg.

Al entrar en los aposentos de su Diamante la notó cabizbaja mientras observaba con evidente temor una pantalla de cristal, sintió escalofríos, era una imagen que jamas olvidaría, algo que ocurrió siglos atrás y que las marcaría a las dos.

Se veía igual que ese día, a los pies del palanquín de Pink Diamond.

"Pearl", la saludó su Diamante sin perder de vista la pantalla, "No te esperaba tan pronto"

Se notaba tensa, Blue Pearl se dio cuenta de que el suelo estaba empapado, los ojos de su Diamante revelaban la pura devastación que le afectaba.

"Mi Diamante, ¿ha ocurrido algo?"

El silenció de Blue Diamond se extendió y Pearl tuvo la necesidad de consolarla, pero hacer eso sería indigno para ambas, tendría que mantenerse al margen al igual que la primera vez, tendría que verla sufrir y ofrecer su servicio como único consuelo.

Era lo mejor que una perla podía ofrecer.

"Sí, un cambio de planes", contestó Blue Diamond, "Me han informado de un suceso que nos afectará a ambas"

"Si es por lo de Greg, puede estar tranquila, me apartare de su camino mi Diamante", ofreció la perla sintiéndose muy tonta, sin embargo sus palabras no aliviaron a su Diamante, en vez de eso, la entristecieron más.

No pudo imaginar lo que pasaría, de lo que terminaría arrepintiéndose.

"Eso ya no será necesario, el señor Universe no nos acompañara más"

"¿Ha decidido moverlo al zoológico?", preguntó esperanzada, esperando que de algún modo todo se tratase de un malentendido.

"Ya no nos acompañará porque ha abandonado esta nave, se ha ido para siempre Pearl"

Una perla que para muchos era un objeto de decoración, un arma o una herramienta, que servía sin cuestionar, que se enfrentaba a todo dilema con fría y calculada lógica, ¿qué haría ella frente a esa declaración?, obviamente se trataba de algo fuera de su escaso control.

Eso no aminoraba en nada el conflicto que se gestaba en su interior.

Jamas entendería la crueldad detrás de sus creadoras al forzarla a tener sentimientos, ¿para qué inculcar lealtad en quien de todos modos era incapaz de desobedecer?, ¿por qué ese temor al fracaso si de todos modos eran meros instrumentos?, no importaba si eran refundidas u olvidadas, no tenía sentido el temer o el añorar, incluso la admiración le parecía excesiva.

Blue Pearl sabía esas cosas, las esgrimía cada vez que las dudas la asaltaban, no sobre su Diamante, jamas sobre su Diamante, sino sobre si misma.

Era injusto, jamas lo comprendería.

"Pero… si lo vi hace tan solo un momento", imploró con voz temblorosa, "Cantamos… cantamos juntos Mi Diamante"

No entendería nunca la crueldad de sus creadoras y mucho menos la aceptaría, porque por ellas sufría en silencio, con el mismo intenso odio que reservaba para las traidoras y la admiración absoluta dedicada a su Diamante, con aquel cariño que empezó siendo inocente y se transformaría en algo que ella ni siquiera sabía que deseaba, entre los brazos de Greg, su Greg que no volvería a ver.

"Atesora ese recuerdo del mismo modo en que yo lo haré, es lo último que nos queda de él"

No rompió a llorar, sería indigno hacer tal cosa frente a su Diamante, en lugar de ello se cuadro a su lado y se quedó quieta.

"No tiene sentido, se veía muy bien, cantamos y bailamos, ¿por qué tendría que irse?, yo solo quería lo mejor para todos, ¿acaso fue por mi culpa?", se preguntó a si misma sin darse cuenta de que Blue Diamond la observaba.

"No Pearl, fue mi culpa, fue por mi ceguera que deje de lado lo importante, todo por un humano… he estado viviendo una fantasía, pero eso se acabó", le dijo su Diamante mientras la levantaba para cargarla al trono a ocupar su lugar de honor, "No me permitiré ser débil nuevamente"

"¿Al menos sigue vivo?"

Su preguntá hizo temblar a Blue Diamond, que tuvo que detenerse para poder componerse, la pantalla quedó abandonada en el suelo, ambas trasmisiones habían acabado de manera consecutiva, si alguna de ellas se reanudaba tal vez tendría su respuesta pero hasta entonces, tendrían que aprender a vivir con la incertidumbre.

Mas, tal cosa no era suficiente para Blue Diamond, llevaría a cabo su cometido a como diese lugar, incluso si al hacerlo terminaba por comprobar lo que temía.

Debía actuar.

"Eso ya no importa, invoca a Zircon, la necesito"

Volverían a la rutina de siempre, Blue Pearl no perdería más tiempo pensando en lo imposible, se enfocaría en servir, en obedecer. En cualquier cosa que la librase de esos recuerdos, de su humano, de sus brazos y labios, de la voz que ahora existía solo en su memoria.

"Como usted lo ordene mi Diamante"

Fue de vuelta a su estación de trabajo y enlazó a su Diamante con la experta en asuntos legales, la pequeña duda sobre la presencia de aquella gema casi la hace preguntar, mas, se abstuvo de hacerlo, no era su lugar el cuestionar las acciones de su Diamante, no era su lugar el cuestionar a un superior.

"Pearl, sin importar lo que diga Yellow Diamond, lo que siento, lo que ambas sentimos es real, ¿no es así?"

Sería tan sencillo volver atrás, recuperar la rutina y con ello, acallar su voz, sería… doloroso al principio, pero al final olvidaría, estaba segura de que así sería.

"Siempre fue real", respondió con toda honestidad, "No lo dudo mi Diamante, él siempre nos dijo la verdad, él…. A ambas, nos quería a ambas"

Solo su honestidad, Blue Diamond entendería.

…

…

Emitió un par de pitidos y volvió a quedar en silencio, la pantalla se fue a negro y luego, se enlazó con una fuente de origen desconocido, curiosa, accedió a esa nueva fuente y vio con lujo de detalle el interior de una cápsula de escape proveniente de su planeta. Tal cosa le era completamente inesperada, apenas llevaba unos días allí y ya estaba recibiendo un transporte para regresar a su puesto, frunciendo el ceño, amplió la imagen y buscó algún desperfecto visible que explicase el repentino rescate.

No lo halló al principio puesto que se había ocultado, grande fue su sorpresa al verlo emerger de entre los controles.

"¿Greg?", preguntó mientras intentaba poner audio a la transmisión, "¿Puedes escucharme?"

Greg miró confundido de un lado al otro hasta encontrarla, "Hey, hubo un ligero cambio de planes, voy de regreso"

Jasper temió lo peor, ¿acaso ese hombre estaba lo suficientemente loco como para huir de Blue Diamond?

"Hey, descuida", dijo Greg para aplacarla al ver lo tensa que se había puesto, "Mira, te diré todo en cuanto regrese, Yellow Pearl dijo que podrías seguir mis coordenadas y encontrarme"

"Claro", murmuró Jasper sorprendida, "Pero tendrás que decirme todo, porque a decir verdad, no entiendo lo que pasa"

El humano le sonrió y se despidió, detrás de la gema de Planeta Madre tanto Peridot como Lapislázuli observaban la breve charla con igual preocupación.

"¿Podrían hacerme un favor?", pidió Jasper, "Necesito que informen a las rebeldes del cambio de planes"

Ambas gemas se miraron entre si y desaparecieron, no sin antes recordarle lo que le harían si se metía en problemas.

A Jasper sus amenazas la tenían sin cuidado, su cuidadosa disciplina le impediría atacarlas de no tener un buen motivo, además, quería despedirse antes de los humanos nativos y no tendría tiempo para hacerlo en cuanto Greg se acercase a la atmósfera. Tal etapa era vital.

"Supongo que ahora podría probar alguna actividad humana"

De un extremo a otro trató de discernir para qué servían muchos de esos lugares, los nativos eran extraños, con sus vestimentas raras y extrañas apariencias.

Sin embargo eran amables, por lo que para ella no era un problema el corresponder a su cortesía.

Al final se decidió por ese enorme bizcocho que descansaba sobre el techo de un edificación, si mal no recordaba, Greg era asiduo a ese alimento humano llamado "rosquillas", supuso que era bueno, Greg había exaltado en un gran número de ocasiones su calidad y sabor, sin tener nada mejor que hacer atravesó las defensas primarías de las instalaciones humanas.

Todo se veía extraño, un par de drones humanos de servicio se mantenían de guardia detrás de un primitivo armatoste de cristal transparente adornado de chillones colores, aparte de eso, una hilera de cabinas conteniendo cilindros que Jasper supuso servían para contener algún tipo de combustible primitivo llamó su atención, era ciertamente fascinante.

"Hey, no sabía que te gustarán las rosquillas"

Mirando para abajo encontró a Steven Universe, el pequeño híbrido parecía sentirse bastante emocionado, la gema supuso que le divertía enseñar su mundo a una extraña.

"Steven, que bueno verte", sonrió Jasper, "Quizás puedas ayudarme con esto"

Era un curso de acción recomendable, le daría a Steven el control de la situación y con ello, alimentaría su confianza.

"¿Vas a probarlas?", preguntó excitado, "Vaya, eres la segunda gema que se interesa por la comida"

"Supongo, quizás me de nuevas ideas para alimentar a los humanos del zoológico"

"No creo que sea tan buena idea", dijo Steven preocupado, "La comida aquí es deliciosa pero también poco saludable, si los chicos de allí arriba la consumiesen como lo hacemos aquí se enfermarían"

"Ya veo, ¿y a ti eso no te afecta?", cuestionó la gema, "Quizás has desarrollado resistencia a los elementos nocivos de tu entorno..."

Su examen no pasó desapercibido para Steven que se sintió bastante incomodo, tosiendo en su mano, llamó la atención de la gema al mesón y pidió una docena de rosquillas, además de algunos refrescos para acompañar.

Se sentaron en una banca y allí Jasper probó por primer vez la peculiar comida nativa de los humanos, fue una experiencia placentera y que de presentarse la oportunidad, repetiría.

Mas divagaba, había algo de lo que debía encargarse.

"Steven, necesito decirte algo"

El niño gema volcó toda su atención en la gema dejando de lado la caja de jugo de la que bebía.

Jasper suspiró profundamente, debía ser cuidadosa para relatarle esa noticia, tenía que convencerlo de mantenerse en calma en vez de atacar, porque si lo hacía, se pondría en riesgo a si mismo y a su planeta.

"Tu padre volverá pronto, una amiga allí arriba me dijo que lo están enviando a casa ahora mismo, sin embargo podrían haber algunas complicaciones, al parecer… Mi Diamante no esta contenta, los siguientes meses serán cruciales para decidir el futuro de tu planeta"

"¿Fue algo muy grave?", preguntó Steven palideciendo, "Creí que se llevaban bien, ¿acaso Blue Diamond lastimó a papá?"

"También hablé con tu padre y puedo asegurarte de que se encuentra perfectamente bien, pero… Lo que pasó fue suficientemente grave como para que convocasen a una de las gemas de mayor rango de la corte de Blue Diamond, espero que no termines por conocerla"

"¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿acaso tratarán de destruir el planeta?", el pobre niño se estaba hiperventilando, Jasper lo recogió sobre su regazo y lo ayudó a calmarse, lo hizo aspirar profundamente hasta tranquilizarlo, Steven se sintió avergonzado y bajó de los brazos de la gema sonrojándose profusamente.

"Solo ten cuidado, mantén un perfil bajo y no te apartes de las rebeldes por ningún motivo", aconsejó Jasper, "En este momento te encuentras en un grave peligro, lo mejor será que te apartes del camino de Mi Diamante y así no incites su venganza"

"Gracias… gracias por cuidar a papá"

La sinceridad del joven híbrido era enternecedora, Jasper no pudo evitar revolver su cabello, incluso si en su cuerpo la gema de la maligna traidora resplandecía impía a vista y paciencia de todos para Jasper, que había cuidado de tantos humanos, el pequeño Universe no era tan diferente de los otros jóvenes de su especie, siempre que Blue Diamond viese lo mismo estaba confiada en que todos saldrían bien librados.

"Él te quiere mucho y me doy cuenta del porqué, de seguro esta ansioso por verte nuevamente"

Sí, confiaría en que al final las cosas se resolverían del mejor modo posible, lo de Greg era un pequeño contratiempo, mas no el final.

…

….

Esperaba un viaje de regreso tranquilo, hasta que se encendieron las pantallas y un rostro poco amigable se presentó, afortunadamente, fue capaz de controlar sus emociones a tiempo, no deseaba demostrar frente a Yellow Diamond su molestia, mucho menos su rencor.

"Su majestad...", saludó cortésmente al inclinarse, "No la esperaba"

Yellow Diamond hizo caso omiso de su saludo, Greg se dio cuenta de que era una táctica común para ella, a diferencia de Blue que siempre parecía estar atenta a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Yellow Diamond se comportaba de manera indiferente, quizás para darle a entender que no perdería su tiempo con un insignificante humano al que podía destruir en cualquier segundo, porque a final de cuentas, eso era él para el resto de las gemas de planeta Madre, un insignificante humano que se las había arreglado para causar problemas.

Tuvo que tragarse el enojo y esperar a que Yellow terminase con su acto.

"Humano, debes preguntarte mis motivos para hacer esto, el porqué no te he destruido", le dijo sin perder de vista otro de sus proyectos, Greg no le contestó sino hasta que la gema se dignó a espiarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

"Tengo mis dudas, pero ya aprendí a no cuestionarlas, ¿qué importa la opinión de un simple humano para ustedes?"

Su resentimiento casi permeaba esas palabras, Yellow Diamond, como Greg temía, no pasaría por alto ni siquiera un atisbo de rebeldía.

"Cuida tu tono, antes de que decida proseguir con mi plan original"

El chico que alguna vez fuera luchaba por contestar a sus amenazas, decirle que no tenía miedo, que jamas se doblegaría, pero el adulto, el Greg maduro sabía de lo estúpido que sería desafiar a Yellow Diamond.

Ya no se trataba solamente de su bienestar, tenía que pensar en Steven.

"¿Qué quiere, su majestad?"

Yellow Diamond pareció satisfecha por su sumisión, dejando de lado sus otros compromisos se enfocó en el transporte del Greg que comenzaba nuevamente a impacientarse por la acuciosa examinación que realizaba la diamante.

"Respuestas humano, es todo lo que quiero de ti, ¿qué has hecho con Blue Diamond?, ¿qué te hace tan especial?"

Greg casi rió por aquella extraña pregunta, ¿qué podía decir frente a ello?. Nada, salvo la vedad.

"Eso no puedo contestarlo, supongo que es algo mutuo, he llegado a quererla"

Algo salvaje y furibundo se apoderó de Yellow Diamond, ¿querer a Blue?, ¿incluso amarla?, debía de ser un mal chiste, reverencia podía entender, incluso adoración pero amor… no, eso nunca ocurriría, eso jamas llegaría a pasar.

Le demostraría a Greg Universe lo equivocado que estaba.

"¿Tienes idea de quién es ella?, claro que no, de seguro las rebeldes embellecieron sus cuentos de batalla para enmascarar la crueldad de lo que realmente sucedió, de seguro, pobre humano, quisieron ocultar los detalles escabrosos de su participación en la guerra. El como lideraron legiones de sus pares a una muerte cruenta tras otra"

Los recuerdos de incontables batallas se agolparon en su mente, frente a cualquier otro negaría que el sacrificio de sus tropas pesaba en su consciencia, lo excusaría como un mal necesario para la subsistencia de planeta Madre, un intercambio justo para asegurar que aquel glorioso imperio existiese por siempre, White, no dudaría en respaldarla al igual que Blue, incluso Pink, de seguir con vida no dudaría en manifestar que aquello era cierto, que las tropas deberían sentirse honradas de ofrecer sus vidas para cuidar la belleza que crearon, la perfección inalcanzable para cualquier otra especie del universo conocido y por conocer.

La belleza de su imperio, la belleza que algunas veces le parecía tan… banal.

El humano de seguro no entendería eso, creyó Yellow Diamond, con su limitada existencia y su naturaleza imperfecta.

"Lo sé todo, no necesita recordármelo"

Greg la desafiaba, Yellow frunció el ceño y acercó su rostro a la pantalla, pero al ver que el humano no retrocedía comenzó a sentir dudas.

" _No, no es así"_ , pensó Yellow Diamond ahogando el pánico que resguardaba tan celosamente, _"No tienes idea humano, no sabes por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar"_

Le daría el golpe de gracia, si tanto insistía con esos sentimientos entonces ella los demolería por completo.

"Entonces también sabes que Blue Diamond estaba en la vanguardia, que ella deseaba tanto como yo el aniquilar toda forma de vida sobre la superficie de tu planeta", atacó Yellow, dejando que todo su veneno influyese en su discurso, "Sabes lo que hacía con las traidoras y las débiles, sabes que hemos secuestrado a los de tu especie para mantenerlos como experimentos, sabes que al final solo eres un juguete para ella"

"Es diferente ahora, ella no haría eso", se defendió Greg, "No es la misma gema que antes, mire, sé que pasaron muchas cosas malas en la guerra, ¿pero no cree que ya ha sido demasiado?"

Tomando aliento para enfrentarla una vez más se irguió frente a la pantalla, Greg se dio cuenta de que además de irritación, algo más se confundía en el rostro de Yellow Diamond, algo que por segundos parecía ser arrepentimiento.

"Por Blue, sé que usted se preocupa por ella, sé que la ama, al menos piénselo su majestad"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", preguntó Yellow Diamond en voz baja, "¿Cómo sabe que ha cambiado?"

"Yo… yo no lo sé", confesó Greg cabizbajo, "Tan solo lo creo, me bastó verla a los ojos para saber que no era tan mala como creía"

Yellow Diamond rió amargamente, claro que esperaba esa respuesta, lo que no esperaba era la sinceridad, el pobre idiota realmente amaba a Blue y si su perla tenía razón, sentía lo mismo por la perla de Blue.

Patético, se sintió asqueada por el humano.

Eso solo demostraba para Yellow lo débiles que eran esas criaturas, volubles y maleables, listos para aceptar cualquier muestra de generosidad como un acto de redención, ¿acaso no entendía?, ¿acaso estaba ciego frente a lo que significaba una guerra?.

"El Cluster, las gemas corruptas, las mutaciones… todo es obra nuestra, ¡detente y enfrenta la realidad!, no puedes fingir que lo desconoces", gruñó Yellow Diamond con brutal honestidad, "No pretendas el conocerla y mucho menos amarla sin siquiera aceptarla por completo, cosa que tú nunca, jamas podrás hacer"

"¿Por qué hace esto?", preguntó Greg desconsolado, "Ya nos separó, ¿qué más quiere?, ¿qué la odié?, ¿qué la vea como a un monstruo?"

Era incomprensible, Greg no era ajeno al mal que podía causar Blue Diamond, lo pudo ver con Zafiro y Rubí al enfrentarla en su corte, en la viciosa crueldad con la que ignoró a las mismas gemas que eran sus leales sirvientas y a las que condenó a morir o a ser corrompidas, así mismo, Greg sabía que muchas otras gemas sufrieron el mismo destino, que el Cluster no había alcanzado el tamaño como para poner en riesgo al planeta sino por la ayuda de planeta Madre. Sabia que esa amable mujer podía ser tan terrible como el peor de los huracanes dada la ocasión, que incluso Blue Pearl que parecía ser tan grácil y gentil era capaz de atrocidades que jamas se cuestionaría, para ellas era la forma natural de existir.

Conquista, subyugación y expansión, la destrucción a su paso hasta borrar todo aquello que se les opusiera.

"¿Por qué?"

Yellow Diamond le dedicó una mirada cargada de lastima que pronto se transformó en resentimiento.

"Para protegerla, ya serviste a tu propósito, dentro de poco volverá a ser la misma de antes, considera tu supervivencia como un premio, incluso dejaré de perseguir tu patético mundo"

Greg suspiró aliviado, un problema menos para la tierra, las Gems podrían incluso considerar ello una victoria, y si con eso conseguía un mejor futuro para Steven entonces tendría que aceptarlo, no en su corazón, jamas allí pero de palabra, al menos para asegurarse de que ninguna otra diamante los pusiese en peligro.

Tan solo lamentaba el costo, se sintió asqueado de su propio egoísmo, por no ser capaz de olvidar, en realidad no quería hacerlo, no iba a hacerlo.

"Prométame que va a cuidarla, a ambas"

Yellow Diamond regresó a sus monótonas tareas, dejando a Greg frustrado y molesto, obviamente no le respondería, en vez de eso volvería al juego anterior, a aparentar desinterés con tal de manipularlo, de enrostrarle lo insignificante que era.

Apretó los puños, convencido de que no sacaría nada más de esa gema, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Yellow Diamond lo observaba fijamente, con esa expresión de hastío que parecía haber perfeccionado.

"No estas en posición de exigirme nada humano, pero descuida, siempre velaré por su bienestar"

Con eso cortó la trasmisión dejando a Greg nuevamente en compañía de su soledad, el humano se recostó cansado y espió los controles, sintiéndose mejor al saber que Blue no estaría sola.

Era un pequeño consuelo, todo lo que recibiría.

"Rose, ya vuelvo a casa con nuestro hijo", murmuró mientras se acomodaba para tomar una pequeña sieta, "Ya no nos separaremos nunca más"

Un pequeño consuelo, hasta que estuviese nuevamente junto a su hijo.

…

…

Algo iba muy, muy mal con esa gema, algo que Yellow Pearl podía notar en sus ahora escasas interacciones.

Blue Diamond se había vuelto distante, enfrascada en un proyecto que mantenía resguardado en absoluto secreto y del que solo sabían otras dos gemas, siendo su Diamante y Blue Pearl.

Fuese lo que fuese, Yellow Pearl presentía que habrían más cambios, ella misma comenzaba a verse afectada, su trabajo se había vuelto increíblemente más intenso al igual que las exigencias de su Diamante, nada era suficiente para ella, nada la complacía y eso ya empezaba a hacer mella entre sus leales partidarias, si seguían así, Yellow Pearl estaba convencida de que muchas terminarían resquebradas o peor.

" _Al igual que en aquella ocasión"_ , pensó acongojada, " _Mi Diamante debe estar muy molesta"_

La gema que la acompañaba hizo caso omiso a su falta de compostura, tal cosa no era natural.

"Has estado muy callada", comentó Yellow, "Y no lo digo como un cumplido, comienzas a preocuparme"

"Tengo trabajo, Mi Diamante desea instalar su corte a la brevedad"

Su tono severo era poco característico, casi imperceptible para cualquier otra gema pero para ella, que la conocía desde siempre, significaba un gran cambio.

Algo no iba bien con Blue, algo de lo que se negaba a hablar a pesar de que ambas conociesen el porqué.

"Hace tiempo no vemos algo así, Mi Diamante cree que es un desperdicio de tiempo, aunque claro, nunca se equivoca a la hora de impartir justicia, para ella es una mera formalidad"

"Así es"

" _Maldición, generalmente eso basta para hacerla hablar"_ farfulló Yellow siguiendo a Blue que caminaba cada vez más rápido, "¡ _Y ahora me evita!, esto es peor de lo que creía"_

Debía calmarse, si la atacaba solo conseguiría alienarla más, necesita que se abriese con ella, una tarea titánica, ¿cuando fue la última vez que Blue se decidió a ser completamente honesta con lo que sentía?, ni siquiera podía recordarlo, quizás nunca había pasado y eso que ambas eran cercanas.

Yellow supo que se acercaba a una encrucijada, y por lo que veía, terminaría por perder a Blue.

"Sabes… Jasper volverá pronto, quizás podríamos preguntarle sobre la tierra, sobre… ya sabes"

Era una propuesta honesta, por puro e inadulterado interés científico averiguarían más sobre aquel mundo, y eso les daría una ventaja futura, ventaja que podrían utilizar para sorprender a los humanos, o mejor dicho, sorprender a un humano.

"No tengo interés en ese planeta ni en sus habitantes, ahora hazte a un lado por favor, debo completar mis tareas"

Yellow quedó pasmada, Blue pasó a su lado y la ignoró el resto del camino, no podía ver su rostro como de costumbre, no con esos mechones azules que la ocultaban.

"Lo siento Blue"

La perla azul se detuvo de golpe, Yellow pudo escuchar su respiración acelerada, una reacción puramente emocional, aquellos órganos fantasmas que todas las gemas poseían y que no servían a función alguna, salvo emular a los seres primitivos que requerían de ellos, una debilidad que ni siquiera sus diamantes fueron capaces de purgar.

Blue, en su angustia había revelado sus verdaderos sentimientos, aquel instante apenas fue un parpadeo para Yellow, que creyó haber imaginado la reacción de Blue, eso, hasta que volvió a alcanzarla.

"No importa", murmuró Blue, "Nada de esto importa"

Yellow Pearl solo pudo asentir y completar su asignación, volvería de inmediato a su puesto junto a Yellow Diamond y ocuparía su mente en temas más productivos, las labores que fuesen necesarias para ignorar la imagen grabada en su mente de Blue Pearl indefensa y perdida, golpeada como nunca antes por la crueldad de sus circunstancias.

…

…

Si seguía vivo… si seguía vivo, ya no era su problema.

Eso se repetía a si misma todo el tiempo, si seguía vivo a ella ya no le importaba, era un detalle, un mero recuerdo que poco a poco se borraría, su efímera presencia pasaría al olvido que era donde debía estar, y así, al fin, se libraría de él.

Pero si seguía vivo, entonces de seguro se habría reunido con el híbrido, ¿le diría acaso que Blue Diamond no era el monstruo que creían?, ¿le confesaría de los besos que compartieron en complicidad, alejados de la siempre vigilante presencia de sus súbditos?, su orgullo se negaba a responder y vacilante, la empujaba a dudar de ese hombre, de ese humano que con sus palabras y gestos y su paciencia había llegado a conocerla. A ver, más allá del trono y su poderío a quien era ella realmente, porque estaba segura de que Greg la comprendía, que a pesar de conocer de los horrores de la guerra no la relacionaba solo con la Blue Diamond de entonces, sino que las aceptaba a ambas, que las reconocía y las recibía entre sus brazos.

"Deseo que ese planeta sea reconocido como un legado de Pink Diamond y quede fuera de cualquier otra incursión, en lugar de explotarlo, será un campo de pruebas para supervisar el desarrollo de los fragmentos vivientes, las gemas corruptas y el híbrido humano en su interacción con los nativos"

Su corte de emergencia se había reunido para presentar ante la autoridad Diamante en pleno el nuevo proyecto de Blue Diamond, encargaría a Zircon el realizar una defensa de su proyecto y la dotaría de amplios poderes para ello, no dejaría cabos sueltos.

Como contrapartida instigaría a Aquamarine a rebatir cada uno de sus puntos, hasta que los perfeccionasen por completo.

"Mi Diamante, puede haber oposición al respecto, su excelsa par, White Diamond, no ha olvidado lo que nos costó ese mundo, al igual que Yellow Diamond dudo en que quieran participar de su iniciativa cuando pueden insistir en la recuperación del Cluster y la captura del híbrido"

Ya esperaba eso, ¿acaso la creían incauta?, no se trataba del acostumbrado juego de poder, para Blue Diamond, era sencillamente el camino recto a recuperar su autoridad, luego de tantos años de pasividad al fin tenía un motivo para resurgir.

Incluso si había muerto protegería su legado, el de ambos, no permitiría que ellas se hicieran con su planeta.

"Entonces explicales que los nativos son seres de poca inteligencia y que no representan amenaza para nosotros, pero aun así, son excelentes sujetos de observación, ideales para predecir futuros contactos con los nuevos mundos que hemos de conquistar, si siguen oponiéndose, resalta las virtudes y ventajas que tendrán nuestros ejércitos con toda la información extra"

"¿Y si se siguen oponiendo?", preguntó Zircon con cierta trepidación, "Usted sabe que su excelencia Yellow Diamond se impacienta con facilidad..."

Blue Diamond entrelazó sus dedos y el salón enteró comenzó a congelarse, ¿oposición?, le diría a su corte lo que pensaba de la oposición de Yellow y White.

"Entonces tú les informarás que mi decisión es final y que no aceptaré un no por repuesta"

Era suficiente como para dar a entender su resolución, ese planeta permanecería intacto y bajo su dominio, incluso si jamas llegaba a hacer algo de provecho con sus pocos recursos lo mantendría con vida para Pink y en secreto para Greg.

"Como usted lo desee Mi Diamante, es muy considerada por brindar a esos primitivos seres el honor de servir a planeta Madre", dijo Zircon inclinándose profusamente, "Estoy segura de que recordarán su generosidad por generaciones, ¡que construirán templos para adorarla y que…!"

Masajeando sus cienes terminó por chasquear los dedos con tal de detener a la gema, ¿por qué esa particular clase de piedra era tan parlanchina?, casi parecía un error de diseño el dotar a sus súbditos de personalidad e individualidad, era una de las cosas que jamas entendería por completo.

"No olvides lo que te dije al inicio, se discreta y no me decepciones"

Finalmente la gema se despidió siendo flanqueada por un par de poderosas piedras guardianas, se veía confiada, y tenía motivos para estarlo.

"Eso nunca sucederá, Mi Diamante"

Una vez se quedó sola, Blue Diamond regresó al ejercicio anterior de negación, algo que intentaba periódicamente y que difícilmente daba resultados, parecía ser una batalla perdida.

"Era una mera distracción, una absurda tontería que me hizo perder el tiempo"

Los restos de la pantalla de cristal seguían ocultos en su recamara Real, no sabía para qué la conservaba cuando solo la lastimaba, quizás, era para recordarse a si misma el precio a pagar por demostrar afecto, por permitir que alguien se hiciese tan cercano, quizás, era su forma de mantenerlo cerca.

"Solo una de ellas regresó, solo una de ellas transportaba a mi humano, Yellow no pudo planearlo mejor, incluso si sigue vivo lo pondría en peligro al contactarlo"

Se abstuvo de enviar más misiones de reconocimiento, monitoreaba celosamente cualquier movimiento de Aguamarina e incluso se mantuvo lejos de la jasper, quería mantener un control estricto sobre todas las actividades concernientes al zoológico en caso de que Yellow decidiese repoblarlo.

Sin embargo, esas no eran sus únicas preocupaciones.

"Pearl ha vuelto a la normalidad, al menos eso es lo que quiere que crea, pero me doy cuenta de que se trata de un acto, en realidad, se ha vuelto retraída al punto en que me preocupa su salud mental, casi parece una perla recién cosechada"

Como de costumbre no obtuvo respuestas, Pink ya no podía ofrecerle su guía, solo las memorias de los viejos días de gloria, memorias empañadas por la tristeza.

"Y yo no estoy mejor Pink, no sé por cuanto tiempo podré mantener las apariencias"

Ni siquiera había guardado algo de él, ni una prenda o una una efigie, todas sus imágenes habían sido expurgadas, para todos los efectos, Greg Universe había cesado de existir de manera definitiva.

Blue Diamond lo había decretado así, y junto a Pearl se aseguraron de cubrir sus huellas con tal de que nadie la cuestionase.

"Me pregunto si sigue pensando en mi, en nosotras, me pregunto si llegó a sentirse igual"

Silencio, incluso si Pearl estuviese allí se guardaría sus pensamientos para si misma, los escondería de cualquiera que intentase cuestionarla tal y como Blue Diamond lo hacía, sin embargo, sus palabras seguían resonando, aquella terca y desafiante presencia tan diferente a su acostumbrada serenidad, la resoluta convicción de que su humano las amaba.

Mas, nada de eso importaba, no podía cambiar el pasado ni negarse a enfrentar el futuro.

La pantalla de cristal permanecería en su sitio, mofándose de su infortunio, burlándose de la poderosa gema que encerrada en sus eternos salones de cristal permanecería en la ignorancia, porque de conocer la verdad, de llegar a verla, a entenderla...

"Me pregunto si acaso soportaré conocer la verdad"

…

…

…

…

Me demoré, al siguiente, Greg en la tierra y lo que ha pasado en el intertanto, así que retoma de la parte en que Yellow Diamond lo contacta. Llega de vuelta a ciudad Playa y todo eso.

Pero, voy a andar desaparecido un tiempo, de todos modos sigo actualizando y es posible que salga algo entre medio, esperemos por el mejor resultado.

Sobre el enfoque de una intervención de los gringos, para mi que todo fue ya preparado, que sencillamente no los vemos por un asunto de conveniencia, si algo muy malo pasa, que ya pasó, y las cosas se salen de control más de lo que están desaparecer solo el muelle parece lo lógico, es lo que se suele hacer, por ejemplo, recordamos la secta de Wacko porque fue un desastre mal manejado, lo que no impide que otras sectas también sean desaparecidas en tiempo record. Digo, los noticieros saben que algo raro sucede allí en ciudad Playa, pero nunca la extensión de todo lo que sucede por lo que podemos intuir que ya hay un manejo y que en el peor de los casos, pueden ir por la vía de ciudad Océano y convertir a ciudad Playa en el siguiente chivo expiatorio, rehubicar, compensar y silenciar.

Y lo mejor de todo es que solo tendrías que sepultarlo en una noticia más escandalosa para que pase, total, ¿qué son unas cuantas personas desaparecidas?, y sus familiares bien podrían inventar historias para tener alguna recompensa económica, o para sentirse importantes, ¿quién dice que no sufrieron alucinaciones o algo por el estilo?, nuevamente, Wacko fue un desastre porque fueron con tanques a enfrentar a locos con armas, pero ciudad Playa es pacifica, salvo por el trió al que deben evitar sacar gente de noche no es un peligro, y nadie lo notaria.

Sobre Greg, es bien sabido por todos que Murdercock Universe no conoce limites, ¿qué fuerza en un universo de piedras mágicas lesbianas puede oponerse al encanto de un heterosexual gordo de mediana edad previamente estrella de rock?, la respuesta es nada y la ironía es deliciosa.

Steven con una hermana gema por cada gema que ha salido en el programa, cosa de enloquecer a tumblr por siempre.

Y sí, mucho drama, nos gusta el drama y tendremos más a futuro, Blue en plan de guerra, su perla convertida en una adorable bomba de tiempo y Greg hecho un manojo de nervios, es casi como si salieran de una catástrofe de nivel planetario para entrar en otra catástrofe de nivel planetario, ¿triunfará el poder del amor y la comprensión?, pues obvio que sí, es televisión, así que disfrutemos del viaje y de la trama del magnicidio.

En otras noticias estoy haciendo un giro al último Perla/Greg que tengo posteado aquí, pero en clave de horror erótico, no tengo idea de como vaya a resultar y no quiero adelantarme, pero hasta ahora me divierte.

…

…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer a todo caso etc.**

…

…

...

Descendió más temprano de lo que esperaba y justo a nivel del mar, a poco menos de unos metros del templo, las amenazas de Yellow Diamond seguían frescas en su memoria, la promesa no solo de destrucción en su contra, sino también en contra de su familia, finalmente, la gema lo tenía acorralado y sin más opciones.

Greg tendría que resignarse y convencerse a si mismo de que aquello era lo mejor para todos, ya no quería causar más problemas, tan solo añoraba volver a su vieja vida sin sobresaltos mayores, en la que solo muy de vez en cuando tenía que preocuparse de la seguridad de Steven porque las Gems estarían a su lado para apoyarlo.

De un momento a otro la cápsula dio un sobresalto y se meció violentamente sobre las olas, Greg no lo pensó dos veces y saltó de ella solo para ser atajado a último minuto por una masiva mano hecha de agua.

"¡Hey!, te dije que tenías que ser más cuidadosa"

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que lo esperaban, cabeza de dorito podía ser una verdadera molestia pero de todos modos la extraña.

Al final tuvo que nadar hasta la orilla mientras Peridot discutía con Lapislázuli, no les prestó mucha atención pensando en que ya se las arreglarían entre ambas, en su lugar, posó su vista en una mopa de cabellos negros que se acercaban a toda velocidad hasta estrellarse contra su pecho, cayó sobre la arena abrazando a su hijo que sollozaba de alegría, él mismo no podía contener las lagrimas por lo que se aferró a Steven y esperó a que ambos se calmaran. Las Gems vieron el encuentro de cerca al igual que Jasper que se mantuvo a distancia.

"Hey campeón", logró decir Greg sentándose con la ayuda de Steven que no lo dejaba ir, "Tranquilo compañero, papá ya esta de regreso"

Steven se limpió las lagrimas y se puso de pie ofreciendo su mano a Greg, "Te extrañe mucho, no vuelvas a irte", le dijo mientras lo guiaba hacía las Gems.

"No volveré a dejarte Steven", respondió Greg con un largo suspiro, "Puedes contar con eso"

Su encuentro con las chicas fue mejor de lo que esperaba, les dio a todas una versión resumida de sus días como cautivo de Blue Diamond, desde su paso por la improvisada ala médica hasta sus reuniones dejando de lado ciertos detalles que creyó mejor no mencionar, lamentablemente, no pudo revelar información táctica, sencillamente no entendía cómo funcionaban muchas de las cosas que vio y además, no podía traicionar la confianza de Jasper que seguía con ellos y que según tenía entendido, volvería pronto junto a su Diamante y los humanos del zoológico.

Lo que no tenía en cuenta eran que las grabaciones revelarían más que sus palabras y que su hijo era un niño más inquisitivo de lo que esperaba.

"¿Qué pasó con ellas papá'", le preguntó Steven mientras lo llevaba hacía su camioneta, "¿Vas a volver a verlas?"

Greg desvió la mirada tan solo por un instante, "Se aburrieron de mi", contestó, "Así que no creo que nos volvamos a ver"

"¿En serio?, ¿me estas diciendo toda la verdad?", tanteó su hijo, "Porque no parecían del todo aburridas en esos videos"

Greg rió socarronamente y revolvió el cabello de Steven, claro que se daría cuenta, no esperaba menos de su muchacho.

Pero por su bien tendría que convencerlo de lo contrario, no quería decepcionarlo más contándole la verdad.

"Claro, digo, ¿qué podría ofrecerles a ella un simple humano?, eventualmente se cansaron de mi y creyeron que lo mejor sería que me regresarán a casa, así de sencillo", terminó de decir chasqueando los dedos, "Así que creo que es mejor dejar todo eso en el pasado"

"Pero creí que se llevaban bien, en especial con BP"

¿BP?, Greg no tenía idea de quien era BP, apoyándose contra la camioneta se rascó la barbilla tratando de entender, quizás, se dijo a si mismo, era alguna extraña palabra nueva que los jóvenes habían inventado, ¿se había quedado fuera de la onda?, supuso que por su edad era posible.

"¿BP?", preguntó en voz alta a lo que Steven sencillamente respondió, "Es así como llamo a Blue Pearl para no confundirla con Perla, sé que a ella no le gustaría"

"Supongo… Perla se molestaría mucho si eso llegase a pasar", murmuró Greg mirando de reojo a la gema que asintió.

Era bueno estar en casa, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba sentir el viento en su melena y la arena bajo sus pies, la tierra, se dijo a si mismo, era un lugar único, no le extrañaba para nada que su mundo terminase cautivando a Rose, su Rose que se maravillaba con cosas que muchos apenas notaban, cosas simples y mundanas de un pequeño mundo perdido en la inmensidad…

De la nada fue levantado por un firme par de brazos y una cabellera que reconocía acarició su barba.

"Hey Jasper, tanto tiempo sin uno de estos", tosió el humano respirando con algo de dificultad, "¿Podrías aflojar un poco?, creo que me estoy mareando"

Jasper se sonrojó y lo depositó sobre el suelo, "Te ves bien humano", comentó mientras lo inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza, "¿Contento por tu regreso?"

"Tú sabes que sí, allí es lindo, pero este planeta es mi hogar"

La gema de planeta Madre se sentía muy contenta de que su amigo terrestre tuviese la oportunidad de volver a su hogar, bajo otras condiciones, estaba segura de que no hubiesen dudado de disponer de él tal y como si se tratase de basura.

Era algo aterrador, el pobre había estado al filo de la navaja varías veces, sin embargo eso era cosa del pasado, debía de concentrarse en el ahora.

"Me alegro por ti, hay algunas cosas de las que debemos discutir antes de mi partida", le informó.

"¿Te parece bien hacerlo en el templo con las Gems?", preguntó Greg queriendo incluir a las expertas en temas mágicos, "Digo, estoy seguro de que ellas entiende más de esto que yo"

"No tengo problemas", afirmó Jasper, "Esto le concierne a todos"

"Excelente, vamos entonces"

Apenas dio unos pasos y se desplomó, Jasper lo atajó entre sus brazos para luego levantarlo, ante la preocupada mirada de los presentes tosió para aclararse la garganta y pedirles que se mantuvieran en calma.

"Creo que Greg necesita algo de tiempo para volver a aclimatarse, denle una noche de descanso y estará bien", explicó mientras lo acomodaba entre sus brazos para que estuviese más a gusto, "Hasta entonces, creo que es mejor que duerma aquí y despierte en un lugar familiar"

Con eso, abrió las puertas de la camioneta de par en par, deposito a Greg en la ahora limpia cama que Perla y Amatista prepararon para él y se acostó a su lado, "Me quedare aquí para vigilarlo, ni Blue ni Mi Diamante me perdonarían si algo llegase a pasarle"

Cerró ambas puertas de golpe no sin antes guiñar un ojo a Steven y escuchó con satisfacción la discusión entre las rebeldes, las dejaría sacar sus propias conclusiones incluso si eran erróneas, de todos modos, ni siquiera ella conocía del todo lo que había entre Blue Diamond, su perla y Greg pero algo era seguro.

Sería la primera en conseguir todos los detalles.

…

…

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que aún era temprano y que era maravilloso el poder ver nuevamente la tierra iluminándose en lugar de sus estériles aposentos en los dominios de Blue Diamond, se tomó un momento para respirar profundamente y asegurarse de que no fuese un sueño, al terminar, sonrió y limpió las lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, realmente estaba en casa, junto a su familia e incluso si se sentía triste al menos sabía que tendría tiempo para enfrentar esa tristeza. Apenas amanecía y para su sorpresa ni siquiera recordaba el haberse quedado dormido, supuso que el viaje de regreso a la tierra realmente fue demasiado para él y que su cuerpo trataba de adaptarse a su ritmo habitual, flexionando sus brazos se preparó para levantarse, pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, lo detuvo.

"¿Tan temprano?, eres… sorprendentemente vigoroso para un macho de tu edad", ronroneó alguien a su lado.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron, esa cabellera, esa voz… claro que la reconocía, ¿qué demonios hacía acostado con Jasper?.

Su torpe lucha para huir terminó por hacer que se enredara en las cobijas atrapando a la gema debajo de su cuerpo.

"¡Oh vamos!, ¿acaso quieres una segunda ronda?, eres insaciable señor Universe"

"Yo… tú… nosotros...", tartamudeó Greg comenzando a dibujar distintos escenarios, algo de esa naturaleza no le ocurría desde los días en que salía de gira, es decir, ¿qué tan habitual era para él despertar con desconocidas luego de una noche de desenfrenados placeres carnales?.

"Te engañe", sonrió Jasper victoriosa.

Greg ocultó el rostro avergonzado preguntándose quién le había enseñado esa clase de bromas, librándose de las cobijas logró al fin sentarse, si iban a conversar al menos lo haría desde una posición digna.

"Muy graciosa, ¿desde cuando planeabas esto?"

Jasper recostó su cabeza sobre el regazo de Greg para caber mejor en el reducido espacio de la camioneta, "Vi algunas de tus cintas, creí que sería divertido y tenía razón, además, quería ver como era", respondió con toda honestidad, "Me imagino que Blue despertó muchas veces a tu lado, supongo que no estará feliz con tu partida, ¿cómo lo tomó?"

"No nos despedimos, Blue… ella cree que es mejor que nos separemos, no quería interponerse"

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos, ¿qué más podían hacer?, su expulsión había sido más abrupta de lo esperado dejando las cosas entre la perla, la diamante y él inconclusas.

Suficiente era decir que de todos modos Blue Pearl lo había rechazado, que Blue Diamond de seguro lo daba por muerto y que Yellow se aseguraría de que lo anterior resultase cierto si es que la desafiaba.

"Oh Greg, lo siento", Se apresuró a decir Jasper tomando sus manos, "Estoy segura de tan que solo estaba confundida, aunque eso al parecer ya no importa..."

"Es para mejor, Blue y su majestad estarán bien", Respondió Greg, "Me alegra haberlas conocido aunque no hubiese sido en las mejores circunstancias"

Ambos podían estar de acuerdo en eso, su loca aventura por el espacio había llegado a su fin y sorprendentemente no terminó con Greg muerto ni un montón de gemas ejecutadas por traición, era un mucho mejor balance que cualquier otro que pudiesen imaginar.

"Bien, creo que es hora de decirle a las rebeldes, están esperando afuera"

Y así era, las tres Crystal Gems originales aguardaban afuera de la van.

"Hey viejo", saludó Amatista, "Veo que te recuperaste"

Por suerte para Greg, Jasper lo salvó de tener que dar explicaciones y sin más preámbulos les explicó a las Gems lo que sabía con lujo de detalle. En cuanto a las rebeldes no podía decirse que estuviesen del todo contentas con el desenlace pero terminaron por admitir que una paz frágil basada en un tecnicismo era mejor que ninguna paz y que al menos Blue Diamond era una mejor opción que Yellow o White, las cuales de seguro no dudarían en buscar el modo de vaporizar el planeta y a toda criatura viviente en su superficie.

Ya casi era mediodía cuando Jasper se dispuso a irse, deseaba despedirse de sus amigos terrestres antes de abordar la cápsula, "No les mentiré, no tienen forma de vencer, su mejor esperanza es que Blue Diamond triunfe, de ese modo ni Yellow ni White regresarán a este mundo, al igual que ella", terminó de decir, "Estoy segura de que las dejarán en paz en cuanto ella clame victoria"

Con eso le dio un abrazó a Greg y corrió rumbo al muelle dejando al humano con las otras gemas.

"Greg...", murmuró Garnet mordiéndose el labio, "¿Estas seguro de lo que ella dice?, Blue Diamond es… es..."

No era fácil para Rubí y Zafiro, Blue Diamond bien podría ser el mismísimo demonio para ellas, una gema poderosa y aterradora incapaz de preocuparse por cualquier criatura salvo de si misma, una déspota que pregonaba en su corte en contra de la experiencia que ellas conformaban y que sin reparos las había declarado una abominación que debía ser destruida.

Creer que la misma gema y que su perla, la cual era calcada a su ama pudiesen sentir afecto por un humano le parecía aberrante, una mal chiste que sin importar cuanto se esforzase seguía eludiéndola.

Seres como Blue Diamond no comprendían el amor ni el sacrificio, cualquier criatura tan sádica como para traicionar incluso a aquellos que fervorosamente le servían no merecía su confianza, y nadie en todo el amplio cosmos superaba a esas tres en cuanto a la frialdad con la que disponían de las gemas bajo su mando.

"Lo siento, creo que me involucré más de la cuenta y no supe ni quise detenerme, lamento haberles causado problemas", se apresuró a decir el humano, "Pero le creo, sé que no tienen motivos para confiar en ella pero yo le creo"

Garnet suspiró y se dio por vencida, Greg no sabía mentir, al igual que Steven.

Una situación de la que no tenía salida, al menos no una que le gustase, su última opción sería aguardar atenta y estar lista para intervenir, hasta entonces, tendría que confiar en él, era todo lo que le quedaba por hacer.

"Nos alegra que hayas regresado Greg, pero para la próxima, permite que te ayudemos"

"Somos tus amigas, puedes contar con nosotras", añadió Amatista, "Lo que dijo Amatista", le siguió Perla.

"Gracias chicas, no sé que haría sin ustedes"

"Ni lo menciones", dijo Perla al presentir que si seguían así recibiría otro de los infames abrazos del señor Universe, "Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con esa perla?"

"He… decidimos ir por caminos separados", respondió Greg sin dar mayor importancia al asunto, "No es nada en realidad y yo..."

"¿En serio?", le interrumpió Amatista dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Perla y empujándola contra Greg, "Porque la señorita estirada aquí hizo todo un escándalo cuando se entero de que estabas seduciendo a esa otra perla"

"¡Amatista!", se quejó una sonrojada Perla que sin mucha consideración se apartó de golpe del humano, "Sabes que no fue así"

"Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte Amatista", le reprendió Garnet, Amatista levantó los brazos en señal de rendición, de todos modos ya tendría más oportunidades de recordarle a Perla su "pequeño" exabrupto sobre ese asunto.

"Lo siento Garnet...", se disculpó sin ganas, "Lo siento Perla..."

"Solo estaba sorprendida, no es más que eso", se excusó Perla, "Conocimos a esas gemas antes y durante la guerra, jamas creí posible que la perla de Blue Diamond pudiese demostrar algo de independencia"

"Lo entiendo, miren, Blue es una buena amiga y nada más", les explicó Greg que ya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, "Digo, al igual que con Blue Diamond, nos llevamos bien y todo pero… ya no podía seguir allí, Yellow Diamond ordenó que me regresarán a la tierra, para ellas yo estoy muerto"

Se convenció a si mismo de que era mejor dejar afuera los detalles de su relación con ambas gemas, las Gems no necesitaban saber que Blue Diamond se le había insinuado casi desde el principio y que Blue tomaba su papel de cuidadora demasiado en serio.

" _Y eso sin contar que besé a las dos"_ , pensó, " _Al menos no sentían curiosidad por otras costumbres humanas, o ya estaría muerto"_

"Steven está con Peridot y Lapislázuli, ¿quieres que te acompañe a buscarlo?", se ofreció Garnet, y presintiendo que se trataba de algo importante no dudó en aceptar.

"Claro, si quieres"

"Volveremos dentro de poco", les dijo a Perla y Amatista, "Steven de seguro querrá hablar con ustedes cuando vuelva"

Mirándose confundidas entre sí se preguntaron qué había revelado la visión futura de Garnet, y como estaba destinado, ambas regresaron al templo para darse cuenta de que en efecto, Steven tendría muchas dudas sobre lo que ocurrió con Greg mientras estuvo en cautiverio y que no fue grabado.

Camino al granero, Greg se dio cuenta de que Garnet caminaba más y más lento hasta casi detenerse.

"¿Esta todo bien Garnet?"

Le tomó algo de tiempo el responder y cuando lo hizo, fue en apenas un susurro, algo poco característico en ella.

"Me aterra"

Sin importar que no fuese la primera vez el ver alguien tan fuerte como Garnet asustada lograba sacudirlo por completo, le hacía recordar a la gema descrita por Yellow Diamond, la gema que no tenía empacho alguno para abandonar a su ejercito y dejarlo a su propia suerte.

"Te hemos contado sobre la guerra, sabes lo terrible que puede llegar a ser, es por eso que cuando te perdimos allí creí que pasaría lo peor"

Garnet temía que el descalabro emocional del que era presa fuese a sacudir la fusión, pero en lugar de ello, Zafiro y Rubí se unieron aún más con tal de brindarse apoyo, con la creencia de que solo unidas serían capaces de afrontar el futuro.

"Por meses mi visión futura fue obstruida, no pude adivinar tu destino, pero aquí estas, sano y salvo, es casi un milagro"

Fue el turno de Greg de quedarse sin palabras, porque lo que iba a decir era algo que seguía costándole trabajo creer, era algo que de no haberlo vivido en persona de seguro lo pondría en duda.

"No es tan mala, creo que la muerte de Pink Diamond la cambió mucho, quizás le hizo darse cuenta de su propia fragilidad, quizás… tan solo necesitaba que la escucharan"

"Me parece difícil de creer", respondió Garnet, "Pero al menos sé que respetas mi escepticismo y que no temes ponerte en riesgo por Steven, si realmente crees que ella va a ayudarnos, entonces te creo"

Greg asintió contento, si Garnet que al parecer lo sabía todo confiaba en su juicio entonces no podía estar tan errado.

…

…

Jasper se despidió de todos apenas un día después, abordó la cápsula de escape dejando atrás algunos robonoides que pidió encarecidamente mantuviesen lejos de Ronaldo por su propio bien, algo sobre un intento por abrirlos y un dispositivo de destrucción interno fue lo más que se molestó en decir, así, luego de abrazar a Greg y a Steven y de una última noche con sus nuevos amigos terrestres se marchó por tiempo indefinido.

Los días pasaron en calma, convirtiendo su cautiverio y a la ilusión azul desde más allá de las estrellas en un dulce sueño cuyos aspectos menos decorosos podía olvidar.

Un sueño sin finales crueles ni decepción, un sueño sin corazones rotos, no sería algo nuevo pues desde el día en que perdió a Rose se había acostumbrado a esa clase de falsedades, era fácil fingir, era simple el pretender olvidar, incluso si solo servía para engañarse a si mismo.

La vida había retomado su curso, trabajaba, descansaba y entre medio convivía con Steven, se las arregló para convencer a sus viejas amistades de que nunca volvería a hacer algo tan arriesgado como intervenir en una pelea entre gemas, Vidalia especialmente le recalcó que debía ser cuidadoso, que ninguno de los dos estaba para esa clase de aventuras y YellowTail no perdió tiempo en recalcarle lo mismo e incluso la madre de Connie le dio una revisión exhaustiva para asegurarse de que no fuese portador de alguna extraña bacteria alienigena ni que la exposición a un ambiente controlado le hubiese provocado daños.

Los resultados fueron concluyentes, nada había de malo con él, se encontraba en perfecta salud, o al menos aceptable para un hombre de mediana edad con una dieta que hasta hace no mucho era bastante descuidada.

Las cosas parecían ir bien para Greg, pero algo seguía molestándolo.

Steven tenía dudas y necesitaba respuestas, creyó que una pizza luego de una larga jornada laboral lograría relajarlos a ambos, con el frío viento que marcaba la pronta llegada de una nueva temporada dejó que Steven se tomase su tiempo.

"¿Las extrañas?"

La mirada inquisitiva de su hijo tenía el efecto de dotarlo de cierta sabiduría, supuso que era por el vinculo que compartían que hallaba la forma de explicar cosas que no eran del todo fáciles de explicar.

Claro, no siempre funcionaba, pero últimamente le estaba dando resultado.

"A veces, no eran tan malas en realidad"

Steven ponderó su respuesta, algo no lo dejaba satisfecho, el niño gema esperaba algo más, algo significativo por la impresión que tenía de los mensajes y de lo que había charlado con Jasper.

A decir verdad, la relación de su padre con las gemas de planeta Madre le daba la impresión de ser más cercana de lo que quería admitir.

"¿Pasa algo campeón?"

Steven abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces pensando en el mejor modo de decir lo que quería decir, sonaría raro, pero su papá entendería.

Al menos eso esperaba.

"Papá… ¿había algo más entre BP y tú?"

Fue el turno de Greg de quedarse sin palabras, ahora recordaba las grabaciones, ¿acaso fue tan obvio?, no creyó entonces que su hijo ni las Gems fuesen a tomar en serio su flirteo con Blue, casi parecía un detalle entre las muchas cosas de las que hablaban y que hacían para pasar el tiempo.

Solo entonces se le ocurrió que no había visto esas grabaciones por lo que no tenía idea de lo que Steven y las Gems vieron.

Era algo que debía solucionar.

"¿Qué te dio esa impresión?", preguntó tratando de hacerse el inocente, y como temía, Steven no creyó su acto.

"Vi como coqueteaban, además, Jasper me lo dijo"

"Oh…", murmuró Greg incomodo, "¿No estas enfadado?"

"No, solo un poco confundido por todo"

Era claro el motivo de sus dudas, nadie que las conociese pensaría que tal cosa fuese posible, es decir, Greg seguía asombrado de que Rose lo eligiese entre tantas otras personas pero al menos sabía que Rose sentía un verdadero aprecio por los seres humanos y que por sobretodo se esforzaba en comprenderlo e incluso en respetarlo.

Pero en cuanto a Blue Pearl…

"¿Es por qué ellas son el enemigo?"

"¿Lo son?", se preguntó Steven desviando la mirada, "Estuve muy molesto cuando no pudiste escapar con nosotros, creí… creí que te lastimarían por haberte enamorado de mamá, que estarían furiosas porque soy tu hijo y en vez de eso… se llevaban bien, BP era tan atenta contigo"

"No creías que pudiesen ser buenas"

Steven asintió y se acercó más a Greg, "No", respondió, "Quería creer que podían ser buenas pero era difícil, sé que las gemas que conoceremos no siempre serán buenas ni querrán cambiar, sé que muchas odian a mamá y que no nos distinguen, tenía miedo de que fuesen a hacer lo mismo contigo papá"

Greg limpió un par de lagrimas que habían escapado de los ojos de Steven, no las lagrimas de Blue, sino las del niño humano, no podía imaginar lo confundido y asustado que estaría con todo lo que tuvo que pasar, era injusto que su hijo tuviese que sufrir tantas penurias.

"Sabes campeón, yo creía lo mismo, cuando Blue Diamond se enteró de que era tu padre no se portó muy amable, nos costó mucho convencerla de que no eras un peligro para ella, que no eras tu madre, sino una persona diferente"

"Pero después de eso se llevaron mejor, ¿verdad?"

Al menos en eso no tendría que decepcionar a Steven, era un pequeño alivio.

"Sí, al final terminó por aceptarlo, fue algo muy duro para Blue Diamond pero logró hacerlo"

Los dos se abrazaron aplastando de paso una bolsa de papas fritas a medio comer que ambos habían pasado por alto, era bueno disfrutar de las cosas sencillas, cosas que pudieron haber perdido de haber tenido un destino diferente, cosas que jamas recuperarían de no haber sido por el inesperado error de Blue Pearl al tratar de detener la fuga y la intervención de Greg para que su familia pudiese escapar.

Siguieron con sus cosas, básicamente, desordenando nuevamente el interior de la camioneta, compartiendo comida chatarra y riendo con distintas historias.

Ya anochecía y pronto tendría que llevar a Steven de vuelta a casa, lo dejó descansando en la parte trasera mientras cargaba gasolina, al volver a entrar, descubrió a su hijo con un semblante serio.

"Entonces no fue ella la que te hizo volver"

Greg se congeló un instante antes de encender el motor y dirigirse al templo, "Digamos que no todas estaban contentas conmigo, había alguien que me veía como un problema", mencionó como si no fuese gran cosa, "Meh, no es importante campeón"

Eso, en vez de calmar la ansiedad de Steven terminó por empeorarla,"¿Fue Yellow Diamond?", preguntó a la vez que estrujaba la manta que lo cubría, "Fue ella, ¿no es así?"

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, Yellow… ¿había alguien a quién esa gema no hubiese lastimado?, la única vez que la vio mostrar consideración por alguien fue por Blue, y eso solo porque eran iguales, dudaba seriamente de que viese a cualquier otra criatura sin sentir cierto desprecio.

"Insistió mucho en que regresará, incluso prometió no atacar a la tierra", respondió en tono neutral, "Supongo que es una victoria para todos..."

"Vaya, al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos de eso", bromeó Steven riendo nerviosamente, Greg sonrió de vuelta, "Al parecer la tierra se salvó, que locas vacaciones, ¿no lo crees así Steven?"

El niño asintió y volvió a ocultarse bajo su cobija.

"Por cierto hijo, quería preguntarte, ¿sigues teniendo esos sueños?"

Solo el sonido del motor y las olas de fondo, un viaje lento que le parecía extraño.

Había extrañado su hogar, las olas, la playa… tan… azul…

"Son cada vez menos frecuentes, es raro, pareciera que Blue Diamond no se siente tan mal"

"Me alegra oír eso", respondió Greg con toda honestidad, sin darse cuenta de lo aliviado que sonaba.

"¿Por qué te preocupas de ella?"

Ya estaban frente al templo, ¿qué decirle a Steven?, estaba seguro de que incluso con toda la compasión que su hijo tenía en su corazón el perdonar a Blue Diamond le sería difícil.

Con una mentira en la punta de su lengua terminó por decir la verdad.

"Me importa, es especial para mi"

Comenzaba a sudar, ¿de donde había salido toda esa honestidad?, aunque era cierto, aunque las extrañaba a ambas…

Quizás lo mejor era conversar eso de una buena vez, no podía evadir lo que le había pasado de manera indefinida y su hijo merecía explicaciones, pero se arrepintió a los pocos minutos al darse cuenta de que sus explicaciones solo dejaban más y más dudas.

Al final llevó a Steven de vuelta al templo y se retiró de regreso al autolavado, con una jaqueca y la convicción de que algunos asuntos era mejor dejárselos a las Gems.

Ahora su hijo creía que no era Blue Pearl de quien se había enamorado, sino Blue Diamond, y que el único motivo por el cual no le había contado antes era para no decirle que ambas se habían enamorado de él y que él también les correspondía, lo que lo convertiría en un humano con privilegios especiales. Todo en palabras de Jasper, que convenientemente alteró la historia para gusto de su hijo en algo mucho más romántico de lo que en realidad era.

Aunque…

"Supongo que sí es algo romántico y absurdo"

¿Qué pensaría ella de todo ese asunto?, ¿lo odiaría por haber caído tan bajo?, ¿podría volver a verlo con amor en sus ojos?, quizás era mejor no saberlo, tal vez se atormentaba con preguntas cuyas respuestas jamas obtendría tan solo para castigarse a si mismo.

Se sentía como un traidor.

Quizás ese era el mayor obstáculo para dejar todo atrás, incluso si los años pasaban a Rose jamas la olvidaría ni dejaría de amarla, pero durante el tiempo que estuvo en compañía de esas gemas, creyó ciegamente en que había espacio suficiente en su corazón para amarlas también.

"Tienes que dejar de pensar en eso Greg", se dijo a si mismo para volver a la realidad, "Es mejor olvidar todo"

Pero sin importar que tantas veces al día repitiese el mismo mantra volvía a recordarlas en la soledad, si Rose era el sol entonces Blue Diamond era el firmamento y Blue Pearl las estrellas, todas inalcanzables para un simple humano soñador que había vivido aventuras inimaginables.

Olvidar algo de esa naturaleza era imposible, tal como el alcanzar las estrellas...

…

…

Los copos de nieve comenzaban a bañar la arena, dentro de unas semanas se transformarían en una ventisca que cubriría el muelle de blanco invernal y en cuanto eso ocurriese el autolavado entraría en recesión, eran los meses fríos los menos productivos y consecuentemente los más complicados de sobrellevar. Dado que no poseía calefacción en la camioneta tendría que arreglárselas como de costumbre con una vieja estufa acuartelándose en su negocio, al menos era una mejor opción que congelarse dentro del deposito.

Pero hasta entonces trabajaría duro, las últimas semanas de calor solían ser productivas por el gran influjo de gente que visitaba la playa antes de la temporada fría, era provechoso para todos, los locales de comida abrirían hasta tarde mientras que Greg ayudaba a los turistas con su servicio de limpieza automotriz, el mejor de ciudad Playa.

Ya acababa con lo último de la tarde, un jeep que un grupo de adolescentes creyó divertido hacer pasar por entre medio de las dunas y derrapar en un campo cercano, había removido varios matorrales y reparado incluso algunos desperfectos por lo que estaba exhausto, ya tan solo le quedaba recibir su pago y se daría por satisfecho, luego, se iría a dormir.

Sin embargo algo lo perturbaba, Greg sentía que alguien o algo lo observaba.

Al principio, supuso que era paranoia, luego de tanto tiempo flotando en el espacio con su vida en peligro se había hecho a la idea de que alguien le vigilase y a estar atento a ojos curiosos, luego del desastre que tuvo que enfrentar cuando Blue Diamond se dio cuenta de que su geoarma ya no servía y que Steven tenía la gema de Rose no era raro encontrarse con gemas que sospechosamente aparecían en su camino y que de seguro le relataban todo a sus lideres, para Greg era algo raro, pero dado que nunca entendió realmente a las gemas aquello lo tenía sin cuidado, de todos modos no tenía muchos secretos que ocultar y entre Blue Diamond y Blue Pearl se encargaron de descubrir todos y cada uno de ellos.

Y a su vez consiguió conocerlas, Blue evocaba la devoción de las gemas de su corte con su mera presencia, nadie imaginaría que al estar solos podía ser tierna, perspicaz e incluso traviesa, nadie imaginaría que en su melancolía había cierta calidez, una canción única que lograba conmoverlo cada vez que la recordaba.

Blue por otra parte era la perfecta imagen de la disciplina militar, silenciosa y atenta, pero cuando se trataba de los dos mostraba tal emoción que casi parecía escapar de su cuerpo, tal como si sus sentimientos fuesen demasiado intensos como para ser contenidos por el semblante austero que enseñaba al mundo externo, un tesoro en toda su expresión.

Aun así, Greg no ignoraba que ambas eran peligrosas, y que solo por el azar no le consideraron una plaga de la que disponer, no por nada Garnet temía lo que pudiesen hacer.

Para el muelle de ciudad Playa la paz había regresado, para el templo, el peligro seguía presente, no acabaría pues nunca estarían del todo seguras de que la voluntad de esas tres gigantes se volviese nuevamente en contra de la tierra.

Fue entonces que se detuvo, nuevamente estaba pensando en ellas, nuevamente las extrañaba y la culpa comenzaba a devorarlo, sentir… fuese lo que fuese que sentía por ellas parecía ser una traición a Rose, no podía ignorar todo el mal que causaron a la tierra, todas las gemas a las que masacraron sin consideración.

No podía pasar por alto el hecho de que para ellas, su existencia era insignificante, para las gemas de planeta Madre los humanos eran una especie primitiva apenas discernible de los insectos.

" _Salvo por ti viejo, sabes que ninguna de las dos mentía al estar contigo, sabes que varias de ellas te veían como a un amigo"_

Apretando los puños volvió al trabajo, ya no debía de pensar en esas cosas, eso era el pasado, debía concentrarse en el presente.

Eso lo llevaba de vuelta a su conflicto inicial, ¿quién estaba observándolo?, supuso, algo decepcionado, que ni Blue Diamond ni sus gemas se arriesgarían a un conflicto solo por asegurarse de que siguiese con vida, eso dejaba a dos gemas, una con la cual nunca tuvo contacto y otra que de seguro tampoco quería saber de él.

No siendo las gemas candidatas posibles regresó a sus cosas, convenciéndose a si mismo de que lo mejor era actuar con naturalidad, a final de cuentas, llevaba años viviendo en el anonimato, con un trabajo estable y sin tener problemas con la Ley salvo por un par de cargos de cuando era joven.

Jamas vio la sonda esférica flotando sobre el mar meciéndose cual claraboya en la distancia y captando información de manera constante.

Sin que lo supiera sería presentado como evidencia, como un humano inofensivo viviendo con otros igualmente inofensivos humanos, perdiendo el tiempo en actividades mundanas que no representaban peligro alguno para la autoridad diamante, gastando sus cortas vidas en preguntas que jamas llegarían a resolver.

Zircon crearía un archivo con lo mejor de la humanidad editando graciosamente los detalles escabrosos, porque a esos los presentaría también a su favor, aludiendo a la incapacidad de esos seres de organizarse a gran escala.

Confiaba en que su Diamante estaría satisfecha con lo que tenía preparado, ahora tan solo debía dar los toques finales y su caso estaría listo, finalmente, luego de siglos de espera tendría la oportunidad de ganar y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz.

Tan solo esperaba que no hicieran estallar su gema en cuanto eso ocurriera.

…

…

… 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer a todo caso etc.**

…

…

…

"¿Otro informe?"

Indiferente, apática, aburrida, somnolienta…

¿Acaso nada podía sacudir su intelecto?, la falta de estímulos era exasperante, de seguro otra invasión o una nueva colonia… o quizás… quizás tendrían un nuevo levantamiento que aplastar y entonces…

"No, ese problema ya fue resuelto, supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer", suspiró lamentándose, "Nada que hacer..."

Realmente no le quedaba nada que hacer, sus múltiples estaciones de trabajo estaban como de costumbre repletas de nuevos proyectos que no lograban saciar su enorme curiosidad, reclinándose en su trono pensó en su última distracción y cerciorándose de que nadie estuviese por los alrededores extrajo desde debajo de una de sus estaciones una pantalla de cristal, con manos diestras, tecleó la contraseña y comenzó a observar los registros que celosamente mantenía bajo su custodia para monitorear los movimientos de sus pares Yellow y Blue.

Estaba segura de que las otras dos no aprobarían su conducta, lo que en realidad le tenía sin cuidado, al fin y al cabo no existían otras diamantes que pudiesen distraerla con algo original y Blue se había vuelto inmensamente entretenida en el último tiempo.

Lo que vio la hizo fruncir el ceño, ¿en realidad podía ser tan importante esa insignificante criatura?, ellas ni siquiera se preocupaban de sus súbditos de acuerdo al concepto que parecían tener los humanos, para ellas, cada pieza era importante y debían por ello ofrecer todo de su parte para que el imperio sobreviviese y prosperase.

El humano no encajaba en ese diseño, para ella, el hecho de que Blue invirtiese tanto de su tiempo en algo que beneficiaría casi exclusivamente a esos seres primitivos era preocupante.

Rascando su barbilla ideó múltiples desenlaces, ninguno de ellos alentador, pero al menos, se dijo a si misma, estaba ayudando.

Eso era más de lo que había hecho desde el incidente que casi acabó con la autoridad Diamante…

"Supongo que no queda más que hacer, veamos que hace tu juguete humano Blue"

Manipulando un diminuto control dirigió la cámara del ojo blanco al dispar grupo de rebeldes, consideró, como siempre, el usar el armamento oculto en su satélite y acabar con ellas de una vez y para siempre, al menos ahora disponía de esa posibilidad al saber que la resistencia seguía existiendo aunque en menor número y capacidad.

"Pero entonces me quedaría sin mi nuevo proyecto, y no podemos permitirnos eso, ¿verdad?"

Enfocándose en el humano comenzó a tomar notas, hasta el momento, nada difería de lo recolectado en sus observaciones previas, nada lo diferenciaba de otros miembros de su especie, era, para su decepción, un saco de órganos, huesos y fluidos varios con inteligencia limitada, lo que no explicaba para nada la fascinación de Blue Diamond ni de su perla con el espécimen, ¿qué tenía de especial?, tal vez se trataba de uno de los enigmas que incluso escapaban al intelecto de una Diamante, aunque tal cosa le parecía ridícula, nada escapaba a la compresión de una Diamante..

Frunciendo el ceño se concentró aún más en lo que observaba, y la escena que se desenvolvía ante sus ojos comenzó a cobrar sentido.

El humano tenía una cría, la cría era mitad gema, aquella gema era la líder rebelde responsable de la peor debacle que hubiese enfrentado planeta Madre, solo por ello, solo por haber congeniado con aquellas que tanto dolor le produjeron, White Diamond se sentía justificada para matar, pues de no ser por las rebeldes y sus tontos ideales Pink jamas hubiese sido destruida y Blue seguiría siendo la poderosa y temible regente que recordaba, Yellow no pasaría todo el tiempo enfrascada en sus otros proyectos descuidando a Blue y ella tendría el valor de enfrentar ciertas cosas que prefería seguir ignorando.

El problema con eso era que no le quedaba odio que sentir, en algún punto, se quedó seca, encerrada en sus aposentos mientras Yellow se encargaba de todo y Blue sentía lastima por si misma.

"Sientes lo mismo, ¿no es así humano?, que cosa más patética..." resopló frustrada, "Ya entiendo porqué coinciden, los dos son unos tontos sentimentales"

Dando por concluidas sus observaciones regresó a sus labores diarias, el progreso de planeta Madre no podía esperar por meras distracciones terrestres, incluso si sus dedos se sacudían, cosa que no pasaba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, o si se quedaba transfija en algún punto de la pared.

Debía concentrarse, porque de otro modo, recordaría que el humano le enseñaba a su híbrido a cantar y que su voz resonaba extrañamente similar a la de Pink, a una melodía que era tan alegre como melancólica.

Entonces se vería forzada a admitir que tal cosa era capaz de conmoverla, y que como tal, podía lastimarla también.

Tendría que hablar con Blue para cerciorarse.

"¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta?", se preguntó a si misma en voz alta, "No se puede simpatizar con el enemigo, si lo hacemos estaremos perdidas..."

Se sorprendió a si misma al darse cuenta de que tal cosa ya no la aterraba.

…

…

El humano era fiel a su palabra, si eso era por el reverencial temor que provocaba o por un verdadero aprecio a Blue aun estaba por verse, al menos, sabía cuando callarse y desaparecer que era más de lo que esas molestas rebeldes se habían molestado en hacer.

Dentro de poco sería la audiencia propuesta por Blue para decidir el destino de ese planeta y sus habitantes, de no haber cambios procedería como un mero tramite con el visto bueno de la autoridad Diamante y un par de edictos para oficializar todo, en definitiva, tendrían a uno de los primeros mundos santuario que planeta Madre resguardaría, un lugar cuya existencia aseguraría un laboratorio viviente para las futuras generaciones de gemas que tendrían que enfrentar a otros seres vivos conforme los encontrasen, seres que al igual que los así llamados humanos tendrían tecnología propia como para repeler una fuerza de ocupación.

Al menos en el plano militar, Blue había logrado convencerla.

Parra White fue más simple, en sus propias palabras bastaba convencerla de que podría observar y experimentar para que estuviese de acuerdo con la idea, quería algo más invasivo que el proyecto del zoológico y con un planta a su disposición lo tendría.

Sin embargo, Yellow no podía olvidar el rostro de Blue al enterarse de que apoyaban su idea.

No estaba para nada feliz y Yellow conocía el motivo a la perfección, y a pesar de que deseaba más que nada seguir adelante con sus propios proyectos el ignorar a Blue no era una opción.

"¿Has sabido algo?"

Su perla se detuvo para responder, esa misma pregunta se la había hecho en cada ocasión que regresaba de uno de sus encargos.

"No, Mi Diamante"

Se enfrentaba a un cerco, hermetismo absoluto que no lograba otra cosa que impacientarla y ponerla de mal ánimo.

"Me has dado la misma respuesta una y otra vez, ¿segura de que nada ha cambiado?"

Yellow Pearl se apresuró a responder, sabiendo que su existencia estaba en juego, "Completamente segura Mi Diamante, no hay cambios", entonó de modo firme.

"¿Qué tal con la perla de Blue Diamond?"

"Sigue igual"

Yellow Diamond pasó por alto la preocupación que tan brevemente afectó la de otra forma perfecta compostura de su gema, no mentía, la perla de Blue era condenadamente obstinada cuando se lo proponía, si su Diamante le había dado la orden de guardar silencio entonces ni siquiera la peor de las torturas la haría hablar.

Dejaría gustosa que pulverizaran su gema antes de traicionar a Blue, así de terca era esa perla.

Para nada diferente de su propia sirvienta.

"Vete, debo pensar a solas...", le ordenó a la diminuta gema que no perdió tiempo en correr a la salida y quedarse allí, hasta que la volviesen a necesitar.

Sus acciones hasta entonces no pasarían desapercibidas, eventualmente, Blue se daría cuenta de que ella también manejaba un complot, algo que debía hacerse con tal de preservar la unidad de la autoridad Diamante, sin su intervención, era muy posible que el vinculo que las unía llegase a quebrarse.

Blue jamas conocería la verdad, por su propio bien la protegería de los secretos que la atormentaban a ella y a White.

"Defensa inhabilitada por White, silenciada del mismo modo que esa jaspe, los involucrados han sido acallados al igual que el desastre que tendríamos entre manos si Blue descubre la verdad"

Sentía asco, no por haber desaparecido temporalmente a esas dos, sino por mantener a Blue en la ignorancia.

No se suponía que las cosas fuesen así, debían de ser las cuatro por siempre juntas, no las tres dispersas y desconfiadas.

Pink no aprobaría ninguna de sus acciones, la haría sentirse pequeña e indigna, la inundaría de culpa por traicionar la lealtad que entre todas se habían jurado.

"Escapar de ti ha sido una pesadilla, ella no tiene idea, ¿sabes?, sus sueños… lo que recuerda de esa batalla podría destruirnos a todas, debe permanecer en secreto"

Ocultando el rostro entre las manos pensó en lo débil que se veía sufriendo por algo que se suponía ya había aceptado, el pasado era inalterable, Pink ya no existía.

¿Entonces por qué la herida seguía estando fresca?, ¿por qué la mera idea de olvidarla la empujaba a un abismo del que sabía jamas lograría escapar?

"Quizás mi decisión por deshacerme del humano fue algo apresurada, podría utilizarlo para que suprima las preocupaciones de Blue, una suerte de mascota", trató de razonar, "Quizás logre hacerla feliz, entonces tú también te sentirías feliz y me perdonarías..."

Esa última batalla, en medio del caos y los gritos, sobrepasada por un contingente descomunal de traidoras y viéndose al borde de la derrota, aquella furia siniestra que perforó sus sentidos mientras las gemas a su paso eran convertidas en polvo y Pink, en la distancia, siendo asaltada desde todas direcciones.

Un lapsus que incluso en el presente la evadía, neblina rosa envolviendo el palanquín destrozado y un silencio sepulcral que fue roto por el desesperado llanto de Blue.

White a la distancia, congelada mientras el arma en sus manos caía al suelo, inmóvil en abyecto terror, terror que igualaba al que ella sentía, terror que se manifestaba en el pánico de Blue que se arrojaba al palanquín ahora quieto, incapaz de contener la neblina de fragmentos que se desvanecía con el viento a la vez que llamaba a alguien que segundos antes de desaparecer encontrase sus ojos y los de White pa.

Ojos que lejos de mostrarse temerosos o furiosos estaban llenos de compasión, y una palabra que las perseguiría por la eternidad.

Te perdono.

…

…

 _Regresar a trabajar en el zoológico era algo que honestamente extrañaba y a diferencia de las otras jaspes sentía por primera vez que podía identificarse con los humanos a su cargo, pues si bien no eran como los terrestres en mucho se les parecían._

 _Terminaba su turno, dentro de poco los humanos volverían a dormir y deseaba que tuviesen un buen descanso, se lo merecían por ser tan buenos, por distraerla de las extrañas ocurrencias que sucedían a su alrededor desde que regresase de la tierra y que la tenían desde entonces bastante temerosa de haber molestado a una gema de alto rango._

 _Estaba segura que de empeorar todo podría hablar con alguna de sus amigas y tal vez arreglar cualquier embrollo en el que se hubiese metido, era una buena gema, servicial y leal, de seguro eso contaría a su favor._

 _Pensaba en ello cuando una silueta pasó a su lado produciéndole escalofríos._

" _¿Quién anda allí?", preguntó mientras apretaba los puños, "Esto no es gracioso"_

 _Una risa y el sonido de pasos, luego..._

 _Silencio, absoluto y aterrador silencio._

" _Sea quien sea, no tengo miedo"_

 _En un instante sintió que colapsaba en si misma mientras que un haz de luz cortó el espacio que antes ocupaba su forma física, su gema flotante fue capturada y almacenada en una fracción de segundo._

" _Les dije que mi nombre era Janice, ¿puedes creerlo?, allá en ese planeta creen que soy genial..."_

 _Su último pensamiento consciente resuena en el vacío._

…

…

 _Contuvo el llanto, no mancillaría su victoria con tal despliegue de debilidad, en lugar de eso enfrentaría valerosa su destino, era el deber que le correspondía, su Diamante confiaba en ella, su Diamante deseaba resultados, deseaba que Zircon utilizase sus talentos especiales con tal de debelar la verdad y aquel deseo la conminaba a ser fuerte y mostrarse orgullosa._

 _Sin embargo era difícil, lo que habría de enfrentar bien podría ser definitivo._

 _Sus dedos trazaron el informe final, una copia llegaría al datapad de Blue Pearl que se encargaría de ponerla a disposición de su Diamante, de ese modo, su trabajo no sería en vano._

" _Hey defensa"_

 _Se forzó a si misma a sonreír, su Diamante contaba con ella, no la decepcionaría._

" _¿Qué tal?", preguntó de manera natural, pues nada malo ocurría._

 _¡Era un día de trabajo cualquiera!_

" _Todo bien, tengo un mensaje para ti"_

 _La hoja curva atravesó su abdomen y se elevó hasta encontrarse con la gema de su pecho, no era dolor lo que experimentaba, la velocidad de la estocada entumeció su cuerpo que se puso rígido, todo su peso se balanceaba en el punto de contacto entre la gema y el sable._

 _Entre sus manos el datapad alojaba la punta del arma que le robaba la vida, la confirmación de que su mensaje había sido recibido era ilegible._

 _Ahora comenzaba a experimentar el dolor..._

" _No, no pueden hacer esto, no cuando voy ganando", gimió a la vez que trataba de enmascarar su miedo, "No ahora, mi Diamante, !no ahora¡"_

" _Todo se solucionara", susurraron en su oído, "Hasta entonces, gracias por tu cooperación"_

 _Su gema fue capturada antes de caer al suelo y aquella que fue enviada para recolectarla se marchó no sin antes desaparecer toda evidencia de sus actos._

…

…

Estaba segura de que esas dos habían actuado a sus espaldas para cercenar cualquier lazo que pudiese tener con la tierra, al principio, creyó que solo era un truco de Yellow para alejarla más del señor Universe, cosa que comenzaba a parecerle ridícula tomando en cuenta sus circunstancias, pero luego, con el último informe de Zircon antes de desaparecer tuvo un panorama diferente al que imaginaba, una visión de las cosas que contrastaba con los registros oficiales de aquel fatídico día y que desafiaba incluso sus recuerdos.

Pearl se mantuvo a su lado mientras revisaba la última comunicación de Zircon, últimamente la dedicación de su gema comenzaba a perturbarla, por ello, había decidido darle algunas tareas simples y algo de tiempo libre, sin embargo se arrepintió casi de inmediato, en realidad su perla jamas estaría satisfecha con labores tan corrientes.

La verdad, es que deseaba algo más de su perla, algo que antes de la llegada del señor Universe jamas se hubiese imaginado y que no era capaz de reducir a la relación que solían tener.

Necesitaba de cierta cercanía y dado que Pearl era lo más cercano que tenía tendría que hacer las veces de consejera.

"Pearl..."

"Mi Diamante..."

Blue Diamond pensó en que decir, aquella "charla casual" que deseaba probar resultaba ser bastante más complicada de lo que tenía en mente, no sabía exactamente que preguntar así que fue por lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"¿Vas a limpiar ese lugar?"

Pearl sacudió su cabeza de forma casi imperceptible, ese lugar estaba fuera de limites para las dos pero lamentablemente, seguía siendo una instalación necesaria y no podía quedar en desuso solo porque albergase el recuerdo de alguien, aunque siendo honesta consigo misma, que era algo cruel que Pearl ejecutase esa labor por si sola tomando en cuenta sus circunstancias y el hecho de que de recibir esa orden no dudaría en cumplir sin importar lo que sintiese al respecto.

Tal vez lo mejor sería hablar de ello de una buena vez, de su querido señor Universe, del querido señor Universe de las dos.

¿Pero resultaría?, Pearl era solo una perla, quizás demandaba demasiado de ella… la vio de reojo, estaba atenta a cualquier orden como de costumbre, lista para cumplir con cualquier capricho que pudiese conjurar a excepción de aquello que justo deseaba en ese instante.

"¿Puedes ser honesta conmigo?", preguntó algo brusca, "No es tan difícil Pearl, solo dime lo que piensas"

Su perla tartamudeó una torpe respuesta y asumió una exagerada pose de reverencia que se veía muy incomoda, Blue Diamond acercó su mano y con suavidad la hizo levantar el rostro, lo que menos quería era asustarla, eso sería contraproducente, "Descuida, no lo dije para hacerte sentir mal", le aseguró, "Solo quiero charlar, al igual que lo hacías con el señor Universe, ¿puedes hacer lo mismo por mi?"

"No hay problema Mi Diamante"

No era sincera, solo lo decía por complacerla.

"Creí habértelo dicho, puedes ser honesta conmigo", dijo algo irritada, "¿Vas a hacerlo?"

Blue Pearl suspiró profundamente y apartó su flequillo para ver mejor a su Diamante, "… ¿Es una orden?", le preguntó tímidamente, temiendo que perdieran la paciencia con ella.

"Sí, es una orden"

"Entonces limpiaré la anterior recamara del humano de inmediato Mi Diamante"

Oh... no esperaba para nada que la evadieran de ese modo, Blue Diamond estaba impresionada y eso no era algo que ocurriese todos los días.

Su perla era única, cualquier otra gema que intentase pasarse de lista no seguiría de pie pero su perla… a ella podía permitirle ciertas libertades. Aunque eso no significaba que no la sometería al menos a una forma de "castigo", solo para recompensar su ingenio y lealtad, sería una tarea peligrosa pero confiaba en Pearl, sabía que no la decepcionaría.

"No es necesario, alguien más se encargará de todo, tú y yo tenemos cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Lo que Zircon me ha entregado cambia el escenario para todas, me ha puesto nuevamente a la ofensiva y como tal espero reclamar ese planeta bajo mi mando y preservarlo"

Blue Diamond enfocó sus ojos en la entrada de su salón, afuera, alguien esperaba escuchando todo lo que tenía que decir y no la decepcionaría, le demostraría que no estaba acabada y que era perfectamente capaz de mantenerse a su nivel.

"Aún debo asegurar ciertos aspectos de la misión, la información que nuestra jaspe nos ha entregado sobre la tierra es valiosa, sin embargo, me gustaría tener algo más solido, Pearl, deseo que asegures nuestros viejos puestos de comunicación, debes reconstruir"

El desafío era claro, la peridot de Yellow había fracasado estrepitosamente en sus esfuerzos por infiltrar y retomar la tierra, la jaspe veterana que enviaron para asistirla también probó la derrota a manos de las rebeldes dando al final un balance que dejaba en mal pie a Yellow, que en apenas unas cuantas misiones terminaría perdiendo tres leales gemas de las cuales dos se unirían a las rebeldes incluyendo a una valiosa lapislázuli la cual había tomado residencia en un lugar que el señor Universe llamaba "granero".

No era un resultado del que Yellow Diamond pudiese sentirse orgullosa, y por ello, lograr que su perla cumpliese con la misión para la cual Yellow había gastado tantos recursos sería una victoria no solo táctica, sino también moral.

"¿Cree que soy la adecuada?", preguntó Blue Pearl asombrada por la confianza que su Diamante depositaba en ella.

"¿Crees no serlo?"

Toda duda que pudo haber tenido fue erradicada, Blue Diamond tenía a Pearl en la palma de su mano y a la vez, ponía a Yellow Diamond justo donde quería.

"Tu lealtad es impresionante, de todas las perlas que me han servido no puedo pensar en ninguna otra que ofrezca su ser con el mismo arrojo que tú posees, me honra tenerte a mi servicio"

Pudo sentir la calidez que emanaba de su perla al ser objeto de tales alabanzas, para una gema que se veía a si misma como un mero objeto decorativo y una sirviente de poco rango el escuchar esas palabras era un sueño que pensó jamas se cumpliría.

"Solo cumplo con mi deber", respondió la perla acongojada.

"Haces mucho más que eso y sin siquiera pensar en ti misma"

"Soy una perla, servirle a Mi Diamante es recompensa suficiente", insistió, "Estar a su lado ha sido el mayor honor de mi vida"

Blue Diamond no era ajena a la devoción de sus gemas, sin embargo, nunca antes había considerado las implicaciones que aquella devoción conllevaba, antes, era un simple hecho que no merecía cuestionamientos, ella era absoluta por sobre otras, perfecta en cada palabra, gesto y pensamiento, un icono inalcanzable ante el cual solo les quedaba postrarse.

Si reían o sufrían, si morían en batalla o eran fulminadas en un arranque de irá era algo que no le importaba, tan solo eran piedras destinadas a sacrificarse por la gloria de algo superior.

Blue Diamond se dio cuenta de que pudo haber seguido creyendo lo mismo por el resto de la eternidad de no haber sido por la ausencia de Pink y por la existencia de cierto humano, se dio cuenta de que en realidad existía mucho más de lo que ella pudiese considerar, su perla se lo había demostrado y por ello, le permitiría tener la misma felicidad.

No dejaría que nadie les arrebatase su ilusión, incluso si terminaba siendo solo eso, una mera ilusión.

"En ese caso, deseo otro servicio tuyo, aparte de reconstruir el centro de comunicaciones necesito que contactes a alguien"

"Si usted lo desea..."

Ya podía notarlo en el rostro de su perla, ambas pensaban en lo mismo.

Afuera, Yellow Diamond hervía de cólera, Blue Diamond la seguiría ignorando, primero, atendería a su perla.

"Me complacerá mucho que lo hagas y también me hará feliz el que me prometas algo"

"Lo que sea Mi Diamante"

Acercándose a su perla le susurró algo que esperaba Yellow también fuese capaz de oír y que de seguro, la haría darse por vencida de ese ridículo acto de pretender ser inocente cuando ambas sabían que ninguna de las allí presentes lo era.

"Dile que lo que le dije sigue en pie, y eso también va para ti"

Su perla se sonrojó furiosamente, "Yo… no sé que decir, su generosidad es inmensa Mi Diamante, ¿pero cree que sea seguro?", preguntó sin moverse de su sitio, "Con todo lo que hemos pasado… no me gustaría enfrentarme a una decepción en cuanto llegue..."

Antes de que pudiese responder, Yellow Diamond abrió las puertas de par en par y marcho furiosa hasta quedar frente a Blue Diamond, con una mirada cargada de odio le ordenó a la perla marcharse, la pobre se inclinó rápidamente y corrió a la salida con el beneplácito de su Diamante dejando a ambas gigantes a solas.

"Creí que teníamos un acuerdo"

Esa agresión apenas contenida, ese desplante de autoridad absoluta… Blue Diamond casi había olvidado lo que era enfrentar a Yellow en ese estado.

Se dio cuenta de que lo extrañaba y que no daría pie atrás.

"¿Qué te hace creer que ya no lo tenemos?"

Su respuesta hizo lo esperado, Yellow Diamond cruzó ambas manos tras su espalda y se irguió para contestar.

"Accedí a tu desquiciado proyecto con tal de alejarte de malas influencias, involucrarte nuevamente con esa cosa viola los términos de nuestro pacto, si continúas, perderás mi apoyo"

Blue Diamond sonrió bajo su velo, obviamente Yellow jugaría esa carta, pondría a White de su parte y entre las dos intentarían desmontar todo su estratagema.

Y todo por un simple humano, de haberla dejado en paz desde un principio pudiesen haberse evitado mayores problemas.

"Sabes, Zircon ha hallado mucha información valiosa, información sensible que al parecer nadie, salvo nuestra brillante defensa, se había detenido a considerar"

Utilizar a su señor Universe en contra suya había sido una jugada sucia, Blue lo consideró entonces un arrebato de Yellow para purgar cualquier debilidad que el afecto por el humano hubiese hecho germinar, pero ahora, con la nueva claridad que poseía veía algo distinto, veía un plan que consistía en mantenerla alejada de ese planeta, en destruirlo y borrar todo rastro de lo que allí había acontecido.

"No sé a que quieres llegar con esto Blue, tan solo dilo de una vez"

Yellow Diamond podía engañar a cualquiera, pero para Blue, su nerviosismo era palpable, incluso si lo ocultaba algo distinto al enojo comenzaba a resplandecer.

Era momento de revelar todo, la existencia del cluster como algo más que un arma planetaria, la destrucción del lugar de descanso final de Pink Diamond, los confusos hechos que rodeaban su desceso…

Todo sería expuesto, aquella verdad que incluso ella se negaba a buscar al fin la enfrentaría.

"Me dio buenos argumentos para pensar en que las rebeldes no fueron las responsables del deceso de Pink, incluso de haber tenido la oportunidad de alcanzarla sabemos que una diamante puede por si sola barrer ejércitos, una pequeña fuerza de avanzada con un cuarzo a la cabeza y una fusión monstruosa como punta de lanza habría sido insuficiente"

"Piensa en lo que estas diciendo Blue", amenazó Yellow Diamond, "Piensa muy bien en lo que estas diciendo"

Un viejo malestar comenzaba a pesar en sus entrañas diluyendo toda la confianza que hasta entonces había acumulado, claro que había pensado en ello, había considerado cada aspecto, cada posible resultado, ningún detalle escapaba de su juicio y todos apuntaban a una verdad que lejos de reconfortarla amenazaba con empujarla a aquella espiral en la que cayó cuando Pink fue destruida.

Pero estaba tan cerca...

"Solo quedamos tres", entonó con voz temblorosa, "Si quieres que nuestra relación siga siendo cordial me permitirás tener al contacto que yo desee en la tierra"

El salón a su alrededor parecía alejarse y desaparecer, la luz succionada por un vórtice que escapaba a su entendimiento, renunciaba a mucho, ¿qué tal si una de ellas…?

"Ni siquiera sabes si sigue vivo", farfulló Yellow, "Me conoces Blue, no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos"

No, ninguna sería capaz de hacer algo así, ninguna se atrevería a atacar a una igual…

¿Por qué la voz de Yellow Sonaba tan lejana si la tenía justo al frente?

"Y es porque te conozco que sé que no me impedirás averiguar la verdad y decidir acorde a mi propia voluntad"

Tuvo que entrelazar sus dedos para evitar que temblaran, ¿qué le estaba pasando?, no era así como lo había previsto en su mente.

"¿Y si me rehúso?"

Regresó a la realidad de golpe y se encontró con el preocupado rostro de Yellow que la observaba expectante, sus últimas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza.

Si Yellow se rehusaba...

"Como dije antes solo quedamos tres de nosotras, incluso si dudase de tu lealtad hacia mi no dudo de que seas fiel a la autoridad que las diamantes conformamos"

Fue incapaz de enmascarar su tristeza, Yellow y ella eran muy cercanas y lo que le había dicho sonaba horrible en su cabeza, de seguro sonaba igual de mal para Yellow que se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba al suelo.

Prácticamente la había acusado de ser desleal, y Yellow Diamond no pasaría eso por alto.

"Eventualmente te darás cuenta de que solo trataba de protegerte, los humanos son criaturas frágiles Blue, su existencia es apenas un parpadeo para nosotras, ¿qué harás cuando se haga viejo y muera?, no puedes preservarlo por la eternidad"

Su tono era mordaz, incluso cruel, quería lastimar a Blue tanto como ella la había lastimado sin importarle las consecuencias.

"Morirá Blue, es el destino de todos los de su especie, ¿para qué perder el tiempo con esa cosa?, por lo que sé es un espécimen de edad madura y no en muy buena condición física, ¿en serio crees que podrás sacar provecho de su persona?, no me hagas reír"

Dándole la espalda a Blue Diamond se dirigió de vuelta a la entrada, "Deberíamos recuperar nuestra arma y abandonar ese lugar, nos ha traído problemas desde el principio", se lamentó en voz baja, "Detesto ese mundo Blue, lo detesto al igual que todo lo que vive allí..."

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, al menos así se sentía, esa era una de las expresiones de Greg y Blue Diamond creyó que se aplicaba perfectamente al caso.

Pero no retrocedería, ya no más.

"Es mi decisión final, aceptaré gustosa las consecuencias"

Yellow Diamond se giró apenas y la observó con marcado desinterés, para Blue eso se sintió peor que su enojo o su decepción.

"Haz lo que quieras, ya no desperdiciaré tiempo con este asunto", con eso se marchó sin siquiera cerrar las puertas.

Pearl se asomó al poco tiempo, Blue Diamond trató de sonreír sin mucho éxito.

Había sido peor de lo que esperaba...

"Pearl, ¿cuento contigo?"

La pequeña gema corrió al encuentro de Blue Diamond y se postró ante ella, manifestando su arma desde la piedra preciosa en su pecho la cogió del mango y clavó la punta en el suelo.

"La seguiré hasta el fin, Mi Diamante"

…

…

…

Al principio iba a ser un solo capítulo, pero quedaba demasiado así que dos y ojala vuelva pronto, gracias por la paciencia lectores.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer a todo propósito, caso, circunstancia, etc.**

…

…

…

Sin importar las veces que ocurriese, el temor inicial a adoptar una nueva forma era imposible de controlar, de algún modo, el salir de aquel capullo de luz que encapsulaba su consciencia tenía el efecto no solo se recrear un nuevo cuerpo, sino de revivir en su mente los instantes previos a la destrucción del anterior y el motivo inalterable que la seguía desde su creación. Pues sin importar que tan duro se esforzase ni que tan lista fuera una cosa era cierta para ella y para cualquier otra gema que no fuese una diamante.

Existían incontables gemas más poderosas y decididas que no tendrían empacho alguno en destruirla, el hecho de que se viese en la necesidad de refugiarse en su piedra era testamento de ello.

Percibió a su alrededor una recamara que apenas recordaba y en ella a una de sus lideres, sin perder el tiempo se postro y acalló el miedo que sentía, presentía que mostrarse atemorizada frente a White Diamond solo le produciría problemas.

"Mi Diamante"

La gigantesca gema se volteó para observarla de pies a cabeza, Jaspe enfocó la vista en el suelo, esperando no ofender de ningún modo a su líder.

"Oh, veo que ya puedes hablar, temía haber sido demasiado brusca, ¿no tienes problemas para comunicarte?, si es así podemos esperar, no tengo apuros"

Jaspe no supo que contestar, White Diamond parecía ser demasiado amable en comparación a las otras diamantes, en principio, no le estaba gritando ni la trataba con desprecio, incluso le había preguntado si estaba bien lo que era demasiado extraño, decidiendo que lo mejor era no probar su paciencia se puso de pie y cruzo ambas manos detrás de la espalda para mantener un perfil profesional.

"Yo… me encuentro perfectamente bien, ¿qué desea?"

White Diamond alzó ambas cejas y luego sonrió, una sonrisa que lejos de ser cruel o condescendiente parecía ser cálida, la jaspe tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar de frustración.

"¿Eso es todo?, ¿no te produce curiosidad el hecho de que te haya abducido con fines que de seguro encontrarías nefastos?", preguntó White Diamond desde su trono, sin tomar en cuenta que la pobre gema frente a ella había palidecido considerablemente.

¿Fines nefastos?, claro que Jaspe esperaba algo de esa naturaleza, ¡la habían secuestrado!, nada de lo ocurrido desde su captura hasta ese momento le parecía normal y de ser cualquier otra gema no tendría problemas en probar su suerte usando los puños pero estando frente a frente con una diamante tal posibilidad le parecía irrisoria. Pensó en lo que Yellow Pearl haría en su lugar, ella estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con gemas de mayor importancia y de seguro podría aconsejarle, se arrepintió profusamente de no haber pedido algún dato cuando tuvo la oportunidad, porque claro, una simple jaspe jamas trataría directamente con una Diamante, para eso estaba Holly Blue Agate.

Sin embargo ni Yellow ni nadie podía ayudarla en ese momento, tendría que improvisar.

"...Pues si esa es su voluntad, no podría hacer mucho para oponerme", contesto con honestidad, " _Bien hecho Jaspe, callada y sumisa"_

"Que curioso, la otra opuso mayor resistencia, creí que sería todo lo contrario y me costaría más lidiar contigo"

"¿Qué otra Mi Diamante?", preguntó Jaspe viendo de un lado al otro, sin esperar que otra gema se encontrase con ellas.

White Diamond apuntó a una área oscurecida cercana a Jaspe que de inmediato se iluminó.

"Puedes verla allí"

Fue entonces que escuchó los golpes y vio a una iracunda gema azul golpeando un muro cristalino, maldiciendo y pateando a la vez.

Era completa y absolutamente demencial, ¿acaso White Diamond había perdido la razón?, no que creyese que tal cosa era posible pero con dos gemas secuestradas incluso una fiel jaspe comenzaría a dudar.

"¿Zircon?, ¿qué hace ella aquí?"

White Diamond sonrió ampliamente y chasqueó los dedos, la jaula de cristal de Zircon desapareció y Jaspe volvió a quedarse a solas con la diamante.

Consideró huir, creyendo que en el mejor de los casos lograría alcanzar un pod de escape para refugiarse en la tierra con las otras gemas traidoras, pero el miedo que sentía terminó por vencerla, White Diamond podía aplastarla entre sus dedos sin siquiera tener que esforzarse, correr no haría ninguna diferencia.

La Diamante recogió en la palma de su mano a la pobre jaspe que no paraba de temblar, ya había jugado lo suficiente con ella, era hora de volver a trabajar.

"Ambas son mis prisioneras hasta que decida que hacer con ustedes"

Jaspe tuvo que sentarse, ¿era una prisionera?, era… inesperado.

¿Qué acaso no podía ordenarle como a cualquier otra gema una visita en lugar de atacarla por sorpresa y secuestrarla?, ahora estaba segura, no era White Diamond quien había perdido la cabeza sino ella, porque nada, nada de lo que estaba pasando tenía sentido.

"Y ahora te preguntas por qué no seguí los canales regulares en lugar de tomarme la molestia de desaparecerlas"

Esa parecía ser una buena pregunta, pero lo que Jaspe realmente quería saber era si al final del interrogatorio al que la someterían seguiría con vida.

"Algún motivo ha de tener", dijo, "Debe ser algo importante"

"Estaba aburrida"

Jaspe comenzó a reír y llorar sin control, ¿acaso su vida era tan insignificante que solo servía para aliviar el aburrimiento de sus lideres?, un golpe mal dado, un error de cálculo y ni siquiera estaría viva, y todo porque tenían el poder para forzarla, para someterla y hacer que diese su vida sin protestar.

Quizás White Diamond realmente estaba loca y ella también por asumir que de todos modos la obedecería.

La Diamante vio como la jaspe se desmoronaba y consideró devolverla nuevamente a su piedra, al menos hasta que se calmase, pero dado que eso podía tomar mucho tiempo la dejó ser, de todos modos ya había esperado para que se regenerase, de seguro esperar un poco más no la mataría.

Así, en cuanto se calmó un poco demando de la jaspe lo que deseaba, conocimiento.

"Zircon me ha brindado un panorama interesante sobre la vida en ese planeta mediante su investigación, sin embargo, carece de substancia y para ello, decidí que lo mejor seria consultar a una experta, alguien que hubiese… fraternizado con los locales, ¿me entiendes, Janice?"

¿Qué más podía hacer salvo someterse y contestar?, White Diamond ya había decretado lo que deseaba de ella y nadie, absolutamente nadie podría negárselo.

Asintió sumisa, como la obediente gema que debía de ser.

"Excelente, comienza entonces por el principio, y no te preocupes por distracciones"

Fue consciente de su propia insignificancia y por primera vez se sintió enferma, se juró a si misma que en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad, huiría para jamas regresar, pero hasta entonces sería una gema obediente y sumisa, hasta que el momento fuese el adecuado.

"Solo seremos tú y yo… mi pequeña jaspe"

…

…

…

"Papá..."

"Lo sé Steven"

Esa sensación de ser vigilado no había pasado, en lugar de eso empeoró, conducía a baja velocidad para evitar accidentes y llevar a Steven de vuelta al templo, todo parecía ir bien, salvo por un elusivo objeto cuya silueta resaltaba en contraste con la nieve.

"Es una de ellas, me pregunto que quieren"

Steven estaba nervioso, Greg también, pero no por eso dejaría que arruinasen la navidad de su hijo, después de todo se había apegado al trato que tenía con Yellow.

"De seguro Yellow Diamond lo envió como un recordatorio de nuestro trato, descuida, no hemos hecho nada que ponga en peligro a la tierra"

Seguía restándole importancia a esa constante invasión a su privacidad, al principio, cuando recién se dio cuenta de los pequeños satélites orbitando ciudad Playa, pensó que lo mejor sería ignorarlos del mismo modo en que ignoraba muchas otras cosas para conservar la cordura, que con el pasar del tiempo se volverían invisibles en medio de todas las otras cosas locas que pasaban en el muelle. Tal cosa resultó ser un error, no solo porque era imposible pasarlos de largo sino porque sabía muy bien que él y su familia eran puestos constantemente a prueba, que en cualquier momento, a la más mínima señal de rebelión, Yellow tendría una excusa perfecta para atacar y acabar con cualquier semblanza de paz que pudiesen tener, que era cuestión de tiempo para que los viese como una amenaza que tenía que destruir.

"¿Pero estas cómodo con esto?", preguntó Steven, buscando en la ventisca al ojo blanco que los seguía, "Me sigue pareciendo raro papá, que siempre estén viendo lo que hacemos"

Claro que no estaba cómodo con eso, pero no por eso descargaría sus problemas con Steven, sentía que por primera vez lo ayudaba en verdad y si para eso tenía que soportar que lo vigilasen todo el día y todos los días gustoso lo haría.

"Llegamos hijo", anunció a Steven mientras se estacionaba frente al templo, "Y no te preocupes por mi, son ellas las que desperdician su tiempo, sé que Blue cumplirá su promesa así que no hay nada que temer"

Steven decidió que debía hallar la forma de ayudar a su papá, de demostrarle a Yellow Diamond que podían llevarse bien para que no estuviese sobre ellos todo el tiempo, tendría que ingeniar algo pero hasta entonces...

"Te quiero papá, tengo una misión, luego te contaré como me fue"

Saltó de la camioneta y subió a saltos la escalera, al entrar al templo halló a Garnet cruzada de brazos frente a Perla quien tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, Amatista se acercó a él y susurró en su oído, "Alguien reconstruyó la torre", Steven se cubrió la boca, era una muy mala noticia, en especial con lo que había pasado la última vez que esa torre estuvo en pie.

"No tuve nada que ver", fue la escueta respuesta de Perla, "Saben que he estado aquí todo el día, además, Sugalite la dejó hecha escombros..."

"Eso es cierto", dijo Garnet, "No te estoy acusando, tan solo estoy consternada, lo mejor sera ir ahora y exigir explicaciones"

…

…

Al final necesitó de todos los robonoides a su disposición para parchar la torre, eso sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo empleado en recuperar las partes que se hallaban dispersas en múltiples direcciones, de seguro por acción de las rebeldes. Así, una vez hubo completado su principal tarea lo único que le quedaba era reportarse y localizar al señor Universe, algo que en apariencia era sumamente sencillo pero que en la práctica estaba costándole demasiado trabajo.

El mundo de los humanos era… peculiar, muy distinto de los tranquilos parajes que solía visitar junto a su Diamante, muchas luces y sonidos y aromas que no esperaba, como por ejemplo, los coloridos y gruesos atuendos que usaban así como las extrañas decoraciones en lo que ella supuso eran sus hogares, tal vez, se dijo a si misma, había llegado justo a tiempo a una celebración humana, en cuyo caso, le pediría a Greg que la ayudase a hacer un reporte para su Diamante, de ese modo, cuando lo visitase en el futuro, estaría lista para cualquier contratiempo.

"Me pregunto donde estas...", suspiró, "Entre tantos humanos y no puedo hallar al adecuado"

Blue Pearl caminaba por el muelle con total calma, indiferente a los ojos humanos que la seguían, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que ver a una extraña mujer azul usando apenas un leotardo en medio del invierno podría ser algo extraño, incluso en ciudad Playa, a decir verdad, ni siquiera prestó atención a la peridot que la seguía de cerca escondiéndose detrás de autos y basureros ni al humano que le pisaba los talones en un torpe intento por documentar su llegada.

¿Qué podían importarle esas distracciones cuando tenía una misión tan importante frente a ella?

Ya tenía pensado todo un discurso para aclararle lo sucedido, puesto que Blue Diamond había formalizado su dominio sobre la tierra ni Yellow ni White Diamond volverían a ser un peligro, luego de eso, ella daría media vuelta y volvería a su nave para reportarse.

Estaba en calma, completamente en calma hasta que lo vio aparecer.

Fue entonces que se quedó muda, su humano, apenas a unos metros de distancia la observaba casi indiferente, sin siquiera saber lo que ocurría el mundo pareció desaparecer a su alrededor.

Greg se acercó poco a poco, Blue seguía congelada, ¿acaso había juzgado mal su situación?, quizás Greg realmente las había olvidado o peor aun, no quería saber nada más de ellas y deseaba alejarlas con desesperación, tal vez había recapacitado y encontrado a una humana a fin a sus necesidades o seguía temiendo a las amenazas de Yellow Diamond.

O en el peor de los casos, Blue Pearl había mal interpretado sus sentimientos y él ya no la veía del mismo modo o…

"Blue..."

Entre su flequillo pudo notar tanto los labios como la barba que tan bien recordaba, "yo...", dijo en un hilo de voz que estaba segura pasaría desapercibido para el humano, "Greg..."

Un viento frío le golpeó el rostro, podía ver su coronilla cubierta de algunos copos de nieve y sentir cosquillas por el extraño material de sus vestimentas, más que nada, era la sensación de pertenencia que la envolvía, de saber que él la extrañó durante todo ese tiempo que estuvieron lejos, que todo lo que había dicho era cierto.

Ese humano… él realmente…

A su alrededor, los pocos transeúntes que pasaban por el muelle vieron curiosos como el dueño del autolavado alzaba en brazos a la extraña mujer azul la cual, por su parte, descendió de puntillas para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios, sin mediar palabras, tan solo la nieve acumulándose y el rubor en las mejillas de ambos, con eso, Greg Universe llevó a Blue Pearl a conocer su hogar, ignorando por completo a Peridot que cayó de espaldas tratando de pasar desapercibida y a Ronaldo que no dejaba de tomar fotos para su blog.

…

…

…

Escuchó un golpe seco y luego, pasos apresurados, al doblar la esquina se topó con defensa que simplemente le pasó por el lado sin siquiera saludarla, Yellow Pearl frunció el ceño, no había visto a esa gema desde hacía un tiempo, al final la audiencia para decidir el destino de la tierra se llevó a cabo en secreto, sin siquiera una mención sobre los involucrados…

Estaba a punto de darle cacería a la zircon cuando una mano la atrapó en el acto, se dio media vuelta y se encontró con una desvelada gema azul que parecía apenas sostenerse, sin perder el tiempo, Yellow la ayudó a caminar por algunos metros hasta que se hizo evidente que era demasiado pesada como para cargarla, por suerte estaban en un hala casi desierta por lo no tenían que preocuparse tanto del decoro, así, permitió que la jaspe se deslizara contra una pared y se sentara en el suelo, Yellow Pearl se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie cerca antes de hacer lo mismo, no quería que las atrapasen holgazaneando, aunque por la apariencia de Jaspe, un buen descanso era justo lo que necesitaba.

"Hey, me alegra verte de nuevo", le dijo a su amiga, Jaspe asintió despacio.

"A mi también me alegra verte Yellow"

En pocos minutos Jaspe le contó su experiencia de secuestro, desde el momento en que la abducieron hasta que despertó frente a White Diamond, haberse encontrado con Zircon en las mismas condiciones y promesa de graves consecuencias que pendía sobre su cabeza si es que alguien más se enteraba de lo que habían descubierto, pero más que nada, le dijo de su plan de huir.

Yellow se quedó pensativa, realmente, nunca consideró que una gema pudiese decidir tal cosa, ¿quién querría abandonar su servicio a planeta Madre y por qué?, no tenía sentido para ella. Sin embargo, tuvo que reconocer que no todas las gemas pensaban igual, por algo existían las rebeldes y sin importar lo equivocadas que estuviesen nada de eso negaba la verdad, esas gemas descarriadas no eran aptas para vivir al servicio de una diamante, mucho menos para encajar en la sociedad de gemas civilizadas y por ello era natural que buscasen alejarse y vivir en ese primitivo mundo, lejos de la luz imperial.

No quería pensar que Jaspe fuese de la misma clase que esas gemas descarriadas, pero si ese era el caso, ¿qué podría hacer ella para ayudar?, si la delataba era seguro que la destruirían y si guardaba silencio estaría traicionando a su Diamante y a ambas las destruirían.

"Sabes", le dijo, "Justificar tu desaparición será difícil, no eres una jaspe cualquiera, se notará tu ausencia"

Jaspe resopló cansada, claro que lo había considerado, lo estuvo pensando desde el momento en que White les dijo que las dejaría vivir.

"Lo sé, lo siento por ser tan egoísta", respondió de mala gana, "Tan solo quiero irme, lejos..."

Yellow le tomó la mano a su amiga, sabía lo temperamental que podía ser cuando algo la frustraba, tendría que elegir sus palabras con cuidado con tal de no alterarla más..

"No creo que seas egoísta, cualquiera en tu posición se sentiría presionada"

La gema azul debía admitir que la perla al menos tenía la suficiente sensibilidad como para saber manejarla, a decir verdad, no esperaba que lo tomase tan bien, más bien creía que la perla no perdería tiempo en acusarla de traidora por atreverse a esbozar sus intenciones de huir, en lugar de eso la estaba acompañando, e incluso parecía estarse esforzando por comprenderla.

Decidió cambiar el tema por el momento, ya estaba sintiendo nauseas por el solo pensar en todos los detalles para su huida y todos los escenarios que terminaban en fracaso.

"Sabes, Zircon enloqueció por completo, por primera vez gana un caso y le prohíben hablar de ello, por suerte mantuvo la compostura y logró su cometido, ahora la tierra se encuentra a salvo"

"Han sido demasiados problemas por un mundo tan insignificante", farfulló Yellow cruzándose de brazos, "Mi Diamante ni siquiera quiere pensar en todo este asunto, en lugar de eso, ha comenzado a concentrarse en las nuevas colonias"

"Lo hace para alejarse de Blue Diamond"

Yellow se quedó en silencio, "Eso también", susurró, "Pero no es algo de lo que debamos hablar"

Y en efecto, era justamente la clase de cosas de la que no podían hablar, la clase de cosas en las que nadie pensaría en hablar salvo por ellas, ese reducido grupo del que ella formaba parte, que sabía más de la cuenta, que comenzaba a dudar y que por lo tanto se exponía a nuevas cosas.

Jaspe supo que no podía demorar más las cosas, era una tonta por creer que cambiar de tema la ayudaría, al final, todo volvía a su decisión, la decisión de marcharse.

"Entonces… ¿crees que hago lo correcto?"

"No, pero tampoco encuentro argumentos para desanimarte, sé que te irás de todos modos y que es posible que no regreses por un largo tiempo, alguna otra gema te cubrirá y haremos de cuenta que todo esta bien"

Realmente esa era la mejor respuesta que podía esperar, Yellow no traicionaría a su diamante, jamas lo haría, por eso, buscaría hacer que la ausencia de su amiga no fuese notada, hablaría con Holly Blue Agate, conseguiría a otra jaspe, ayudaría a distribuir turnos o en el peor de los casos dedicaría el poco tiempo que tuviese a cuidar de los humanos del zoológico, de ese modo, nadie se daría cuenta de que faltaba una gema, nadie más que ella.

"Pero seguiremos en contacto", le recalcó a Jaspe, "Digo… una cosa es que te vayas y la otra es que nos olvides por completo, no puedes hacer lo segundo"

"Por supuesto, no podría ser de otro modo", le aseguró la gema azul, "No dejaremos de ser amigas si eso es lo que te preocupa"

Así, Jaspe se puso de pie y levantó a Yellow de un tirón, la gema amarilla simplemente se sacudió como si nada y ambas caminaron juntas sin rumbo claro.

Yellow sabía que en cualquier momento tendrían que separarse, su Diamante requeriría de ella para una u otra labor de importancia que ninguna otra gema podría realizar, pero hasta entonces cometería el grave crimen de descansar, sin prisa, sin apuros, incluso si era por un breve espacio de tiempo sin preocuparse de las maquinaciones de sus líderes.

Hasta el momento, todo parecía ir bien, " _Esto es… divertido_ ", pensó, " _Tan solo caminar con ella..."_

"Cuida de Zircon y de Blue, y en especial a Yellow Diamond"

En cuanto las palabras "Yellow Diamond" salieron de los labios de Jaspe, Yellow la tomó de la mano y la arrastró con todas sus fuerzas rumbo al hangar.

"¿White Diamond dijo algo sobre ella?", preguntó bruscamente, "¿Cualquier cosa de la que deba enterarme?"

Jaspe apenas le seguía el paso, decidió que lo mejor era darle a Yellow una versión resumida.

"Lo que descubrió Zircon sacudió por completo a la Autoridad Diamante, White Diamond espera que Greg pueda distraer a Blue Diamond y que Yellow Diamond se concentré en las nuevas colonias para así evitar nuevos conflictos, básicamente, les esta dando tiempo a solas con tal de que no discutan sobre lo que pasó con Pink Diamond"

Yellow Pearl apresuró el paso, "Entonces se trata de algo muy grave", murmuró, "No veo otro motivo para su intervención"

La gema azul se detuvo de golpe, temiendo que Yellow estuviese perdiendo la cordura dado que no dejaba de murmurar.

Debía decir algo para calmarla, cualquier cosa.

"Vamos, ¡tenemos que irnos!", insistió la gema amarilla, "¿Qué no te das cuenta que corres peligro?"

Jaspe cerró los ojos, levantó a Yellow y la atrapó entre sus brazos.

"Yellow y Blue Diamond se tienen un cariño especial, sé que seguirán cuidando la una de la otra pero por ahora, lo mejor es que no pasen tanto tiempo juntas, así que… ¡no te preocupes!, ya verás que todo se solucionara"

Yellow se llevó las manos al rostro, ¿cómo podía decir que todo estaría bien cuando la evidencia apuntaba a lo contrario?.

"¿Estas segura?, Mi Diamante podría sentirse desplazada, ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que haría si Greg vuelve a poner un pie aquí"

"Te tendrá a ti", le aseguró Jaspe, "Además, Blue Diamond sabe que no puede pasar todo el tiempo con Greg, creeme, estarán bien"

"Quizás por eso Blue Diamond la envió a ella en su lugar", murmuró Yellow, "La pobre estaba muy nerviosa, temía arruinar las cosas..."

"Estoy segura de que estará bien, Blue es una chica lista, tan solo espero que sepa aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presenta, ya sabes, que su diamante haya sido tan generosa y todo eso"

Yellow asintió, claro que estaría bien, Blue era más que capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa.

"¿Sabes que no puedo irme ahora, verdad?, desde el escape de las rebeldes han puesto guardias para evitar más fugas"

La perla bajó la mirada avergonzada, "Claro que no lo he olvidado, tan solo entrenábamos para el gran momento, sabes que me gusta estar preparada", mintió, "Y ahora que empezamos, iremos todo el camino de vuelta y quizás averigüemos el sistema de turnos que usan las guardias..."

Por suerte Jaspe decidió salvarla de la humillación.

"Suena como un buen plan, solido, mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que se me hubiese podido ocurrir"

Así, ambas acordaron regresar luego, en cuanto tuviesen la certeza de que no serían atrapadas y que nadie las reportaría.

…

…

…

A la siguiente gema que se interpusiese en su camino la pulverizaría, sin importar quien fuese, sin importar el motivo, tan solo la pulverizaría hasta convertirla en átomos y luego pulverizaría esos átomos, quizás entonces y solo entonces haría volver a Pearl…

Dentro de todo, supuso que las cosas podrían haber ido peor, Blue seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, empecinada en castigarla con su silencio por haberle ocultado información y por "conspirar" en su contra, para Yellow, claro esta, eran acusaciones totalmente infundadas, y aunque sí, existieron ciertos detalles de los que prefería no hablar eso no implicaba que mintiese ni que tuviese siquiera la idea de lastimar a Blue.

" _Como sea, ya le dije que era su decisión, lo que haga ahora no me importa"_ , pensó apesadumbrada, " _Si quiere actuar de manera tan infantil es problema suyo, ya se dará cuenta de que yo tenía razón"_

Cerrando de golpe las puertas del salón que ocupaba se dispuso a inspeccionar el desarrollo de las nuevas colonias, por algún motivo White había insistido en que todos los proyectos que tenían en lista deberían tener el visto bueno de ambas, para Yellow, sus motivos eran más que evidentes, quería mantenerla lejos de Blue.

Y hablando de White...

"¿Qué quieres?"

No sintió escalofríos, porque una gema de su calibre era incapaz de sentir algo así, sin embargo el no haberla presentido antes era… perturbador.

Su par apareció desde detrás del trono con una expresión de absoluta calma que logró irritarla aun más.

"¿Acaso no puedo visitarte?, Blue lo hace todo el tiempo"

Blue… claro que Blue la visitaba todo el tiempo, su relación era completamente distinta y White lo sabía.

"Tú no eres como Blue", escupió mordaz, "Apenas sales de tus aposentos y ni siquiera tienes la amabilidad de tocar en vez de entrar y salir como te plazca""

White Diamond sencillamente se sentó a sus pies y se recostó contra ella, "Ya estoy aquí", respondió, "Además, es necesario que hablemos, todo esto comenzó por nuestra falta de comunicación así que… ¿hay algo de lo que quisieras hablar?"

Yellow apretó los puños y luchó contra las ganas de descargar su enojo en contra de White, tenía una idea del tema que quería tocar y a decir verdad no le interesaba, al final todo el proyecto para alejar al humano resultó en fracaso porque la gema enviada por White fue demasiado suave al atacar a Zircon, estaba segura que de haberse encargado ella misma, Blue nunca, jamas, hubiese conocido la verdad.

"White, si es sobre el humano no quiero oírlo", sentenció, "Así que ya puedes irte"

White rodó los ojos, "No todo en el universo gira alrededor del señor Universe, tal vez, solo tal vez, tú me preocupas más que un humano al que no he conocido ni quiero conocer"

"Dime de nuevo, ¿por qué creí que tu plan de secuestrar a esas dos daría resultado?", preguntó Yellow, hastiada, "Cada vez que trato de solucionar las cosas todo se sale de mi control, no se supone que sea así… es sumamente frustrante"

Lamentablemente White no podía ofrecer una buena respuesta, al principio tenía toda la intención de auxiliar a Yellow en su cruzada, pero su curiosidad terminó por consumirla y a decir verdad, no le vio sentido a eliminar a esas dos, a final de cuentas sí lograron entretenerla.

"Tan solo quería aclarar algunas cosas, esa pequeña revoltosa tenía mucho que decir", dijo, recordando a la diminuta zircon que no paró de decir durante todo su interrogatorio, "Deberías haberla escuchado, ni siquiera se intimidó cuando le dije que partiría su gema a la mitad"

Yellow no le encontró gracia a nada de eso, no entendía el motivo por el cual White no eliminó a esa molestia a la primera falta de respeto, ¿era que acaso nadie se daba cuenta de la grave crisis por la que estaban pasando?, era todo culpa de los seres de ese mundo, ¡era todo por ese planeta!.

"Es un desastre, primero Pink, ahora Blue… solo faltas tú para que nuestra preciosa civilización se caiga a pedazos"

White quería decirle que exageraba, que incluso sin Pink, su civilización había perdurado y resistido peores cosas, que sin importar lo que ocurriese con ellas, planeta Madre seguiría existiendo, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que Yellow no tomaría bien esas palabras y que sería conveniente imitar algunas de las cosas que había aprendido en su observación de los humanos.

A final de cuentas funcionaba para ellos, de seguro ella, siendo una diamante, podría hacer un mejor trabajo.

Yellow se quedó cabizbaja pensando en su gran fracaso y esperando que White se marchase de una buena vez, si tan solo Blue...

"Yo también la extraño", murmuró White, "No eres la única"

Yellow podía contar con sus dedos las veces en las que había tocado a White, así que no estaba segura de qué demonios trataba de hacer al rodearla con sus brazos, mucho menos que solo alcanzase a envolver su cabeza.

Demoró algunos minutos en darse cuenta de lo que quería hacer.

"Eres pésima dando abrazos", refunfuñó Yellow, "Ya detente, entendí lo que querías decir, esto es… incomodo"

Pero White no tenía intención de detenerse, se sentía sorprendentemente a gusto realizando esa novedosa actividad, " _Con razón los humanos lo hacen todo el tiempo",_ pensó, " _Podría acostumbrarme"_

Al final Yellow la empujó y se puso de pie escudándose con las manos, "Es en serio White, dar apoyo moral no es lo tuyo"

White sacudió los hombros y sonrió, podría ver por el rostro de Yellow que su abrazo había funcionado, era obvio que comenzaba a sentirse mejor, sin embargo, una sombra de duda volvió a oscurecer el ambiente.

"¿Crees que haya sido mi culpa?"

Puede que no lo demostrará con facilidad pero por su postura rígida y su expresión de gravedad, White pudo darse cuenta de que hacer esa pregunta le había costado gran trabajo, no era común que Yellow Diamond exhibiese dudas o debilidades, de seguro esa misma interrogante llevaba siglos atormentándola, siglos que pasó en vigilia, cuidando de Blue para así evitar preguntarse si acaso fue ella la responsable de la muerte de Pink, si acaso ella, en un arrebato de ira por rescatar a la joven diamante terminó por asestar el golpe mortal en medio de la batalla, porque si ese era el caso, si ella era la verdadera asesina entonces no podría vivir consigo misma.

Si es que acaso había sido ella, y no otra quien destruyó a Pink Diamond, entonces el peso de la culpa también la destruiría.

"No hay forma de saberlo, pudiste haber sido tú o yo o ninguna de las dos", comenzó White, algo tensa, "La guerra es un asunto muy sucio y más cuando una se encuentra involucrada personalmente, la única certeza que tenemos es que las tres seguimos con vida, ¿realmente dejarás que un humano te aleje de ella?, ¿realmente renunciarás a Blue por algo tan insignificante?"

Yellow Diamond consideró las palabras de White, seguía sintiéndose herida, incluso traicionada y más que nada, culpable, supo que no podía seguir así, "Tan solo quiero evitarle otra decepción", dijo en voz baja, "Sé que terminará por lastimarla incluso si no quiere hacerlo, lo sé"

"Estará bien, confía en ella y en mi, estará bien"

¿Confiar?, eso no era fácil para Yellow, ni siquiera si se trataba de confiar en otra diamante, sencillamente no era su estilo, pero dado que nada más podía hacer quizás esa era la mejor alternativa.

"Bien bien, confiaré en el juicio de las dos", refunfuñó rindiéndose, "Espero que estés feliz, las dos se salieron con la suya"

"Claro que me salí con la mía", rió White, "Pero al final todas ganamos, al menos desde mi punto de vista..."

Yellow negó con la cabeza y se apartó de White, quizás ya no pulverizaría a la siguiente gema que se le cruzase y ni siquiera a la primera que fallase en complacerla, y en cuanto a Blue… le daría tiempo, que era algo que tenía de sobra.

…

…

…

Edición tras edición, ahora, a morir…

Creo que en dos capítulos y cierra, ahora sí muero de sueño, pero al menos avanzamos, ojala les guste y gracias por leer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer a todo propósito, caso, circunstancia, etc.**

….

….

….

En ese mundo diminuto que rara vez llamó su atención se habían desencadenado muchos sucesos importantes, el primer golpe exitoso en contra de planeta Madre se gestó allí, la destrucción de Pink Diamond ocurrió sobre su superficie y al final, luego de siglos de espera seguía existiendo. Los sacrificios hechos para que ese planeta, insignificante frente a la grandeza del cosmos, perdurase y prosperase habían sido demasiados, tantos que seguía costándole trabajo asimilar que su propia historia estuviese unida a ese lugar que con todo derecho debería odiar y que en realidad planeaba desaparecer, pues en su milenario luto la sola idea de que siquiera un remanente de quienes las habían hecho sufrir tanto le parecía inaceptable.

Las cosas cambiaron, ese diminuto y patético mundo al que despreció por tanto tiempo se había vuelto importante para ella, esa insignificante esfera azul ahora le parecía tan diferente a como la veía antes.

Sin embargo esto no ayudaba en nada a la soberana, pensamientos sombríos la asaltaban a cada momento, para Blue Diamond no existía paz ni confort o sosiego, en su lugar, una asfixiante sensación de inseguridad acosaba a la poderosa gobernante que desde su trono que la ponía por sobre un imperio dispuesto a morir en su nombre, se veía impotente para dominar un aspecto que escapaba de si misma, que le recordaba de un tiempo anterior a planeta Madre, una era olvidada que pesaba por sobre su cabeza del mismo modo en que la fallida conquista de ese mundo seguía siendo una mancha imborrable para la Autoridad Diamante, del mismo modo en que la ausencia de Pink Diamond amenazaba con destruir todo aquello que habían logrado tras las grandes conquistas que llevaron a planeta Madre al sitial de supremacía que ocupaba en la actualidad. Como era de esperarse la responsabilidad depositada sobre sus hombros era colosal, el hecho de que su posición privilegiada la hiciese infalible tanto de palabra como de obra frente a las otras gemas apenas ayudaba.

Algunas veces el hecho de ser una diamante se volvía insoportable…

Pero ni planeta Madre ni las otras diamantes podían renegar de lo que eran, tal era el destino de cada una de ellas, imponerse y perseverar, lograr todo aquello que se propusiesen y someter a cualquiera que se les opusiera con incuestionable fuerza y voluntad.

¿Acaso había errado en algo?, quería creer que todo mejoraría, que una vez confrontasen a sus demonios estos perderían poder sobre ellas, que con la verdad expuesta, por dolorosa que fuera, serían capaces de superar sus problemas.

Pero Yellow seguía distante y White en nada ayudaba.

Pearl seguía estacionada en la tierra.

El señor Universe se hallaba con ella, en aquel lejano mundo azul…

Aquamarine, que la examinaba silenciosa se percató de una trasmisión de origen terrestre proveniente de una vieja antena de comunicaciones, presta a servir, enlazó a su Diamante con la torre sin mayores preguntas, tenía una idea muy clara de la identidad de la gema que hablaría.

La imagen de Blue Pearl se materializó en un perfecto holograma, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros rectos saludó a su Diamante y cual pieza de ajedrez aguardó a que su dueña le diese una orden.

Blue Diamond se mantuvo neutral en su trono dejando que el silencio fuese preludio de sus palabras, nada la interrumpiría, nada perturbaría el sacro acto que era estar en su presencia.

"¿Qué tienes para mi?", preguntó en voz baja, dejando a una Aquamarine bastante nerviosa.

Blue Pearl era en cambio la imagen viva de la calma.

"Todo marcha como lo esperaba, si lo desea, haré preparativos para su llegada"

La diamante se sintió bastante complacida, al parecer las rebeldes habían aprendido cual era su lugar por lo que no serían una molestia a futuro. En cuanto a la idea de visitar su nuevo mundo pues la idea sonaba bastante tentadora, pero con el panorama actual su partida bien podría arruinar aun más la tensa relación con sus pares, debía una vez más pensar en lo que planeta Madre necesitaba en lugar de lo que ella deseaba.

"No es necesario, con tal de que no haya más intervenciones desastrosas ni desapariciones ni ninguna otra lucha de egos me contento", contestó, "Además, también tendré que reclamarte dentro de poco, espero estés lista para volver"

Blue Pearl esperaba el llamado de su Diamante, estar con Greg era… un sueño hecho realidad, pero no por eso su lealtad a su Diamante había disminuido, todo lo contrario, el solo pensar que le fuese encomendada una tarea tan importante la llenaba de orgullo y felicidad, por eso, no se sentiría triste al momento de partir, porque estaba segura que su humano la estaría esperando con ansias.

"¿Quiere hablar con él?", ofreció Pearl, "Ha preguntado mucho por usted Mi Diamante"

Agradeció tener puesta su capucha y que Aquamarine fuese discreta, de otro modo hubiese notado como se mordía el labio inferior.

Su Greg había estado preguntando por ella, ¿acaso existía una sensación más maravillosa en todo el universo?

"… Claro", susurró ya más calmada, "Traelo, por favor"

Blue Pearl sonrió y se alejó de la pantalla, Blue Diamond aprovecho ese instante para ver el lugar en el que estaban. Una capa blanca de nieve que cubría la playa y un grupo de humanos no más altos que Greg corriendo de un lado al otro, jugando con una amatista que al parecer había surgido desde su agujero sin estar completamente desarrollada, Blue Diamond se acercó un poco más para observar.

Gemas y humanos conviviendo, la sola idea debería de escandalizarla, pero por algún extraño motivo solo le producía curiosidad.

Escuchó a alguien decir, "Greg, ven un momento", antes de que su humano apareciera.

"Hey, ¿qué tal su majestad?"

Su humano usaba una nueva vestimenta, una cosa llamada "sweater" que lo protegía del frío y un sombrero peludo para cubrir su cabeza, aparte de eso se veía exactamente igual que como lo recordaba.

"Señor Universe...", susurró mientras acariciaba la pantalla, "Ha pasado tanto tiempo"

Greg debió haber notado que actuaba de forma extraña, su voz lustrosa y sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos, se veía tan hermosa que se quedó sin palabras, sin embargo, había algo más, algo que comenzaba a preocuparlo, pues aunque aparentase estar bien existía cierto aire de cansancio en ella, algo que le hizo rememorar la tristeza que presenció en su primer encuentro.

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

Blue Diamond se cubrió la boca, súbitamente incapaz de contener sus emociones y más frente al humano por el que sentía algo tan especial.

"A decir verdad… no, las cosas no marchan tan bien, pero tengo la esperanza de que todo mejorará", suspiró, "Lo siento", se disculpó sonriendo con tristeza, "Es una pena que tenga que verme así"

Greg se sintió fatal, su Majestad había sacrificado tanto por hacerlo feliz a costa de su propia felicidad que no sabía si algún día sería capaz de recompensarle todo.

"Lo siento, en realidad le he causado muchos problemas"

"No deseo hablar de eso ahora...", se apresuró a contestar, "Tan solo, hablemos de cualquier cosa, de lo que sea"

Greg frunció el ceño, le hubiese encantado insistir en que Blue Diamond pudiese al menos compartir sus problemas pero no quería presionarla, " _Me lo dirá en cuanto este lista"_ , pensó, " _Pero, ¿qué hago ahora?, ¡oh rayos Universe!, debiste haber pensado en algo en vez de pasar el fin de semana enseñándole a Blue tu técnica de beso francés"_

Sin una mejor idea hizo algo que siempre había funcionado, improvisar.

"¿Quiere conocer a Steven?", preguntó de improvisto, Blue Diamond alzó una ceja, obviamente no estaba contenta.

"El hijo de Rose Cuarzo", respondió secamente.

"Y mi hijo", le recordó, "Estoy seguro de que se llevarán bien"

La diamante entrecerró los ojos, una cosa era aceptar que Greg hubiese tenido a alguien antes, en especial por haber sido esa gema, otra cosa era enfrentarse al fruto de esa relación.

No esperaba que fuese tan pronto, ni que fuese sencillo, así que lo enfrentó como solía enfrentar todos los dilemas con los que se topaba, iría de frente, sería firme y no retrocedería y con algo de suerte, no terminaría diciendo algo que arruinase su conversación con Greg.

"Si insiste"

Greg sonrió aliviado, !se había salvado¡, sin perder el tiempo estiró una mano y atrapó un bulto que no tardó en sentar sobre sus piernas.

El híbrido tenía una expresión… desconcertante, una sonrisa demasiado amplia en una cara redonda por donde se la mire, aparte, esa cabellera que a pesar de ser abundante, no se parecía en nada a la de Greg, ¿quizás una combinación del diseño del humano con el de la traidora?, las posibilidades eran infinitas. Por su parte, Steven ni siquiera se había percatado de lo que ocurría frente a él, tan solo jugaba con sus amigos cuando su viejo lo atrapó en una llave, no tenía idea de que Blue Diamond lo examinaba del mismo modo que se examina a un extraño bicho mientras se retorcía en los brazos de su padre y pateaba en todas direcciones.

Alguien carraspeó para llamar su atención y al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, se acomodó sobre el regazo de su padre y saludó.

"Hola"

Blue Diamond alzó una ceja, con los labios cerrados en una firme linea, convencida ya de que la parte de llevarse bien con Steven tomaría mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

El chico gema abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía nada, a decir verdad no pensaba mucho en Blue Diamond, claro, a veces hablaba de ella con BP pero aparte de eso no se preocupaba, ¿para qué hacerlo?, por lo que su papá le había dicho todo estaba bien, ya no eran enemigos de planeta Madre.

Se rascó la cabeza pensando en que decir, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?, ¿por qué no podía solamente decir...

"Gracias por cuidar de papá y asegurarse de que volviera"

Había sido tan inesperado, Blue Diamond no pensó que el humano estuviese tan agradecido, en especial porque ella fue la artífice original del secuestro.

"Yo no iba a regresarlo, al menos no al principio", se apresuró a corregirlo, "Pero de todos modos, no hay de que Steven, eres muy amable"

"Oh… no sabía eso último de que no me regresaría a papá... ¿gracias por cambiar de opinión?"

La Diamante se encogió de hombros, ¿qué más podría decir?, si bien era cierto que al principio planeaba vengarse de Rose Cuarzo arrebatándole todo lo que amaba cada vez esa idea le parecía menos digna de ser ejecutada, era algo tan insignificante frente a todo lo que había sucedido que no podía evitar preguntarse si acaso era mejor olvidarlo todo y concentrarse en lo que ya había conseguido.

Aunque por otra parte… asegurar el afecto del pequeño híbrido bien podría serle útil a futuro.

Tendría que tantear las aguas, solo para asegurarse de que esa posibilidad fuese feaciente.

"Steven", lo llamó por su nombre, mostrándose tan amable como lo hacía con Greg, "¿Sabes lo que sucede entre tu padre y yo?"

Steven miró a todas partes, claro que lo sabía, pero era tan incomodo pensar en eso...

"Él sabe", contestó Greg en su lugar, "¿No es cierto Steven?"

El muchacho asintió mientras ocultaba el rostro, Blue Diamond encontró su reacción sumamente cómica y enternecedora, quizás, se dijo a si misma, no sería tan malo que Steven sintiese afecto por ella, incluso podría acostumbrarse.

"¿Vendrá a visitarnos?"

Se sorprendió al escucharlo y por la expresión de Greg pudo notar que él tampoco lo esperaba.

Steven quería conocerla, pues bien, le daría el gusto, eventualmente...

"Por supuesto, pero no ahora", le dijo, "Si tu padre no lo objeta estaría encantada de visitar tu hogar"

Steven dio un salto por sobre Greg y aterrizó en los brazos de BP que se había quedado a escuchar.

"Ya tengo que irme, fue un gusto conocerla", le dijo mientras iba de vuelta con sus amigos, la diamante compartió una mirada de complicidad con su gema, sabiendo que de seguro había ayudado a que Steven se acostumbrase a la idea de tenerla en su vida.

Estaba muy agradecida, sin embargo, al verlos a su humano y a su perla lado a lado, tomados de la mano no pudo evitar sentirse celosa.

Quizás sí iría a la tierra antes de lo planeado...

…

…

…

La temporada fría ya comenzaba a pasar, por razones de modestia que Blue Pearl no alcanzaba a comprender y que de hecho no le interesaban terminó por acceder a la propuesta de una de las amistades de Greg para acompañarla en un "viaje de compras", todo el asunto le pareció algo soso, ¿acaso no bastaba con que viese algo que cumpliese las expectativas que tenían sobre ella para que transformase su propio atuendo?, era sencillo, cualquier gema podía lograrlo, o al menos así pensaba hasta que se encontró con otro aspecto de la vida de esos seres.

Eran sumamente creativos.

El viaje terminó por extenderse un par de horas más de lo presupuestado cuando a Vidalia se le ocurrió aparecer, se había enterado por la madre de Sadie que Priyanka había estado acaparando toda la atención de la novia de Greg y quería aportar su propio grano de arena, convencida por supuesto que la estricta doctora restringiría las opciones de la gema.

El resultado fue un muy cansado Greg Universe cargando ropa que de seguro Blue jamas utilizaría directo al deposito a ser almacenada unto a la ropa que él tampoco usaría, aunque por el rostro de la gema podía adivinar que al menos se había divertido.

"Greg", lo llamó una vez estuvieron solos, "Sabes que no es necesario que cargues todo, puedo transportarlo en mi gema"

Sintiéndose algo torpe por no haber recordado eso dejó las bolsas en el suelo, "Pues si estas segura..."

La gema asintió y desapareció la mayoría de las bolsas salvo por una.

"Vaya, a veces olvido todo lo que puedes hacer", suspiró Greg mientras hacía tronar su espalda, "Así que algo llamó tu atención, me pregunto que será...", susurró a la vez que trataba de espiar en la bolsa.

"Te lo enseñaré más tarde", respondió Blue adelantándose, "Es una sorpresa"

Greg se encogió de hombros sin prestar mucha importancia, estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa le quedaría bien a Blue.

Al regresar, encontraron a Perla conversando con Steven, Greg los saludó y les avisó que iría a comprar una pizza, Steven lo acompañó dejando a ambas gemas por su cuenta..

El ambiente, que por primera vez en meses volvía a la calidez se tornó gélido, ambas perlas quedaron frente a frente, para Perla era una situación en especial tensa, no se veían mucho desde que su grupo la confrontase por reconstruir la torre de comunicaciones, aunque al conocer el motivo se dieron cuenta de que no valdría la pena volver a destruirla, en especial al escuchar la promesa que tanto Greg como ella habían hecho de que planeta Madre no volvería a atacarlos, pero a pesar de eso, Perla no pudo evitar sentir cierta desconfianza y seguir sospechando de ella, pues esa gema le había causado innumerables problemas durante la guerra por lo que el verla pasearse por el muelle junto a personas a las que quería tanto no le agradaba para nada. Sin embargo, tampoco deseaba antagonizarla, si lo que bastaba para evitar un nuevo conflicto y proteger a Steven era sacrificar a Greg, pues bien, ¡era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a hacer!

"Hola", se saludaron tajantes, al mismo tiempo y con igual desinterés.

BP por su parte, sencillamente dejó de prestarle atención a Perla y espió en la única bolsa que seguía fuera de su gema, esperando que su tan ansiada velada no fuese opacada por la aparición de la traidora.

Perla al verla no pudo contener más su curiosidad, todo el asunto era tan extraño… ¿qué podía decir?, pues no tenía idea, así que creyó mejor guardar silencio.

Hasta que su propia curiosidad la traicionó.

"Así que tú y Greg… y Blue Diamond..."

Blue Pearl ni siquiera consideró contestarle a la perla, el acuerdo entre los tres no eran un secreto celosamente guardado ni nada por el estilo.

"Digo, es tan… novedoso, ¿no lo crees?"

Pues la perla tenía un punto a su favor, era novedoso en el sentido que ni ella ni su Diamante habían tenido a un humano, aunque seguía sin entender el porqué la traidora parecía tan nerviosa, No comprendía el por qué habrían de tener un gran escándalo por algo que solo le competía a su Diamante, a Greg y a ella.

"¿Si?, ¿qué hay con eso?", contestó cortante, con la nariz en alto y cruzándose de brazos.

"Nada… no es nada", se apresuró a responder Perla, "Es solo curiosidad, todo el mundo siente curiosidad..."

"Bien", murmuró Blue Pearl, "Es justo, supongo, sé que no es lo regular en este planeta pero para nosotros funciona, Mi Diamante fue muy generosa al permitir este arreglo"

" _Claro, es solo un arreglo, un acuerdo poco convencional como tantos otros"_ , canturreó la consciencia de Perla, " _La diamante responsable de las muertes de incontables gemas aliadas y enemigas, su ridículamente fiel sirvienta y el padre del hijo de la única gema a la que he amado tienen un "acuerdo", nada podría ser más normal"_

" _Un "acuerdo" que podría terminar en algo más, un acuerdo que podría terminar en otro… ¿Steven?"_

El rostro de Perla, hasta ahora compungido en una incomoda sonrisa se vio transformado por el horror, no estaba bien, ¡no estaba para nada bien!, de un momento a otro Blue Pearl dio un pequeño salto y casi cae, Perla la atrapó sujetándola de los hombros para luego encararla, todo estocon una expresión de desosiego en su rostro. "¿Qué tan lejos han llegado?", preguntó en tono firme, dando a entender que no aceptaría como respuesta menos que la absoluta verdad.

"¿Disculpa?"

Perla frunció el ceño, ¿cómo abordar un tema tan delicado con alguien tan estirada como la perla de Blue Diamond?, a diferencia de ella la pobre apenas sabía de la humanidad gracias a Greg y su familia y amigos, estaba en una terrible desventaja respecto a cosas mucho muy importantes.

"No creo que seas del todo ajena a la afectividad humana y a… otros aspectos importantes… ¿cómo se reproducen los humanos?, lo que quiero decir es… rayos, no hay forma sutil de preguntar esto, es tan inapropiado e incomodo…"

Conforme más tiempo pasaba, más incomodo se volvía todo, BP no reaccionaba, tan solo observaba al suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, esto comenzó a preocupar a Perla, ¿acaso había cometido alguna tontería?, ¿acaso…?

Blue sopló su flequillo a un lado y cruzó los brazos a altura del vientre, sin siquiera molestarse en apartar a la traidora y arriesgarse a que la tocase aun más, "Hacemos lo mismo que hacíamos desde el principio, y algunas cosas más", suspiró cansada, "¿Ya estas contenta?"

Perla sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda, jamas imagino que una gema, mucho menos una perla pudiese ser tan descuidada.

Aunque no lo deseaba, debía averiguar más, debía saber exactamente que ocurría con esos dos.

"¿Qué clase de cosas?"

Blue la miró confundida, ¿realmente esperaba que contestase esa pregunta?, en su opinión cualquier cosa que hiciera con Greg era asunto de los dos y de nadie más.

"Cosas privadas", refunfuñó Blue, "Según tengo entendido, así que te agradecería que no me interrogues"

La imagen mental de esa gema yaciendo de espaldas en la sucia camioneta de Greg mientras él hacía "eso" estuvo a punto de hacerla correr en dirección contraría, directo al corazón del templo o de preferencia con Garnet, aunque Garnet siendo Garnet posiblemente no tendría queja alguna a pesar de que como a ella, no le agradase para nada la perla azul.

"No puedo creerlo", murmuró Perla sacudiendo a Blue, "¿lo hicieron?, ¿realmente lo hicieron?"

"Actividades de pareja… creo que lo hicimos todo"

Todo, esa fue la escueta respuesta de Blue, la palabra que envió a Perla a un abismo de locura sin escapatoria, un vórtice terrorífico lleno de imágenes cada vez más grotescas.

"¿Todo?", repitió observando a la nada, "Todo… lo hicieron todo..."

Blue alzó una ceja y se apartó de la rebelde, ya en serio comenzaba a asustarla.

"Todo, si quieres puedes preguntarle a Steven, nos vio hacerlo"

Si antes creyó que jamas se recuperaría ahora lo sabía, nunca, jamas volvería a ser la misma gema de antes. Su inocente, dulce, dulce e inocente Steven expuesto al descuido de su padre y la torpeza de una extraña, su niñez por siempre truncada en un descuido… todo por confiar en que ese hombre despreciable tendría al menos una pizca de autocontrol antes de profanar junto a una completa desconocida la cariñosa enseñanza que le había inculcado a su pequeño.

¿Es que acaso no existía justicia en el mundo?

Cuando lo vio volver se agachó frente a él y lo abrazó.

"Tú… y él… ¡frente a Steven!"

Blue Pearl vio al niño tan confundido como ella, "No pareció afectarle, estoy segura de que él ha hecho lo mismo con esa pequeña humana, Connie", dijo para restarle importancia al asunto.

Su dulce niño, su inocente y muy especial niño… corrompido por esos… esos… ¡monstruos degenerados!

"Perla… ¿te encuentras bien?, preguntó Steven tratando de apartarla y buscando a su padre para que lo ayudara.

En nada ayudaba que Blue Pearl siguiese hablando.

"Lo hicimos en la camioneta, en la playa, cerca del templo, visitando el establo hasta que nos corrieron..."

"Dime todo lo que viste", rogó Perla, "Todo… debo saberlo Steven"

¿Cuantos años de terapia necesitaría para sanarlo?, es más, ¿por cuanto tiempo podría castigar a Greg antes de matarlo?, ¿habría forma de encapsularlo y arrojarlo a un volcán activo sin que las demás se opusiesen?, quizás reconstruiría aquella nave con la que pretendía regresar al espacio y lo enviaría directo al sol junto con Blue Pearl.

"También lo hicimos anoche y hoy en la mañana, y no es por presumir pero creo que me he vuelto muy buena", terminó de decir Blue Pearl sonrojándose.

Era oficial, Perla cometería doble homicidio incluso si una de sus víctimas no era humana… como sea, no había vuelta atrás.

"¿Es cierto?", preguntó temerosa, esperando que fuese una pesadilla para despertar de esa retorcida y enferma realidad.

"¿Qué se besaron?"

Perla levantó el rostro para ver a Steven a los ojos, lamentándose no haberlo protegido mejor.

"No eso, todo"

"Eso fue todo", respondió el niño, "No lo entiendo Perla, ¿qué tiene de malo que se besen?"

Blue Pearl se acercó al par y se agachó junto a ellos.

"¿Entonces hay más?"

Perla intercaló de uno a otro, su fe en la humanidad, que en principio nunca fue mucha comenzaba a recuperarse, todo era un malentendido, un feo malentendido que pronto podría olvidar.

Después de eso Greg finalmente apareció, completamente avergonzado al haber escuchado la conversación mientras charlaba con Fryman que no podía contener la risa por las ocurrencias de la rara familia de Universe.

No tardó en llevar a Steven a la camioneta, estaba convencido de que la pizza sería lo ideal para que su hijo se olvidase de los problemas que los adultos hacían por nada.

Perla no sabía que decir, había quedado en ridículo, ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera era asunto suyo lo que esa gema hiciese con Greg y a decir verdad, dudaba de que la perla siquiera tuviese la intensión de participar en el proceso de reproducción humana.

Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando notó lo que había en la bolsa de Blue Pearl, la que había quedado olvidada cuando se agachó a hablar con Steven.

Ambas gemas se sonrojaron profusamente, Blue recuperó su bolsa, "Esto… es un secreto, ¿podrías no decirle a nadie?"

Perla se quedó en blanco, "Claro", respondió mecánicamente, "Y para asegurarme, te juro que lo olvidaré todo y nunca, jamas volveremos a hablar de esto"

Más tarde, no podría observar a Steven dormir como solía hacerlo, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de no pensar en Blue y Greg ocupados en la van, de seguro ella aparecería con esa reveladora prenda y le diría algo estúpido como " _enseñame a amar criatura de las estrellas_ " y él le respondería algo igual de ridículo como " _Dejame entrar en tu corazón, ¡dejame entrar en tu corazón!, que juntos vamos a estar..._ "

"Que maravilla, ahora tarareo sus boberías, ¡justo lo que necesitaba!….", se lamentó la gema de cristal sin saber que hacer, "¡Oh Rose!, ¿acaso también te decía frases pegajosas sacadas de sus canciones?"

Abrazó sus piernas y comenzó a mecerse de adelante hacia atrás, sería una larga noche.

…

…

…

Claro que la perla lo sospechaba, para ser tan pulcra tenía una mente muy sucia, no que eso le interesase, seguía firme en su resolución, lo que ocurriese entre ella, Greg y su Diamante no era asunto de nadie más que de ellos tres.

Durante la última media hora estuvo pensando en si seguir adelante o no con su plan, Priyanka creía que era demasiado arriesgado y decidió que su misión sería educarla a fondo para que al menos tuviese una idea de en que se estaba metiendo, pues en sus palabras era ,"una chica sumamente adorable, tan educada y gentil, para nada en el mismo nivel que Greg, sin desmerecer claro esta", supuso por todo, salvo por lo último que le agradaba a la humana por lo que no vio nada malo en aprender de ella. Vidalia… fue menos ortodoxa en sus enseñanzas y decididamente mucho más gráfica, al punto en que Blue no sabía si sentirse agradecida o completamente aterrada, es decir, ¿realmente podría hacer tantas de esas cosas con Greg?, había visto antes a Yellowtail y por más que intentase, no podía imaginarlo haciendo la mitad de las cosas que describía Vidalia, incluso Priyanka tuvo un momento de debilidad en que preguntó por algunos detalles para probar con Doug.

Trató de no pensar mucho en esas dos, estaba ocupada convenciéndose a si misma que lo que tenía en mente era un paso necesario para consolidar la relación con su humano y nada más, sin embargo, ese razonamiento comenzaba a parecerle débil, porque en realidad sí sentía curiosidad, analizando su propio cuerpo, aquel cuerpo creado por su gema era imposible no tener dudas al respecto, ¿acaso nadie había notado lo similares que eran a esa especie?, ¿acaso a nadie le parecía extraño que pudiesen degustar como ellos, sentir como ellos e incluso que tuviesen partes parecidas a las de ellos?, honestamente su diseño y el de todas las otras gemas era demasiado cercano al humano, claro, reemplazando la variabilidad de los sujetos de una especie y la cuidadosa selección de los de la otra era más que obvio que existirían diferencias pero aun así, ¿no deberían de ser completamente distintos?, ciertamente era algo que la intrigaba…

En la complicidad que ofrecía la noche se aseguró de que Greg siguiese dormido antes de desaparecer su atuendo, se sintió expuesta y estuvo a punto de dar marcha atrás antes de que sus propias emociones conflictivas la obligasen a perseverar, ¿Acaso… se sentiría bien al intentar?, nunca antes sintió curiosidad, desde su primer instante de consciencia supo que tenía un propósito y como cumplirlo, era simple, era seguro y por sobre todo, estaba desprovista de las dudas que supuso plagaban a las criaturas inferiores.

Las prendas de encaje blanco eran algo novedoso, la mujer de la tienda había insistido en que se vería bien con ellas y que combinaban con su exquisito tono de piel, Vidalia creía lo mismo e incluso ella misma comenzaba a creerlo, solo faltaba el visto bueno de alguien más, así, se cubrió con una camiseta que Greg le había obsequiado y comenzó a sacudir a su humano.

"Greg… ¿estas despierto?", susurró, "Necesito decirte algo"

El humano se giró para verla, su expresión cansada apenas distinguible en la oscuridad de la camioneta.

"Blue, claro, ¿qué necesitas?"

¿Qué necesitaba?, pues respuestas, quería saber por qué una idea tan ridícula le parecía a la vez completamente plausible.

Lo vio luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero antes de que las dudas pudiesen detenerla se decidió a seguir adelante, ya tendría tiempo de lamentar las consecuencias, aunque esperaba que tal cosa no llegase a suceder.

"Quería enseñarte algo"

"¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?", preguntó el humano rascando su barriga, "Digo, es algo tarde, ¿es muy urgente?"

Vaya que era urgente, Blue sacudió la cabeza, era ahora o nunca.

"Es algo importante, espero que lo entiendas"

Greg la notó algo agitada y comenzó a preocuparse, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar Blue Pearl ya se había despojado de la camiseta, no la necesitaría para lo que tenía en mente.

"Vaya… así que eso compraste"

Era la primera vez que la veía sin su leotardo, humedeció sus labios pues súbitamente tenía la boca seca y su corazón que latía veloz parecía querer escapar de su pecho.

"No estaba muy segura, Vidalia insistió en que se vería bien", comentó la gema, "¿Qué opinas?"

Tuvo que pellizcarse un par de veces para despertar completamente, o de otro modo hubiese seguido embobado y eso en nada complacería a Blue.

"Pues tenía razón, pero lo importante es que te sientas cómoda, ¿te sientes cómoda Blue"

¿Qué si se sentía cómoda?, pues era una experiencia extraña mas no desagradable, algo nuevo, intrigante…

Greg no le quitaba los ojos de encima, la recorría de pies a cabeza.

"Me gusta cuando me mirás así", susurró, mientras se acercaba al humano que la tomó entre sus brazos.

"Blue… ¿estas segura de que quieres esto?, sabes que no tienes que hacerlo si no lo deseas"

Se mordió el labio inferior, sus dudas parecían desvanecerse, cualquiera que fuese el motivo y las circunstancias que los llevaron a ese lugar, a ese instante, continuarían existiendo como una gran incógnita al igual que muchas otras cosas y tal vez era mejor así, de otro modo, jamas imaginaría que aquella criatura a la que encontró casi por accidente en un viaje de rutina terminaría siendo una parte tan fundamental de su vida, alguien por quien estaría dispuesta a explorar facetas de si misma que nunca antes le llamaron la atención.

Deseaba dar el siguiente paso.

"Greg..."

"¿Si?"

Si Rose Cuarzo pudo hacerlo, entonces ella también podría, estaba lista y confiaba en su humano, por eso… por eso...

"Hazme el amor"

Greg la recostó y comenzó a besarla, la gema gimió al sentir sus labios descender al cuello y luego a sus hombros, con hábiles manos acariciaba sus piernas, solo separándose de ella para admirarla y decirle que la amaba, para capturar sus labios y desnudarla de a poco, olvidando las horas y el frío nocturno, el viento que al igual que el aliento del humano desaparecía de cuando en cuando solo para reencontrarse con ella, con todo su ser que comenzaba a experimentar algo completamente nuevo, un estado de claridad febril con cada segundo bajo los lejanos astros. Fue tanto así que no se percató de que sus prendas ya habían desaparecido ni de que su voz sonaba más fuerte que de costumbre, que incluso, un latido fantasmal resonaba profundo en su pecho cuando allí nada debería de existir, sin embargo podía oírlo y sentirlo, acelerando su respiración y su pulso, haciendo que sus dedos se curvaran en expectación de algo indescriptible, un diluvio en su interior que colmaba todos sus sentidos.

El humano al notarla acercarse al clímax se detuvo lentamente, quería que Blue saborease su primera vez de manera apropiada, quería llevarla al punto de quiebre antes de hacerla descender, que probase el precipicio de primera mano, así, sin pudor alguno recorrió el vientre de la gema a la que había llegado a amar y respetar hasta perderse entre sus piernas.

Era tal como imaginaba, perfecta en cada detalle y completamente a su merced, por eso, la amaría lentamente, Blue merecía lo mejor de él y por nada del mundo la defraudaría.

Blue sintió un espasmo tras otro, su mente registró vagamente el acto como " _cunningulus"_ , levantando las caderas gimió al darse cuenta de que Greg había alejado su lengua dejando tras de si un hilillo de saliva que comenzaba a gotear, sonrió bobamente y se arremolinó el cabello, incluso su gema se sentía cálida, ¿experimentaba lo mismo que Rose Cuarzo?, tal como una danza de fusión que se prolongaba y se prolongaba, un dulce suplicio que la dejaba en blanco, añorando algo que nunca antes había deseado.

"¿Más?", preguntó Greg sonriendo desde las sombras, Blue asintió, rogando en un maullido que sorprendió a su humano el cual, sin mediar más palabras introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior liberando al fin parte de la ola en un vaivén que la arrastraba y la sumergía.

La noche probó ser fructífera para ambos, al amanecer Greg despertó con Blue acurrucada a su lado, sin siquiera planearlo había dejado atrás la última barrera que existía entre él y la gema, para alguien que no era asiduo a las relaciones frívolas se trataba de un gran paso, una muestra más de que el universo le sonreía, fue por eso que cuando entró en ella por primera vez y la sostuvo entre sus brazos supo que sin importar lo que ocurriese a futuro la seguiría amando y ni la distancia ni nada cambiaría eso.

Ahora solo le quedaba una gran duda, ¿aprobaría su Majestad lo que habían hecho?, esperaba de todo corazón que si, y que tal vez, solo tal vez, también quisiese probar, era su derecho Real, después de todo...

…

…

…

La tierra era… apacible, ni muy cálida ni muy fría, con un agradable equilibrio que permitía una diversidad inusitada de seres vivientes los cuales coexistían de forma más o menos armoniosa, todo gracias a un constante conflicto por ver quien devoraba a quien.

"Imagina todo lo que podrían lograr con alguien competente a la cabeza, toda su pirámide se vendría abajo, todos y cada uno de ustedes vivirían en función a una sola voluntad en eficiente armonía, sin conflictos ni carencias, es lo que describirían como un paraíso, ¿no crees?"

Por supuesto que el pequeño y peludo animal descansando en su regazo no entendía sus palabras, se había contentado con acomodarse allí, enroscado, para luego dormir profundamente.

Al parecer ese pequeño tenía su propia estrategia, hallar a alguien más fuerte que le brindase protección y alimento a cambio de lealtad.

"Sabes, cuide a muchos seres humanos, no creo que cuidar de ti sea tan complicado, al menos no tienes crisis emocionales, eso es una ventaja"

Un mundo verde y azul rodeado de basura espacial, los humanos eran tan ineficientes aunque no podía culparlos de todo. Sencillamente carecían del ingenio y la tecnología para implementar mejores soluciones, eso unido a la falta de un liderazgo central y comunicaciones eficientes terminaría por repercutir negativamente, sin embargo existía cierta belleza en el pandemónium que era la humanidad, algo propio de la inseguridad fundamental que emanaba de la libertad de cada ser, libertad imperfecta por lo demás, a tal grado que muchas veces parecía ser extremadamente cruel frente a la seguridad que proveía su lugar de origen. Esos pobres seres descarriados tenían que batallar con su propia falta de propósito, muchas veces sin éxito, cosa impensable en planeta Madre, allí no importaba el éxito salvo que fuese en nombre de todas las gemas, no importaban los logros si estos no satisfacían a la Autoridad Diamante, no importaba nada que no fuese parte del gran plan de conquista y expansión.

En ese pequeño mundo azul su nuevo amigo era una insignificante mota de polvo, sin ella a su lado para protegerlo su calidad de vida disminuiría drásticamente.

"Creo que te llamaré… Ronaldo, como ese extraño humano"

El cachorro de puma maulló al sentir los dedos de la jaspe que lo acariciaba entre medio de las orejas, se había apegado mucho a ella desde que lo encontró junto al cadáver de su madre.

"Ambos son torpes y curiosos, aunque en tu caso eres adorable, no puedo decir lo mismo del humano", bromeó Jaspe, "Ahora, seguiremos adelante, hay muchos lugares que visitar"

La gema fugitiva se puso de pie y palmeó la cabeza de su nuevo compañero de aventuras, la tierra era un planeta muy interesante, no tan masivo como otros mundos pero no por eso menos intrigante de explorar, la diversidad de vida era asombrosa.

"Te contaré sobre mis amigas, están Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, las otras jaspe y las amatistas terrestres, la señora Agate… aunque no sé si cuenta como una amiga. Además tenemos a Greg y a un montón de humanos, todos muy raros..."

…

…

…

Las cosas parecían haber retomado su curso natural, cada una de ellas regresaba a su rol dejando en el olvido las dificultades por las que tuvieron que pasar, o quizás, en realidad no habían dejado atrás sus problemas, sencillamente habían aprendido a enfrentarlos y solucionarlos y de paso, fortalecerse.

White le habló de un informe de unas gemas exploradoras que circunnavegaban un sol moribundo al borde de la galaxia, al parecer habían hallado los restos de varios transportes de origen desconocido flotando cerca de un satélite, algo no muy común pero no por eso alarmante, salvo por lo que encontraron al explorar dicho satélite.

Restos humanos.

No estaba del todo confirmado pero las observaciones iniciales daban a entender eso, una cantidad significativa de restos óseos apilados dentro de una estructura de dobles espirales de origen y propósito desconocido, algunos mutilados y otros horrendamente mutados, todos ellos de una larga data y a pesar de eso, conservados en un estado inmaculado para haber sido abandonados por tanto tiempo. Obviamente tal descubrimiento era un secreto absoluto al que solo las gemas de alto nivel se les permitía conocer, siendo ella la primera en enterarse por parte de White la cual, a falta de un mejor calificativo, parecía una amatista recién salida de su guardería que descubría para que servían sus puños, demás esta decir que su excitación era tan contagiosa como ella creía, aun así White no podía esperar para develar todos los misterios de su nuevo descubrimiento, incluso si ella era la única emocionada por tan macabro hallazgo.

Para Yellow, todo el asunto le daba mala espina, se sentiría tranquila en cuanto ese satélite y esa cosa tan rara en su superficie fueran vaporizados a un nivel subatomico, pero si White quería perder el tiempo tampoco la detendría.

En cuanto a Blue la prevendría de no participar, incluso la enviaría a la tierra con el humano de ser necesario y quizás, si el hallazgo de White resultaba ser demasiado para ella lo interrogaría, los de su especie solían tener la costumbre de usar cadáveres en edificaciones por lo que no le extrañaría que pudiese al menos asistirla en encontrar información.

Blue, ajena al monologo interno de su par se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, Yellow simplemente alzó una ceja antes de recordar que también quería hablarle de algo más.

"He decidido perdonarte", entonó, "Así que ya puedes visitar a tu mascota si quieres, espero que todo entre nosotras vuelva a la normalidad"

Sonaba tan decidida, tan firme que Blue no pudo responder al principio, tan solo pudo murmurar, "¿Gracias?", sin siquiera saber el porqué estaba agradeciendo.

"No hay de que", concedió Yellow sintiéndose más magnánima que de costumbre, "Me di cuenta que no tiene sentido seguir molesta contigo y que puede que yo también haya errado"

Blue Diamond no pudo evitar reír, así que se trataba de una disculpa, pues esa era la peor disculpa que alguien le pudiese ofrecer, a pesar de eso decidió que no sería tan malo el seguirle el juego a Yellow, pues de seguro le había costado mucho el reunir el valor para admitir su error.

"Eso es muy maduro de tu parte", dijo Blue felicitándola, Yellow se mostró complacida por la evidente admiración en la voz y los gestos de Blue.

Se sentía orgullosa de si misma, lo que no era para nada extraño.

"Lo sé, y ahora que hemos dejado nuestras diferencias en el pasado me gustaría enseñarte el progreso que han tenido las nuevas colonias"

"Adelante entonces, enseñame como se han beneficiado gracias a tu sabiduría"

Durante el resto de la jornada discutieron estrategias de toda índole, discutieron sobre las necesidades de planeta Madre, el desarrollo de las nuevas colonias y la creación de nuevas gemas, más fuertes y eficiente que las anteriores, también dedicaron gran parte de la conversación al descubrimiento de White y ambas acordaron que si resultaba demasiado riesgoso lo eliminarían por completo, no sería la primera vez que la Autoridad Diamante decidía un asunto de esa naturaleza, ni el primer hallazgo catastrófico del que dispondrían dada la ocasión.

Al final la conversación volvió a un tópico que ambas trataban de evitar, la mascota humana de Blue Diamond, o como a Blue le gustaba llamarlo, señor Universe.

"Aún no me gusta"

Yellow se recargó contra el trono de Blue y resopló molesta, "Sé que te dije que estaba bien, pero sigue sin gustarme"

Blue esperaba algo así, tampoco le gustaba, pero al menos le concedería algo a Yellow.

Era mucho más comprensiva que al principio, en que quería matarlo...

"¿Pero lo aceptas?", preguntó una curiosa Blue Diamond, casi temiendo la respuesta.

"Supongo, al menos sé que no se atreverá a lastimarte y que las rebeldes se abstendrán de intentar algo en tu contra con él cerca, además, si lo dejas estar con tu perla no puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?"

Esa era la mejor respuesta a la que pudo llegar Yellow, el confiar una sirvienta personal del grado de una perla a otra gema requería de una profunda confianza, confianza, que estaba segura, Blue Diamond no depositaría en cualquiera.

Blue Diamond pensó en su primer encuentro, Greg era apenas una curiosidad entonces, eso hasta que lo escuchó hablar y era tan… distinto a lo que esperaba, aunque claro, al principio fue más por lastima que por afecto, el hecho de que una de esas criaturas pudiese comprender el sentimiento de perdida le parecía impresionante, tal fue el caso que supo entonces que lo correcto sería ofrecerle una nueva oportunidad, una vida mejor en el zoológico en lugar de la aniquilación segura de toda su especie. Luego… Pearl estuvo a punto de matarlo y en la confusión que sobrevino las rebeldes se las arreglaron para huir, su arma planetaria terminó desactivada, su gran venganza hecha añicos y para empeorar las cosas, a ella ya ni siquiera le importaba.

Debería de estar furiosa, Greg terminó por alterar todos sus planes y sin embargo, se alegraba de que lo hubiese hecho.

"Es extraño", reflexionó Blue Diamond, "Greg Universe es posiblemente la criatura más inofensiva con la que he tratado y de algún modo…"

"¿De algún modo qué?", cuestionó Yellow.

Blue sacudió la cabeza, el humano podía ser condenadamente peligroso sin siquiera proponérselo y a ella eso le parecía… ¿excitante?, como sea, no podía decirle eso a Yellow.

"No es algo que pueda explicar, me hace feliz, eso es todo, me hace feliz de un modo muy especial, así mismo como me hacía sentir preocupación o miedo, o incluso enojo, tan solo sé que lo quiero en mi vida por el mayor tiempo posible"

Esperaba haber dado una explicación satisfactoria, pues francamente, era lo mejor que podía decir sin ponerse en ridículo, aunque por la expresión burlona de Yellow había fracasado de forma estrepitosa.

"Eres tan cursi...", se burló Yellow, "Si esa bolsa de piel rellena de carne pudiese verte pensaría lo mismo"

Blue se cruzó de brazos y bajó la vista, estaba convencida de que el señor Universe no se burlaría de ella por ser honesta con sus sentimientos.

"¿Te dije que me enfrentó cuando me enteré que Steven era hijo de esa criminal?", dijo para salvar en algo su dignidad, "Se plantó justo frente a mi y me dijo que no temía morir, muy valiente, ¿no crees?"

"Vaya, tiene agallas", concedió Yellow, "Y hablando de Steven..."

"Steven es la fusión humana-gema, ya sabes, el que enfrentó a tu jaspe", le recordó Blue.

Ese había sido un reporte bastante intenso, no solían tener muchas batallas por lo que un conflicto con las fuerzas de ese planeta no pasó del todo desapercibido.

¿Seguía vigente esa orden de captura?, tal vez sería necesario llamar a ese grupo para monitorear su progreso...

"Creo también que le agrado", añadió Blue con serenidad.

Pero Yellow detectó algo más, ¿acaso Blue planeó desde el principio el apoderarse de la fusión híbrida?, pues solo existía una manera de corroborarlo.

"¿Por qué suenas tan complacida?", dijo Yellow apoyando su mentón sobre la coronilla de Blue, "Vamos, sé que quieres decírmelo"

"Digamos que es otra pequeña victoria para mi"

¡Aja!, era tal y como Yellow lo esperaba.

La pobre obviamente no tenía idea de que con el pasar del tiempo los planes de su par eran cada vez menos siniestros, aunque claro, no perdía la oportunidad de implementar algún estratagema pendiente que pudiese resultar provechoso y Steven resultaría de provecho, además debía admitir que ya comenzaba a agradarle.

Y si Steven le ofrecía algo de su afecto a cambio de un poco de atención pues estaba dispuesta a tranzar, a Greg le complacería que tuviesen una buena relación.

Yellow se apartó del trono lentamente, notando el peligroso brillo en los ojos de Blue Diamond.

"Es mi humano", murmuró Blue en tono amenazador, pensando en Rose Cuarzo, pensando en la guerra y en Pink y en aquel sentimiento de derrota y de abandono que la asfixiaba al recordar todo lo sacrificado, Greg podía librarla de esa sensación, de algún modo lograba arrastrarla desde las tinieblas del trono y guiarla nuevamente a la luz.

"Puedo compartirlo si lo deseo, pero sigue siendo mio", sentenció.

Yellow casi retrocedió por la intensidad desplegada por Blue.

"A veces olvido lo peligrosa que puedes llegar a ser cuando quieres algo"

Yellow se marchó al poco tiempo, tenía que atender a una reunión con White, en el trayecto de regreso a su salón pensó en que sus miedos estaban ligeramente infundados, le bastó ver parte de la vieja Blue Diamond para reconocer una verdad que creía olvidada, que sin importar el tiempo ni las circunstancias ella seguía siendo una conquistadora, que podía ser tan manipuladora, viciosa y cruel si se lo proponía con tal de cumplir sus metas, que su trato con el humano era prácticamente una excepción concedida a un determinado número de seres, que el hecho que se mostrase vulnerable ante él en nada la hacía menos peligrosa para cualquier otra criatura que osase levantarse en su contra.

Tan solo podía esperar y confiar en que Universe no tratase de abusar de la confianza que Blue depositaba en su persona, aunque conociéndolo dudaba de que tuviese la capacidad para hacerlo...

Todo el asunto seguía sin gustarle.

…

…

…

Penúltimo capítulo.

El último sería corto, posiblemente antes de final de año si no termino fundido antes que es posible ocurra, nuevamente gracias por la paciencia, ojala lo disfruten.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer; sin fines de lucro.**

…

…

…

La nave llegó cuando las luces del muelle estaban por apagarse, justo sobre el suave recogimiento de las olas en una alejada playa en la cual no causaría conmoción. Con una calma experimentada descendió hasta la arena y contempló al mundo que tantas desgracias le había traído y del que creía jamas llegaría a ver como un lugar valioso.

Blue Diamond se tomó un momento para hundir sus dedos en la arena húmeda y pretender que era la primera vez que veía ese lugar, una suerte de tabula raza sobre la cual trazaría el curso del destino que le deparaba a ella y a los suyos.

Resultó ser menos difícil de lo que esperaba en cuanto notó la quieta presencia del cortejo que venía a su encuentro.

Incluso si muchos de sus recuerdos sobre ese lugar llevaban la inconfundible esencia de la tristeza no podía desconocer que en el presente gran parte de ese pesar se había evaporado, que al igual que las estaciones una nueva luz daba paso a memorias que deseaba atesorar. No porque fuesen dolorosas y el descartarlas le pareciese una traición, sino porque honestamente se alegraba de estar allí, frente a frente a frente a ese extraño trío que cambió su perspectiva de las cosas; la gema que siempre estuvo a su lado le sonreía agradecida, de forma sutil y casi imperceptible, dando a entender que ese secreto que compartían estaba a salvo con ella, luego, el humano que le quitó la venda de los ojos, con paciencia y ternura, con un temple que parecía imposible de poseer frente a sus circunstancias que los diferenciaban como el día y la noche y finalmente, un pequeño híbrido que con el pasar de los días le demostraba que a pesar de una tragedia como la de Pink y la rebelión de las gemas terrestres algo positivo podía salir de todo ello.

Recordó a su querida diamante caída en combate y pensó, " _Como le hubiese gustado ver más de este mundo"_

Redujo su tamaño hasta quedar a la par con el de su humano, Blue Pearl la recibió con una leve reverencia, Greg la abrazó y besó su mejilla, Steven le extendió la mano y luego, al tomar confianza también cerró sus brazos alrededor de ella. Blue Diamond acarició su cabello y el viejo rencor que por tanto tiempo la persiguió pesó un poco menos.

Imaginó que en un futuro tendría más ocasiones para disfrutar de esa extraña sensación, pero el tiempo se le hacía corto, debía volver junto con Pearl al observatorio y retomar su lugar en el inalterable orden de las cosas.

Los siguió de cerca, pues acamparían el resto de la noche y pasarían el día siguiente juntos.

Partió de vuelta del mismo modo en que llegó, sin la fanfarria de una gran ceremonia ni nada por el estilo. En su lugar, pasó una tranquila tarde junto a Greg antes de abordar una nave y desaparecer rumbo a las estrellas.

En toda su larga existencia jamas se cuestionó su lugar en el universo, nunca fue presa de las dudas que ahora entendía plagaban a muchos seres vivos pues para ella, así como para todas las gemas que hubiesen sido construidas y que se construirían a futuro siempre existió un propósito, un destino a seguir. Como tal, no había necesidad de temer al mañana ni trepidación frente a lo desconocido. Su existencia tenía sentido de principio a fin.

Pensar que existía algo más allá de ese propósito, de ese así llamado "destino", no solo le era una idea escandalosa, sino que le parecía imposible, pero ahora que sabía que se equivocaba, no experimentaba la misma decepción que generaban sus otros errores, en lugar de ello se sentía en paz.

Tenía algo que era completamente distinto a su propósito, Blue Diamond se había transformado en la amiga, la confidente y la amante de un humano, en definitiva, un ideal para Greg.

Escondiendo su sonrisa fijó rumbo directo al observatorio, tenía mucho, mucho que decir, mucho que debía de compartir porque no era correcto que solo ella pudiese disfrutar de esa nueva verdad.

…

…

…

Sin que tuviesen modo de saberlo, al mismo tiempo que Blue Diamond descendió a la tierra otras dos naves la siguieron, una, con un rumbo similar, oculta detrás de un manto de nubes, la otra, bastante más alejada, manteniendo constante vigilancia sobre el templo con la efigie de la fusión final de las rebeldes. Por primera vez en muchos, muchos años la Autoridad Diamante en pleno se presentaba sobre el planeta en el cual habían sido derrotadas, el mundo catastrófico que sería la primera joya en el reinado de Pink Diamond y que terminaría siendo el lugar de su destrucción.

La cuna del Cluster ahora amansado, el refugio final de esa vieja rebelión.

Ni Yellow Diamond con su estoica mirada ni White Diamond con su fingida indiferencia pudieron ocultar lo que ese planeta evocaba en ellas, una tristeza profunda producto de la peor tragedia que hubiese acaecido en su contra.

Pink Diamond, que era tan diferente a ellas era también una igual. Ese mundo sería su primera prueba, una colonia única que superaría a todos los otros mundos conquistados y minados por Planeta Madre, una utopía para las gemas que rivalizaría con la belleza propia de su lugar de procedencia. En lugar de ello, el palanquín abandonado y las torres derruidas eran los únicos testimonios del paso de aquella incipiente conquistadora, de Pink Diamond que renegó de su propia bondad con tal de asegurar la victoria absoluta.

Ninguna de las diamantes sobrevivientes se atrevería a admitir que ese mundo no valía la pena si el precio por obtenerlo era la perdida de la más joven de las cuatro, ninguna de ellas reconocería jamas que la culpa pesaba de manera firme en sus consciencias.

No existía reconciliación para la Autoridad Diamante, ni sosiego ni paz, solo los muchos recordatorios de esos otros mundos subyugados y el puesto de la ahora ausente diamante desdibujándose en sus insignias, siendo tragado por la naturaleza incipiente de ese pequeño mundo maldito que se convertiría en la más hermosa de las gemas, la más brillante y bella muestra de lo que podían lograr.

Sin que lo supieran, en el mismo templo que White vigilaba una de las muchas gemas encapsuladas comenzaba a vibrar y en su quieto llamado alcanzó a una criatura como ningún otra, una fusión de gema y humano.

…

…

…

Nuevamente soñaba con ellas, soñaba con eventos desconocidos, sucesos que escapaban a su comprensión y a la vez, en un fragmento quizás heredado de su madre le era posible el entender lo que sucedía, los misterios que ante ellos se revelarían al sentir la presencia de esas gemas circunnavegando la tierra.

Steven recordaba el haber visitado la casa de Connie para contarle de la visita de Blue Diamond, y sin siquiera darse cuenta se había quedado dormido junto a ella. De esto último era consciente por mero accidente al producirse la fusión de forma inesperada.

Stevonie despertó en un lugar desconocido, con la sensación clara de sufrir un _deja vu._

 _El observatorio se alzó entre las estrellas y resplandeció al igual que ellas, al filo de un mundo desolado y una gema demasiado pequeña en relación a sus pares._

"Lo siento", dijo aquella pequeña gema rosa en un hilo de voz, "Lo lamento por haberte puesto en esta situación, yo… yo no quería que las cosas terminarán así"

 _Había sido tan confuso al principio, ¿rebelión?, ¿quién pretendía llevar a cabo una rebelión?, su sociedad era perfecta, todas tenían un propósito. Desde White Diamond hasta la más pequeña rubí pasando por las amatistas, las jaspes, cada circón y todas las perlas, todas eran necesarias para lograr la grandeza del imperio, ¿qué acaso no se daban cuenta del esfuerzo que ponía en crear una colonia como ningún otra?, por primera vez protegería no solo a sus súbditos sino también a esas primitivas formas de vida. ¡Qué más podían querer!, cuando todo, ¡todo lo que había hecho era sacrificarse por ellos!, por sus preciadas gemas, por ese planeta diminuto e insignificante lleno de promesas…_

"Crearía un paraíso en ese mundo, ¿sabes?, tendría un lugar para los humanos y para nosotras"

 _La perdida de su inocencia en las incontables masacres llevadas a cabo por sus pares, una lluvia de fragmentos vivientes que clamaban por misericordia, que le rogaban porque se detuviese y ella en medio de todo, observando indiferente aquel desperdicio de vidas, creyendo que en algún punto se darían cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía ejercer su papel de soberana._

"Sería perfecto para todas las criaturas bajo mi cuidado, les demostraría a White, Yellow y Blue lo mucho que merecía esa colonia", se lamento apretando los puños y conteniendo las lagrimas, odiando el tono infantil que adquirían sus palabras, "Les demostraría a todas… les haría ver que podía ser tan buena como ellas..."

La fusión no pudo evitar sentirse acongojada, pues no le era extraño el saberse desilusionado de si mismo, ver ante sus ojos los recordatorios de que su esfuerzo era muchas veces insuficiente.

La gema se puso pálida, retorció sus manos enguantadas nerviosamente, con esa culpa bullendo en su interior, devorándola desde el centro de su ser.

Forzándose a si misma a enfrentar lo que por siglos llevaba callando.

"¿Sabes por qué no huí?, fue… fue porque tenía miedo"

 _Su ejercitó avanzó sin descanso por el campo de batalla pulverizando rebeldes a diestra y siniestra, las gemas que con tanto ahínco hubiese protegido se convirtieron en polvo bajo la marcha imperial y ella, a la cabeza, indiferente a todo lideró a sus guerreras. Las guió directo al corazón de la resistencia, al encuentro final con aquella aterradora cuarzo y sus renegadas, las mismas que habían impedido el crecimiento de su colonia, las mismas que juraban venganza cuando el salvajismo de sus batallas se volvió inaguantable._

 _Aquellas que terminarían siendo parte del proyecto Cluster, esas mismas juraron darle muerte y Pink Diamond estaba más que dispuesta a rebatir ese juramento._

 _Solo que a último momento, dudó._

"Tan solo quiero verlas una vez más, pero… ¿para qué?, les falle, fui… desleal y cobarde, fui egoísta"

 _La gema, habiendo abandonado toda pretensión de guerrera dejó de lado aquella faceta de combate, su tamaño por demás enorme se revirtió hasta alcanzar la estatura de una jaspe, las vestimentas ceñidas se transformaron en un traje a la usanza de los viejos nobles nobles europeos, mayas que subían hasta sus muslos y terminaban en bombachos, un leotardo decorado, más estilizado que las simples piezas que usaban las perlas, Su cabello, que desafiaba la gravedad como el de White y Yellow Diamond, regresó a ser una melena esponjada._

 _Y ya no era la terrible gobernante al frente de una matanza, sino una gema más preguntándose el por qué no podía siquiera elegir su propio destino._

 _Una colonia para si misma, un ejercito para si misma, ella era igual de importante que las demás y a pesar de eso no tenía nada salvo su nombre y rango._

 _Era menos que una diamante, era menos que sus iguales… No, era peor que ellas, era un verdadero monstruo, una abominación._

"Rogué que Rose Cuarzo me diese el golpe de gracia para escapar de aquella gema en la que me había convertido"

 _Stevonie la vio sonreír con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y las manos apretujadas sobre el pecho, en el punto exacto en que esa arma terrible la encontró para ponerle fin a sus ambiciones. En ese instante que creyó sería el definitivo, no tuvo temor, más bien, se sintió aliviada de poder escapar del campo de batalla y no tener que soportar la decepción que de seguro le causó a las otras diamantes, dejando todo el peso de su derrota sobre los hombros de las rebeldes._

 _Se transformó en un frágil fragmento de si misma y desde ese momento no volvió a manifestarse._

"Ya no quiero una colonia ni un ejercito, tan solo deseo verlas nuevamente"

 _Su dolor, palpable a través de las eras era una ola que los arrastraba directo al campo de batalla, frente a su madre que en medio la confusión, pretendió el no saber si acaso había sido por causa suya o del fuego cruzado que ante sus ojos y los ojos de sus compañeras y enemigas, Pink Diamond terminó reducida a fragmentos de si misma. Una llovizna escarlata en el arrebol de rebeldes y leales, el horror en los rostros de la Autoridad Diamante que puso en marcha su plan final._

 _Pero… su gema no desapareció por completo, y como un espejo de la cruenta guerra su reflejo se transformó en alguien más. Pink Diamond perdió todo sentido de si misma._

"Sigo allí, escondiéndome como una cobarde…"

 _No necesitó decirlo pues Steven y Connie la comprendieron de inmediato, era tan sencillo como admitir que necesitaba ayuda, que no podría hacerlo por si misma._

Stevonie abrió los ojos siendo aún de noche con una idea clara en la mente, se teletransportaron al templo y siendo que ni Perla ni nadie se hallaba cerca, fueron directo al corazón del mismo y buscaron una de las burbujas allí contenidas.

Al separarse, tanto Connie como Steven la reconocieron entre las otras gemas encapsuladas, un triste diamante diminuto flotando sin rumbo por la eternidad.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que se alegrará de verte", le susurró Steven a la gema encapsulada, "Ya no puedo esperar para conocerte"

Con un leve estallido la burbuja desapareció y el diamante rosa cayó entre sus manos, una pequeña grieta, no mayor a un cabello se dibujaba en una de sus caras. Steven empapó su indice con saliva y cerró la hendidura.

La gema brilló iluminando el corazón del templo y en cuestión de segundos una mujer rosa se encontró con él, la misma del sueño que lo había alcanzado para pedir ayuda.

"Gracias, a los dos"

"No hay de que", le respondió Connie mientras ayudaba a Steven a ponerse de pie, pues en cuanto esa gema apareció, un ligero dolor en su vientre lo obligó a incarse, "Aunque primero..."

Una sombra se manifestó detrás del trío, una fusión que los observaba apenas conteniendo su consternación.

"Steven, Connie… ¿qué significa esto?"

…

…

…

Dormía plácidamente en su camioneta, sobre el mullido colchón inflable que recibió como regalo de navidad. Soñaba con muchas cosas diferentes, cosas agradables, era un buen sueño y le hubiese gustado quedarse allí por un rato más, pero el incesante pitido de su teléfono lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra de los vivos. Se dio unas cuantas palmadas en el rostro para despabilar y vio en el reloj digital de su muñeca que eran apenas las cuatro treinta de la madrugada.

En la pantalla aparecía el número de Steven.

"Papá, ¿estas despierto?"

Greg sonrió cansado y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, "Ahora lo estoy hijo", contestó de buen animo, sin siquiera imaginar que podría tratarse de algo grave.

"Te necesito en el templo", murmuró su muchacho bastante serio, y solo entonces Greg comenzó a preocuparse.

"Claro, iré ahora mismo", dijo antes de colgar y salir de la parte trasera de la camioneta para volver al frente, la encendió se inmediato y condujo por sobre la arena hasta llegar al hogar de las Gems. Bajó de un salto y corrió por las escaleras y en la entrada, esperando por él, se encontraba Peridot.

La siguió en tenso silencio, sin saber a qué se enfrentaría ni cómo sería capaz de ayudar. Luego de un rato, arribaron al corazón del templo y rodeado por las gemas pudo notar a su hijo, a Connie y a una gema desconocida.

"¿Quién es ella?", preguntó consternado, a lo que la nueva gema contestó con una leve reverencia.

"Pink Diamond", anunció la gema desconocida con un aire de realeza que le resultó familiar a Greg, "Steven me dijo que conocía al resto de la Autoridad Diamante y que podría ayudarme a contactarlas"

Su cerebro, de por si alerta, comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, porque el concepto de que Pink Diamond, la misma Pink Diamond que casi destruye a su planeta y por la cual la tierra parecía estar en constante peligro siguiese viva significaba para el humano un peligro inconmensurable. Bastaría un malentendido para provocar una nueva guerra que de seguro no ganarían.

La gema lo observó con precaución, como si temiese el haberlo ofendido. Greg sintió un tick en su ojo izquierdo al notar que sus gestos se parecían mucho a los de Rose.

"Sí, no hay problema, ¿me disculpas un momento?, tengo que discutir algo con Perla y las demás"

Pink Diamond observó como el humano tomaba a la perla de un brazo, a la amatista del otro y le rogaba a la fusión que lo acompañara solo para que esta negase con la cabeza. Al final, Greg no pudo convencer a Garnet que no le quitaba la vista de encima a la diamante.

En cuanto el trío ganó suficiente distancia, Greg vociferó sus dudas.

"Pensé que Rose..."

Perla lo silencio de inmediato, "Créeme, todas estamos tan consternadas como tú"

El humano quería protestar, ¿qué acaso todo lo que le habían dicho era mentira?. No quería creer que las Gems le estuviesen ocultando más secretos, incluso si la historia entre ellos demostraba que siempre había sido así, Greg aún así necesitaba confiar en ellas.

"La vi estallar", afirmó Perla con seriedad, "Esto no debería estar pasando"

Y era cierto, Perla y muchas otras vieron como Pink Diamond era destruida. La Crystal Gem no tenía idea de cómo ese trozo de gema logró reformarse, mucho menos de cómo logró contactar a Steven cuando Steven….

"Rayos, ¿qué vamos a hacer?", se preguntó Greg interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Perla.

"Vamos a entregarla", sugirió Amatista, "Digo, ahora que todo esta bien de seguro se alegrarían de tenerla de vuelta"

"¿Crees que sea seguro?, digo… sé que su majestad estará encantada pero Yellow y White podrían no tomarlo de la mejor manera"

"Es cierto", prosiguió Perla, "Teniendo a Pink Diamond podrían intentar completar la terraformación del planeta y además, de seguro querrán tomar venganza"

Ese era el mayor temor que tenían, que la paz tan frágil que habían conseguido acabaría en un instante y de la peor manera.

"Pero tampoco podemos esconderla para siempre", sentenció Amatista, "Ya no podemos encerrarla, tampoco podemos destruirla sin Rose. Lo único que nos queda es devolverla"

Los tres pensaron arduamente en qué hacer y conforme sacaban planes nuevas complicaciones surgían, aquella encrucijada en la que se hallaban envueltos se volvía paulatinamente más y más compleja.

Ninguno escuchó a la tercera Crystal Gem que se acercaba hasta que ella misma anunció su llegada al hacer sonar sus pies contra el suelo.

Garnet se ajustó las gafas frente a las otras dos gemas y el humano, esperando ya de antemano la pregunta que harían.

Fue Perla la que habló por los tres.

"Garnet, ¿qué es lo que crees que debemos hacer?"

La fusión no perdió la compostura como el resto, en ese instante, tanto Zafiro como Rubí se hallaban en completa sincronía.

"Veo muchas posibles tragedias", comenzó, "Quizás, con algo más de tiempo pudiese pensar en un mejor plan, pero como están las cosas ahora será mejor que hagamos algo rápido antes de que terminemos en un verdadero desastre"

Luego, Garnet se inclinó y posó la vista directamente en los tres, "Además, no es necesario que haga más, ustedes ya saben lo que tienen que hacer"

"Podría pasar la noche en el templo", sugirió Amatista, "La tendremos vigilada y en la mañana Greg puede buscar la ayuda de Blue Dimond"

"No es un mal plan", dijo Perla mostrándose de acuerdo, "Ya saben lo peligrosa que es, lo mejor será estar cerca en caso de que intente hacer algo"

Los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo y regresaron al corazón del templo, en el cual, Steven y Connie trataban de distraer a Pink Diamond hablando de esto y aquello mientras que Peridot resguardaba el lugar celosamente.

No necesitaron hacer demasiados arreglos, teniendo la tecnología a disposición no tardarían nada en contactar a Blue Diamond para informarle de la situación y con algo de suerte, todos saldrían bien librados.

Al terminar de afinar algunos detalles, Greg dio por hecho que terminaría durmiendo cerca del templo, pues de ningún modo conduciría de regreso al autolavado estando tan cansado.

Apenas alcanzó a llegar a la puerta cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino.

"Papá"

"Hey campeón", le dijo Greg sacudiendo su cabello, le extraña, pues recordaba el haber dejado a Steven en su cama junto a Connie.

Y hablando de ella, apareció desde un costado, animando a Steven a hablar.

"Yo…", volvió a titubear, y Greg, sin entender mucho el por qué, atinó a arrodillarse frente a él.

"Adelante hijo, sabes que puedes confiar en tu viejo"

Steven asintió firme y apuntó hacía adelante, Greg dio media vuelta para saber a qué le apuntaba.

Pink Diamond estaba allí, con las manos entrelazadas, mostrándose igual de insegura que su hijo.

La gema luchó por encontrar su voz, no sabiendo mucho de lo que eran los humanos modernos todo lo concerniente a ellos le parecía fascinante, eran una especie muy, muy joven, pero llena de promesas, mismas promesas que parecían el haber rendido frutos en seres como Greg Universe.

Ese humano, al igual que el joven Steven le resultaba fascinante por un motivo que no terminaba de comprender, y al saber que conocía a una de las suyas su curiosidad se volvió irresistible.

"Podría decirme… ¿cómo conoce a las otras diamantes?"

Greg definitivamente no esperaba esa pregunta, es más, estaba más que dispuesto a ignorar los detalles sobre su relación con la diamante y su perla con tal de no discutirlo justamente con la recién llegada, temiendo que de algún modo pudiese no tomarlo muy bien.

"Vaya… es algo complicado, ¿no podrías esperar hasta mañana?", pidió, en un intento no solo por conseguir algo de descanso, ya sabía que no dormiría, sino más bien, para ordenar sus ideas.

"Por favor señor Universe", rogó Connie, "Creo que le ayudaría mucho, Steven y yo lo hubiésemos hecho, pero sería mejor que usted lo hiciera"

Greg abrió la boca para protestar, pero con solo ver a los niños se quedó sin palabras, ellos como siempre intentaban hacer lo mejor y bueno, de todos modos no dormiría, bien podría darle a la diamante una idea del mundo al que se enfrentaría, empezando por un tema bastante complicado.

"Bien, supongo que puedo explicar un par de cosas...", concedió mientras guiaba a los chicos de vuelta a la cama de Steven y dejaba a Pink Diamond en el sofá de abajo.

Al regresar, se dio cuenta de que tenía toda la atención de la diamante. Greg se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a narrar su historia.

"Conocí a su majestad mientras estaba de viaje con Steven..."

…

…

…

Blue Pearl se encontraba atendiendo a los asuntos de su Diamante, recopilando todo el trabajo realizado por su reemplazo y verificando que nada estuviese fuese de lugar cuando recibió un enlace de parte de la tierra. Sabiendo de quién se trataba, se acercó a su Diamante para darle las buenas noticias. Sin perder el tiempo, adoptó su lugar de honor en la palma de Blue Diamond y se sentó con las piernas extendidas hacía adelante.

"Greg, es bueno verte", susurró con dulzura. Greg le guiñó un ojo a ella y a su Diamante.

La vida no podía ser más perfecta.

"Señor Universe, no esperaba verlo tan pronto", comentó Blue Diamond con ternura, notando recién entonces que se encontraba en el corazón de un templo el cual supuso, era la base de operaciones de las rebeldes.

Su humano asintió alegre, sin embargo, existía cierta rigidez en su postura, Blue Pearl comenzaba a sospechar que algo importante estaba por ocurrir.

"Pues… surgió algo, algo importante", confesó apenado, la perla suspiró resignada, apenas habían llegado al observatorio y ya surgían complicaciones, " _Así es la vida en la tierra"_ , pensó.

"No imagino que podría ser, ¿acaso olvidamos algo allí en su planeta?", preguntó la diamante, creyendo que se trataba de un asunto minúsculo.

No podía estar más equivocada.

"No es algo, es alguien… su majestad. Ahora necesito que me escuche con atención"

"Usted ya tiene toda mi atención", respondió Blue Diamond dulcemente, Pearl asintió y se acercó un poco más a la pantalla.

Greg se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar, "Anoche, Steven y Connie liberaron a una de las gemas encapsuladas"

La perla frunció el ceño, ¿qué acaso las rebeldes no cuidaban de ellos?, indignada, resopló molesta mientras que su Diamante indagaba más en el asunto.

"¿Se encuentran bien?"

"Están perfectamente a salvo", se apresuró a contestar, "Es la gema quien me preocupa"

Pearl notó la creciente desesperación en Greg, era obvio que se trataba de un tema sensible, pero no imaginaba que tan sensible.

Tuvo un horrible presentimiento.

Blue Diamond seguía tratando de solucionar el problema incompleto que se le presentaba.

"Pues… si tiene problemas para quedarse en la tierra es bienvenida para volver a Planeta Madre, o puede usar el observatorio si gusta"

Todo estaba resultando más complicado de lo que tenía pensado, Greg respiró profundamente, apretó los puños y se decidió a dar el golpe de gracia.

"Es más que eso… creo… creo que es mejor que la vea por si misma"

"Puedes venir", dijo mientras una de las rebeldes empujaba a la recién liberada gema en frente de la pantalla.

Blue Pearl palideció al igual que su Diamante, lo que veía no podía ser cierto.

El rostro de su Diamante fue poseído por una extraña furia la cual era asfixiante, fría y controlada, definitivamente inusual para todos los presentes salvo para Blue Pearl quien era la única que alguna vez hubiese presenciado esa mezcla absoluta de displicencia y rencor y hubiese vivido para contarlo. Aquella cruenta determinación que jamas dejaba de sorprender a la perla la cual, queriendo sobrevivir, aguardó quieta y en silencio el desenlace que de seguro sería terrible.

"¿Es esto una broma de mal gusto?, porque si lo es..."

"Blue…", trató de calmarla Greg sin éxito, pues Blue Diamond estaba demasiado molesta como para escuchar.

"Yo te vi desaparecer", Acusó Blue Diamond con mortal calma, "Y todo este tiempo..."

"Lo siento, en verdad lo lamento, tenía mucho miedo y yo..."

"¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que hemos sufrido?", la rebatió la diamante, "Si quiera… ¿pensaste en lo que sucedería con nosotras?"

Pink Diamond bajo la cabeza completamente derrotada, temiendo que nada de lo que pudiese decir o hacer sería suficiente como para ganar el perdón de sus pares.

"Perdoname Blue, no quería lastimarte, a ninguna de ustedes ni a nadie"

Blue Diamond sacudió la cabeza decepcionada, "Enviaré a alguien por ti, hasta entonces...", no pudo articular otra palabra, estaba segura de que si seguía hablando terminaría por decir o hacer algo que después lamentaría y en ese momento, se dijo a si misma que necesitaba tener algo de claridad antes de tomar cualquier otra decisión.

Si resultaba ser un engaño… pues haría pagar a las rebeldes y a cualquiera que estuviese involucrado.

Greg, completamente perdido, buscó intervenir, porque en realidad le daba algo de pena ver a Pink Diamond, incluso si en parte se lo tenía merecido.

"Su majestad..."

"Yo me encargaré señor Universe, esto no le compete", respondió tajante, a lo que Greg solo pudo asentir.

Blue Pearl, que hasta entonces se mantuvo en silencio se atrevió a obsequiarle al humano una diminuta sonrisa, no era mucho lo que podía hacer, pero al menos, trataría de razonar con su Diamante pues estaba segura de que Greg solo trataba de ayudar.

La trasmisión se cortó antes de que pudiesen intercambiarse más palabras. Blue Diamond se quedó en su trono sumida en pensamientos conflictivos.

"Debo contactar a White y a Yellow", decidió ya más calmada, "Y enviar a alguien a recuperar a Pink"

"Tendré un transporte operando a la brevedad, mi Diamante", respondió Blue Pearl sumisa, presta para auxiliarla.

Saltó desde la masiva palma hasta el suelo aterrizando con una delicadeza difícil de describir, luego, caminó hasta la entrada, en donde se detuvo al escuchar a su Diamante.

"Pearl… cuando el señor Universe llame para disculparse dile que lo amo y que gracias", murmuró Blue Diamond algo apenada, su perla, como era de esperarse, se mostró complacida, al menos todo lo complacida que alguien tan reservada como ella podía demostrar.

En cuanto salió de la recamara Real, se dirigió al hangar para seleccionar un transporte, dado que se trataba de una Diamante no podía enviar cualquier transporte, debía ser algo digno de la ocasión aunque eso derrotase la ventaja de un aterrizaje sutil y en secreto.

Mientras realizaba los arreglos correspondientes, no pudo evitar recordar el modo en que Pink Diamond parecía buscar seguridad en Greg, incluso si él no se daba cuenta, Blue Pearl sintió cierto resquemor al respecto, pero lo enterró de inmediato. No era otra cosa que el señor Universe siendo un gracioso anfitrión lo que había causado esa reacción.

" _Solo fue eso_ ", se aseguró a si misma, " _Somos muy afortunadas de que haya sido él quien se encargó de todo"_

Esperaría a que Greg las contactase y le diría lo orgullosa que estaba de él por haberlo manejado todo tan bien, le agradecería por su ayuda en la recuperación de Pink Diamond y la restauración de la Autoridad Diamante.

Y todo volvería a estar bien.

…

…

…

"No salió tan mal", murmuró Greg como si nada, mientras que la diamante daba media vuelta y se deshacía en lagrimas.

"Fue horrible, ¡me odia!"

"No te odia", le dijo Greg para consolarse, "Es solo que… le tomará algo de tiempo acostumbrarse"

En realidad no sabía si lo que decía serviría de algo, claro que era un gran problema, no todos los días alguien regresaba de entre los muertos, mucho menos alguien tan importante como una Diamante.

La urgió a caminar hasta la entrada del templo, creyendo que el estar en un ambiente algo menos cerrado que el corazón del mismo les ayudaría a todos a aclarar sus ideas.

"Vamos, toma asiento", le pidió, señalando el sofá frente al televisor.

Pink Diamond se dejó caer sobre este, completamente drenada por su encuentro con Blue.

"No quería que las cosas salieran así", se lamentó, "Ni siquiera sé cómo estoy aquí"

La gema tenía los puños cerrados sobre sus rodillas, al ser un poco más alta que Greg, podía verla sin problemas.

"Blue es una gran chica, dale algo de tiempo y ya verás lo mucho que se alegrará de tenerte de regreso"

Pink Diamond lo observó por unos segundos antes de dejarse caer sobre él.

"Gracias", murmuró, "Aunque no sé que tenga que ver lo alta que es en relación al resto"

" _Alta…_ _¿acaso ella cree…?"_ , pensó el humano hasta darse cuenta de lo que Pink quería decir, "Es una expresión humana", aclaró Greg algo incomodo, pero de todos modos le permitió permanecer a su lado, ante las confundidas miradas del resto de los presentes, pues si algo había aprendido de todas sus interacciones con las diamantes era el no antagonizarlas directamente. Con mucho cuidado, colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Pink Diamond, su cabello rosa se sentía muy mullido, casi igual al de Rose.

Su pulso se aceleró, claro, Rose era una gema de Pink Diamond, era natural que tuviesen ciertas similitudes pero… se sentía demasiado familiar, tanto que le estaba costando trabajo el diferenciarlas. Pink Diamond al sentir cierta tensión en el humano lo buscó con la mirada para averiguar qué estaba pasando con él.

Greg contuvo el aliento, Pink Diamond tenía ojos muy expresivos, similares a los de Blue, solo que en su caso, había en ellos mucha curiosidad, casi como si fuese una niña queriendo aprender todo sobre el mundo que la rodeaba.

"Ya veo…", comentó Pink Diamond, "¿y Blue Diamond las entiende?, ya sabe, esas… expresiones humanas"

"La mayor parte del tiempo, Pearl suele ayudarla cuando necesita aclarar algo", le explicó Greg, "Es confuso, ¿no?, hay días en los que no puedo creer que tengo dos novias alienigenas, esas cosas sencillamente no pasan", rió el humano antes de ponerse serio, "Ni siquiera debería ser posible, pero si hay algo que me ha enseñado este mundo es que muchas cosas que no son posibles pueden suceder"

La diamante no tenía la menor idea sobre qué estaba hablando el humano, pero para su fortuna, el rudimentario conocimiento acumulado desde el pasado le dio una idea más menos clara de su peculiar vida. De lo que entendía, Steven era su vástago y a la vez, era parte gema, el cómo eso había sucedido lo seguía desconociendo, pero estaba segura de que eventualmente lo entendería, y en cuanto a Blue Diamond y su perla, pues le preguntaría a ella misma en cuanto volviese a verla.

"¿Crees que Yellow y White reaccionen mejor?", preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Greg lo meditó por un instante, "Será mejor dejar el resto en manos de su majestad", le dijo, demostrando que no tenia intensión alguna de volver a encontrarse con esas dos, "Ella es la experta, pero estoy seguro de que también se alegrarán de verte"

"Es cierto, dejar todo en manos de Blue es un plan solido", afirmó Pink Diamond.

Después de decir eso se quedó en silencio, por más que intentase, no podía recordar mucho de lo sucedido ese día en que fue derrotada, una memoria distante le susurraba que todo estaba bien, que no debía preocuparse más y que dentro de poco sería libre para vivir como ella lo desease. Esa voz, descubrió, era idéntica a la suya, tanto que era casi como si hablase consigo misma y a la vez, estaba segura de que se trataba de otra gema, alguien diferente, alguien que por algún motivo que ella desconocía, parecía apreciar a los humanos y en especial, al humano sentado a su lado.

"¿Estas bien?", le preguntó Greg con algo de preocupación, para entonces, las Crystal Gems se habían apartado junto con Connie, quien estaba llamando a casa para explicar porque había salido en medio de la noche junto a Steven.

Aprovechando que nadie más los escuchaba, Pink Diamond se apartó del humano y lo enfrentó de manera seria, "Es extraño, casi creo reconocerlo...", confesó en un hilo de voz.

Greg supo entonces que ella también se había dado cuenta, no conocía el motivo exacto y tampoco le preocupaba demasiado, después de todo, era natural que fuese similar a Rose y además, también se trataba de alguien importante para Blue, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer sino preocuparse por ella y prestarle algo de apoyo?

"Todo saldrá bien", logró articular el humano, tratando de convencerla no solo a ella, sino a si mismo,"Todo saldrá bien, Blue se asegurará de eso"

:::

:::

:::

"Bien, supongo que es la despedida"

En realidad, no había mucho que decir, seguía bastante confundida con todo lo que había sucedido. De algún modo, Pink Diamond sospechaba que existía algo importante que estaba dejando de lado, detalles claves sobre todo lo que era la colonia terrestre los cuales podrían explicar de que modo se las había arreglado para sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, y por mucho que desease descubrir esos detalles una parte de ella tenía miedo, miedo a lo que pudiese encontrar.

Una diamante, a diferencia de otras gemas podía considerarse a si misma inmortal, por lo que la idea de perecer le era un concepto totalmente ajeno, incluso habiéndolo experimentado.

Por eso era tan extraño el estar frente a ese dispar grupo de terrícolas y gemas rebeldes, pues no los veía de manera diferente a como hubiese visto a Yellow o Blue, es más, sentía cierta familiaridad hacía ellos, como si se hubiesen conocido antes…

Decidió entonces que se trataba de una hermosa muestra de nostalgia, y que deseaba atesorarla en sus recuerdos de manera especial.

Hizo algo que ninguna otra diamante jamas hubiese hecho, le dio una leve reverencia a cada uno de los presentes y dijo, "Gracias a todos ustedes, espero que volvamos a vernos dentro de poco", luego, fue uno por uno e imitó esos gestos aprendidos de sus escasas interacciones con los humanos.

Decir que las gemas estaban sorprendidas estaba de más, pero al menos los humanos presentes lo tomaron como algo cotidiano ayudando a relajar la tensión que creció en cuanto vieron descender a la comitiva de Planeta Madre encabezada por una pequeña gema la cual portaba, como arma, lo que a todas luces era una varita mágica.

No se quedaron por mucho tiempo, pues las instrucciones de Aguamarina eran recuperar a Pink Diamond y regresar de inmediato al observatorio, en apenas diez minutos una deformación artificial en las nubes indicaba que la nave había salido del planeta.

Poco a poco todos fueron retirándose, el clima comenzaba a cambiar, la noche se volvía cada vez más cálida pero pasaría algo de tiempo hasta que pudiesen quedarse afuera por tanto rato sin el riesgo de enfermarse. Greg subió a Steven y a Connie a la camioneta, y después de dejar a la chica en casa de sus padres llevó a su hijo de regreso al templo. Durante todo el viaje, Steven se quedó en silencio, lo que era muy extraño, apenas le pidió a Pink Diamond que le diese sus saludos a BD y BP.

En cuanto llegaron, Greg se aclaró la garganta para romper el silencio y Steven, de forma tímida se acercó a su padre.

"Eso se sintió raro", murmuró con la mirada perdida en el tablero de la camioneta.

"¿Qué cosa hijo?", preguntó Greg.

Steven se mordió los labios antes de responder, "Fue… fue como abrazar a mamá", explicó, "Pero no lo entiendo, yo no podría saber como es..."

Al final, Greg tampoco supo que pensar a pesar de que sentía algo similar, la mejor explicación que se le ocurrió era que al ser Rose parte del ejercito de Pink Diamond, compartía con ella alguna clase de vínculo, del mismo modo en que Blue estaba conectada a su majestad.

Eso pareció tranquilizar a Steven, al menos por el momento, se despidieron poco después pues el pequeño estaba que se dormía en la entrada.

Greg fue de regreso a la camioneta, había sido una jornada extenuante, apenas alcanzó a dormir un par de horas entre la aparición de Pink Diamond y su regreso con el resto de la Autoridad Diamante y a decir verdad, estaba tentado a estacionarse por allí y dormir en el mismo asiento.

Pero como de costumbre, eso tendría que esperar.

Alguien tocó en la ventana, Greg se giró para ver y encontró a una muy preocupada gema que observaba en todas direcciones.

"Perla..."

La susodicha gema se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre, pidiendo a base de gestos que guardase silencio, Greg asintió y la invitó a subirse. La gema corrió al otro lado de la camioneta, abrió la puerta y se quedó en silencio mientras que él conducía de regreso al autolavado, una vez allí, Perla se decidió a hablar.

"Lo siento Greg, esto es mi culpa"

Greg sujetó el manubrio con fuerza, obviamente, no sabía el motivo de esa disculpa pero de algo estaba seguro. Debía de ser grave como para mover a Perla a buscarlo en secreto y más para admitir que había hecho algo erróneo.

"¿Hay algo que no nos hayas dicho?", preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

Perla asintió mecánicamente, mirando hacía un costado, jugando con el material del cinturón de seguridad.

"¿Puedes hablar de eso?"

La gema negó con la cabeza, "Lo siento", murmuró apenada, "Fue una promesa, ¿lo entiendes verdad?, fue una promesa para Rose..."

Dejó ir el volante y se recostó sobre el asiento de piel, se llevó las manos al rostro y talló sus ojos. Claro que la comprendía, ¿cómo no hacerlo?, ambos la amaron y Perla… pues ella siempre estuvo a su lado.

Si alguien merecía tener secretos respecto a Rose esa era Perla, Greg no le arrebataría eso, incluso si no le gustaba para nada.

"Oh Perla…", murmuró antes de abrazarla, y como no sucedía en mucho tiempo la gema le correspondió, feliz de que incluso con sus circunstancias de por medio pudiesen seguir siendo amigos.

…

…

…

Ughhhh capítulos nuevos y hay que reescribir todo, pero al menos, para todos los que dijeron que sería súper lógico el que x fuera y, y al final tuvieron razón, felicitaciones (igual, ¿qué no acaso el que x sea y derrota en parte el valor de x e y?, como sea, creo que siento calambres!)


	15. Chapter 15

**Sin ánimos de lucro.**

…

…

…

…

Despertó con una terrible jaqueca como nunca antes la hubiese tenido y la sensación indescriptible del _deja vu_ resonando en medio de su temple. Greg se relamió los labios y abrió los ojos con dificultad y como en aquella otra ocasión, se enfrentó al ambiente estéril del observatorio, desde los gigantescos muros en apariencia desnudos hasta ese aroma inquietante que le provocaba escozor en la nariz. El lugar en el que se hallaba era igual que aquella sala reacondicionada a modo de enfermería.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue el no tener a Blue cerca como en la primera ocasión, sino a una pequeña gema roja de un solo ojo sentada a su lado, "Vaya, temí el haberte golpeado demasiado fuerte", le dijo mientras se ponía de pie, "Deberías ponerte decente", le aconsejo, "Mi Diamante espera verte"

"No entiendo, ¿de qué diantres hablas?, ¿por qué estoy aquí?", preguntó en voz alta, apenas logrando equilibrarse antes de que la gema se apresurase a su lado para ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie.

"Yo responderé a eso", interrumpió una tercera persona.

El humano fue presa de un súbito temor frente a aquella voz ominosa y potente la cual reverberaba en las paredes que se iluminaron para revelar que estaban hechas de cristal trasparente, se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba atrapado en una caja con unos cuantos agujeros para permitir la ventilación de la misma, tal como si se tratase de una rata de laboratorio a la que se le acabó la suerte. Sin tener la menor idea de a que se enfrentaba, alcanzó una almohada dejada allí a su suerte, o mejor dicho, su propia almohada, la cual estaba rodeada de otros efectos personales robados junto con su persona.

"¿Vas a enfrentarte a ella?, ¿con eso?", preguntó la sorprendida rubí de un solo ojo que no sabía si estar impresionada por la valentía del humano o apenada por sus nulas posibilidades de éxito, de todos modos ella no tenía tanto interés en el resultado como en la reacción de la gema que observaba todo con un aire de alegre sorpresa.

"Pues… ¿qué otra cosa se supone que haga", preguntó blandiendo su almohada, "Estas cosas me pasan tan a menudo que en realidad..."

Greg no tenía la menor idea de lo que sucedía, pero al menos entendía al fin sobre qué hablaba la rubí al escuchar un firme golpeteó contra el cristal, el cual se desvaneció de inmediato.

Frente a él, White Diamond en toda su gloria reposaba su mentón sobre la palma de la mano.

"Tiene mucho, mucho que decirme, señor Universe", susurró la gema, levantando apenas un dedo para picarlo en la barriga haciendo que soltase su improvisada arma, "Touché"

1AF4-4ND vio de un lado al otro preguntándose qué hacía de ese humano tan importante como para enviarla a ella y a sus chicas a la tierra con la misión expresa de capturarlo. A decir verdad, todo el asunto le parecía absolutamente ridículo y una perjudicial perdida de tiempo, pero, como era de esperarse, se vio forzada a callar su opinión y obedecer, de todos modos, no es como si fuesen a escucharla ni nada por el estilo…

"Hey, ptss", escuchó decir al humano, que le guiñaba el ojo de manera nerviosa, "Hey, ¿podrías decirle a Blue Diamond que estoy aquí?, ¿por favor?"

"Ignora eso", le ordenó White Diamond a la rubí, ganando toda su atención, "Se supone que la mascota de Blue tiene prohibido venir a jugar con ella y con su perla, y si Yellow se entera tendrá graves problemas, ¿no es así señor Universe?"

Greg tragó saliva y asintió rápidamente, "Claro, su señoría"

1AF4-4ND se relamió los labios y comenzó a retroceder, ya había cumplido con su misión y eso significaba que podía volver a sus propios asuntos, tal vez ahora sí conseguiría su propia perla a la que mandonear, "Si no hay nada más que pueda hacer..."

White Diamond apenas le prestó atención al apresurado escape de la rubí mientras que el humano… pues se veía bastante patético allí, rogando por ayuda cuando ambos sabían que ella no traicionaría una orden de una superior. 1AF4-4ND abandonó esa sección del observatorio y se dirigió a buscar al resto de su equipo, pensando en que preferiría hacer cualquier otra cosa que volver a desperdiciar su tiempo con una misión tan inútil como esa. El humano ni siquiera había sido un desafío, apenas tuvo que darle un golpe en la cabeza y eso fue todo.

Ahora lo que le quedaba era decidir lo que haría con el otro humano, aquel que se había colado en la nave y que seguía escondido en ese primitivo vehículo terrestre.

…

…

…

Cuando recién comenzó con el proceso de crear su colonia allí, en el planeta tierra como lo llamaban los nativos, no tuvo muchos miramientos sobre lo que las formas de vida locales pudiesen llegar a pensar sobre su proyecto, principalmente porque no los consideraba seres pensantes y en muchos casos, creía tener la razón, pero conforme pasó más y más tiempo allí, conociéndolos, viviendo entre ellos y aprendiendo a apreciarlos, una inseguridad que no sabía que existía comenzó a manifestarse en su interior. Pink Diamond asumió al principio que tanto White como Yellow y Blue habrían pasado por lo mismo y que no se trataba de nada grave, pero al consultarles, se dio cuenta de que ese no era el caso, de que en realidad ninguna de ellas jamas llegó a preguntarse si es que las criaturas a las que sacrificaban siquiera comprendían lo que sucedía con sus mundos. Esto, que en un punto se volvió algo obvio para ella no dejó de molestarla por mucho tiempo porque a diferencia de las otras, su interés en las criaturas terrestres iba más allá de lo científico.

Pink Diamond comenzó a apreciarlas verdaderamente, y aunque era insignificantes ante su poder, no dejaba de maravillarse por el modo casi milagroso con el que se aferraban a la vida.

Desde ese momento en adelante, comenzó a planear un nuevo tipo de colonia distinta a cualquier otra, la clase de colonia que no acabaría con el mundo huésped sino que lo reconvirtiese hasta ser algo mucho más bello y glorioso de lo que ni ella ni nadie jamas hubiese imaginado.

Tenía esa esperanza y se aferraba a ella, e incluso después de su regreso a la vida no se permitía el olvidar que ese mundo, su mundo, llegaría a transformarse en algo hermoso.

¿Por qué no podía recordar nada desde que comenzase a implementar su plan?, tenía un gran vacío en su memoria desde el momento en que su forma física fue absorbida por su gema hasta su despertar en aquel planeta que ahora le pertenecía a los humanos.

"Has estado muy callada", mencionó Yellow Diamond, todavía sin acostumbrarse a tener de regreso a Pink y mucho menos a una Pink silenciosa.

Blue, que también llevaba un buen rato observándola suspiró cansada y asintió.

La diamante rosa las vio a ambas y se preguntó cuantas cosas más habían cambiado durante su larga ausencia y cuantas otras seguían igual, porque a pesar de que al principio, Yellow prácticamente irradiaba felicidad por su regreso, tardó poco en volver a ser la gema estricta de siempre y en cuanto a Blue… pues ella era la que más le perturbaba.

No tenía idea de qué le ocurría a la diamante azul, porque parecía actuar como si nada hubiese cambiado y aún así, existía esa ligera sensación de que apenas se contenía para gritarle o hacer algo peor. Así había sido desde su regreso salvo por los momentos en que desaparecía para hablar con el señor Universe, e incluso en ese caso la normalidad duraba poco, si es que a eso se le podía llamar normalidad...

"¿Por cuánto más seguiré encerrada aquí?", preguntó seria, esperando en vano que la tratasen como a una igual, pero como de costumbre, tanto Blue como Yellow ni siquiera se molestaron en responder.

Esa era una de las cosas que no habían cambiado…

"Es en serio, ¿cuándo podré salir?"

"En cuanto descubramos qué hacías allí en la tierra", contestó Yellow, "Ya sabes, por tu propia seguridad"

"Ya te lo dije, no lo sé", insistió Pink Diamond.

"Y nosotras te lo dijimos, un "no lo sé" no es suficiente", replicó Blue de inmediato, "Y como dijo Yellow, es por tu propia seguridad"

Detestaba que hicieran eso, ¿cómo lograban ponerse de acuerdo sin siquiera hablar?, tendría que averiguarlo en algún momento, quizás… buscar el apoyo de White, entonces ella también tendría a alguien de su lado.

Pero antes debía salir de allí, o perdería la razón.

"Blue… por favor..."

Pink ocupó un truco que había aprendido de varias criaturas terrestres, las cuales, para asegurar la protección y alimento de otros abrían sus ojos de par en par dejando una fina capa de humedad en estos, era… bueno, no era algo que disfrutase hacer, no le parecía digno ni propio de una gema de su estirpe, pero había funcionado en el pasado y tendría que funcionar de nuevo.

Yellow se negaba a verla, mas, era obvio que se estaba quebrando, si la presionaba un poco más la tendría entre sus manos….

Blue Diamond al notar a Yellow ocultó una sonrisa tras el dorso de su mano.

"Supongo que puedes recorrer los alrededores, tan solo ten cuidado"

Pink Diamond no perdió tiempo y salió corriendo del salón para recorrer los ancestrales pasillos por los que una vez hubiese caminado. En cuanto se fue, Yellow Diamond enfrentó a su par.

"Estas siendo demasiado suave con ella", tosió la diamante amarillo ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas.

"Y tú eres demasiado estricta", le respondió Blue, "Pink puede y debe cuidar de si misma, además, no hay lugar más seguro para ella que nuestro propio planeta"

Yellow suspiró pesadamente y comprobó que Pink no siguiese en las cercanías, y solo cuando estuvo completamente segura comenzó a sincerarse con su par.

"Apenas regresó y no tenemos la menor idea de lo que sucedió con ella. Me preocupa", confesó la gema amarilla.

Blue le dio una suave palmada en el hombro, "A mi también me preocupa, pero no por eso debemos tenerla encerrada todo el tiempo, nos guste o no, tiene que aprender sobre todo lo que ha cambiado en su ausencia", le dijo.

Yellow Diamond comprendía que esto era cierto, sabia que Pink tendría que volverse mucho más independiente para así no repetir errores del pasado, pues a pesar de que Rose Cuarzo ya no existía y que las rebeldes habían sido aniquiladas hasta dejar un grupo de apenas unos individuos, nada de eso borraba el hecho de que un levantamiento exitoso era plausible, y después de esa última insurrección, el imperio por completo tardó siglos en recuperarse.

El que Pink siguiese viva era un milagro, y eso era lo que inquietaba a Yellow Diamond, que en cualquier momento volvería a perderla y esta vez, sería definitivo.

"Me temo que algo pase y Pink vuelva a desaparecer", farfulló Yellow Diamond cruzándose de brazos.

"Yellow, eso no ocurrirá"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?", retrucó mordaz, "Recuerda como sucedió todo, Pink lo estaba logrando, y de la nada surgió esa maldita rebelión"

Yellow golpeó el muro detrás de ella, soltando a su paso parte de la mampostería, algo bastante impresionante siendo que muchas de las estructuras de Planeta Madre estaban diseñadas para resistir armas de grueso calibre.

"Nos vencieron Blue, perdimos esa guerra y con ella a Pink"

Blue Diamond sacudió la cabeza, claro, ella sentía el mismo temor que Yellow, pero estaba decidida a no dejarse amedrentar, ya no quería volver a estar en ese estado patético en el que había conocido al señor Universe, lamentándose de forma constante por los errores del pasado.

Tenía una nueva oportunidad para enmendar las cosas y no la desaprovecharía.

"Será diferente ahora", le prometió a Yellow, que seguía incrédula.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"No lo sé"; contestó Blue, "Quizás el hecho de que las rebeldes fueron aniquiladas salvo por un puñado el cual, debo añadir, esta convencido de que no volveremos a atacar su planeta si es que desean conservarlo"

"Claro, ese "arreglo" tuyo para proteger a tu mascota humana", se burló Yellow.

Blue levantó la nariz indignada, "Mi Greg jamas permitirá que las rebeldes le pongan un dedo encima a Pink", dijo cortante, "Ya viste como la protegió estando en territorio enemigo"

Yellow Diamond fingió tener arcadas, "Eso se oye tan empalagoso", se quejó, mientras que Blue alzaba una ceja con expresión de aburrimiento.

"Lo sé", susurró en cuanto Yellow terminó de burlarse.

"Y hablando del humano", prosiguió Yellow, " ¿Ya te olvidó y se consiguió a una de su especie?"

Blue se sacudió de hombros, "¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?", preguntó, sin entender por qué su Greg buscaría algo inferior a ella o incluso a su perla.

Yellow Diamond desvió la mirada, "Pues ya sabes", murmuró, "Incluso a su edad debe tener el deseo de reproducirse"

La diamante azul asintió un par de veces, en realidad, estaba algo sorprendida de que Yellow no la hubiese cuestionado antes respecto a ese asunto, sin embargo, no se lo haría sencillo, si Yellow deseaba ahondar en sus asuntos entonces la haría trabajar un poco más.

"Pensé que no tenías interés en los hábitos de los humanos"

Yellow Diamond rodó los ojos y suspiró, "Los he observado en un par de ocasiones", confesó con cierto resquemor, "Alguien tiene que asegurarse de purgar posibles defectos genéticos o tendremos un zoológico lleno de mutantes"

Esperaba ese tipo de excusas, la verdad, era que Yellow siempre había mostrado un interés bastante particular por algunas de las criaturas que habitaban las colonias antes de que estas fuesen construidas, no por nada existía toda una gama de seres a los cuales permitió sobrevivir en diversos observatorios para su estudio y conservación.

En ese sentido se parecía a Pink.

"Si de verdad quieres saber...", la tanteó Blue Diamond, "Pues he estado conduciendo algunos experimentos"

Esperó paciente mientras que Yellow Diamond se debatía entre saciar su curiosidad y darle el gusto a Blue o dejar todo el asunto de lado y averiguar por su cuenta, y apenas Yellow tomó su decisión, Blue Diamond enfocó la vista en el par de perlas que siempre las acompañaban. Sonriendo apaciblemente para ocultar el placer casi culpable que le provocaba el enervar a Yellow, llamó a la pequeña gema azul a su lado.

Yellow Diamond abrió la boca de par en par, ¿acaso la perla de Blue había cometido un acto tan… tan… tan…?

"No me digas que..."

Blue Diamond la interrumpió antes de que pudiese pronunciar otra palabra, ""mi mascota humana"", como lo llamas, no tiene y nunca más tendrá necesidad de una hembra humana, y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber"

Yellow Diamond dio media vuelta y chasqueó los dedos para que su perla la siguiese, "Iré por Pink, ya se ha ausentado por demasiado tiempo", escupió antes de irse, sin saber qué sentir ni que pensar frente a esa bomba que Blue le había arrojado.

Y en cuanto a Pink Diamond...

"Vaya… todo se ve tan… diferente"

Muchas, muchas cosas habían cambiado pero otras seguían iguales, Pink Diamond se dijo a si misma que tal vez, su súbita desaparición del mapa había contribuido a esa suerte de estancamiento. La tecnología por ejemplo era algo que seguía en muchos casos eludiendo su entendimiento, muchas de las cosas que veía y con las que interactuaba ni siquiera eran posibles durante el tiempo en el que estuvo activa creando su colonia perfecta, sin embargo… los viejos muros apenas habían cambiado, así como las efigies y las decoraciones, toda esa tecnología se fundía a la perfección con los grabados ancestrales que la retrataban a ella y a las otras diamantes.

Seguía preguntándose por qué la habían caracterizado con el cabello tan parecido a Yellow y a White, tal vez, porque se esperaba que con su primera conquista exitosa parte de su apariencia física fuese a mutar, una especie de reflejo de su nuevo yo interno.

Tan perdida estaba en sus recuerdos que no notó que había errado de rumbo en su exploración, ni que el camino que seguía no era uno oficial.

Se encontró con una extraña grieta, algo singular en Planeta Madre que con siglos y siglos de desarrollo apenas conservaba parte de sus características originales.

"Me pregunto… hacía dónde lleva este agujero"

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus observaciones, que casi no vio la diminuta silueta de una gema aparecer y desaparecer a toda velocidad, sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó al agujero y comenzó a seguir el rastro de esa gema, preguntándose qué hallaría al atraparla hasta que al cabo de un rato encontró una reliquia enterrada.

En aquel parche de tierra que guardaba las características originales de su mundo, se topó una antiquísima guardería abandonada por el tiempo y en ella, una sencilla gema descolorida que le sonreía de forma inocente. Pink Diamond, haciendo aplomo de su autoridad se plantó frente a la gema y se cruzó de brazos, imitando ese gesto de irritación tan propio de Yellow para hacer que las inferiores le ofrecieran explicaciones.

Pero la gema, en lugar de postrarse y temblar siguió sonriendo.

Pink comenzó a impacientarse, golpeando el suelo con su tacón izquierdo hasta que la gema se decidió a hablar.

"Es una sorpresa, todas aquí abajo creíamos que tu gema había sido quebrada"

¿Eso era?, ¿para eso había esperado tanto tiempo?, Pink supuso que al ser una descolorida se vería afectada de algún modo, y a pesar de eso, el modo casual con el que se dirigía a ella le parecía raro.

Le recordaba a las gemas que vivían en la tierra, ese grupo de rebeldes y los humanos que las acompañaban después del shock inicial de conocerla fueron muy cordiales, no del modo en que se acostumbraba a hacer en Planeta Madre, sino de una manera diferente.

"Volví hace poco", ofreció a modo de explicación.

La pequeña gema, de un suave color damasco y similar a un zafiro asintió con la cabeza mientras que a su alrededor, un grupo de sus pares se movían en las sombras. Pink Diamond se preparó para defenderse, pensando que tal vez, aquella gema le había tendido una trampa y que intentaría borrarla de manera definitiva.

"¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?, ¿es por nosotras?", preguntó la gema.

Pink frunció el ceño, quizás en otro tiempo lo hubiese hecho, pero… esa boba le recordaba demasiado a los humanos, ¿qué sentido tenía el destruirla?, no le hacían daño a nadie allí abajo, ni intentaban sabotear nada ni oponerse a la Autoridad Diamante como lo hacían las rebeldes. De seguro, se dijo a si misma, no eran sino un grupo de rechazadas buscando un lugar seguro y ella no les arrebataría su refugio.

Tal como deseaba proceder con su colonia desde un principio, no destruiría nada a menos que fuese necesario.

"Debería irme", le dijo a la gema, "Mantente lejos de problemas, ¿quieres?, no dejes que nadie más te atrape"

Con eso, dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso, con aquella extraña gema pisándole los talones.

"Mi nombre es Padparadscha", la escuchó decir antes de salir de ese agujero en la tierra, el cual fue luego cubierto por una pesada roca.

Pink creyó recordar algo sobre la pobre descolorida, al parecer, sus visiones futuras presentaban un desfase importante por lo cual, ella era inútil para Planeta Madre.

" _Es una verdadera lastima, tantos recursos desperdiciados..."_ , se lamentó la diamante, pensando en lo diferente que era su mundo comparado a la tierra. Sabía que allí, no todos estaban destinados a una tarea especifica, pues por ejemplo, el señor Universe no solo limpiaba vehículos de otros humanos, sino que también componía canciones y lo hacía porque lo disfrutaba, un concepto que de por si, sería imposible de aplicar en la sociedad de las gemas.

Era algo a considerar, tal vez, solo tal vez, esas pobres se beneficiarían de un ambiente un poco menos estricto en el cual, sus muchas falencias no culminasen nuevamente en el ostracismo, pues, si aceptaban a esas traidoras en la tierra de seguro tomarían a cualquier gema rezagada.

"¿Donde has estado?"

Dio media vuelta y encontró de nuevo a esa gema. Al parecer, la idea de mantenerse lejos de problemas era demasiado complicada para ella.

"Por allí", ofreció Pink a modo de respuesta, mientras se encaminaba de regreso con ella hacia la caverna, "En un lugar que no conoces"

"Debe ser lindo para que hayas tardado tanto en regresar", contestó Padparadscha, "Yo solo conozco la guardería, nunca me he alejado tanto"

Pink aminoró el paso, "Lo es", murmuró melancólica, "Es un hermoso lugar"

"Me gustaría verlo"

Sabía que sería casi imposible, que sacarla de allí no terminaría bien, pero la idea de decepcionarla caló hondo en ella y además, sí podía ser un mejor lugar para las descoloridas, claro, no sería la colonia que tenía en mente pero con tiempo y el visto bueno de las otras diamantes, tal vez la dejarían ayudar a ese mundo.

"Tal vez algún día lo hagas...", comentó, ganándose una brillante sonrisa por parte de Padparadscha.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Quien sabe, todo es posible", sentenció de forma vaga, empujando la roca para dejar al descubierto un gran número de pisadas y la silueta expectante de una gema desconocida.

Recogiendo a la pequeña gema del collar de su vestido la bajó gentilmente, Padparadscha, apenas tocó el suelo le dio una leve reverencia.

"¿Vas a volver?", preguntó antes de que la entrada a la caverna fuese sellada, mientras que a su alrededor, un par de peculiares fusiones y una gema defectuosa se acercaron para ver.

Pink no podría haberlo descubierto por su cuenta, dado que sería escandaloso el siquiera considerar la posibilidad de que su milagroso regreso a la vida no tuviese ningún costo, pero para esas gemas era evidente.

El rosa de su gema ya no resplandecía como antes, una parte de ella se hallaba ausente, casi descolorida al igual que ellas.

"Claro", prometió Pink Diamond, "Hasta entonces haz lo que te dije, mantén un perfil bajo y no dejes que nadie más te vea"

…

…

…

"No se ve muy bien, ¿acaso lo golpearon demasiado fuerte?"

No era que estuviese impacientándose, sencillamente no sabía por dónde empezar.

Primero Blue, después Yellow y ahora White, tan solo faltaba que Pink Diamond decidiese reclutarlo contra su voluntad para haber pasado por toda la Gran Autoridad Diamante...

"Solo lo suficiente como para que no opusiera resistencia, mi Diamante", respondió sarcástico, "Sigo algo mareado"

White Diamond asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

"Podría hacer que lo examinen, pero eso derrotaría mi deseo de manejar todo esto con discreción", le dijo, "Ni Blue ni nadie más debe de enterarse"

Suspirando cansado, se decidió a encarar a la diamante y así recuperar su libertad.

"Su Majestad… ¿qué es lo que quiere?", preguntó derrotado, esperando que al menos si contestaba todo de buenas a primeras le permitirían volver a casa antes de que notasen su ausencia.

"Que respondas algunas preguntas sobre Rose Cuarzo y Pink Diamond"

"Claro, digo, creo que puedo hablar sin problemas sobre Rose pero a Pink apenas la conocí", explicó Greg.

White alzó una mano, "Creame", se dirigió a él en tono formal, "Toda contribución será apreciada, y en cuanto más pronto comencemos, más pronto podré enviarlo de vuelta a su hogar"

Comenzó entonces a narrar su historia con Rose, la misma que le había contado a Steven en un número de ocasiones. El como había dejado todo para seguir sus sueños y hacer que su música fuese conocida en todos los rincones del planeta, aquel concierto que lo llevó a encontrarse con una misteriosa dama rosa, la misma que trató de hacerlo entrar en razón en cuando él, armado con toda su galantería le dijese que ella era su sueño y que nada ni nadie lo desanimaría. White lo escuchó todo atentamente, en su mente, la historia del humano comenzaba a tomar forma a pesar de los múltiples espacios vacíos que algunas de sus descripciones no alcanzaban a llenar, en especial por aquello de que Rose se sacrificase para concebir a un híbrido y que el elegido fuese justamente el señor Universe.

Le sorprendía que de entre tantos amantes humanos Rose Cuarzo hubiese elegido a uno que a todas luces era insignificante. A White francamente le parecía algo descabellado y eso que el humano le agradaba, ¿pero por qué no elegir a un espécimen de una mejor posición?, de haberlo querido, el linaje de Rose Cuarzo gobernaría ya ese planeta pero en lugar de eso, el híbrido estaba decidido a proteger su mundo y a sus habitantes sin pedir nada a cambio, e incluso había llegado a ofrecer asilo a otras gemas caídas en desgracia, no para que luchasen por su causa en un nuevo ejercito de rebeldes ni para imponerse frente a los humanos como un gobernante supremo, sino porque consideraba justo el dar segundas oportunidades, incluso a aquellas que podrían traicionarle en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El híbrido honestamente la confundía, al igual que su progenitor humano.

White concluyó que la decisión de Rose era profundamente ilógica, pero decidió que lo mejor sería no decirle esto al Greg para así, mantener su sana cooperación hasta concluir el interrogatorio. Los humanos eran una especie muy voluble después de todo… Ahora solo faltaba saber sobre Pink, aunque ya tenía una corazonada de cómo se involucraba ella en todo ese embrollo.

"Fascinante, jamas creí que encontraría algo así en el universo", musitó la diamante, "¿Quién pensaría que alguien tan insignificante participaría en eventos de tanta importancia?"

Greg se sonrojó, no esperaba para nada un cumplido sincero por parte de White Diamond, no después de haber tratado con Yellow.

"Gracias, supongo"

"Señor Universe", prosiguió White, "Digamos que… me gustaría llegar a un acuerdo con usted"

"Genial, otro acuerdo con una diamante", resopló Greg, "¿Qué podría ser ahora?"

White decidió ignorar el tono mordaz de las palabras del humano, de seguro, pensó ella, se hallaba exhausto y eso lo hacía reaccionar de mala manera.

"Es cierto, Yellow prohibió el que usted volviese a visitar cualquier instalación de Planeta Madre, ¿no es así?"

"Entonces sí estoy en el espacio", suspiró Greg, "Pues si", confirmó, "Yellow Diamond me tiene prohibido el regresar, ya sabe, si me ve aquí me destruirá"

White sonrió afable, indicando a su perla la cual se hallaba ocupada manejando otros asuntos que encendiese una de las pantallas de cristal enlazadas a una flotilla lejana.

"Vamos al grano para que pueda enviarlo de regreso a su planeta, quiero que vea esto"

Greg observó una rara trasmisión, se trataba de un mundo desértico, completamente desolado salvo por unas cuantas sondas enviadas por White Diamond a realizar tareas de reconocimiento. Allí, sobre la superficie agrietada de ese extraño mundo, una estructura colosal se alzaba bajo un moribundo sol sanguinolento. Se trataba de dos espirales que se prolongaban una frente a la otra, de un rico alabastro resplandeciente con múltiples relieves de vibrante carmesí, un objeto que con tal solo verlo invocaba en su alma tanto horror como fascinación, esa cosa, que parecía pulsar cada vez más rápido puso a temblar a Greg.

De algún modo, supo que no era natural, que algo o alguien había creado esa monstruosidad.

"¿De dónde sacó esto?"

White estaba segura de sentir la misma repulsión que el humano al observar esa cosa, "Es de una colonia próxima a construirse", le dijo, "Se trata de un mundo bastante rico en materiales aunque lo que me llama la atención son sus estructuras"

Más imágenes de aquellas extrañas torres desfilaron en la pantalla, Greg, acercándose a White Diamond notó como las trasmisiones de las diferentes sondas fallaban en intervalos mientras que un perturbador zumbido comenzaba a taladrar sus oídos.

"No parecen naturales", murmuró Greg sacudiendo la cabeza, "Vaya… el solo verlas me da dolor de cabeza"

"Son en efecto artificiales y me temo que de procedencia humana", corroboró White.

No podía ser, no tenía ningún sentido que esas cosas fuesen creadas por personas y a la vez, esa sensación de inseguridad en su estomago solo aumentaba conforme más tiempo las veía.

Casi podía escucharlas hablar…

"Estoy segura de que representan un grave peligro", dijo White al notar su peculiar reacción frente a esas imágenes, "No solo son un riesgo para ustedes, sino para nosotras también, es por eso que voy a destruirlas"

Greg parpadeó un par de veces y desvió la mirada. White, acariciando su barbilla se dio por satisfecha frente a su silencio.

"En otras palabras, he salvado su mundo", sonrió la diamante, cortado al fin la trasmisión.

"Pues gracias", dijo Greg, "Supongo que estamos a mano entonces"

White Diamond sacudió la cabeza, "A cambio de mi ayuda, deseo utilizarlo como un agente encubierto, necesito saber más sobre la guerra"

Greg pensó en negarse de inmediato, pero, siendo que estaba lejos de casa, de las Gems, de sus chicas y cualquier otra persona que pudiese prestarle ayuda creyó que lo más conveniente sería convencer a White Diamond de que tenerlo como agente encubierto no era la mejor de las ideas.

"A Blue no le gustará", murmuró el humano, "Ni a Yellow, además, no me veo como un agente encubierto ni nada de eso, no soy de la clase que sirva para esa clase de trabajos"

White rodó los ojos, claro que el humano trataría de zafarse, lamentablemente para él, eso ya no era una opción.

"Puedo encargarme de Yellow y en cuanto a Blue, ella no se molestará si no lo sabe, y usted no permitirá eso, ¿no es así?"

"Lo siento, no puedo mentirle", declaró Greg cruzándose de brazos.

"Entonces que sea un favor", insistió la diamante, "Impediré que su especie se tope con esa cosa y colaboraré con Blue Diamond para asegurar la protección de su planeta. Un poco de información es un precio bajo, ¿no lo cree?"

Greg supuso que no podía ser tan malo, y si White estaba dispuesta a conformarse con algo de información a cambio de proteger a la humanidad bien podría ser discreto.

"Podría preguntar", ofreció, "Ya sabe, ver si las chicas tiene algo que decir..."

White Diamond asintió victoriosa.

"Perfecto, haré arreglos para que vuelva a su hogar"

En pocos minutos, hizo que su perla arreglara un transporte a la tierra para llevar al señor Universe de regreso a casa, pero, en pos de la tan necesaria discreción que necesitaba para completar de manera perfecta su interrogatorio se vio forzada a esperar que ninguna gema estuviese cerca antes de enviar al humano junto con su perla a la nave.

Así que creyó que sería oportuno despejar otras dudas.

"Y por cierto", comenzó a decir, "¿Cómo logró copular con Rose Cuarzo y la perla de Blue Diamond?"

"¿¡QUÉ!?", exclamó Greg escandalizado, obviando por todo el tinte de la conversación que la gema pudiese preguntar algo tan personal.

White frunció el ceño, ¿qué acaso el humano nunca antes se preguntó cómo funcionaban ellas?

"Quiero que me explique cómo un humano y una gema..."

"No es eso", la interrumpió Greg, "Pero vera... es algo privado", susurró.

"¿Un tabú humano?", preguntó la diamante, inclinándose hasta quedar frente a frente al humano.

"Así es, es eso mismo su Majestad"

La gema estaba impresionada, al parecer, esa primitiva especie era mucho más sofisticada de lo que creían. Tendría que considerar eso a futuro en cuanto las interacciones entre las gemas y los humanos se volviesen más comunes.

"Fascinante", suspiró White Diamond, "Verdaderamente fascinante"

Se aseguraría de vigilar a la mascota humana de Blue muy de cerca...

…

…

…

El resto de su equipo tenía rodeado al humano junto al vehículo terrestre de Greg Universe, sin mucho más por hacer, se habían entretenido haciendo preguntas sobre los muchos objetos terrestres que componían las posesiones del humano de Blue Diamond, habían aprendido, por ejemplo, que ese primitivo artefacto de hierro, un material del que Planeta Madre dejó de disponer hacía ya siglos, servía para calentar una mezcla de harina, leche y huevos para crear una masa que por la acción del calor se volvía comestible, de paso, también aprendieron lo que era la leche, la harina y los huevos y muchas otras cosas, como las papitas fritas que ahora estaban degustando. El humano, orgulloso por su rol como representante de su especie embellecía hábilmente esos objetos de uso cotidiano, el grupo de las rubí estaba fascinado por la cantidad de cosas que necesitaban no solo para vivir, sino también para divertirse y eso si que era extraño para ellas, porque la diversión era una odiosa perdida de tiempo la cual, para gemas tan profesionales como ellas era impensable.

Y sin embargo allí estaban, comiendo comida humana junto a un humano polizonte.

A 1AF4-4ND, u "Ojito", como la había nombrado Steven y ahora la llamaba el humano le hubiese gustado participar siquiera para saciar en algo su curiosidad e incluso si todo eso le parecía una actividad inútil, sin embargo, el tiempo apremiaba.

"Tenemos una nueva misión", le informó a su grupo, "Debemos partir de inmediato"

"¿Y qué haremos con esto?", preguntó Doc, señalando al humano.

"Mmm… no creo que podamos devolverlo a la tierra a tiempo", consideró ella, "Irá con nosotras y luego lo regresaremos"

Ronaldo no podía creerlo, era… era… ¡su mayor sueño hecho realidad!, no solo se las había arreglado para presenciar una abducción en vivo y en directo sino que él también había sido abducido y ahora tendría una gran aventura con esas chicas.

Definitivamente tendría que escribir sobre eso en su blog.

"¿En serio puedo ir?", preguntó con una gran y boba sonrisa.

"¿Si quiera tienes idea de a dónde vamos?", lo cuestionó Doc acomodando su visor amarillo.

"No", contestó Ronaldo, "Pero es el espacio y siempre he querido visitar el espacio"

"Yo digo que se quede", opinó Doc al considerar sus opciones, "Tal vez nos resulte útil"

"Me da igual, siempre que no se vuelva una carga", dijo Brazitos, para luego susurrarle a Ronaldo "Espero no equivocarme o tendré que patearte fuera de la nave"

"Podría ser divertido", añadió Pancita, "Y siempre podemos usarlo a modo de distracción si necesitamos escapar"

"¿Llevamos alimento para humanos?", se cuestionó Piernitas, picando al humano en la barriga, "Parece que este come mucho"

"Es peligroso, y no hay garantía de que regreses con vida", le aclaró Ojito, "El lugar al que vamos es hostil incluso para nosotras, si te alejas, si desobedeces siquiera una orden entonces de seguro morirás. Habiendo dicho eso, ¿todavía quieres venir con nosotras?"

Ronaldo se irguió serio y asintió firme.

"He esperado por esto toda mi vida… descuida, trataré de no ser una molestia"

…

…

…

Steven no solía preocuparse por muchas cosas, claro, el trabajo de una Gem nunca acababa pero aún así las chicas solían encargarse de las tareas más difíciles. Por tanto, en cuanto halló esa extraña nota en lugar de la camioneta de su padre no pensó en un principio que se tratase de algo extraño, pero conforme pasaron las horas comenzó a impacientarse.

En cuanto lo llamó por quinta vez sin tener respuesta, supo que algo andaba mal, pero para su mala fortuna nadie más parecía compartir su opinión. A Perla la noticia poco le importaba, Greg era un buen tipo ante sus ojos, aunque irresponsable, asumió que estaba ocupado en alguna tontería y volvería dentro de poco. Con Amatista, Garnet, Lapislázuli y Peridot tuvo el mismo resultado, nada, cero apoyo…

Fue así que se encontró a Peedee con su teléfono buscando también a alguien.

"Papá se esta volviendo loco, no lo vemos desde anoche y no contesta ninguna llamada"

Era definitivo, sucedía algo importante y necesitarían toda la ayuda que pudiesen conseguir.

Steven tomó a Peedee de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el autolavado, pero para su sorpresa, la camioneta de su padre estaba de vuelta y al abrirla, lo encontró adentro, leyendo una hoja de papel.

"¿Papá, a dónde estuviste?"

Greg vio al par de niños y le pasó la hoja a Peedee, "Tu hermano volverá dentro de poco, espero"

Steven apenas escuchó a Peedee alejarse, "Papá..."

"Lo siento hijo", se disculpó Greg, "Tu amigo… pues hizo algo muy irresponsable y ahora esta metido en un gran embrollo, pero descuida, ya le avisé a alguien que se encargará de que vuelva sano y salvo"

Greg no tenía idea de cómo lo lograría, pero haría que White Diamond trajese a ese chico de regreso, después de todo, podía ponerse en lugar de Fryman en cuanto a sus hijos.

Tan solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde…

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 **:::**

Con la lenta (e indigna) muerte de Star wars y Marvel comics, me alegra que este fandom siga vivo y relativa, muy relativamente sano (obviando ciertos sucesos de los que creo que el mundo de habla hispana se salva olímpicamente). Como sea, nuevo capítulo y nuevos capítulos, quise extenderme un poco más de lo que tenía planeado para compensar la paciencia eterna de todos los lectores, gracias por esperar y ojala les guste.

(Si me equivoqué en la descripción de colores de esa adorable gema a la que me gustaría estrujar hasta morir, es porque soy pésimo en relación a los colores y con suerte manejo los básicos, pero si es como una especie de damasco, al menos eso me parece)


	16. Chapter 16

**Sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

No tenía idea de qué diantres hacía esa nave cerca de la tierra, pero tal como le habían informado sus fuentes, era menos importante el motivo que el pasajero que traían de regreso. "Janice", como había llegado a ser conocida por los humanos a su alrededor, descendió desde la meseta en la que se hallaba contemplando las estrellas y se escondió detrás de una camioneta al igual que la primera vez que visitó el planeta tierra. Vio entonces descender de la nave a un humano claramente alterado el cual se despidió deprisa del grupo de gemas abordo, luego, lo vio caminar sin rumbo hasta toparse con otra humana que venía saliendo de su hogar, intercambiando apenas unas palabras antes de que diese media vuelta y emprendiese el camino de regreso a quién sabe dónde. Fue entonces que se decidió a atajarlo para cumplir con el resto de su misión.

Sus fuentes habían sido enfáticas en que asegurase el bienestar de ese humano como pago por no haber enviado a un grupo de búsqueda para darle caza y regresarla a Planeta Madre, básicamente, el humano era una garantía a su favor frente a la Autoridad Diamante.

Janice apenas alcanzó a tocar su hombro cuando lo reconoció como aquel extraño adolescente lleno de ideas demenciales sobre el espacio y sobre ellas, el mismo que de forma muy, muy azarosa logró dilucidar que existía un grupo que gobernaba a las gemas, una gran autoridad incuestionable por sobre cada una de ellas.

"Ronaldo… ¿qué pasó contigo?"

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas. Estaba cubierto de mugre y otros fluidos de extraña procedencia, vistiendo una especie de uniforme terrestre creado para soportar una estadía en el vacío del espacio el cual parecía apenas sostenerse en una pieza. Con el cabello descolorido y uno que otro parche faltante además de varios moretones y raspones, eso sin contar el aire de locura que lo impregnaba.

Portaba consigo una herramienta de minería de Planeta Madre, un taladro del tipo industrial que debía de ser toda una reliquia el cual colgaba de una correa desde su hombro.

"Yo… ya estoy mejor", susurró el humano, "Ahora quisiera ir a casa por favor"

Janice asintió y buscó entre sus cosas, tenía algo de cambio que recibió por ayudar a una pareja a encontrar a su mascota, aunque le había costado a ella quedarse sin compañía… pero bueno, ese pequeño debía de estar con su familia, y ellos le habían dicho que siempre era bienvenida a visitarlos así que no estaba tan mal.

"¿Crees que sea suficiente?", le preguntó a Ronaldo, que contando rápidamente el dinero asintió.

"Nos alcanza para dos pasajes de autobús, por suerte, conozco una linea con asientos bastante amplios"

Janice agradeció el gesto, el transporte humano además de ser poco eficiente era condenadamente pequeño para ella. Ni siquiera quería imaginar como una pobre topacio se las arreglaría con tan poco espacio.

"¿Vas a decirme lo que pasó?"

Ronaldo tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, "Quizás más tarde", respondió, "Será mejor que busquemos ese autobús o terminaremos durmiendo bajo las estrellas"

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

No tenía idea de qué le había sucedido desde la última vez que hablaron y que lo vio con esa chica. Fue en esa ocasión tan humillante en que descubrió que la persona que se supone la entendería y aceptaría tal y como ella era resultaría siendo un sucio mentiroso, el peor de todos y sin embargo, lo que encontró esa noche la puso a pensar detenidamente en las extrañas excusas que le dio en ese entonces. En su mente, repitió esa breve conversación una y otra vez, el como Ronaldo apareció de la nada luego de que ese resplandor amarillo se desvaneciese, vistiendo esas extrañas ropas y portando esa cosa parecida a un taladro, murmurando para si mismo como un completo desquiciado hasta el momento en que la vio.

Su corazón se rompió al instante, porque Ronaldo al verla le sonrió con tal fuerza que le parecía impensable aquella discusión entre los dos y su posterior quiebre.

" _Me alegra verte"_ , le dijo con la voz entrecortada, como si no pudiese creer que era ella ante sus ojos, _"Temía que… eso que vi… quiero decir…"_

Se alejó antes de que ella pudiese contestarle, pero aún así logró darse cuenta de que alguien lo esperaba, lo que aumentó su curiosidad y su preocupación. Se parecía a una de esas extrañas mujeres con las que se encontró en su visita a Ciudad Playa, solo que esa desconocida era mucho más fornida que cualquiera de las otras.

Quiso convencerse a si misma de que en realidad no era su problema. Ronaldo era un mentiroso y tenía lo que se merecía, sin embargo, ya que se había tomado la molestia de viajar para verla lo menos que podía hacer era asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

Y no era porque una parte de ella todavía lo quisiera, al menos eso quería creer. Tan solo trataba de ser una persona decente.

Cogiendo su teléfono, marcó ese número que antes tenía bloqueado y para su desconcierto, fue el hermano menor de Ronaldo quien contestó.

"¿Quién es?, ¿cómo tienes el número de mi hermano?"

Respiró profundamente para juntar valor, temiendo que hallaría algo que no le gustaría para nada y que para bien o para mal, acabaría involucrándose.

"Peedee, soy una amiga de tu hermano" contestó torpemente, pues por poco habría dicho que era su novia y eso se prestaría para malos entendidos, "Como sea, lo vi hace poco, ¿qué es lo que pasa con él?"

"¿Ronaldo regresó?"

No sabía si estar aliviada o no de que Peedee no preguntase su nombre, mas, no era el momento adecuado para perderse en esas dudas.

"No lo entiendo, ¿había desaparecido?", preguntó consternada, preguntándose cómo había pasado por alto la desaparición de alguien que era tan importante para ella. Claire se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a caminar en círculos, ¿acaso Ronaldo estaba rodeándose de malas compañías?, en Ciudad Playa siempre pasaban cosas locas que los noticieros locales apenas tocaban, casi como si todo el pueblo fuese deliberadamente ignorado por algún oscuro motivo que ella no podía dilucidar.

"¡Hey!, ¿Sigue allí?, ¿mi hermano sigue allí?"

"No", respondió ella mortificada por no enfocarse de inmediato en lo importante, "Dijo que iría de regreso a casa y luego se marchó"

Escuchó una breve disputa desde el otro lado, pero antes de que pudiese incurrir más, Peedee se despidió.

"Entiendo, gracias"

No supo qué hacer al cortarse la comunicación, ¿debía llamar de nuevo?, ¿tal vez avisar a la policía?, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que Ronaldo debía de estar cerca y que necesitaba hablar con él.

Se puso de pie y buscó sus llaves, el clima afuera era bueno por lo que no necesitaría una chaqueta, así, bajo las escaleras y corrió hacía la puerta, "Voy saliendo", le anunció a sus padres sin ahondar más.

Y justo por eso la detuvieron antes de que lograse hacer girar la perilla.

Su padre la había atajado en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de profundo hastío, aún no perdonaba al tal Robaldo por lastimar a su Claire.

"¿Es por el chico Fryman?", cuestionó el hombre de mala gana, "¿El mismo que te engañó con otra?"

Suspiró lentamente y asintió sin dar mayores explicaciones, "Volveré pronto", susurró, "Te explicaré todo cuando vuelva"

Por algún milagro su padre la dejó salir. Claire corrió entonces por las calles buscando a Ronaldo, pero este no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Había desaparecido, quizás realmente iba rumbo a su casa, quizás no, de un modo u otro ella estaba nuevamente a oscuras respecto a su persona, con la misma intensa desesperación que experimentó la primera vez que descubrió que le importaba lo suficiente como para darle una chance y ese hondo pesar que le trajo el saber que todo aquello estaba basado en una mentira.

Sin embargo… si acaso podía confiar en la manera en la que Ronaldo le habló, en su felicidad palpable al encontrarla por apenas unos minutos entonces estaría más que dispuesta a admitir su error.

Tendría que ir de visita a Ciudad Playa dentro de poco para así conocer la verdad.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Tal vez el peor aspecto de esa experiencia cercana a la muerte no eran las cicatrices ni el tiempo que pasó perdido en el espacio luchando por su vida hasta que el grupo de gemas logró rescatarlo, tal vez lo peor era lo mucho que había aprendido sobre si mismo a lo largo de todo el trayecto y lo decepcionado que estaba de su persona.

Ronaldo había contemplado el abismo y en efecto, el abismo lo contempló de regresó hasta aburrirse, y lo que le enseñó, aquello que pudo ver imbuido en la oscuridad no era ni terrorífico ni maravilloso, sino que todo lo contrario.

Su vida entera era un ejercicio insípido del que se avergonzaba. No era un gran sujeto, ni siquiera uno decente, tan solo… ¿por qué tenía que ser un fracasado en todo sentido?, había ido hasta allá con la idea de explorar y ayudar y en lugar de eso volvió a casa derrotado. Esas gemas, esas pobres gemas desfiguradas por quién sabe qué, perdidas desde hacía tanto tiempo en las entrañas de una maquinaria siniestra, arrastrándose sin rumbo en medio de corredores abandonados mientras que la influencia de esa cosa, ese… tótem de alabastro, gravado por incontables símbolos extraños

cobraba más y más fuerza, expandiéndose en su consciencia, revelando la insignificancia de su persona.

Ronaldo pudo ver lo que planeaba, lo que haría con el planeta tierra y el resto del universo al liberarse, pudo verlo más allá de las mentiras que le susurraba, de las visiones que con los días se transformaron en pesadillas horrendas muchas de las cuales seguían enloqueciéndolo.

El punto en que recogió ese taladro y supo que no era una herramienta, sino que en realidad servía para eliminar gemas defectuosas… que aquello en sus manos había partido tantas piedras y que él retomaría esa tarea fue el punto en que se abandonó por completo con tal de destruir esa cosa y evitar que volviese a lastimar a alguien.

Ahora todo el sector estaba devastado, nadie recordaría lo que allí había sucedido, nadie salvo por él.

¿Debía decirle a Janice de lo que encontró allá?, en principio, no quería hablar, no deseaba por ningún motivo permitir que nadie supiese lo que esa cosa había hecho con su mente pero por otra parte, sentía pánico, un terror absoluto de que si no lo dejaba salir el resultado sería aún peor.

Vio a la gema de soslayo, se notaba tranquila y compuesta lo que en nada ayudaba, ¿cómo se atrevería a molestarla con algo así?

Intentó cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero después de un par de intentos fallidos supo que no tenía caso.

Quizás no perdería nada con contar un par de cosas.

"Cuando llegamos, me ofrecí para ser el primero en entrar. Al principio no noté nada extraño, eran solo unas ruinas enterradas pero en cuanto llegué a ver esa cosa…"

Janice estaba esperando que se abriera en cualquier minuto, tal como solían hacerlo cuando algo los aquejaba.

"Escuché a mi hermano llamándome, y a papá y a mis amigos, incluso a… bueno, ya sabes"

Sonaba avergonzado y no era para menos, le costaba demasiado trabajo el explicar todo lo que le molestaba y a esas alturas era mucho.

"Me dijo que todo estaría bien si la seguía. Que sabía que no era mi culpa", susurró, "Dijo que lo entendía, que tan solo debía alcanzarla sin importar que todo estuviese en mi contra, ¿cómo podía negarme?. Todo lo que quería era verla de nuevo, a ella y a mi familia y amigos"

Ronaldo jugó con los controles del taladro, la pequeña piedra preciosa que operaba como interruptor descansaba en una hendidura de la herramienta que a pesar de ser increíblemente antigua seguía siendo más avanzada que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese visto.

Ni siquiera quería imaginar la clase de armas de la que las gemas disponían en el presente.

"Esa cosa salió de la nada, no sé cómo logre alcanzar el taladro, pero me alegra haberlo hecho porque de otro modo estaría muerto"

La primera gema a la que destruyó parecía tan pacifica al principio, la pobre solo se mecía de un lado al otro sin dirección ni sentido, eso hasta que escuchó a Ronaldo y se puso en acción. Estaba cubierta de esa cosa negra burbujeante que la hacía reaccionar. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era, y por nada del mundo quería averiguarlo.

Estaba contento de que White Diamond no le hubiese ordenado traer muestras.

"Tarde mucho en salir de allí. Vi cosas horribles, cosas impensables…"

Para cuando pudo completar la mitad del trayecto recolectando información sobre lo que existía en ese lugar y lo que animaba a esos trozos de gema para levantarse y caminar, se dio cuenta de que él también estaba cambiando. De un momento al otro ni la sed ni el hambre le importunaban, no tenía sueño, no estaba cansado, no sentía nada salvo las ansias de seguir avanzando, de descubrir exactamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor al grado en que comenzó a ignorar los llamados por parte de la tripulación que lo monitoreaba cuando se hizo evidente que se quedaban sin tiempo.

"Lo único que pude hacer fue seguir moviéndome, continuar adelante hasta salir de regreso a la superficie en donde me esperaban. White Diamond me dijo que estaba satisfecha con mi trabajo, que ahora que sabía lo que sucedía con ese lugar lo destruiría por completo y nos pondría a todos a salvo"

Janice podía simpatizar con el humano, no era fácil entrar en una situación de combate y salir así sin más. Era cuestión de observar a otras gemas para darse cuenta de que toda esa disciplina inspirada en cada una de ellas podía deformarse y resquebrajarse, pues incluso esa Jaspe que enviaron cuando Planeta Madre quiso inquirir sobre el estado del planeta tierra antes de que surgiese el cluster había sido presa de un colapso no menor. Ahora, nadie conocía de su paradero y se dudaba de que siquiera siguiese con vida.

Imaginó que sería todavía peor para un humano sin experiencia en esa clase de asuntos.

"Tranquilo, ya pasó", le dijo, "Ahora estas aquí en la tierra, a salvo, y créeme, si White Diamond dice que va a destruir algo puedes esperar a que así sea"

"Eso quiero creer pero…"

"Eres un humano muy valiente", lo interrumpió Janice, "Vas a reponerte, confía en mi"

Ronaldo asintió y se limpió el sudor de la frente, ¡vaya que estaba exhausto!

"Gracias, y por cierto, ¿cómo sabías que llegaría a ese lugar?"

"Alguien me dijo que debía recogerte, o enfrentaría las consecuencias", respondió Janice sin elaborar.

"¿Acaso fue White Diamond?"

Janice asintió incomoda, "Ella sabía en donde te dejarían y me pidió que te llevase de regreso a casa", murmuró, "Y ya sabes como es, no puedes negarle nada a White Diamond"

Ambos se reclinaron, lo que incomodó a los pasajeros del asiento trasero que desistieron de protestar al ver a Janice flexionar sus brazos para luego usar sus manos como almohadillas para su cabeza.

"Sabía que existía alguien a la cabeza del imperio, un líder entre sus pares", murmuró Ronaldo, "Es bueno tener la razón al fin, aunque… Esa gema es aterradora, me alegra que ya no quiera matarnos"

Janice no dijo mucho después de eso, ¿qué más podía añadir salvo que cualquiera que lograse granjearse el visto bueno de White Diamond era más que afortunado?, y en el caso de Ronaldo debía sentirse bastante orgulloso de si mismo. Era a su conocimiento el segundo humano en haberse ganado la confianza de una diamante, justo después de Greg.

"¿Y quién era esa chica?", preguntó para cambiar de tema.

"Una amiga", contestó Ronaldo en un hilo de voz.

"Ya veo…"

"Salimos por un tiempo", añadió, "Hasta que arruiné las cosas"

"¿Qué hiciste?, ¿la atosigaste hasta la desesperación?", bromeó la gema imaginando a esa pobre teniendo que aguantar todas las excentricidades de Ronaldo.

"Traté de parar una tonta guerra de restaurantes entre mi papá y Koffee, y digamos que no salió bien"

"Oh, Steven me habló de eso", dijo Janice, "Romeo y Julieta, ¿verdad?"

"El amor prohibido lo vence todo, salvo por el espíritu competitivo de nuestros padres", farfulló el humano frotándose el rostro, "Es una tontería, a estas alturas deberían darse cuenta de que ni siquiera tienen que competir. Apenas tenemos tres locales de comida rápida en el muelle y ninguno vende lo mismo que el otro"

"Debes admitir que lo del romance falso era una buena idea, o al menos lo sería si tu fueses un mejor actor, o al menos te aplicases en tus labores en lugar de escaparte para combatir contra lo desconocido"

"El blog demanda mi atención constante", contestó Ronaldo cruzándose de brazos, "Alguien debe documentar todo lo que pasa en nuestra loca ciudad"

"Y mira lo bien que te va con eso", se burló Janice sacando a cuenta su espectacular historial de fracasos.

Ronaldo rió con ella al rememorar algunas de sus teorías y como habían terminado, en retrospectiva, debía admitir que mucho de lo que hacía era bastante ridículo, pero al menos se divertía, ¿y qué mejor que divertirse haciendo lo que uno ama?

Un día, estaba seguro, lograría convencer a las masas de que existían incontables misterios por ser revelados. Tan solo esperaba que ese día no incluyese nada de lo que había presenciado durante su corta estadía en el espacio.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Supuso que por tratarse de una ocasión especial debería de presentarse con algo más de solemnidad, pero esas pobres gemas eran tan nerviosas que no deseaba arriesgarse a asustarlas y hacerlas huir de esa vieja guardería. Por ese motivo, Pink Diamond comenzó a ganarse la confianza de cada una de ellas poco a poco con la finalidad de que la aceptasen sin tapujos en su pequeño refugio. Al principio realizó cosas simples como el alterar las rutas de las sondas de modo tal que ninguna de ellas fuese a dar con el escondite de las descoloridas, luego, se dio a la tarea de visitarlas de forma periódica para aprender de ellas. Eran un grupo muy, muy peculiar, tan peculiar que era obvio que nunca podrían formar parte de la sociedad de Planeta Madre, pues su mera existencia era una contradicción a todo lo que las gemas representaban, ¿pero cómo lograr que una civilización tan antigua como la de las gemas se abriese a algo que desde el inicio era visto como un tabú?, Pink pensó mucho en eso, le dedicó bastante tiempo y al final, llegó a una simple conclusión.

Planeta Madre no necesitaba ni quería a esas gemas y eso no lo cambiaría por si sola, pero existía otro lugar en el que esas rechazadas podían existir en paz.

Un lugar que por derecho le correspondía.

"Tengo un plan para ustedes", anunció en su última visita, sentada en medio de las gemas descoloridas que con distintas expresiones que iban del miedo al desconcierto la examinaban de forma cuidadosa.

"¿No vas a destruirnos?", preguntaron las gemelas sirviendo a su vez de escudo para la fusión aunque de forma muy poco efectiva.

"No pienso hacer tal cosa. Las usaré para mi colonia"

"¿Cómo?, somos gemas defectuosas, la Autoridad Diamante de ningún modo lo permitiría"

Pink Diamond rodó los ojos, claro que pensarían algo de esa naturaleza con el trato que habían recibido de parte de sus pares, sin embargo, ella se encargaría de remediar ese error.

"Yo soy una diamante y lo permito, es más, lo ordeno", contestó Pink en tono firme.

"No queremos destruir un planeta", fue la respuesta de Fluorita, "Ni colonizarlo"

La diamante abrió los ojos de par en par, "¡No van a destruirlo!", se apresuró a corregir, "Nadie puede destruir ese lugar"

"Vamos a mudarnos", añadió Padparadscha, ganando la atención del resto de las gemas.

"En ese lugar", les dijo, "Se acepta que las gemas vivan libremente"

Pink Diamond se alegró de la oportuna intervención de una gema en la que confiaban, sabía que por si sola le costaría trabajo el ganárselas pero estaba confiada de que el esfuerzo valdría la pena. Ese pequeño grupo de rechazadas necesitaba un lugar en el que quedarse que fuese mejor que una sucia guardería y la tierra era ese lugar.

Extendiendo los brazos al cielo comenzó a gesticular en todas direcciones para el deleite de su audiencia.

"Hay fusiones como ustedes dos, tres, o… bueno, saben a lo que me refiero, y gemas que no se completaron a la perfección, ¡todo lo que puedan imaginar existe allí!"

Podía notar la esperanza florecer en ellas, pronto, muy pronto las conduciría a un nuevo mundo, a su colonia y allí les enseñaría cientos…. No, miles de cosas nuevas, cosas que ninguna de ellas siquiera pudiese imaginar.

"Ya nunca más tendrán que vivir en las sombras. Si me lo permiten, las llevaré a un lugar en el que sus diferencias no atemorizarán a nadie"

Rodonita seguía sin estar muy convencida, ¿quién podría creerle a una diamante?, en especial tomando en cuenta lo que ellas habían hecho pero por otra parte, creyó que sería agradable el poder salir de vez en cuando, y si la tierra era de verdad un lugar seguro pues no quería perderse de esa oportunidad.

"Pues si lo pone así...", comenzó a decir algo dudosa frente a las miradas de sus compañeras que la animaban a seguir, "Pues si lo pone así, nos gustaría visitar la tierra"

El resto del grupo acordó hacer lo mismo sin mayores discusiones, ¿pues qué más había que discutir?, tenían una chance de visitar un nuevo lugar lo que era mucho mejor que quedarse en el mismo agujero por el resto de la eternidad.

Pink Diamond se encontraba en un estado de elación absoluto, chocando las palmas se puso de pie y enfocó la mirada en el túnel que llevaba a la salida. Tendría que burlar a Blue y a Yellow y en especial a White, quien por algún extraño motivo se hallaba ocupada en un proyecto que no le confiaba a nadie, ni siquiera a ellas.

Pero ya habría tiempo de pensar en lo que ocultaba White, antes, tendría que sacar a los nuevos integrantes de su colonia de forma segura y expedita.

"Excelente, conseguiré un transporte adecuado y las enviaré lo más pronto posible"

Para su buena fortuna, Pink Diamond ya tenía a alguien en mente para que le facilitase las cosas, sería cuestión de dar la orden para que su colonia se estableciese en la tierra.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Se había enterado de que Ronaldo estaba de regreso en casa y que Janice se quedaría en los alrededores hasta contactar a White Diamond y dejarle saber que ya todo marchaba bien. Un precio pequeño que pagar para asegurarse de que nadie de Planeta Madre fuese tras su pista ahora que era un agente independiente.

Greg, aparte de alegrarse de que el hijo de Fryman volviese sano y salvo debía de pensar en inventar algo para mantener la curiosidad de White Diamond a raya, pues estaba seguro de que en cuestión de tiempo se aburriría de sus historias sobre Rose y las gems. El problema era que no tenía absolutamente nada que decir, y que cada vez que hablaba con las gems escuchaba lo mismo que Rose le había contado.

Su opción era pedir ayuda a las otras gemas que conocía, pero sabía que eso sería demasiado obvio y que White se daría cuenta.

"Greg"

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja se giró para ver la pantalla iluminada con el rostro de Blue Pearl del otro lado.

"Blue, no te esperaba tan temprano"

La perla imitó su sonrisa, "Quería avisarte que Mi Diamante ha decidido pasar la siguiente temporada fría en la tierra, así que desde ya, debes prepararte", le anunció emocionada, lo que traducido a la forma en que se expresaba era apenas distinguible para cualquier otro que los hubiese estado escuchando.

"¿Su majestad pasará la navidad con nosotros?, ¡son grandes noticias Blue!, descuida, tendré todo listo para su llegada", prometió Greg, "Será la mejor navidad de todas"

Blue Pearl asintió rápidamente imaginando lo hermoso que sería el pasar más tiempo con su Diamente y Greg.

"Será perfecto, podremos mostrarle a Mi Diamante todas las tradiciones terrestres de las que tanto le he hablado", entonó alegre, "Y ella querrá experimentar todo, ¿no te parece excitante?"

Greg tosió un poco, pensando en qué tanta información le había brindado la perla a Blue Diamond sobre aquello que hicieron.

Al verlo tan silencioso Blue se preguntó si acaso había dicho algo que lo incomodase, no creía haberlo hecho, pero con los humanos nunca se sabía.

"¿Por qué me mirás así?", preguntó Greg al verla tan callada, pues a pesar de que había aprendido a interpretar muchos de los silencios de Blue seguían existiendo ocasiones en las que se quedaba en blanco.

"Por nada...", susurró la Perla, "Es solo que… el haberte casi matado es lo mejor que me pudo haber sucedido, un poco más al centro y bueno… sabes de lo que hablo"

Revisó su costado en el punto en el que debería de existir una cicatriz, allí mismo donde Blue hundió su lanza cuando intentaba escapar del zoológico junto con su familia.

Se sintió culpable al darse cuenta de que Blue se seguía recriminando por ese incidente.

"Ciertamente fue un modo extraño de conocernos", bromeó, "Pero todo resultó de maravilla al final"

Blue se apartó el flequillo de los ojos y se acercó un poco más a la pantalla para buscar cualquier signo de decepción. Greg aprovechó eso para trazar el contorno de su rostro sobre el cristal.

La extrañaba a más no poder.

"Eres la perla más grandiosa en todo el universo", suspiró el humano, "Soy afortunado de tenerte en mi vida Blue"

Fue demasiado para la perla, "Nos veremos dentro de poco… Greg", le dijo al despedirse, presa de esa extraña sensación en su interior que el humano siempre lograba despertar y que sabía no la dejaría en paz hasta su siguiente encuentro.

Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de saber que no era la única gema del universo con ese problema.

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Que espera con ansias su visita Mi Diamante", contestó Blue a la imponente figura que la acompañaba.

"Será una ocasión memorable", declaró Blue Diamond mientras entrelazaba los dedos, "Toda una temporada con el señor Universe. Nos divertiremos mucho Pearl"

Blue Diamond podría haber pasado el resto de su jornada imaginando lo que haría con su humano, sin embargo, habían otros temas que apremiaban su atención.

"Por cierto, ¿qué hay del otro asunto que te encargué?"

BP realizó los protocolos de seguridad necesarios para asegurarse de que nadie escuchase antes de hablar.

"Se ha estado reuniendo con un grupo de gemas en el interior de una guardería abandonada"

Blue Diamond ponderó esta información, cosa que ocupaba la mayor parte de su rutina desde que descubrió en donde se ocultaba Pink cuando se hartaba de escucharla discutir con Yellow. Al principio, quiso dejarla ser, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo lo que le parecía un inofensivo pasatiempo comenzó a transformarse en algo más.

"Y sigue sin recordar nada… supongo que no nos queda más alternativa que mantenerla bajo vigilancia hasta que suceda algo que nos motive a intervenir"

Blue Pearl estaba orgullosa de que su Diamante estuviese manejando tan bien el regreso de Pink Diamond, porque honestamente esperaba que al igual que Yellow Diamond compartiese la opinión de que había que mantener a Pink encerrada de forma permanente hasta que todas estuviesen seguras de que no volvería a desaparecer. El que su Diamante le permitiese tanta libertad le parecía a ella una muestra de sensatez y de confianza para con la otra diamante, incluso si esa libertad que ofrecía llevaba aparejada la vigilancia constante por parte de cada gema bajo su servicio.

"Como usted lo ordene Mi Diamante"

"No me sorprendería que Yellow tenga a su perla haciendo lo mismo", musitó Blue Diamond, "El regreso de Pink nos ha obligado a reestructurar todos nuestros planes para acomodarla"

Blue Diamond comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, "Sé que tiene relación con Steven, siendo hijo de Greg y una gema perteneciente a Pink era natural que se pareciesen, pero… cada vez que examino este asunto me queda una extraña sensación de que estoy pasando por alto un detalle importante", razonó, "Hay algo que nos sigue eludiendo"

Blue Pearl, que por su estatus nunca se hubiese atrevido a interrumpir a su Diamante no sabía si es que acaso era conveniente expresar que ella también sentía dudas sobre el regreso de Pink Diamond y el origen de Steven.

"¿Si quiera sabemos si la gema de Steven corresponde a un cuarzo?"

La diamante se detuvo y contempló a la perla que procedió a inclinarse a modo de disculpa, recriminándose profusamente por interrumpirla. Ahora, puede que en el pasado tal transgresión hubiese sido castigada de forma severa, pero dada la peculiar relación que la única con su gema supuso que era normal y hasta conveniente el escuchar su opinión, dado que compartían eso y mucho más.

"Elabora"

La perla asintió y comenzó a explicar.

"Podría pensarse que se trata de un cuarzo, porque la forma y el color coinciden con los que tenemos almacenados, además de eso, pareciese poseer las mismas habilidades salvo por una"

En este punto, Blue Pearl no pensaba que su teoría podría terminar siendo perjudicial para Steven, sencillamente hacía su trabajo como perla. Por ello, pasó por alto la agitación de Blue Diamond al nombrar la pieza faltante del puzzle.

"Steven puede curar con su saliva, ningún cuarzo puede hacer eso"

Blue Diamond volvió a su trono para ponderar esa respuesta, esto… esto lo cambiaba todo. Sabía que Greg no le mentía respecto a su relación con Rose Cuarzo, pero él era solo un humano y su conocimiento se limitaba a lo que las rebeldes se dignaban a contar, y en cuanto a Rose, tampoco había garantía alguna de que fuese del todo honesta con él, dado que lo que sabía sobre esa gema también provenía de otras fuentes que en la actualidad poco y nada podían corroborar.

Pero… ¿siquiera valía la pena explorar esa posibilidad?, ¿de verdad deseaba descubrir si es que acaso Rose Cuarzo no era quien decía ser?, bien podría estar en frente de uno de los mayores engaños que hubiese presenciado, una traición de tal entidad que haría de la rebelión un hecho incluso más nefasto.

"Pearl, no le digas a nadie más sobre esto", ordenó Blue Diamond, "Y eso incluye a Greg"

No quería guardarle secretos a su humano pero al final, tal vez existían cosas que era mejor ignorar.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Era bastante inusual la ocasión en que su Diamante se dignase a asignarle una tarea más complicada que la de organizar sus notas y llevar registro de cada cosa que le pareciese interesante, de modo que, al saber que tendría que alejarse por un tiempo prudente de su habitual estación de trabajo no supo como reaccionar. Para su buena fortuna, el hecho de que su rostro fuese una grieta imperfecta que su Diamante soportaba de forma excepcional le daba la ventaja de poder enmudecer sus emociones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y así, pasar desapercibida.

"Te tengo una tarea especial", le informaron sin mayores detalles y como era de costumbre, se inclinó e hizo la única pregunta que una gema tan baja y patética como ella tenía permitido hacer.

"¿Qué desea de mi, Mi Diamante?"

White Diamond la contempló de forma severa, de seguro juzgando la grave deformidad que poblaba en su rostro, arrepintiéndose de haber cambiado a su propia perla con tal de ayudar a Pink Diamond.

"Debes viajar a la tierra para observar a alguien"

De haber sido posible para ella, tal vez hubiese expresado sorpresa, pues nunca antes se había alejado de su lugar de trabajo, no para acompañar a su Diamante y mucho menos por cuenta propia.

Aquello era toda una novedad.

Se relamió los labios y con la cabeza aún gacha preguntó.

"¿Se trata del señor Universe?"

"Asegurate de que cumpla con su parte del pacto", fue la escueta respuesta de su Diamante, que luego de eso volvió a concentrarse en tareas mucho más importantes sin siquiera darle la venia para apartarse de su presencia.

"Así lo haré Mi Diamante", contestó White Pearl, congelada en la misma pose de siempre.

White Diamond pasó varios minutos entregada a sus labores, ignorando a la insignificante gema que seguía paralizada y a la espera de una sencilla orden.

"Esa gema del híbrido no es un simple cuarzo rosa como todos creen, es más, de no ser porque es imposible apostaría a que es su diamante"

Era afortunada de seguir inclinada, porque la sola mención de su dueña original casi la hizo desfallecer. White Pearl enmascaró su reacción de forma perfecta y enterró ese comentario en lo más profundo de su mente.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre las dudas de su Diamante respecto al híbrido humano, ¿cómo no hacerlo al estar tan cerca de White Diamond?, ella lo escuchaba todo y lo registraba todo, incluyendo las sospechas de sus líderes.

"Pobre humano, ¿qué pensaría al enterarse que esa traidora no solo le mintió a él, sino a todas las gemas que conocía?, de seguro lo destrozaría por dentro", rió White de forma sádica, para luego enfocar su vista en la perla.

"Los dejaré seguir con esta charada por ahora, y quién sabe, tal vez así logre conseguir mi propia fusión de humano y gema…"

White Pearl ni siquiera quería pensar en las implicaciones que tendría el formar nuevos híbridos entre gemas y humanos, porque sabía, sabía mucho mejor que nadie que Steven Universe era peligroso, y no solo por sus poderes latentes, sino por lo que podía hacer para alterar el orden natural de la vida en Planeta Madre. Ella no era ciega a su efecto en las gemas con las que se topaba, no ignoraba como meras casualidades al igual que su Diamante las historias sobre gemas refugiadas en ese planeta que juraban su lealtad a un nuevo poder.

Y con el resurgimiento de Pink Diamond nuevos escenarios surgirían, escenarios que incluso la más poderosa zafiro sería incapaz de observar…

De poseer su Diamante tal poder… pues nada podría detenerla, ni siquiera los esfuerzos combinados de Pink, Yellow y Blue Diamond serían suficientes y el universo por completo se hallaría en grave peligro.

Pink Diamond… ¿acaso la volverían a perder?

"Y por cierto Pearl, tampoco pierdas de vista al tal Ronaldo, asegurate de que siga con vida"

Tomó eso como la señal de que ya se podía retirar. Con paso firme y seguro abandonó la gran recamara en la cual se hallaba desde tiempos inmemoriales y fue en silencio hasta el hangar en búsqueda de un transporte que le permitiese llegar a la tierra de forma inconspicua.

Solo al adentrarse en el vacío eterno tuvo la seguridad suficiente para vociferar sus propios pensamientos.

"Quién pensaría que existe más en el universo de lo que nosotras podamos comprender…"

Su vuelo a la tierra prosiguió sin altibajos, al llegar, descendió en la silenciosa playa y se despidió de la tripulación que regresó de inmediato al espacio. White Pearl registró el mundo de los humanos con inusual interés, era muy distinto el conocer algo mediante la información brindada por sondas y gemas exploradoras a experimentar algo por si misma. De haber tenido tiempo, se hubiese quedado bajo las estrellas para resumir su misión en cuanto los humanos estuviesen despiertos, pero presintiendo que su Diamante no apreciaría demoras innecesarias se forzó a si misma a buscar a sus objetivos.

Por mera casualidad halló a uno de ellos sentado en el muelle.

Caminó hasta él de forma apresurada, esperando de ese modo llamar su atención, pero estaba tan absortó en sus problemas que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba a solas hasta que White se posó sobre su persona.

"Te he estado buscando", suspiró la gema al encontrar a su blanco.

Ronaldo que no había logrado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche tuvo la idea de salir a pasear un rato con la esperanza de que si se cansaba lo suficiente podría dormir, en lugar de eso, pasó casi toda la noche contemplando las estrellas, eso hasta que alguien lo interrumpió.

Allá lejos, en el otro lugar, varias gemas similares a ella lo acosaban de tanto en tanto. No eran tan malas como las otras gemas corruptas que siempre trataban de matarlo, pero podían ser bastante aterradoras si se lo proponían, en especial cuando le dejaron saber que durante todo el viaje estuvieron implantando detalles para la construcción de un monolito como el que ellas tenían.

¿Acaso una de ellas se las había arreglado para seguirlo a la tierra?, porque de ser ese el caso tendría que buscar el modo de ir a casa, recuperar el taladro, asesinar a esa gema y luego suicidarse para que nadie más estuviese en peligro.

No vería caer a la humanidad si podía hacer algo al respecto.

White Pearl, al notar el horror en el rostro del humano se inclinó, lo vio a los ojos y esperó paciente a que la reconociera.

Pasaron así un buen rato, con White observando al extraño humano que parecía no reconocerla y Ronaldo tratando de descubrir si es que acaso estaba alucinando.

Janice los encontró un par de horas más tarde discutiendo sobre nimiedades, levantó a ambos del suelo y los cargó a la camioneta de Greg.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

En un momento me pregunté, "¿estoy siguiendo el cannon?, y luego me di cuenta de que había descarrillado ese tren desde un principio.

Sé que Jane perdona a nuestro gordo héroe fanático del anime, pero necesitaba drama y cierta franquicia siempre necesita más amor, además de que combatir gemas mutantes y terrores biológicos que se manifiestan en la psiquis humana mediante visiones, todo esto en un ambiente altamente hostil y carente de recursos, es siempre algo entretenido.

Bueno, hasta que reviva.


End file.
